Serial Hottie
by Nisse Blackthorn
Summary: El verano de los dulces dieciséis de Annabeth es un verano de primeros. Primer coche. Primer beso. Primer novio. ¿Primer acosador de asesino en serie?
1. Sinopsis

**Hey, les traigo una adaptación de Kelly Oram, ''Serial Hottie''. Primero la iva a adaptar a Cazadores de sombra pero luego lo pensé mejor y ahora va hacer de Percy Jackson. **

**Eso, espero que le guste la historia y quizá los personajes no serán muy ''apegados'' a su historia pero después igual le va a gustar (espero).**

* * *

**_Argumento_**

El verano de los dulces dieciséis de Annabeth es un verano de primeros. Primer coche. Primer beso. Primer novio. ¿Primer acosador de asesino en serie?

Annabeth Chase es poco femenina y está obsesionada con el hockey, nunca ha sido el objeto de interés de un chico antes. Así que cuando el chico más guapo que ha visto se muda al cruzar la calle y empieza a tratarla como si fuera el centro de su universo, por supuesto que estará un poco sorprendida. Pero todo comienza a cobrar sentido cuando chicas parecidas a ella comienzan a morir por toda la cuidad. Obviamente, el chico nuevo es un asesino, y por supuesto que sólo le gusta porque quiere rebanarla en pequeños trozos. ¿Verdad?

Entre más conoce a Percy, más se convence de que es un asesino psicópata. El problema es que él es el más dulce asesino psicópata que ha conocido. Sin mencionar lo guapo que es. No importa cuánto lo intente, no puede evitar enamorarse de él. ¿Encontrará Annabeth el verdadero amor o su verano de primeros resultará ser un verano de últimos?

* * *

**Les tengo unos avisos. **

**1. Necesito que me digan quien puede ser la hermana de Annabeth. **

**2. En este libro los amigos de la protagonista se les conoce como ''Los J'' por las iniciales de su nombre, y tendré que dejar el nombre de sus amigos. **

**3. Quizá les parezca raro que Annabeth le guste el Hockey y Percy sea de un lugar ''rico'' y viva con su tía (la cual será Sally, pero quizá después entiendan el porqué)**

**_Dudas, preguntas, reclamos me dicen por ese sensual botón de Review. _**

**_Besos y saludos. _**


	2. Capitulo 1

**No me pertenecen ni la trama ni los personajes. (Desgraciadamente)**

**Capitulo 1**

Este iba a ser el verano más largo de mi vida. Estar privada de mis tres mejores amigos, Jesse, Josh y Jack —mejor conocidos como los Jotas— era peor de lo que había imaginado que sería. Sólo ha sido una semana y ya me estoy volviendo loca por el aburrimiento del verano. Si no fuera por el chico nuevo al otro lado de la calle ya estaría en un cuarto con paredes acolchadas.

El chico nuevo y su mamá se mudaron un día después de que los Jotas se fueron a un campamento de hockey por el verano. Ni siquiera voy a comenzar con lo injusto que es que no pude ir con ellos, sólo por el hecho de que soy una estúpida chica —un hecho que según mi hermana mayor es discutible— porque sólo me hará golpear algo.

De todos modos, los Jotas se fueron para convertirse en prospectos de la Liga Nacional de Hockey, y sólo cuando estuve segura de que iba a morir literalmente sin ellos, un camión de mudanzas se detuvo en frente de la casa al otro lado de la calle. Naturalmente tenía curiosidad, así que me senté en mi habitación, con una taza de helado y Weezer sonando ruidosamente a través de mi ventana, y miré como transportaban sus cosas dentro de la casa.

Después de unos minutos, metí una cucharada en mi boca y olvidé sacarla hasta que sentí que se me congeló el cerebro. Esto no era porque soy una idiota y no sé cómo comer helado. Fue porque un BMW, entre todas las cosas, se detuvo junto a la acera de la casa.

Claro que he visto buenos autos antes, y ni siquiera era sobre el hecho de que vivo en el tipo de vecindario donde la gente sólo maneja minivans, ¿pero un BMW? Eso es alemán o algo así. Si te vas a mudar a Detroit —bueno, Canton, que sólo es un suburbio en Detroit, pero aun así— lo menos que puedes hacer es tener la decencia de manejar uno americano.

Esperé para ver qué tipo de personas tendrían el coraje de viajar en un auto extranjero, y la mujer que salió detrás del volante encajaba perfectamente en el estereotipo que tenía en mente. Era súper delgada, lo cual, sin ser grosera con muchas de las mamás de mi calle, era algo a lo que no acostumbrábamos a ver por aquí. Tenía cabello castaño muy brillante, del tipo que ves en los comerciales de champú. Su ropa era probablemente de diseñador, no que yo realmente supiera de eso, y algo le colgaba de la oreja, lo que decidí que era uno de esos accesorios de teléfonos móviles que la gente usa en las películas. De hecho, ella lucía como alguien que ves en las películas. Luego, él salió del auto y sentí que había muerto he ido a The OC*. Tenía cabello negro, enmarañado, tan desordenado como el de los chicos con los que juego hockey, excepto que parece que ese estilo lo tenía a propósito. Le caía sobre los ojos, haciéndolo lucir misterioso, y era muy alto. Definitivamente alto como los jugadores de baloncesto universitarios, no que me pareciera del tipo que practica deportes organizados. Y que sea alto es bueno, porque mido cerca de un metro con setenta centímetros.

No es que esté planeando nuestra boda o algo así, es sólo por decir. Se veía un poco flaco, pero podías ver la definición debajo de su ajustada camisa polo. Eso le daba la apariencia de un modelo de Abercrombie & Fitch, convirtiéndolo oficialmente en el chico más sexy que he visto jamás. Tan sexy, que podía sentir cómo me sonrojaba a pesar de que se encontraba al otro lado de la calle y no tenía ni idea de que lo miraba.

Y eso fue lo que hice por el resto de la semana. Mirarlo. Me había obsesionado sobre el hecho de espiarlo durante la última semana, ya que era mi única forma de entretenimiento. Bueno, era el entretenimiento más excitante de todas formas. Tenía mi X-box para hacerme compañía, pero ni siquiera Grand Theft Auto podía compararse con el Sr. Abercrombie ejercitándose en su garaje.

Los ejercicios comenzaron la mañana siguiente después de haberse mudado. Cada mañana cerca de las nueve en punto ejercita hasta sudar. La mitad de los días hizo un extenso entrenamiento de cardio, con una cuerda de saltar, entre todas las cosas, y luego le dio una paliza a un saco de boxeo. Eso es muy divertido de ver, pero admitiré que me gustaban más los días en los que levantaba pesas. Él tenía una de esas máquinas de pesas que te permiten trabajar diferentes partes de tu cuerpo, así que después de que ejercitara sus muslos y glúteos, se trasladaba a mi parte favorita, la parte superior de su cuerpo.

Yo como que tenía una vista perfecta, también. La ventana de mi habitación está directamente enfrente de la ventana de su habitación, la cual está sobre su garaje. Así que después de su entrenamiento, usualmente puedo echarle un vistazo quitándose su camiseta sin mangas mientras se dirige hacia el baño para ducharse. Los mejores diez segundos de mi día. Sólo hoy fue en realidad más como un minuto entero, porque se detuvo a mirar por la ventana mientras tomaba un trago de su botella de agua.

Estaba completamente fascinada por lo sexy que es, y no pensé en esconderme de su vista hasta que nuestros ojos se encontraron. Me asusté y rápidamente me agaché fuera de su vista con la esperanza de que estuviéramos lo suficientemente lejos uno del otro, de que tal vez no me vio. Tal vez sólo pensé que me había visto.

Esperé un minuto y luego di un vistazo de nuevo para ver si se había ido, pero seguía de pie ahí. No sólo eso, parecía que me esperaba como si supiera que yo miraría de nuevo. ¿A este punto qué podía hacer, esconderme de nuevo? No lo creo. Ya me había pillado.

En un intento por salvar mi dignidad, y con la esperanza de hacerle creer que acabo de notarlo y no que en realidad lo miraba, levanté mi mano y lo saludé. No me saludó, pero detrás de la intensa mirada que me daba, las esquinas de su boca se curvaron en una media sonrisa. No pude evitar pensar, ¿Se está riendo de mí?

—¿A quién estás saludando? —Una voz estridente habló detrás de mí.

Silena. La temida hermana mayor. Sólo su nombre me hace estremecer. Es sólo un año mayor que yo, pero es suficiente para hacerle pensar que es mejor que yo en todas las formas posibles. La odio porque es muy bonita y usa muchas enaguas y esas cosas, y me odia porque básicamente soy lo opuesto —pálida, flaca, rubia, más alta que la mitad de los chicos en la escuela y podía vencer a cualquiera de ellos en el hockey.

Silena irrumpió en mi cuarto tan inesperadamente que salté muy alto al sonido de su voz.

—¿Qué? —grité mientras me daba vuelta para mirarla.

—¿Por qué te sonrojas? —exige al momento en que ve mi rostro.

—No me sonrojo. Sólo… Hace calor aquí. ¿Qué quieres?.

Me mira con sospecha por un momento y luego pone las piezas juntas.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —gritó—. Veías al chico nuevo entrenar, ¿verdad?— Me empujó fuera de su camino para echarle un vistazo a la ventana al otro lado de la calle, la cual ahora se hallaba vacía, y añadió—: ¿Ya me perdí cuando se quitaba la camiseta?

Es bueno saber que lo de acechar viene de familia. Iba a negarlo y hacerme la tonta, pero aún me sentía tan aturdida de que él me había pillado que solté un "sip" antes de poder detenerme.  
Silena suspiró con pesar, pero luego se alejó de mi ventana y volvió sus ojos malignos hacia mí.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno, ¿está Annabeth Chase finalmente enamorada de un chico? Ya era hora.

—¿Qué? Yo no...

—No hay nada de que avergonzarse, Anna. —Silena rodó sus ojos al tiempo que me interrumpía—. Es totalmente hermoso y tienes casi dieciséis años. Comenzaba a preocuparme de que nunca te dieras cuenta para qué son los chicos.

Ya había tenido suficientes bochornos por un día con todo lo de haber sido pillada espiando y eso. No necesitaba que Silena lo empeorara con algún tipo de discurso de bienvenida a la feminidad.

—¿Qué estás haciendo en mi cuarto? —le grité.

—Dios, sólo buscaba mis prensas negras.

—Luzco como alguien que usaría prensas para el cabello.

—Deberías. De hecho, tienes muy bonito cabello si lo cepillaras de vez en cuando.

No pude evitar tomar mi cola de caballo a la defensiva. —Yo lo cepillo.

Cuando Ángela vio mi ceño fruncido, me estudió por un momento y luego suspiró.

—No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto pero, por qué no vamos de compras hoy y te compramos una falda y un traje de baño y puedes venir conmigo al lago mañana.

—¿Disculpa? —Nunca en mis quince años y once meses de existencia había escuchado una frase como esa salir de la boca de Silena.

—Escucha. Sé que extrañas a esos perdedores amigos tuyos, pero tal vez que se hayan ido sea algo bueno. —Me sorprendí porque realmente se escuchaba sincera. Bueno, sincera para ser ella—. Si me prometes no ser tan… tú. —Ahí va la sinceridad—. Te dejaré salir con mis amigos y conmigo. Con los Jotas fuera del camino, podríamos tener una oportunidad decente de convertirte en una chica este verano.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Se había vuelto Silena loca? ¿No era yo la única que se volvía loca con las vacaciones de verano? Bueno el infierno tendría que congelarse antes de que yo aceptara un cambio de imagen, y considerando que estaba como a cien grados afuera, empujé a Silena hacia el pasillo y cerré la puerta de mi habitación gritando—: ¡No tengo tus estúpidas prensas!

—¡Fenómeno! —gritó Silena a través de la puerta. Supongo que se molestó porque no la dejaría jugar conmigo como si fuera su Barbie.

Bueno, ¡como sea! Sólo porque todos mis amigos son chicos, y me gusta jugar hockey, y que nunca antes me han besado, no significa que no sea una chica. Y para que conste, no estaba enamorada del chico nuevo. Sólo pensaba que era realmente sexy. Pero incluso si lo estuviera, no sería la primera vez. Me he enamorado de chicos antes. Ninguno de los Jotas por supuesto, pero el año pasado me gustaba mucho mi compañero de biología, Luke Castellan. No funcionó muy bien después de que disecábamos ranas y mencioné que me decepcionó que no hubiera sangre. Pero aun así.

Sintiéndome lista para golpear algo, que básicamente es como me siento cada vez que tengo que interactuar con Silena, le subo el volumen a My Chemical Romance y salgo por la ventana hacia el techo del garaje donde me gusta ir cuando necesito espacio. Supuse que ahí era donde pasaría el resto del día porque mi vida era así de emocionante.

De hecho, no me quedé en el techo por mucho tiempo, porque la Sra. Haskins se detuvo frente a mi casa.

—Annie, cariño —me dijo a través de la ventanilla abierta—, ¿estás libre para cuidar a Cameron esta noche?

—Claro Sra. Haskins. ¿A qué hora me necesita?

—¿A las seis en punto está bien?

—Debería estar bien.

—¡Gracias Annie! —Comenzó a manejar, pero luego se detuvo de nuevo—. Oh, ¿y Annie?

—¿Sí, Sra. H?

—Si ves a Bruno, ¿te importaría quedarte con él hasta que pueda recogerlo?

—¿Se escapó? —No pude evitar la sorpresa en mi voz. No es como si Bruno fuera un pequeño Chihuahua que podría escapar a través de un agujero que cavó por debajo de la cerca. Es un bóxer de treinta y dos kilos. Nunca lastimaría a una mosca, pero igual no es el tipo de perro que te gustaría que anduviera por el vecindario por sí mismo.

—Bob olvidó cerrar la puerta después de que sacó la basura a la acera esta mañana.

Me reí porque justo así era el Sr. Haskins. El hombre que olvidaría sus zapatos por las mañanas si la Sra. Haskins no estuviera allí.

—¿Quiere que la ayude a buscarlo?

Los ojos de la Sra. Haskins se iluminaron ante la oferta.

—Oh, ¿lo harías?

—Claro. Déjeme ponerme mis patines y daré un par de vueltas a través de la zona verde por usted.

—Oh, Annie. —La Sra. Haskins suspira en alivio—. ¿Que haría sin ti?

Mejor dicho, ¿qué haría yo sin los Haskins? Estoy ahorrando para comprar un auto tan pronto como obtenga mi licencia de conducir, y los Haskins añaden a mi ahorro para el auto más de lo que cualquier otra familia en el vecindario. Pagan muy bien y sólo tienen un hijo —un bebé que estará en la cama a las siete y media. Además, siempre tienen la despensa abastecida, y tienen todos los canales de películas. Es casi un crimen tomar su dinero.

—Nos vemos en un rato Sra. Haskins —dije con una enorme sonrisa amistosa.

No es que buscar a Bruno sea muy emocionante, pero me sentía más que feliz de deslizarme en mis patines y salir a patinar un rato. He estado demasiado tiempo en la casa durante esta semana y podría hacer un poco de ejercicio. Así que, la Sra. Haskins continuó manejando por la calle llamando a su perro, y yo fui en otra dirección hacia la zona verde como había prometido.

Vivo en una subdivisión llamada Brookhurst. No me refiero a uno de esos nuevos "proyectos urbanísticos" donde tienes que poner una planta en una maceta o una bandera junto al buzón de correo sólo para que puedas decir cuál casa es la tuya. Estoy hablando de un vecindario real. El tipo de lugar donde puede haber una casa aquí y allá con necesidad de una mano de pintura, pero los árboles son lo suficientemente maduros para producir sombra. A la gente de bienes raíces le gusta utilizar el término "naturaleza".

Es el tipo de lugar en el que todos conocen a todos y por alguna razón, una vez que te mudas te quedas hasta que mueres. Que es exactamente lo que hace excitante que el nuevo chico se mudara, y también el por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él mientras rodaba alrededor del vecindario.

Fui por todos los caminos de todo el vecindario pero no vi ningún rastro de Bruno. Ya que Michigan es tan caluroso y lo suficientemente húmedo como para ser confundido con un bosque tropical en verano, sólo di una vuelta y luego lo di por terminado. Llegué a mi casa y me quité el casco para limpiar el sudor que se había acumulado debajo de él.

A penas tiraba el casco en el césped cuando escuché el sonido de fuertes patas viniendo hacia mí. Bruno no sólo me ama porque lo alimento con comida chatarra algunas veces mientras estoy de niñera, si no que se veía particularmente emocionado de momento por su libertad actual. Vino corriendo hacia mí a toda velocidad.

—¡Bruno, no! ¡Sentado! ¡Perro malo! —le grité cuando me di cuenta de que no se iba a detener. Pero era demasiado tarde, Bruno saltó y me tiró justo fuera de mis patines.

Todo pasó tan rápido. Me estrellé contra la acera muy fuerte, y por un segundo, todo quedó totalmente negro. Cuando reacciono hay un zumbido en mis oídos, y siento como que voy a vomitar en cualquier momento.

Luego, justo como sospeché que pasaría, una lengua gigante atacó mi rostro.  
Bruno sólo tuvo la oportunidad de darme una buena lamida antes de que aullara y cayera muerto a mi lado. Fue entonces cuando levanté la mirada para ver al chico nuevo mirándome fijamente con los ojos más intensos que jamás había visto. Y, miren esto. Él tenía en la mano un arma de electrochoque.

—Hola, Annie—dijo con una fuerte y profunda voz—. Es un placer conocerte.

Bueno por supuesto que grité. El psicópata acaba de matar al perro de los Haskins. Grité tan fuerte que los Jotas probablemente me escucharon hasta el final del campamento. Luego intenté con todo mi esfuerzo empujar al chico nuevo lejos de mí, pero era demasiado fuerte. Debí haberme asustado demasiado de que un chico tan sexy estuviera tocándome, pero, ¡estaba demasiado ocupada asustándome de que un chico tan sexy me estuviera tocando! Sujetándome contra el suelo, en realidad.

—Tranquila, Annie —me ordenó el chico nuevo y luego hizo la cosa más extraña de todas. Se quitó su camisa.

No era que yo no apreciara lo que había debajo de su camisa, pero grité de nuevo. Bueno, ¿que se suponía que hiciera? ¿El chico sale de la nada, mata a un perro, me sujeta contra el suelo, y se quita su camisa? Oh sí, y sabe mi nombre. ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

No fue hasta que arrugó su camisa y la puso contra la parte trasera de mi cabeza que me di cuenta de que tal vez él no me atacaba. Una vez que entendí esto, finalmente, me di cuenta de cuánto dolor sentía.

Había un martilleo en mi cabeza que nunca antes había sentido, y parecía coincidir con el ritmo de los latidos de mi corazón. El pum, pum, pum resonaba en mis oídos y hacía que mi cerebro quisiera explotar, pero pronto fue sobrepasado por un sonido mucho peor. Uno que desafortunadamente era demasiado familiar, y que hacía que me doliera la cabeza incluso cuando no sólo me la había golpeado en la acera.

—¡Annie! ¿Por qué diablos gritas? ¡Estoy al teléfono! —decía Silena hasta que llegó a la acera y vio lo que ocurría. El grito que siguió fue por la sangre coagulada.

—No te preocupes, estará bien, pero va a necesitar unas puntadas.

Me sorprendí porque la voz se escuchaba muy cerca de mí. Es como si hubiera olvidado que el chico nuevo seguía ahí, y cuando levanté la mirada me sorprendí al ver su rostro sólo a unos centímetros del mío. _Son Verdes_, pensé cuando pude ver bien sus ojos. Había pasado toda la semana peguntándome de que color serían. Era difícil de decir desde mi ventana. _Profundos, oscuros, verdes como el océano. Hermosos, justo como el resto de él_.

Me miró de pronto con la misma sonrisa divertida que me había dado desde la ventana de su habitación, lo que pensé que era extraño. Pero tal vez lo miraba bizca ya que levantó un dedo frente a mí y lentamente lo movió de un lado al otro. El movimiento me provocó nauseas.

—Podría tener una conmoción también —dijo, aun sonriéndome. ¿Es una conmoción algo gracioso?—. Deberíamos llevarla al hospital. ¿Están tus padres en casa?

—Los dos están en el trabajo —dijo Silena con voz frenética. Ella vino corriendo a mi lado como si estuviera completamente asustada, pero noté la forma en la que puso su mano sobre el antebrazo del chico nuevo pretendiendo que se preocupaba por mi bienestar. Sonreí al ver sus dedos aferrados a su piel. _Muy evidente, ¿Lena? _

Silena de pronto me miraba por alguna razón, y el chico nuevo se rió. Era muy irritante porque la situación era cualquier cosa menos graciosa. Le habría dicho dónde podía meterse esa risa suya, pero comencé a ver estos grandes y oscuros puntos flotando alrededor de mí, y como que olvidé que me había enojado.

Además, él no cayó en las técnicas de CosmoGIRL! de Silena para atraer su atención. Miró hacia la mano en su brazo e inmediatamente la quitó. Con eso se ganó un par de puntos a favor conmigo hasta que tomó su mano y la colocó sobre la camisa que él presionaba contra mi cabeza.

—Sostén esto —le indicó y luego se levantó para dejar a mi hermana cuidando de mí.

Le iba a explicar que tan tonto era el dejar a una chica muriendo en manos de mi hermana, cuando lo vi recogiendo algo enorme con sus brazos, y recordé lo que había pasado. ¡Bruno! ¡Mató a Bruno! ¡Es un asesino de perros!

Quería gritarle, pero ya había desaparecido dentro de su casa. Volvió un minuto después con unas llaves en sus manos en vez del perro, y una nueva camisa para nuestra decepción.

—¿Sabes dónde hay un hospital? —le preguntó a Silena, dándole las llaves de su BMW.

—Uh, sólo unos dos o tres kilómetros de aquí —dijo Silena, viendo fijamente las llaves en su mano.

—Bien. La llevaré. Tú maneja.

Lo siguiente que supe era que fui levantada cuidadosamente del suelo. Mi cabeza respondió con una venganza, y gemí cuando todo empezó a oscurecerse a mí alrededor.

Desafortunadamente, no pude desmayarme porque Silena gritó de nuevo.

—¡Hay demasiada sangre!

Pude sentir al chico nuevo encogerse de hombros por debajo de mí, y luego dijo—: He visto cosas mucho peores.

—¿Has visto cosas peores? —preguntó Silena, vocalizando mis pensamientos.

El chico nuevo no se explicó, sin embargo. —Ha perdido mucha sangre. Confía en mí.

Silena frunció el ceño pero el chico nuevo sólo pasó a su lado, sin molestarse en lo más mínimo por mi peso —el cual es más de lo que pensarías considerando lo delgada que me veo— y le pidió que le abra la puerta del auto.

Silena hizo lo que le pidió, pero mientras el chico nuevo subía al asiento trasero conmigo, ella preguntó—: ¿La sangre no mancha? Vas a tenerla sobre todo el auto.—Deja que Ángela se preocupe por el auto y no por su moribunda hermana menor. A penas podía entender algo a este punto. Mi cabeza me dolía tanto que el dolor era casi paralizante, y me sentía más cansada cada segundo, pero aún podía escuchar las palabras que él murmuraba entre dientes mientras me atraía hacia su pecho, sosteniendo de nuevo su camisa con fuerza contra mi cabeza.

La expresión en su rostro se volvió inquietamente más oscura y murmuró—: No sería la primera vez.

—¿Q-qué q-quieres decir con que no sería la primera vez? —tartamudeé, un poco distraída por la amenaza de pérdida del conocimiento.

Su ceño desapareció tan rápido que ya no estaba segura si estuvo ahí.

—Shh —dijo con un guiño. Luego miró a Silena y gritó—: Sólo date prisa, ¿de acuerdo?

El movimiento del auto sólo hizo que mi estómago se revolviera. Si hacía muy difícil luchar contra la pérdida de consciencia que ha tratado de superarme. El mundo a mí alrededor parecía desplazarse fuera de foco y luego mis párpados se cerraron.

—Oh, no, no. —La voz del chico nuevo era extremadamente tierna, pero la palmada que me dio en la mejilla, que hizo que mis ojos se abrieran de nuevo fue más como una bofetada—. Nada de dormir.

_No lo puedo evitar_, pensé. _Estoy tan cansada, y eres tan cómodo_. Tal vez sí era una posible conmoción, pero esto era lo más cercano que he estado a un chico que no estaba violentamente siguiendo un disco tras de mí, y tenía toda la intención de aprovecharme. Me relajé en sus brazos y disfruté de la sensación de su pecho contra el cual era retenida. _Para __alguien con unos músculos tan fuertes, el chico nuevo era sorprendentemente suave. _

El pecho del chico nuevo comenzó a temblar debajo de mí, levanté la mirada para verlo sacudiendo su cabeza riéndose. Oficialmente había tenido suficiente de este chico entreteniéndose conmigo muriendo. Mi enojo logró darme una pequeña explosión de energía. La suficiente para estabilizar mí mirada momentáneamente y gruñir.

— ¿Algo gracioso?

Creí que sonaba lo suficientemente amenazante, pero el chico nuevo no se molestó en borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Sólo me miró y se encogió de hombros.

—Tú lo eres.

Traté de mirar de nuevo, pero no pude enfocar mis ojos lo suficiente para hacerlo. No creo que haya perdido mi consciencia, pero tal vez sí, porque el chico nuevo tocó mi rostro de nuevo. Sólo que esta vez no me abofeteó para mantenerme despierta, comenzó a acariciar con sus dedos mi mejilla.

La cálida sensación de hormigueo que sus dedos dejaron en mi piel era algo que nunca antes había sentido. Ciertamente nada parecido a cuando los Jotas tiran de mi cola de caballo, o me dan un codazo, o incluso cuando me dan una mano después de haberme tirado al suelo. Esto era diferente. Era mágico. Maravilloso, maravillosa magia que hacía que todo el dolor en mi cabeza desapareciera.

Estaba segura de que era una alucinación inducida por la conmoción, pero aun así, comencé a pensar que valía la pena. Eso es, hasta que el chico nuevo apartó el cabello de mi rostro y dijo—: Tan brillante y radiante cabello rubio. Hermoso, justo como el resto de ti.

Mi estómago dio un vuelco y no tenía nada que ver con la herida en mi cabeza. Reconocí sus palabras. ¿No pensé yo exactamente lo mismo sobre él hace unos minutos? ¿Realmente he estado hablando en voz alta todo este tiempo? De pronto, todo su entretenimiento tenía sentido. La humillación era demasiada para mí de manejar con todo lo que está pasando en este momento, todos esos puntos negros en mi visión finalmente se agrupan formando un enorme manto de color negro.

_*The O.C.__ fue una serie de televisión estadounidense producida por la cadena de FOX y emitida en diferentes partes del mundo. La serie narra la historia de un grupo de jóvenes y sus familias en el adinerado condado de Orange._

¡_**Apareció nuestro príncipe Azul o Verde!**_

_**¿Les parece extraño que Silena sea la hermana de nuestra Annie? A mi también. **_

_**1. El apodo de Annabeth no sabía cual ponerle, estaba pensando en ''Anna'', ''Beth'' y luego recordé algunos fic donde se burlan de Annabeth diciéndole ''Annie'' Así que ese le puse. **_

_**Dudas, sugerencias, peticiones me dicen en el sexi botón que dice Review. **_

_**Pd: ¿Alguien quiere ser la amiga de Silena? **_

_**Saludos y Besos, **_

_**Atte: Yo *carita feliz***_


	3. Capitulo 2

**Muchas gracias por sus review *w***

**Aprovecho de avisar que estaré subiendo un capitulo todos los días o día por medio. **

**No me pertenecen ni la trama ni los personajes (*Llanto*)**

_**Capitulo 2**_

Solo pasé una noche en el hospital, pero aun así llegué a casa con un dolor de cabeza ardiente. Entre el dolor y los analgésicos, estuve bastante fuera de mí durante más de dos días. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había estado entrando y saliendo de mí conciencia, pero cuando me desperté la última vez supe que estaba realmente despierta y que iba a seguir así.

Mi habitación era amplia y bien iluminada dado que mi ventana se encontraba abierta, pero la luz hizo que mi cabeza doliera como un hijo de ya-sabes-qué. Tiré mi brazo sobre los ojos y alcancé al lado de mi cama, donde siempre tenía una de esas cosas para alcanzar. Normalmente la uso cuando dejo mi dispositivo de juego en la mesa de noche, o se me cae uno de mis caramelos, pero hoy lo usé para agarrar mi persiana.

Conmoción cerebral o no, tenía una excelente coordinación de ojo-mano, y con sólo un poco de agarre, me sumergí en la oscuridad total.

—¡Oye! —protestó Silena inmediatamente.

La voz de Silena no es lo que quieres oír cuando te estás recuperando de una conmoción cerebral.

—¡Fuera de mi habitación! —gemí, ya que realmente no tenía la energía para gritar.

—De ninguna manera. Tienes una vista mucho mejor que la mía.

—¿Vista de qué?

—El chico nuevo está jugando dardos en su garaje.

—¿Dardos? ¿Quién juega dardos?

Silena levantó las persianas de nuevo. Hubiera protestado por la acción, si no hubiera escuchado lo que dijo.

—¿A quién le importa? Lo hace sin camisa.

Me levanté de la cama, encontré un par de gafas de sol oscuras, y empujé a un lado a Silena para echar un vistazo. Justo cuando miré, el chico nuevo movió su muñeca y envió un dardo justo al centro del blanco. Sonrió para sí mismo mientras cruzaba el garaje y admiraba su objetivo, entonces tomó su camisa. Me preocupaba que fuera a ponérsela de nuevo, pero en lugar de eso, la utilizó para limpiar el sudor de su rostro y comenzó un alto consumo de la botella de agua.

—Esto es incluso mejor que Grey's Anatomy —suspiró Silena, dejándose caer sobre mi cama cuando él desapareció en su casa.  
—Se ha ido. Puedes irte ahora —le dije, empujándola fuera de mi camino para poder recostarme  
Puse las mantas por encima de mi cabeza, pero Silena les dio un tirón hacia atrás.

—Levántate y vístete —me dijo—. Vamos a ir allá.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos mientras sepamos que está en casa.

—¿Por qué tengo que ir?

—Tienes una excusa para ir allí. Yo no.

—¿Qué excusa?

—Duh. Quieres saber, al menos, el nombre del chico que te salvó la vida.

—¿No te dijo su nombre? ¿Acaso no pasaron horas coqueteando en la sala de espera mientras me encontraba inconsciente?

Me reí cuando Silena frunció el ceño. Al parecer, la respuesta a mi pregunta era negativa.

—¡Cállate! Él nunca tuvo la oportunidad. Tan pronto como llegamos al hospital, dejó que te llevaran adentro y luego dijo que se tenía que ir.

—¿Sólo nos dejó en el hospital?

Pensé que eso era extraño, pero Silena no concordó.

—No es como si pudiera haber hecho otra cosa. Ellos no lo hubieran dejado volver con nosotras, porque no era de la familia.

—Aun así. ¿Dejó a dos chicas solas en la sala de emergencia y ni siquiera se quedó para ver si estaba bien?

—Vas camino a ser egocéntrica, Annie.

—Eso no es lo que quiero decir. Hay algo muy extraño acerca de ese tipo.

Silena finalmente perdió la paciencia conmigo y empezó a dar golpecitos con el pie, junto a mi cama.

—Mueve tu perezoso trasero ahora mismo o me veré obligada a sentarme aquí contigo todo el día.

Ugh. Ella lo haría. No tuve más remedio que arrastrarme de la cama. Cuando me levanté, Silena entrecerró sus ojos hacia mí.

—Nada sucio, no jeans con agujeros, y absolutamente ninguna sudadera de hockey. Cuando estés vestida, voy a peinar tu cabello de modo que podamos cubrir esas puntadas desagradables. Gracias a Dios que el corte es bajo, de otro modo tendría que afeitarte la mitad de su cabeza.

—¿Quieres darme un descanso? Mi cabeza está golpeando otra vez —me quejé—. Y no se trata de la conmoción cerebral.

—Sólo date prisa —espetó Silena y cerró la puerta al salir. Bajé la persiana de nuevo para poder cambiarme, y no es que lo estuviera buscando ni nada, pero noté que el chico nuevo había reaparecido en su garaje. Examinó el dardo que seguía atascado en el objetivo, y luego sacó algo de su bolsillo trasero. Lo lanzó tan rápido que ni siquiera vi el cuchillo hasta que se clavó en el centro del blanco, en el punto exacto en el que el dardo había estado momentos antes.

No había sonrisa en su rostro mientras admiraba su objetivo esta vez. Sacó el cuchillo del objetivo y luego tan rápido como la primera vez, lo arrojó de nuevo. La acción fue tan rápida que me tomo un minuto para averiguar dónde aterrizó. Pero entonces vi un maniquí en la esquina del garaje, balanceándose en el lugar y con el cuchillo clavado en su garganta.

Con un suspiro, velozmente me agaché fuera de la vista desde la ventana. Salté hacia atrás tan rápido que me golpeé la parte trasera de mi cabeza contra la puerta del armario, justo en la maldita herida, y grité como si no hubiera mañana.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó Silena, irrumpiendo en mi habitación, una vez más. Me echó un vistazo y su ceño se frunció un poco más—. ¡Ni siquiera estás vestida todavía!

—Silena —susurré, tirando de ella fuera de la vista de la ventana—. ¡Él está loco!

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¡El chico nuevo!

Silena se soltó de mis manos y miró por la ventana. —No hay nadie allá afuera.

Ella tenía razón.

Miré de nuevo y él ya había vuelto a entrar, al parecer, llevándose también el cuchillo.

—Tenía un cuchillo. Lo tiró en ese maniquí. Degolló a esa maldita cosa. Alcanzó el punto muerto, como si pudiera hacerlo con los ojos vendados.

Silena puso los ojos en blanco y luego sacó el frasco de pastillas con receta de mi mesita de noche.

—¿Cuántos de estos tomaste?

—No estoy drogada con analgésicos, idiota.

—Suenas como si lo estuvieras.

Silena soltó un gemido frustrado y me empezó a tirar fuera mi habitación.

—¡No voy a ir allí! —protesté.

—¡Muy bien! —gritó Silena

—. ¡Se una perdedora! Iré por mi cuenta.

—¡No puedes ir ahí! ¿Y si apuñala tu garganta después?

Silena se cruzó de brazos y me dio el más malvado desprecio.

—Entonces puedes culparte por mi muerte, porque me has hecho ir allí sola.

Se precipitó fuera de mi habitación y pude oírla trotar sobre todos y cada uno de los escalones. Luego azotó la puerta del frente.

—Silena—la llamé desde mi ventana con un silbido.

La mirada que me dio, me fue suficiente para saber que no iba a escucharme. Cuando empezó a dirigirse por el camino, mis ojos se centraron de nuevo a la casa del otro lado de la calle, y entonces, naturalmente, se abrieron paso hasta su ventana. Las persianas estaban bajas, pero algunas grietas se encontraban abiertas, y podía jurar que vi una sombra de pie detrás de ellas.  
¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? No podía dejarla ir hacia allí sola. El tipo era un psicópata. Primero mató al perro de los Haskins, ¿y ahora era un experto en lanzamiento de cuchillo?

—¡Silena, espera! ¡Muy bien! Iré. Sólo... espera.

—Diez segundos —me gritó.

Me puse la primera camisa que encontré, y que no tenía el número de nadie en ella, ignoré los agujeros no solicitados en mis jeans, y luego, con cuidado, tiré de mi pelo en una cola de caballo. No me importaba si mis puntos de sutura quedaban a la vista. Silena rodó los ojos cuando me vio, pero no dijo nada, excepto—: Te tomó bastante tiempo.

—Te odio —me quejé, para luego dirigirme al otro lado de la calle con mi hermana, en contra de mi buen juicio, buscando cumplir con el nuevo vecino. Habíamos llegado a su buzón de correo cuando un coche hizo sonar la bocina detrás de nosotras. Extendí una mano para agarrar mi cabeza palpitante mientras que Silena se dio la vuelta para saludar a la compañía inesperada. No tengo ni idea de cuál de sus tropecientos admiradores masculinos estaba en el coche, pero uno de ellos bajó la cabeza por la ventana y dijo

—Lena, nena, todos vamos al parque para disfrutar del fútbol frisbee. Teddy y Alex están trayendo una barbacoa.

Silena miró con nostalgia atrás, hacia la casa del chico nuevo. Suspiró y luego se metió en el coche sin ni siquiera una segunda mirada hacia mí. Pude escuchar su grito de alegría mientras el coche se alejaba a toda velocidad. Suspiré también, pero el mío era un suspiro de alivio.

Toda aquella terrible experiencia me dejó particularmente agotada, y mi cabeza se sentía palpitante. Sobre todo porque me había golpeado de nuevo. Me dirigí a casa negándome a mirar por encima del hombro hacia la casa detrás de mí, y me metí directamente en la comodidad de mi cuarto oscuro. Me tragué una de las pastillas en mi tocador, encendí mi ventilador, me desplomé en la cama y esperé a que los analgésicos me dejaran inconsciente. 

No sé cuánto tiempo dormí, pero cuando me desperté, fui asaltada por la luz del sol otra vez.

—Vamos Silena, dame un descanso —gemí, tirando mi brazo sobre los ojos.

Tomé la cosa para alcanzar de nuevo, y con tanta facilidad como lo había hecho antes, bajé la persiana. Estaba a punto de gritarle a Silena que saliera de mi habitación, cuando una extraña voz rompió el silencio.

—Ahora eso fue casi tan impresionante como tu puntuación más alta en el Skateboard Pro 2000*. He estado tratando de vencerte por tres horas y ni siquiera pude acercarme.

Bajé la mirada para ver una figura en sombras, tendida en mi puff jugando con mi X-box y, bueno, ¿qué otra cosa iba a hacer? Grité tan fuerte como pude. Sólo que cuando lo hice casi logro que mi cabeza estalle, así que no fue tan impresionante y se convirtió en un gemido con bastante rapidez.

—¿Sabes, Annie? —dijo con otra sonrisa el desconocido, cuya voz de repente parecía muy familiar—: Vas a crearme un complejo si continúas gritando así cada vez que nos encontramos.

Me sentí como si tuviera que temer por mi vida, pero incluso en el cuarto oscuro podía verlo sonreír hacia mí desde debajo de esas pestañas por las que Silena hubiera matado. Ese rostro debería ser ilegal. A medida que continuaba tendida, hipnotizada por su belleza, su sonrisa se volvió un poco ladeada.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Preguntó— Parecías mucho más... —Buscó una palabra y la soltó—... locuaz, antes.

Poco a poco, el recuerdo de sí mismo golpeando mi cabeza, se reconstruyó. A pesar de que era casi imposible apartar la mirada del chico magnífico que había venido a mi rescate, tiré mi brazo hacia atrás sobre mis ojos.

—Estaba conmocionada —jadeé—. Mi cerebro se encontraba revuelto. Lo que he dicho no cuenta.

—Lamento escuchar eso —dijo entre risas—. Me gustaba la idea de ser hermoso.

Estaba tan contenta de que mi brazo seguía cubriendo mi rostro, porque podía asegurar que él habría tenido el placer de verme sonrojar. Nunca le había dicho a un chico que pensaba que era bien parecido antes, pero como él no fingía que no lo había dicho, yo no veía la manera de negarlo.

—Estoy segura de que ya lo sabes —murmuré.

Casi tuve un ataque al corazón cuando mi brazo se levantó de mi cara. No lo había oído levantarse, ni siquiera había notado cuando se sentó en la cama, pero mi nuevo vecino me sonreía desde una distancia alarmantemente cercana.

—Sigue siendo bueno saber que piensas así —dijo con una voz que ningún hombre había utilizado alguna vez para dirigirse a mí, como el terciopelo y las hormonas mezcladas. Temblores se lanzaron a través de mí, y no creo que él no se diera cuenta de mi reacción.

Se sostuvo sobre mí por un minuto, mirándome tan intensamente a los ojos que causó que mi corazón hiciera cosas extrañas en mi pecho. Cuando tragué saliva, su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Percy Jackson—dijo con un brillo en sus ojos verdes.

—Percy —suspiré de forma automática, y luego un segundo más tarde fui capaz de recuperar mi cabeza. Un poco. Soné sin aliento, pero me las arreglé para expresar mi preocupación principal—. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo en mi habitación?

Se sorprendió bastante por mi pregunta, tanto como para devolverme mi espacio personal, pero suficientemente divertido como para no irse lejos.

—Deberías ser agradable conmigo —dijo, sin dejar de sonreír—. Te salvé la vida.

Era más fácil concentrarse cuando él ya no estaba justo allí. Empezaba a tener mi confianza.

—¿Y eso te da derecho a entrar en mi habitación y tratar de batir mi récord Skateboard Pro 2000? Lo cual, para que sepas, nunca va a suceder.

Ahora que podía respirar de nuevo, empecé a sentarme. Sin duda, podría haberlo conseguido por mi cuenta, pero en el momento en que me moví, Percy se levantó de un salto.

—Ten cuidado. —Ahuecó la almohada para mí y suavemente me ayudó a inclinarme un poco. Cuando me encontraba situada preguntó—: ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas que te traiga algo?

Sacudí la cabeza con incredulidad. Ningún hombre jamás había hecho algo así por mí antes. Quiero decir, los J habrían venido a hacerme compañía y todo, si pudieran, pero aún así hubieran hecho piedra-papel o tijera para ver quién tenía que ir abajo a conseguir los refrescos.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Percy, riéndose de la expresión en mi rostro.

Negué con la cabeza y dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.

—Has matado a Bruno. —Extraño, lo sé. Pero de ninguna manera iba a admitir lo que realmente iba mal: que me volvía loca que me trataran como a una niña. Percy reprimió una sonrisa y se dejó caer de vuelta en mi puff.

—Él trató de matarte primero —argumentó a la ligera.

No podía creer su respuesta. Era tan cruel. ¿Cómo podía ser tan indiferente a tomar la vida de un perro grande y tonto, pero realmente dulce, y totalmente inocente?

—¡Se emocionó al verme! —le grité, olvidando que hacerlo sólo me causaba dolor. Tuve que bajar mi voz de nuevo, pero fue probablemente algo bueno, porque de repente estaba un poco sofocada—. Fue mi culpa. Siempre me quito el casco antes que los patines. Bruno no trataba de hacerme daño. ¡No le haría daño a nadie!

—¿Cómo iba yo a saber eso? —Replicó Percy—. Estoy en mi cuarto, oigo gritar "¡No!" Y miro por la ventana justo a tiempo para ver que un gran pitbull te golpea contra el suelo. Sangrabas por todas partes, y él atacó tu cara.

— ¡Lamía mi cara! Y no es un pitbull.

—Lo que sea. —Percy rodó los ojos hacia mí—. El perro está bien, de todos modos. Me sorprendió. Estuvo rompiendo mi patio trasero antes de que regresara del hospital.

— ¿Bruno no ha muerto? —Eso me hizo sentir mucho mejor.

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?

—No sé qué tipo de persona eres. No te conozco. Lo que me recuerda. ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

Pensó en no responder a mi pregunta de nuevo, pero luego se encogió de hombros.

—Tu hermana te dejó. No creo que debas estar sola en tu condición.

— ¿Mi condición? Tengo dolor de cabeza. No soy una inválida. No necesito una niñera.

—Annie. —Su voz hizo sonar lo que dije como algo absurdo—. No me dejaste otra opción. He estado muriendo por qué vengas a presentarte desde el día en que me mudé. No fue amable de tu parte probarme como esta mañana. Subiste todas mis esperanzas y luego te diste la vuelta y regresaste a tu casa.

—¿Qué? —jadeé.

—No sé cómo funciona aquí, pero en California, es habitual que la gente vaya a darle la bienvenida a sus nuevos vecinos.

—Mi mamá te llevó galletas el primer día que llegaste aquí —le dije confundida.

—Sí, tu madre. No me importa ella.

—Silena se acercó allí para invitarte a su fiesta en la playa el otro día.

—¿Fiesta en la playa? —preguntó, distraído. Ahora lucía confundido.

—Michigan está rodeada de agua por tres lados —le dije—. Puede que no tengamos olas, pero tenemos un montón de playas.

Percy frunció el ceño.

—Las playas son inútiles sin olas.

—No es mi punto. —Aunque concordaba. No era una gran fan del agua. A menos que estuviera congelada, por supuesto—. Me enteré que te encontrabas en casa cuando ella se acercó, y no respondiste a la puerta.

Sus ojos brillaban con sorpresa y le tomó un minuto antes de que pudiera responder. Me di cuenta de que sólo había admitido que lo espiaba, pero, por suerte, parecía estar más preocupado porque lo hubiera atrapado.

—Tal vez me estaba lavando el cabello —dijo finalmente, luchando contra una sonrisa.

—¿Soplaste a Silena?

No pudo contenerla más.

—Tal vez.

—¿Eres gay o algo así?

Me alegré de ver que mi comentario suavemente lo molestaba.

—No todo el mundo es gay de California —me informó.

—Soplaste a Silena —repetí—. Nadie sopla a Silena.

—Ella no era la hermana que esperaba que viniera a verme.

_¡Qué!_

—¿Yo? —Me reí para ocultar mis nervios repentinos—. Por favor.

—Tu hermana es ardiente —admitió Percy, no con verdadero entusiasmo—. Pero ella lo sabe.

—Oh, ¿así que quieres decir que es como tú?

Había sido algo malo para decir.

Percy se puso muy tranquilo de repente. Entonces, después de un minuto, dijo—: ¿Quieres que me vaya?

Algo sobre el chico me inquietó, pero la idea de él dejándome, sorprendentemente, hizo que mi estómago crujiera.

—No lo sé —le dije con sinceridad. Tenía la esperanza de sonar casual. No quería que él supiera que me entusiasmaba y asustaba.  
Me sonrió de nuevo, pero estaba menos seguro de alguna manera, creo que tenía miedo de que en realidad pudiera echarlo. Me relajé un poco, pero no sabía qué decir, así que esperé a que hablara.

Se levantó del puff y en su lugar se sentó en mi tocador, tomando entre sus manos la única foto enmarcada que guardaba en la habitación. Era una foto de Jesse, Jack, Josh y yo, todos en nuestro equipo de hockey. La nariz de Jack sangraba, a Jesse le falta un diente, y Josh, cuyo ojo se veía morado e hinchado, me llevaba en sus brazos. Pero todos sonreíamos como si hubiera sido el mejor día de nuestras vidas.

Me encantaba ese cuadro. Percy parecía disfrutarlo también. Lo estudió durante unos minutos con una sonrisa en su cara, y con el tiempo se volvió hacia mí. Señaló al chico que me sostenía y me dijo—: Este es Josh, ¿cierto?

—Um, sí. —Me sorprendió—. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Sólo una suposición. De todos estos tipos, parece ser el que tiene las nueve mejores puntuaciones detrás de la tuya en Skateboard Pro 2000.

No pude evitar sonreír ante eso.

—Ha estado obsesionado con batir mi puntaje durante casi un año. Nunca lo hizo, sin embargo. Si alguna vez lo hace, voy a tener que superarlo diez veces más y limpiar su nombre completamente fuera de la lista.

Percy miró a la imagen un poco más y luego levantó los ojos mientras preguntaba—: ¿Es tu novio?

—¡No! —jadeé, demasiado horrorizada por la idea de sonrojarme ante la pregunta. Señalé la foto y dije—: Era el único lo suficientemente fuerte como para llevarme a casa ese día. Un niño en el equipo contrario me había dado un golpe bajo. En realidad, me desgarró un ligamento del tobillo. —Volví a sonreír al recordar la lucha que causó—. Como puedes ver, los chicos no son demasiado amables con eso. Bajé, y ni siquiera sabía que me encontraba herida antes de que comenzaran los puñetazos. Fue uno de los mejores momentos de la historia del hockey callejero.

Percy sonrió ante la historia y señaló hacia la imagen de nuevo. — ¿Qué pasa con estos tipos?

—Jesse y Jack —le aclaré cuando los señaló—. ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

— ¿Alguno es tu novio?

Oírlo decir la palabra novio fue igual de sorprendente la segunda vez, y esta vez me hizo sonrojar. No porque estuviera interesada en Jack o Jesse. Salir con cualquiera de los de J hubiera sido como salir, no necesariamente con mi hermano, pero sin duda un hermanastro o primo. Me sonrojé porque me daba vergüenza que aquel desconocido estuviera preguntando sobre mi vida amorosa, algo que, por supuesto, no tenía.

—Ninguno de ellos es mi novio.

Traté de sonar molesta en lugar de asustada como estaba, pero era obvio que no funcionó porque Percy puso la imagen hacia abajo y regresó a mi cama. Su sonrisa se volvió ligeramente divertida y arrogante.

—¿Eso significa que no tienes novio?

Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados, pero aún así descubrió la verdad.

Me miró un momento y luego preguntó—: ¿Alguna vez has tenido novio?

Me sonrojé de nuevo. Incluso más que antes. Mi silencio respondía a su pregunta. Creo que esa era la reacción que Percy esperaba, ya que se inclinó muy cerca. Instintivamente traté de alejarme de él, pero al ver que yo me hallaba en la cama, y él bloqueaba mi escape, lo único que podía hacer era hundirme en la almohada.

—Me pregunto... —dijo cuando yo ya no podía hundirme más. Apoyaba mi espalda otra vez, ignorando la incomodidad que la presión causaba a mis puntos de sutura. Se inclinó completamente sobre mí, atrapándome entre sus manos y flotando con los brazos extendidos directamente encima de mí. Sus ojos seguían burlones, y sin embargo, me quemaban de forma casi salvaje, mientras me miraba.

Cuando volvió a hablar, fue con un susurro. Un aterciopelado y suave susurro, peligroso. — ¿Alguna vez has sido besada, Annie?

Tomé una respiración profunda y luego la sostuve mientras la sangre se retiraba de mi rostro. Quedé congelada, completamente aterrorizada por este hermoso chico y lo que parecía que estaba a punto de hacer.

Cuando Percy se inclinó y llevó una de sus manos a mi cara, me estremecí tan violentamente que lo sobresalté. En lugar de besarme, que es lo que estaba bastante segura de que quería hacer, se sentó de nuevo y susurró—: Está bien. Relájate. —Apartó el cabello de mis ojos, y luego corrió el dorso de sus dedos a lo largo de mi mejilla—. Cuando estés lista. —Sonaba como si fuera una promesa.

—Creo que me gustaría que te vayas ahora —dije en voz baja cuando por fin pude recuperar el aliento.

Percy sacó su mano de mí, sus ojos estudiando la míos, pero la sonrisa se quedó en su rostro.

—No seas una extraña —dijo, y luego desapareció por la ventana.

Escuché durante su retirada, pero no hizo ningún sonido. Cuando estuve segura de que se había ido, corrí hacia la ventana y la cerré con llave. Luego, paseé por la casa e hice lo mismo con todas las ventanas y las puertas también.

*Skateboard Pro 2000: Videojuego.

**¡Las pille! Querían que se besaran *w***

**¿Alguien se imagino a Percy ejercitándose? Hasta yo me levantaría temprano para verlo :3**

**¿Alguien me dice un nombre (de los libros, obviamente) para un chico que Annabeth le rompe la nariz? **

_**Dudas, sugerencias, proposiciones, reclamos en el botón de Review.**_

_**Besos y Abrazos, Nísse. **_

_**XOXO. **_


	4. Capitulo 3

_**No me pertenecen ni la trama ni los personajes. **_

_**Muchísimas gracias por sus review y por las personas que han agregado esta historia a Favoritos. **_

_**Recuerden que subiré capitulo cada uno o dos días.**_

_**Capitulo 3**_

Durante el siguiente par de días evité la casa de enfrente. Todavía echaba algún vistazo ocasional por la ventana durante los entrenamientos, pero mis días de espionaje obsesivo se habían acabado. Entonces la noche del sábado, Heather Monroe fue asesinada y las cosas lentamente empezaron a cambiar.

Mi padre y yo veíamos las noticias de las once, esperando el resumen de los deportes cuando dieron la trágica historia sobre la chica. No sabía que Heather Monroe era de Novi, y tristemente, no me sorprendí al oír la historia sobre una chica que había sido encontrada golpeada y apuñalada treinta y siete veces (vivía en el área metropolitana de Detroit). Pero cuando su foto apareció en la pantalla, me sorprendí al ver a una chica de quince años, alta, flaca, rubia y con ojos color gris.

Había algo inquietante en la imagen, y no sólo porque yo tenía quince años y era alta, flaca, rubia y de ojos grises. Era algo más que eso. Heather Monroe podía haber sido mi hermana gemela. Sabía que no era la única pensando eso, porque mi padre apagó el televisor inmediatamente, besó la cima de mi cabeza y me dijo lo mucho que me quería. Después se marchó de la habitación.

Esa misma noche soñé con Percy por primera vez. Me encontraba de pie en su garaje y la pared de detrás de mí estaba completamente pintada como una diana. Sentía miedo. Necesitaba escapar, pero mis piernas no se movían.

Percy estaba allí, y cuando me miró con esos ojos verdes, me perdí en ellos.

—Annie —me llamó, susurrando mi nombre casi con reverencia.

Entonces empezó a lanzarme cuchillos. No podía moverme. La única cosa que podía hacer fue apretar mis ojos con fuerza y esperar al dolor, pero el dolor no llegó. Abrí los ojos de nuevo y los cuchillos habían aterrizado en mi ropa, sujetando mis brazos y piernas a la diana que tenía detrás. Estaba atrapada.

Él caminó hacía mi, admirando su objetivo. Mi respiración se hizo menos profunda con cada paso que daba en mi dirección.

—Annie —susurró de nuevo mientras llevaba la punta de un cuchillo al lado de mi cara—. Relájate.

Bajó la cuchilla por mi mejilla y después por el costado de mi cuello tan suavemente que podrían haber sido sus dedos acariciándome.  
Después dejó caer el cuchillo al suelo. Me estremecí al oír el ruido, y fue entonces cuando me besó. Me besó, y me besó, y me besó hasta que pensé que mi cuerpo se derretía desde la pared hasta convertirse en un pequeño charco en el suelo.

Alguien empezó a aporrear la puerta del garaje, gritando mi nombre. Sabía que debería pedir ayuda, pero no conseguía hacerlo. No cuando sus besos me hacían sentir tan bien. Los golpes se hicieron más y más fuertes hasta que al final, mi madre entró en mi habitación y me sacudió. Me desperté con un grito ahogado y mi madre se preocupó de inmediato.

—Sólo era un sueño, mamá —le dije, tratando de no ruborizarme porque todavía podía sentir en mí los labios de Percy—. Una pesadilla, creo.

Sonrió comprensivamente y después retiró mi pelo hacia atrás para mirar mis puntos

— ¿Cómo está tu cabeza esta mañana?

Lo pensé durante un segundo. —Bastante mejor. El dolor de cabeza se ha ido.

—Me siento mal teniendo que dejarte cada día —dijo mi madre con un suspiro—. Debería haber pedido algunos días libres en el trabajo, pero con el crucero tan próximo realmente no tengo tiempo.

—No te preocupes —le dije rápidamente, no queriendo que se sintiese culpable.

Ella y papá se van a un crucero al final del verano por su vigésimo aniversario. Nunca han tenido unas vacaciones reales antes, y no creo que los haya visto tan entusiasmados en su vida. Han sido los padres más fáciles desde que reservaron el viaje. Ni siquiera me castigaron cuando me suspendieron en la escuela el último mes por las lamentaciones de Drew Takana después de que me llamase lesbiana. No había necesidad de matar sus estados de ánimo por un accidente sin importancia.

—De todas formas duermo la mayor parte del tiempo —le aseguré—. Y realmente hoy me siento mucho mejor. Creo que incluso podría ir a hacer skate después. Me muero de ganas de salir de casa un rato.

Mamá frunció el ceño pero luego suspiró.

—Sólo sé cuidadosa, y recuerda…

—Ponerme los patines siempre después del casco —terminé por ella, asintiendo ante mi comprensión.

La preocupación de mamá se fundió en una sonrisa. —Ahora tengo que ir al supermercado, ¿quieres algo?

—¿Rocky Road y Mint Chip*?

Mamá rió. —Supongo que realmente te estás sintiendo mejor. —Se levantó de mi cama y se paró en la puerta—. Tómatelo con calma hoy, Gretzky.

—¡Lo he tomado con calma! —le grité antes de que mi madre pudiese decir nada cuando entré en casa más tarde esa noche cubierta de sangre. Me incliné en el fregadero de la cocina y empecé a lavar la sangre de mis manos y cara—. Fue sólo un pequeño juego de mancha en el parque, ¡y no he devuelto el golpe!

—¿Qué sucedió? —me preguntó papá desde algún lugar de la sala.

—Me di con un codo en la nariz. No te preocupes, estoy segura de que no está rota. ¿Puede alguien acercarme una maldita toalla?

De repente conseguí lo que había pedido. Más de lo que había pedido. Fui empujada contra un cuerpo y mi cabeza suavemente inclinada hacia atrás hasta que fue apoyada en el hombro de alguien. Después el paño que había pedido fue presionado suavemente en mi palpitante nariz. Grité instintivamente y traté de escapar de mi inesperado captor, pero el brazo alrededor de mi cintura era un tornillo.

—Hay maneras más fáciles de conseguir mi atención que hacerte sangrar continuamente, Annie —susurró el objeto de mi pesadilla. Sus labios rozaron mi oreja, la respiración tan cálida como lo había sido en mi sueño.

Por un instante, pensé que me había quedado K.O. durante el juego y que tenía otra pesadilla. Luché para liberarme del abrazo para encontrar a Percy mirándome con divertida perversión.

—¿Cuál es el problema contigo? —jadeé. Percy levantó la toalla ensangrentada con una perfecta máscara de inocencia.

—Sólo intentaba ayudar.

Tomé la toalla de sus manos con rabia, y di un paso seguro lejos de él mientras intentaba detener la hemorragia nasal por mí misma.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Silena entró en la cocina y sacó algo de la nevera.

—Annie, ¿esta es tu forma de tratar a un invitado? Este es Percy —me informó—. ¿No estás emocionada por conocer finalmente a tu príncipe azul?

—Es bueno conocerte al fin —asintió Percy. La conocedora sonrisa que me dedicó envió dos tipos diferentes de escalofríos a través de mí.

—Sí —dije sarcásticamente—. Al fin.

Me alegré cuando Silena rompió el incómodo silencio, y más cuando entrelazó su brazo alrededor del de Percy.

—La cena está lista —dijo, empujándolo hacia el salón—. Puedes sentarte a mi lado. —Fue un alivio tener esa sonrisa asesina dirigida a alguien más aparte de mí esta vez.

Me retiré a la seguridad de mi habitación y tomé una respiración profunda cuando la puerta se cerró con seguridad detrás de mí. Mientras cambiaba mi camiseta llena de sangre, pensé en la persona del piso de abajo que esperaba cenar con mi familia. Así que le gustaba lanzar cuchillos a maniquíes y no tenía sentido del espacio personal, lo cual no era una verdadera razón para tenerle miedo. Quiero decir que Leo Valdez no tenía problema en invadir mi espacio personal mientras golpeaba mi cara esta tarde, y no le tuve miedo. De hecho, la siguiente vez que estuviera con Leo en el juego, sería él quien realmente lo sintiera. Pero aun así, había algo muy inquietante acerca de Percy y me molestaba realmente. Bajé decidida a no dejar que ese chico me intimidara. Después de todo, ningún chico lo había hecho antes.

—¡Aquí estás! —Exclamó mi padre con orgullo cuando entré en el comedor—. Esta es nuestra hija menor, Annie.

Mi padre gesticuló hacia mí y después pasó su mano por la mujer que había visto conduciendo el BMW. Era aún más sorprendente de cerca, y parecía extrañamente fuera de lugar en nuestra vieja y sucia mesa.

—Annie, esta es nuestra nueva vecina Sally Jackson y, por supuesto, ya conoces a su sobrino, Percy Jackson.

Intenté prepararme a mí misma cuando miré en la dirección que mi padre señalaba, pero no me sirvió de nada. Me encontré con los ojos de Percy y al instante toda mi resolución salió volando por la ventana. Mi corazón se aceleró, mi adrenalina se disparó y juzgando por la forma en la que Percy me miraba (como un depredador acechando a su presa), empezaba a pensar que él podía oler mi miedo.

—Hola —murmuré, sentándome en el asiento que me habían guardado, el cual por desgracia se encontraba directamente frente al de Percy. Pegué los ojos a mi plato.

—Annie, ¿dónde están tus modales? —me regañó mamá, algo que hacía muy a menudo.

Levanté la vista entonces, pero al menos ahora me sentía molesta en lugar de intimidada. Percy me sonrió y traté de mantener el tono de mi voz cuando dije—: Gracias por ayudarme.

—¿Ayudarte? —repitió Silena con incredulidad—. Annie, él te rescató. —Luego se giró hacia Percy, brillando de admiración—. Salvaste su vida.

Percy me lanzó otra sonrisa. —Fue un placer.

Rápidamente Silena trató de recuperar su atención.

—No sé cómo pudiste mantener la calma —dijo—. Había mucha sangre. Debes ser realmente valiente.

—O quizá simplemente le gusta la sangre —me quejé en voz baja.

—En realidad —habló la tía de Percy, asustándome. Por un momento me pregunté si me habría escuchado, pero sonreía—, Percy es bueno es las situaciones de emergencia. Está certificado tanto en reanimación cardiopulmonar como en primeros auxilios, y ha sido entrenado en defensa personal.

¿Ser un experto lanzador de cuchillos se considera autodefensa? Quise preguntar.

—¿En serio? —Arrulló Silena, apoyando la mano en su brazo—. ¡Eso es genial!

—Sí, tengo grandes esperanzas de que él sea un buen médico algún día —continuó presumiendo la señora Jackson.

—¡Un médico! —Exclamó Silena—. Sí, después de verte en acción estoy segura de que serás un gran doctor.

—Quizá debería —dijo Percy a la ligera—. Me parece que podría utilizar una parte del personal en esta casa simplemente para Annie.

Todo el mundo rió por eso, excepto yo, por supuesto. Para mi horror todo lo que pude hacer fue ruborizarme. Fue mi madre quien finalmente me echó una mano y reclamó la atención fuera de mí.

—¿Entonces estás estudiando para eso? —le preguntó a Percy—. Supongo que empezarás la universidad en otoño.

—No, a penas tengo diecisiete. Seré senior en otoño. Lo cual es algo bueno porque no tengo ninguna idea sobre qué hacer. Necesito tiempo para pensar en ello.

Mi madre sonrió con simpatía.

—¿Cambiar de instituto en tu último curso? Debe ser duro.

La señora Jackson suspiró.

—Me sentí mal por tener que mudarnos, pero él está siendo muy maduro.

Pillé a mi padre mirando a Silena con una sonrisa en su cara, y no pude evitar mi sonrisa tampoco. Silena iba a ser senior también, y si mi padre nos hubiese cambiado de instituto ese año, ella habría empezado la tercera guerra mundial. Papá me guiñó un ojo y luego dirigió su atención de vuelta a la conversación.

—No va a ser tan malo —dijo Percy y me miró de nuevo—. El vecindario ya ha resultado ser mucho más emocionante de lo que esperaba. —Todo el mundo rió de nuevo, y hubo más miradas en mi dirección—. Más ahora que al menos tengo un par de amigas para hacerme compañía durante el verano.

—Oh, ¡más de un par! —Silena prácticamente rebosaba de emoción—. Puedo presentarte a un montón de gente este verano. De hecho, hay una gran fiesta en la playa este viernes. Sé que no es exactamente el tipo de playa a la que estás acostumbrado en California, pero será divertido. Mi amiga Rachel tiene una casa en el lago con un bote y motos acuáticas. La mitad de la clase senior irá.

—No estoy segura sobre esa fiesta, Silena —interrumpió mi madre con voz cautelosa.

—Oh, no te preocupes, mamá. Los padres de Rachel estarán allí. Es una barbacoa, no una rave.

—No es eso cariño, confío en los padres de Rachel. Pero ¿después de lo que les ha sucedido a esas chicas? Simplemente no sé si es una buena idea estar fuera hasta tan tarde los fines de semana ahora mismo.

—¿Qué chicas? —preguntamos al unísono Silena, Percy y yo.

—¿Te refieres a las dos víctimas apuñaladas? —preguntó la tía de Percy y mi madre asintió.

—¿Recuerdas la chica que vimos en las noticias la semana pasada? —Me preguntó papá de repente—. La que…

La voz de papá se fue apagando y me estremecí.

—Heather Monroe —dije. —No fue la única. Hubo otra chica el fin de semana anterior.  
Apuñalada en Farmington Hills. Encaja en el mismo perfil.

Me estremecí de nuevo. Podría decir por la mirada que tenía mi padre en la cara que con "el mismo perfil" se refería a una copia en carbón de mí misma. Pasó un momento entre nosotros, el cual Silena interrumpió con un impulsivo—: ¿Estás diciendo que un asesino en serie anda suelto ahora mismo?

Mi rostro palideció y mi padre rápidamente nos aseguro que no era así.

—No pareces muy convencido —le dije, porque él no lo estaba.

—Los asesinatos pueden estar conectados —dijo Percy de la nada—. Pero no se pueden considerar asesinatos en serie a menos que haya tres o más.

La señora Jackson debió de ver la mirada que le echaba a su sobrino, porque dijo—: No, él tiene razón. Estuve viendo un informe especial sobre ello la otra noche. De hecho la policía está bastante segura de que las dos muertes son coincidencia.

—¿Están seguros? —preguntó mi madre. La señora Jackson se encogió de hombros.

—Parecen bastante seguros.

Mamá miró de nuevo a Silena.

—¿Cuándo es la fiesta?

—El viernes.

—¿Y los padres de Rachel estarán allí?

Silena asintió.

—Y algunos de sus amigos también.

Mamá miró a papá y luego otra vez a Silena. Finalmente suspiró.

—No puedes ir por tu cuenta, y espero que estés en casa para tu toque de queda habitual.

—Ahí lo tienes —dijo Silena dirigiéndose a Percy—. Tienes que venir conmigo porque no puedo ir sola.

Percy frunció el ceño confuso.

—¿No irá Annie también?

Silena resopló, lo que hizo que Percy estuviese aún más confuso hasta que vio la mirada de disgusto en mi cara.

—Prefiero enfrentarme con el asesino en serie.

—¡Annie! —Mi madre. Otra vez con la reprimenda. Por un momento, todo el mundo recordó que había comida en la mesa. Me alegré por el silencio, pero podía sentir los ojos de Percy en mí. Lo desafié con un vistazo, y después deseé no haberlo hecho porque me miraba con la misma intensa —y— divertida mirada que ya le había visto varias veces, y me recordó a mi sueño.

Cuando el teléfono sonó devolviendo la vida a la cocina fue como un pequeño milagro de la vida. Silena saltó, pero antes de que pudiese dar dos pasos, mi madre gritó—: ¡Siéntate, Silena!

—Pero mamá…

—Pero nada. Estamos en medio de una agradable cena con compañía.

—¡Pero me has quitado mi teléfono! ¡Ni siquiera tengo mensajería de voz ahora!

—Tenemos contestador automático.

—Pero...

Mamá finalmente silenció las protestas de Silena con una mirada, y yo reí.  
Silena es adicta a su teléfono móvil, pero el mes pasado tuvo una factura de unos doscientos dólares de más, y mis padres se lo confiscaron. Tendrá que estar con los pies en la tierra durante todo el verano. Yo no tengo uno, simplemente porque nunca lo he necesitado. Sólo tengo que hablar con los J y están a punto de regresar. La mayoría del tiempo ni siquiera se molestan en llamar a la puerta antes de entrar. Aún así, cuando mis padres me ofrecieron dejarme usar el móvil de Silena durante el verano después de que se lo confiscaran, lo tomé sólo para fastidiarla. Está enterrado en algún lugar del caos que es mi armario.

Silena me pilló riéndome de ella y me lanzó una mirada asesina. Comencé a sacarle la lengua en venganza, pero entonces el contestador cogió la llamada en la cocina. Cuando escuché tres voces muy desagradables gritar "¡Chaseeeeee!" me olvidé de molestar a mi hermana y salí disparada de mi silla.

—¡Annie! —me llamó mi madre en un tono de advertencia.

—¡Mamá! ¡Están en el campamento! ¡No puedo devolverles la llamada!

Mi padre, bendita su calva cabeza, razonó con mi madre y atendí, con la esperanza de pillar a mis mejores amigos antes de que colgasen.

—¿Qué pasa perdedores? —dije sin aliento.

Por un momento todo lo que pude oír fue caos, y luego alguien dando un puñetazo a alguien más. Aparentemente Jesse ganó la pelea por el control sobre el teléfono porque dijo—: ¡Nunca lo adivinarás!

La emoción en su voz me hizo olvidar a los demás en la otra habitación.

—¿Qué?

—¡Llegamos al partido de escaramuza con "Las alas"!

—¿Los Alas Rojas de Detroit? ¿En serio están jugando con ellos?

—Franzen, Zetterberg, Howard… —dijo Jesse, y Josh gritó en el fondo—. ¡Todos ellos!

—¡DE NINGUNA JODIDA MANERA! ¡APESTÁN CHICOS!

—¡Annie! —gritó mamá desde el comedor—. ¡Ese lenguaje!

Eché un vistazo en su dirección e inmediatamente vi a Percy mirándome. Algo en la expresión de su rostro me molestó.

—Discúlpenme —llamé a mamá—. Lo cogeré en la oficina.

—Seguimos teniendo compañía —me respondió, ligeramente molesta.

—¡Cinco minutos!

Tomé el teléfono inalámbrico más allá del baño de la planta baja, y me dejé caer en la silla del escritorio de mi padre mientras los J se turnaban para enganchar el teléfono del uno al otro y contarme todo sobre el increíble verano que tenían sin mí.

Fue Josh quien eventualmente dijo—: ¿Así que estuviste en el hospital por una lesión en la cabeza? ¿Qué pasa con eso? ¿No puedes sostenerte a ti misma en la cancha sin nosotros?

—Por favor —resoplé—, tuve que recurrir a jugar en el parque hoy, y batí a esos chicos a pesar de que Leo Valdez reventaba mi cara.

—¿Valdez te aplastó la cara? —dijo Jack en el fondo (debían de tenerme en el altavoz)—. ¡Bien! Siempre quise tener una razón para encararlo.

—Lo siento, Jack. Él estará muerto mucho antes de que lo cojas.

—¡Rómpele uno de sus dientes por mí!

—Será un placer —le prometí.

—Ahora en serio, Chase —dijo Josh otra vez—. ¿Por qué estuviste en el hospital?

—Fue muy estúpido. Mi primera conmoción cerebral y ni siquiera fue en un partido. Bruno salió de su patio. Saltó sobre mí sin que llevase puesto mi casco. Casi me desangro hasta la muerte por el camino. Hay una enorme mancha allí ahora.

—Fantástico.

—Sí, también voy a tener una cicatriz bastante desagradable.

—Entonces, ¿quién fue la herramienta? —quiso saber Jesse.

—¿Qué herramienta?

—Llamamos la semana pasada y un chico respondió. Dijo que no podías hablar porque acababas de regresar del hospital y dormías.

—¿Él contestó al teléfono? —casi grité. Por alguna razón, la idea de Percy hablando con los J era horrible.

—¿Quién es?

—Sólo un chico. Él y su tía se han mudado a la casa de la muerta señora Cromsfield cruzando la calle.

—¿Juega a algo?

Reí.

—No a ningún juego que sería beneficioso para ti a menos que estés pensando en cambiarte a otro equipo, si entiendes lo que digo.

—¿Es gay? —jadeó Jack. Oí un montón de risitas al fondo.

—Es lo suficientemente guapo como para ser gay —dije—. Es como la versión masculina de Silena. Vestido como un modelo de JCrew, pelo a la moda, probablemente tiene legiones de chicas zombies a su entera disposición. Silena ha estado babeando por él desde que apareció.

—Suena como una mala película de terror —dijo Jack al mismo tiempo que Silena aparecía en la puerta de la oficina.

Una mala película de terror era la descripción exacta para ella. Carrie específicamente me vino a la mente (al final, cuando se vuelve psicópata y acaba con todos en la fiesta de graduación).

—¡Annie! —dijo entre dientes—. ¡Percy está en el baño! ¡Probablemente puede oír cada palabra que estás diciendo!

—Bueno, no es como si no fuese evidente —espeté, irritada porque ella hubiese estado escuchando mi conversación. Con mi mejor voz de cabeza hueca dije—: _Oh, Percy, ¡eres tan valiente! ¡Me gustaría jugar todo el tiempo al doctor contigo!_ —Rodé los ojos, volviendo a mi voz normal—. Creo que en realidad un poco de su saliva cayó en el plato de él.

Los chicos reían a carcajadas a través del teléfono. A Silena le salía una terrorífica sombra roja, más enfurecida de lo que la había visto nunca, y Percy eligió ese preciso momento para pasearse por la oficina. Pensé que las rodillas de Silena iban a fallarle, pero de alguna manera se las arregló para largarse de la habitación.

Percy la miró marcharse durante un instante, pero rápidamente volvió su atención hacia mí.

—Te echamos de menos en la cena —dijo con una sonrisa—. Tu madre me mandó para arrastrarte de vuelta. —Cuando no le respondí, añadió—: Estoy dispuesto a utilizar la fuerza si es necesario.

Con los J al teléfono, me sentía como si estuvieran de pie aquí conmigo. Tomé un poco de valor de ellos, finalmente capaz de responder a Percy apropiadamente en lugar de fundirme en un gran charco de gallina. Rodé mis ojos hacia él, y suspiré en el teléfono. —Tengo que irme. Mi madre está exagerando porque estamos cenando. Ustedes, apestan, espero que al menos me consigan algunos autógrafos.

Dije adiós, y cuando terminé la llamada, Percy todavía seguía ahí parado. Se encontraba apoyado contra la puerta, mirándome, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—¿Qué? —espeté.

—Eres muy interesante cuando estás en tu zona de control —dijo, pensativo.

—¿Se supone que eso es un cumplido?

—Más que ser lo suficientemente guapo para ser gay, estoy seguro.

Mi estómago me dio un vuelco. Había escuchado lo que dije. Me armé de valor, negándome a dejar que me intimidase de nuevo.

—Si no te gusta lo que has escuchado, no espíes la próxima vez.

Intenté pasarlo para salir de la oficina, y su mano salió disparada, bloqueando mi salida.

—Una parte me gustó —dijo—. Me gustó la parte donde dijiste que querías jugar al doctor conmigo.

No estoy segura de cómo tu estómago puede derrumbarse sobre sí mismo y tu corazón puede dar un tirón en tu pecho al mismo tiempo, pero el resultado final cuando me sucedió, hizo que mi pie cayese hacia al de Percy lo más fuerte de lo que fui capaz. Se tambaleó hacia atrás sorprendido, y escapé rápidamente.

Cuando volví a sentarme, Silena me miraba airadamente desde el otro lado de la mesa. ¿Alguien sabía que nunca encontraría su presencia tranquilizadora?

—¿Dónde está Percy? —preguntó la señora Jackson de pronto. Levanté la vista, dándome cuenta de que no me había seguido. _Bien_, pensé. Me encogí de hombros y llené mi boca con enchiladas.

—Annabeth, no seas tan grosera —dijo mi madre.

—¿Qué? No sé dónde se ha ido. Me dijo que volviese aquí, y eso he hecho.

—¿Annabeth? —preguntó la señora Jackson

—. ¿Cómo en Roosevelt*?

—¡Exactamente! —dijo mi madre, olvidándose de mi actitud. Siempre se emociona cuando alguien muestra interés por mi nombre. Probablemente porque no suele suceder—. Es exactamente por lo que la llamamos así, porque es nuestra pequeña patriota. Nacida el cuatro de julio. Está a punto de cumplir sus dulces dieciséis en unas pocas semanas.

—¡Oh! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Cumplir años el cuatro de julio tiene que ser divertido.

—Oh, sí, es una verdadera explosión. —Intenté no ser demasiado sarcástica, pero creo que no funcionó muy bien—. Es en mitad del verano, y en vacaciones, así que ninguno de tus amigos está por aquí. Además de que consigues fantásticos nombres patrióticos como Annabeth.

Mi madre, que estaba sentada a mi lado, me pellizcó por debajo de la mesa muy sutilmente.

—Lo siento —me quejé. Entonces realmente traté de ser sincera. No sé qué es lo que iba mal conmigo. Normalmente no era tan gruñona—. Prefiero Annie —le dije a la tía de Percy.

Entonces regresó Percy, sonriendo amablemente a todos.

—¿Qué me he perdido?

La señora Jackson estuvo más que feliz de explicárselo.

—Annabeth… perdona, Annie, nació en el día de la Independencia. Está a punto de cumplir…

—Los dulces dieciséis —terminó Percy por ella. Me miró entonces como si nada hubiese pasado entre nosotros. Como si yo no me hubiese estado riendo de él con mis amigos y le hubiese pisoteado el pie cuando me impidió el paso—. ¿Vas a hacer algo especial? ¿Alguna fiesta? ¿Una gran cita con tu novio?

Sabía que quería hacerme pasar un mal rato, pues él ya sabía que yo no tenía novio, pero Silena rió tan fuerte que se atragantó con la comida y tuvo un ataque de tos. Percy, me di cuenta, no parecía tener ninguna prisa por ir en su rescate.

—Voy a comprarme un coche —dije, contestando indirectamente a las preguntas de Percy, porque de hecho tenía exactamente cero planes para mi cumpleaños—. He estado ahorrando. Mi padre va a venir conmigo este sábado para elegir uno.

—Oh, Annie, cariño. —Mi padre aclaró su garganta y me miró con pesar—. ¿No te lo dije? No puedo ir este fin de semana. Último minuto en la feria de comercio Des Moins.

—¡Pero papá! ¡Lo prometiste!

—Lo sé niña, pero tengo que ir. Iremos tan pronto como pueda. No te morirás si esperas a una semana después de cumplir los dieciséis, ¿no?

Mi corazón se hundió. Mi padre era una de las pocas personas en esta ciudad que no trabajaba para Ford, Chevy, o GM. Es el director de ventas del medio oeste de una compañía que fabrica equipos médicos como máquinas de resonancia magnética. Siempre tiene que pasar un día o dos de aquí para allí. Especialmente los fines de semana.

No pude evitar deslizarme en mi silla y malhumorarme. Era oficial. Ese era el peor verano de mi vida. Dulces dieciséis, para algunos.

—Si usted quiere —dijo Percy después de un minuto—, puedo llevar a Annie en su lugar el sábado.

Levanté la vista sorprendida, pero Percy le hablaba a mi padre. Desgraciadamente pareció que a mi padre le gustaba su sugerencia.

—¿Sabes mucho sobre coches? —le preguntó a Percy.

—Lo suficiente. Pero soy realmente bueno con los vendedores.

—Eso es cierto —dijo su tía, riendo—. Este chico puede regatear incluso el mejor y bajar hasta los peniques del dólar.

Gemí interiormente. Habiendo sido un vendedor la mayor parte de su vida, mi padre miraba ahora a Percy con una mezcla de orgullo y desafío.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó, echándose hacia atrás en su silla, cruzando los brazos. Miró a mi madre interrogativamente y ella asintió con entusiasmo.

—No veo ningún problema —dijo mamá—. Annie ha estado muy emocionada con esto. Probablemente prefiera ir con alguien cercano a su edad de todas formas. —Después me miró—. ¿Qué opinas, Annie? ¿Puede Percy sustituir a tu padre en ese momento?

—Lo haré por ti, cariño —añadió papá. Parecía que realmente se sentía mal. Suspiré. Si decía que no justo entonces, dañaría los sentimientos de papá y mamá probablemente se enfadaría. Conociéndola, conseguiría mi coche cuando Silena consiguiese su teléfono móvil de nuevo.  
—Bien, supongo. —Y después, sólo porque sabía que mi madre lo esperaba, murmuré—: Gracias. —A Percy. No levanté la vista pero de todas formas vi la sonrisa en su rostro.

*** Marca de Helado.  
*Se supone que en el libro original la protagonista se llama Eleanor, supongo que ese nombre es importante en Estados Unidos. La verdad, aun no llego a la historia de E.U.A (solo he visto la de Europa, Asia) y como Annabeth no le podía cambiar el nombre, supongamos que ese nombre es importante también. (Quizá sea importante, pero como dije, no he visto la historia de ese país)**

**Tremendos sueños tienes Annabeth, ¿No?**

**Espero que les guste *w***

_**Preguntas ¿?, Recomendaciones, proposiciones?. Envíenme un mensaje Privado o un Review. **_

_**Gracias a **__ItsHardToBeACat__**por recomendarme a Leo, también me habían dicho Luke, no podía ponerlo a él :c **_


	5. Capitulo 4

**No me pertenecen ni la trama ni los personajes.**

**Gracias por sus review *w***

**Las adoro. **

**Capitulo 4**

El lunes por la tarde, Silena se pasó una buena media hora sentada en el porche de Percy, coqueteando con él sobre sodas. Admitiré que los observé, pero no porque estuviese espiando a Percy. Simplemente encontré divertido ver a Silena fallar miserablemente sus intentos de enganchar al chico ardiente —y, no obstante, espeluznante— del otro lado de la calle.

Percy parecía disfrutar de su compañía lo suficiente, pero no actuaba con ella de la misma forma en la que lo hacía conmigo. Hablaba, sonreía, reía, pero no la tocaba o retenía. De hecho, desde donde yo lo veía casi parecía una persona normal. Casi.

Justo cuando consideraba la posibilidad de que tal vez había reaccionado exageradamente a él, Silena fue raptada por un grupo de sus amigas. Me di cuenta de que invitó a Percy a unírseles, pero él alzó la vista hacia la ventana de mi habitación y luego la rechazó. Saludó mientras el coche en el que Silena había saltado se iba, y al segundo de estar fuera de vista se dirigió hacia mi casa.

Mi corazón se aceleró mientras corría escaleras abajo. Me dije otra vez que exageraba y que él era normal, pero por alguna razón seguía dudando en abrir la puerta cuando sonó el timbre. Me quedé allí debatiéndome, mi mano a punto de girar el pomo, cuando su sedosa voz me llamó.

—An-nie —canturreó—. ¡Sal, sal, dondequiera que estés! El gato está finalmente fuera. Tiempo del ratón para salir a jugar.

En lugar de abrir la puerta, tan lenta y silenciosamente como pude, la bloqueé. Luego me arrastré de vuelta a mi habitación con la esperanza de echarle un vistazo a su rostro cuando volviese a casa. Me asomé entre las sombras y esperé a que cruzase la calle, pero en su lugar, una sombra oscura apareció frente a mi ventana. Salté hacia atrás y me aplasté contra la pared justo cuando Percy tocó.

—Annie—llamó, sin el canturreo alegre esta vez—. Vamos, sé que estás ahí. También sé que tienes debilidad por el helado. Sal conmigo e iremos a _Dairy Queen_. Yo invito.

Mi boca se hizo agua al pensar en el Heath Blizzard y estuve a punto de abrir la ventana. Pero… ¿Cómo sabía de mi adicción al helado?

—Al menos dime que encontraste mi nota.

_¿Nota? ¿Qué nota?_

Percy suspiró y luego, como si leyese mis pensamientos, dijo—: Mira las puntuaciones más altas de Skateboard Pro 2000.

Por supuesto lo comprobé. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Estaba sin duda aliviada cuando vi mi puntuación todavía en la parte superior de la lista, pero la siguiente estaba tan sólo un punto por debajo y las otras ocho con un punto menos que la anterior. Tan desconcertada como estaba por la imposibilidad de las puntuaciones, me sorprendí incluso más por los nombres que las clamaban —o palabras, más bien. Los diez primeros nombres de las altas puntuaciones formaban:

_ 1. Annie _

_2. Eres _

_3. La _

_4. Única _

_5. Razón _

_6. Por la que _

_7. No _

_8. Odio_

_9. Vivir _

_10. Aquí _

Parpadeé. Releí el mensaje y luego tuve que sentarme. Era lo más lindo que alguien me había dicho jamás, y sin duda lo más parecido a un gesto romántico que había recibido nunca. Podía sentir el rubor en mis mejillas, pero mientras mi corazón latía con fuerza mi cerebro sólo procesaba miedo. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? ¿Y cuándo? Esos resultados habían sido normales la última vez que jugué a este juego, y eso fue después del día en el que me levanté para encontrarlo en mi habitación.

—¿Annie?

Sobresaltada, retrocedí lentamente hacia mi cama, me senté, y esperé. Después de un minuto más, escuché a Percy levantarse e irse. Me asomé por la ventana y le observé descender el gran árbol junto a mi casa.

Regresó a la suya y mientras caminaba junto al saco de boxeo de su garaje, le propinó un enojado swing. Empezó a entrar y luego se giró y golpeó de nuevo a la cosa con la otra mano. Luego, repentinamente, golpeaba el saco con golpes sanguinolentos. Lo golpeó durante unos buenos cinco minutos con puñetazos tan rápidos que juro que ni siquiera pude ver la mitad de ellos. Cuando finalmente se detuvo para recobrar el aliento, sacudió la mano y examinó sus nudillos. Después de eso, con una última mirada en mi dirección, desapareció dentro de su casa.

Al día siguiente fui al parque para conseguir entrar en un juego de mejora y me di cuenta de que Percy me miraba desde la distancia. Después de eso, pasé el resto de la semana en mi habitación, volviéndome loca. Me encontraba acostada en mi cama leyendo un cómic de Spiderman cuando oí un coche en marcha. Sonaba demasiado bien para ser cualquiera de las minivans de mis vecinos. Miré por la ventana justo a tiempo de ver a Percy alejarse en su BMW.

No perdí ni un segundo de esta oportunidad. Abrí mi ventana, influenciada por la música, y me puse los patines. Saqué mi red de hockey y acababa de lanzar la primera bola a través de ella cuando una voz detrás de mí dijo—: Sabía que me evitabas.

Me sorprendió tanto que casi me caí de culo.

— ¿Dónde…? —Mi voz traqueteó mientras buscaba el BMW que nunca escuché regresar.

—Di la vuelta en la esquina y aparqué —dijo Percy, comprendiendo exactamente por qué lucía confundida—. Supe que no saldrías a menos que pensaras que me había ido.

Traté de no ruborizarme. No estaba segura cómo de bien funcionó.

—No te evito —dije. Mentía entre dientes por supuesto. Bajé la vista y lancé otra bola a la red.

—No estoy enojado contigo, ya sabes —dijo Percy.

—¿Enojado conmigo? —pregunté, sorprendida—. ¿Por qué lo estarías?

—Oh, veamos. Me llamaste gay. Me pisaste el pie. ¿Y estás evitándome sin ninguna razón?

—Te merecías lo del pie, y no te llamé gay —dije, pero mis mejillas ardían de nuevo—. Te llamé guapo.

—Todavía sigues evitándome.

—No lo hago.

Percy claramente no me creía.

—Me incomodas —solté antes de que pudiera detenerme.

—Por la intensa atracción entre nosotros —dijo Percy, cien por cien en serio—. Es natural.

Mi boca cayó abierta.

—Te acostumbrarías si dejaras de evitarme.

Percy se acercó, y mi respiración se cortó.

—No me siento atraída… —me detuve. Me daba esa mirada otra vez, no creyendo ni una palabra de lo que decía.

Si trataba de hacerme enojar, funcionó. Lo empujé hacia atrás y lancé otra bola a la red. Percy observó con el ceño fruncido.

—¿No se supone que deberías estar usando un disco?

—Sólo cuando estás en el hielo —expliqué. No pude evitar mis ojos en blanco. Aparentemente tenía razón sobre lo de no tener ningún juego—. Pero un disco no se deslizaría por el asfalto exactamente. En street-hockey usamos estas. —Golpeé la última bola de goma naranja y voló directamente hacia el centro de la red.

—Enséñame cómo jugar —dijo Percy repentinamente.

—¿Tú? —pregunté dudosamente. Lo miré de nuevo. Incluso ahora se veía limpio, su pelo con estilo, sin una arruga en la ropa—. ¿Quieres aprender a jugar al hockey?

Percy se encogió de hombros.

—Parece un requisito previo para hacer amigos por aquí.

—Silena y sus amigos no juegan.

Percy sonrió.

—Enséñame a jugar —dijo de nuevo.

—No lo creo.

—Haré que valga la pena —dijo Percy—. Podríamos hacer un trato.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Un trato comercial. Me enseñas a jugar al hockey y yo te enseño algo a cambio.

No quería saber lo que quiso decir con eso, pero las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas. —:¿Enseñarme qué?

La sonrisa maliciosa que cruzó por su rostro confirmó mis sospechas.

—Se me ocurren un millón de cosas que me gustaría enseñarte —dijo en esa peligrosa y suave voz suya.

Alzó la mano y metió un mechón de pelo salvaje detrás de mi oreja. Temblé bajo sus dedos. Parecía satisfecho de haberme hecho estremecer y una punzada de miedo regresó a mi pecho.

—No estoy interesada en aprender lo que sea que tienes que enseñarme.

—¿Qué tal autodefensa?

A pesar de que la idea de formación en autodefensa parecía maravillosa —especialmente ahora con Percy viviendo al cruzar la calle—, estaba segura de que incluía una gran cantidad de contacto físico. No era algo en lo que estuviera particularmente interesada en hacer con él.

—No soy tu cobarde chica promedio. Puedo cuidar de mí misma —dije y entonces patiné lejos de él.

Recogí rápidamente las bolas que disparé y mientras iba a por la red fui arrancada de mis pies. Percy me agarraba tan fuertemente que casi me dejó sin aire. Di un grito ahogado y luego empecé a gritar—: ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!

Luché tan duro como pude, pero tenía mis pies fuera del suelo y mis brazos bloqueados en los costados. A diferencia de la última vez que me sostuvo, sus músculos no se sentían suaves. Su cuerpo parecía acero contra el mío y no podía liberarme de la jaula que sus brazos crearon.

—¡Suéltame! —grité de nuevo.

—Cálmate, Annie —susurró Percy en mi oído—. Sólo trato de mostrarte algo.

—¿Qué eres, un psicópata? —chillé—. ¡Ya me lo había figurado!

Pateé mis piernas hacia atrás, pero no parecía tener ningún efecto en sus espinillas, ni siquiera con el peso añadido de los patines. La boca de Percy era suave en mi oído pero su control no cedió ni un milímetro.

—Eres tan tentadora.

Sus labios se presionaron contra mi cuello en el más pequeño de los besos. La piel de gallina que se levantó en mi piel me enfureció.

—¡Basta! —demandé, echando la cabeza hacia atrás—. ¡Quita tus espeluznantes y pervertidos labios de mí!

Mi intento de cabezazo falló y Percy susurró en mi oído de nuevo—: Mírate ahora. Podría hacerte lo que quisiera, y no podrías detenerme. —Besó mi cuello de nuevo sólo para demostrar su punto—. ¿Te gusta sentirte tan indefensa?

Realmente no. Me sentía más asustada de lo que jamás recordaba haber estado. Tan aterrada que el agua brotaba de mis ojos. Y. Yo. No. Lloraba.

—Deja que te enseñe cómo defenderte a ti misma —dijo Percy.

—¡Bájame! —demandé, horrorizada cuando mi voz se quebró. Me soltó entonces, y me empujé fuertemente tan lejos de él como pude. Parpadeé lejos la humedad en mis ojos antes de que se convirtiera en lágrimas reales. De ninguna manera dejaría que viera lo mucho que me asustó.

—¡Estás loco!

—Sólo trataba de probar un punto. Me necesitas, Annie.

—¡Aléjate de mí, monstruo!

Una mirada de ira cruzó el rostro de Annie, pero no perdió la calma. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Silena salió por la puerta delantera.

—Annie, ¿por qué gritas? ¡Oh, hola, Percy! ¿Listo para irnos?

_¿Irnos?_

Estaba confundida. Percy me disparó una mirada que no supe interpretar. Entonces, como un interruptor de luz, se encendió con una brillante sonrisa para mi hermana.

—Estoy listo cuando lo estés. Y debo añadir, luces particularmente deslumbrante esta tarde.

Percy tomó la mano de Silena y la besó. Habría protestado por el brutal coqueteo ocurriendo ante mis ojos salvo que Percy nunca actuó así con Silena antes. Su extraño y repentino comportamiento hacia mi hermana me dio escalofríos.

—Entonces, ¿cómo de lejos está ese lugar? —preguntó Percy. Después de otra rápida mirada en mi dirección, añadió—: Espero que sea lejos. Tengo muchas ganas de tenerte para mí un rato.

Silena apenas podía hilar una oración junta, estaba tan extasiada.

—De hecho, está a casi dos horas de distancia.

—¿Eso es todo? Bueno, puede que tomemos un desvío… perdernos por el camino.

En este punto, si Percy quería atacar a Silena, probablemente ella lo querría también. No tenía ni idea de que se encontraba secretamente trastornado. Podría odiar a mi hermana, pero no estaba dispuesta a permitir que algún psicópata la tuviese.

Observé a Percy abrir la puerta del coche de mi padre y ayudar a Silena con el asiento del conductor. Después de cerrar la puerta por ella, pasó por delante de mí con un guiño.

—Disfruta del resto de tu día, Annie—dijo con una señal de peligro en su voz—. Sin duda voy a disfrutar del mío.

Percy abrió la puerta del pasajero y antes de que se deslizase en el lugar ya estaba en el asiento trasero abrochándome el cinturón de seguridad. Ambos se dieron la vuelta al mismo tiempo para mirarme. Silena lo hizo incrédulamente pero Percy sonreía como si acabase de conseguir lo que quería. Me sentía más allá de asustada, pero no confiaba en él a solar con mi hermana, así que no tenía otra opción.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —preguntó finalmente Silena, rompiendo mi partido de miradas con Percy.

—Ir.

—No lo creo.

Giré mi furia contra mi hermana.

—Intenta detenerme.

Silena no sabía cómo responder. Creo que se sorprendió más por el hecho de que quería salir con ella que horrorizada por la idea de tener que traerme. Sus ojos se estrecharon cuando me miró y luego resopló—: Bueno, no vas a venir así.

—¿Así cómo?

—Es una fiesta en el Lago y vas en vaqueros raídos y un jersey holgado.

—¿Tu punto?

—¿Fiesta en el Lago? Se supone que tienes que llevar traje de baño.

—Cáscaras. Ni si quiera tengo traje de baño.

Percy se rió y le miré tan groseramente que en realidad alzó las manos a modo de disculpa y borró la sonrisa de su cara.

—Está bien —dijo Silena, suspirando—. Percy, volveremos en cinco minutos.

Silena me sacó del coche y subimos a su habitación.

—Tienes suerte de que seamos casi del mismo tamaño. —Me tiró uno verde oliva de tela—. Este será probablemente un poco demasiado pequeño para ti, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para trabajar a tu favor.

No tenía ni idea de qué hablaba.

—¿Qué es? —pregunté mirando el bulto en mi mano.

—Un traje de baño, idiota.

Separé las dos pequeñas piezas.

—¿Dónde está el resto?

—Sólo póntelo —se mofó Silena. Luego me lanzó los más pequeños shorts que había visto jamás y una camiseta de tirantes—. Puedes ponerte eso por encima. Y ve a buscar tus chanclas de pies-grandes. No puedes ir al lago en Dickies.

—No voy a ponerme…

—Dos minutos o nos vamos —dijo Silena y luego fue a unírsele a Percy en el coche.

Conocía a mi hermana. Sabía que se iría justo como había dicho, y parte de mí quería realmente dejarla hacerlo. Pero luego recordé la forma en la que Percy había usado la palabra arrebatadora mientras la miraba.

Con un suspiro, me puse un bikini por primera vez en mi vida. De repente, me sentí agradecida por los shorts y la camiseta, incluso si estaban destinados a adaptarse a una Barbie.

No me miré en el espejo al salir de casa —era mejor no saberlo. Pero podía imaginar cómo de ridícula lucía cuando Percy se rió en voz baja mientras me metía en el coche.

—¡Oh, páralo, supermodelo! —espeté.

Percy estalló en carcajadas, y pude oír a Silena murmurando algo para sí misma mientras salíamos de la calzada. Esta sería una noche de mierda.

**Cortito lo sé. Pero si me dan un hermoso review subo el otro capítulo a la noche *w***

**O sea, ¿Se imagina a Annabeth con un traje de baño de Silena?**

_**Dudas, sugerencias, proposiciones, felicitaciones de cumpleaños adelantadas. Por ese sexi y sensual botón que dice ''Review''.**_

_**Besos. **_


	6. Capitulo 5

_**Con Jake y los piratas de nunca jamás, ven a fijar el rumbo, ¡vente a navegar! yo-ho, Vámonos, ja,ja. **__***Notita músical* **_

_**Vale, ya no más bromas, pero una duda, ¿Ustedes ven ''Jake y los piratas de nunca jamás''? Okeyyyy. Yo los veo por mi hermanito chico. :c **_

_**A ustedes no les importa, vamos con el capitulo. **_

**No me pertenecen ni la trama ni los personajes.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

Silena hizo la entrada con Percy en el remolque. Y quiero decir literalmente a cuestas. No dije ni una palabra durante todo el camino, no importa cuánto Percy trató de involucrarme en una conversación, por lo que, a la mitad del camino se dio por vencido y empezó a ser demasiado atento con Silena de nuevo. Ella se lo trago, más tarde cuando salieron del coche, se aferró a él con tanta rapidez que podrías creer que era un bolso de diseñador de seis millones de dólares.

Las presentaciones comenzaron con la mejor amiga de mi hermana, y la anfitriona de la fiesta, Rachel. En cuestión de segundos una multitud de chicas interesadas desfilaban. Di un paso atrás, deseosa de escapar, pero entonces unas de las otras amigas de Silena, Piper, me agarró del brazo.

—¿Y quién es esta? —le preguntó a Silena. Me miró preguntando—: ¿Eres nueva también? —Luego se giró hacia Percy antes de que yo pudiera responder—. ¿Es esta tu hermana?

La mayoría de los amigos de Silena no son exactamente material de la Ivy League, pero ese comentario era cruel, incluso para Piper. No sólo era una de las mejores amigas de mi hermana, sino que se sentó detrás de mí en economía del hogar durante todo el año pasado.

Silena y yo intercambiamos una mirada y Silena fue la primera en decir.

—Piper, esa es Annie.

Piper me miró sorprendida. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, algo como que no sé que decir, dijo—: ¿Quién es Annie?

—¡Mi hermana! —espetó Silena, frustrada.

El chico me sonrió de una manera que me sorprendió.

—Puedo ver porque la ha mantenido encerrada. No quedé impresionada con ese comentario, sólo aturdida. Fue un alivio cuando este tipo Charles, quien juega hockey en algunas ocasiones, pasó adelante y dijo—: ¿Chase?

Incluso se encontraba de pie junto a Leo Valdez y me miraba como si me hubiera crecido un tercer ojo.

—¿Qué pasa, Charles? —le dije, tratando de asentir casualmente.

—Yo ¿eso qué? —Charles me miró de arriba abajo con una lentitud exagerada y luego dijo—: Maldita chica.

Le di un golpe pero ellos se reían entre ellos y luego Leo resopló.

—Todo este tiempo Chase y nunca supe que eras una chica.

—Es divertido —le dije, pensativa—. Siempre supe que lo eras.

Cuando Leo dio un paso hacia mí, Charles lo detuvo y me dijo—: ¿Estás en fútbol Frisbee?

Asentí con la cabeza. —Claro, desde hace tiempo. Le debo a Valdez una fractura en la nariz.

Leo se agarró así mismo con rudeza y me moví de un tirón, también, pero esta vez no se reía.  
Me giré y todo el grupo de los populares amigos de Silena me miraban. Cuando los desafié con una mirada, los ojos de Percy ardían con diversión malvada. Hacía todo lo posible para no reír.

—Déjame saber cuándo es hora de irse —me quejé con Silena y luego me marché a buscar una soda. Agarré un Mr. Pepper y un perro caliente, luego encontré un lugar para sentarme desde donde podía vigilar a mi hermana sin ser molestada.

Percy se pegó como una lapa a Silena por un rato, tocándola a su manera o burlándose de ella innecesariamente, pero me di cuenta cuando se aburrió de Silena. Aparentemente, no tenía ninguna intención de hacerle daño o tomar ventaja. Sólo jugaba conmigo. Sabía que yo sólo había venido por él al igual que sabía que vigilaba todos sus movimientos.

Me había estado manipulando desde el momento en que Silena nos encontró en la calle, totalmente actuaba como una idiota. Cuando esto se hizo evidente, me enojé conmigo misma por haberle permitido llegar a mí. Me negué a seguirle la corriente un segundo más. Con la esperanza de que ignorándolo por completo lo hiciera enojar, fui a entrar en el juego de fútbol frisbee que seguía en marcha. Cuando me acerqué, me recibieron con unos pocos silbidos, todos provenientes de los chicos con los que había jugado en contra de los J.

—Puedo estar en un traje de baño —gruñí—. Pero los haré polvo si no cierran su boca ahora mismo.

—Necesitamos uno más acá —dijo alguien. Era el tipo que me había alimentado con una línea de pick-up antes. No podía creer que me miraba como si realmente estuviera interesado en mí. Un hombre, aparte de mi vecino psicópata, nadie nunca había mostrado ningún interés en mí. En especial, no alguien parecido a él.

El tipo tenía el pelo corto castaño y ojos grises. Era un poco muy musculoso para mi gusto, pero aun así, era bastante caliente. Yo no sabía si agradecerle a Silena por hacerme aparecer semidesnuda o molestarme. Hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance para no ruborizarme cuando fui a posicionarme a su lado, pero fui capaz de perderme en el juego con bastante rapidez.

Era sólo un juego divertido, amistoso de fútbol todos jugaban a excepción de Leo Valdez, que al parecer pensaba que era la NFL. Y también pensé que era un maniquí. Trató de golpearme varias veces y falló, pero la tercera vez no lo vi venir y me empujó hacia un grupo de chicas que observaban al margen.

En la colisión, mi boca choco con una dura sandalia de plástico y alrededor de cuatro vasos de Coca-Cola Light. Después de recuperar mi orientación, sentí mis labios sangrando. Sangraba donde la sandalia me había golpeado.

—¡Oh eso es todo! —le grité.

Charles me ofreció una mano y tan pronto como me encontraba en mis pies, cerré mi mano en un puño y le di a Leo con todo lo que tenía dentro de mí. Le pegué tan fuerte que voló de vuelta al hombre detrás de él. Mis nudillos gritaron de protesta, pero valió la pena, ya que la sangre brotaba de la cara de Leo como una cascada.

—Ahora estamos a mano —le dije y fui a buscar un poco de hielo para mi mano.

En mi camino a la nevera, me quité la fastidiosa camiseta empapada de tirantes. Odiaba estar desfilando en bañador, pero la camisa no sólo se encontraba empapada con manchas oscuras, era pegajosa. Mojada es una cosa, pero pegajosa es desagradable. Además, necesitaba la camisa. Trataba de atar la parte superior de mi top con una sola mano cuando alguien se acercó detrás de mí y dijo:

—¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?

Le sonreí tímidamente al tipo que parecía ser mi nuevo admirador y le dejé tomar mi mano. La toma y comienza a examinar mis nudillos por un minuto.

—Eso te va a doler durante un par de días —dijo, y colocó suavemente el hielo en la parte superior de mi mano.

Me lleva a la cubierta del lago de la casa de Rachel e hizo mover a alguien para que pudiera sentarme en uno de los sofás.

—Soy Matt —dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

—Annie.

—Es lo que he escuchado. —Matt se echó a reír. Miró hacia el grupo de chicos que seguían de pie en la playa. El juego se había terminado—. Eres el principal tema de conversación en estos momentos. Creo que rompiste la nariz de ese tipo.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Se lo merecía.

Matt se rió de nuevo y dijo—: Entonces, ¿cómo es que nunca te he visto en ningún partido antes?

—Los partidos no son lo mío.

—Eso es muy malo. ¿Estás segura de saber cómo animar?

Sonreí un poco en eso, pero no sabía qué decir. Después de un momento, Matt rompió el silencio.

—¿Quieres ir a nadar? Ya lo hice y el agua está realmente agradable.

Arrugué la nariz.

—El agua no es lo mío.

—¿Qué hay de las motos de agua, entonces? Soy un conductor decente. Podría llevarte a dar una vuelta sin abandonar el lago.

Odio tener que admitirlo, pero me acobardó su oferta. No es que sea una cobarde total, pero no podía creer lo que sucedía. Este hombre me pedía estar con él. Era casi como si me estuviera invitando a salir en una cita. Me emocionaba, pero... la idea de tener que estar en la misma moto de agua con él, aferrándome a él y todo.

—Gracias —le dije—. Pero creo que hay que tomarlo con calma por un rato y tal vez encontrar un antiinflamatorio para mi mano.

—Oh, bueno, eso también funciona. Estoy seguro de que tienen en la casa y entonces podemos encontrar un lugar agradable y tranquilo para llegar a conocernos mejor.

Matt se levantó y me ofreció una mano. Me impulsó para ponerme de pie y no soltó mis dedos mientras me conducía hacia la puerta trasera. Cuando llegamos allí, Percy se inclinó casualmente contra el marco, bloqueando la entrada.

—¿Van a alguna parte? —preguntó.

—¿Qué pasa, amigo? —preguntó Matt, tomando inmediatamente la defensiva.

No iba a dejar que Percy iniciara una pelea con este tipo, sabía lo que trataba de hacer. Así que en vez de decirle a Percy que se perdiera, le expliqué.

—Sólo voy a conseguir algunos analgésicos.

—¿Te refieres a estos? —preguntó Percy, sacando una pequeña botella de Motrin de su bolsillo.

—¿Siempre llevas Motrin contigo? —pregunté, tomando la botella.

—Desde que empecé a salir contigo —dijo—. Nunca se sabe cuándo vas a necesitarlo. Ese es el que utilizas ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo sabías que yo…?

—Y para lavar —continuó, dándome una Lata de Dr. Pepper—. Sé que es tu favorito.

Odiaba que misteriosamente Percy sabía demasiado de mí, pero me prometí a mí misma que no le permitiría llegar a mí. Tomé la lata y suspiré.

—Gracias, Percy.

Le sonreí a Matt quien miraba a Percy de una forma, digamos no muy amistosa. Le apreté la mano para tranquilizarlo.

—Parece que nos ahorramos un viaje —le dije, tirando de él hacia el mueble.

Matt me detuvo antes de que pudiera sentarme. Miró a Percy, que seguía apoyado en el marco de la puerta mirándonos y dijo—: Esta un poco lleno aquí ¿Por qué no vamos a dar un paseo por la orilla del algo?

Tragué saliva ¿Un paseo romántico a la orilla del lago con un chico que apenas acababa de conocer?

—Um...

—Es casi de noche —señaló Percy, invitándose a sí mismo a nuestra conversación.

Matt se giro hacia Percy.

—¿Cuál es tu problema, hermano?

Matt era más grande que Percy, pero Percy ni se inmutó.

—Mi problema es que vino aquí conmigo. No voy a dejarla ir vagando en la oscuridad con otro hombre.

Matt volvió su ira contra mí.

—¿Has venido aquí con una cita? ¿Planeabas mencionar esto?

Fue fácil para mí enfurecerme. Ninguno de estos tipos me poseía.

—¡Vine aquí con mi hermana! —solté y me volví para irme. Matt me agarró de la muñeca.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Suéltala —dijo Percy, con los ojos brillando en la luz mortecina. Pero su advertencia era innecesaria porque ya había arrancado mi brazo de su agarre.

—Me voy —le dije, mirando a cada uno de ellos, a su vez, para encontrar a algunas personas que no me estén usando como una herramienta.  
Alguien inició una hoguera y me dejé caer delante de ella. El sol se había puesto. Todavía seguía enojada, así que cuando sentí una mano caer sobre mi hombro casi la golpeo, pero cuando me di cuenta que era mi hermana, me retuve.

—Lo siento —murmuré, pero Silena se encontraba demasiado entusiasmada con algo como para preocuparse.

—¡No puedo creer lo que acaba de suceder! —exclamó.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Estoy casi por conseguirlo ahora.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Y por qué hablas conmigo? Estamos en público.

—Annie ¡le gustas a Percy!

Sí, le gustaba atormentarme.

—Quiero decir, había algo que pasaba esta tarde cuando él te coqueteaba. Ahora tiene mucho sentido ¡Trataba de darte celos! Y eso totalmente funcionó, porque has venido esta noche.

—He venido esta noche porque Percy es un psicópata y no confiaba en él a solas contigo.

Silena puso los ojos.

—Está bien admitir que te gusta.

La fulmino con la mirada, pero ella lo rechaza.

—En realidad —dijo—. Estoy muy contenta por ti. Siempre he querido una hermana.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Siempre has tenido una hermana.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir —dijo Silena, agitando su mano de nuevo—. Una verdadera hermana. Una que se vista como una chica y aplaste a los chicos.

—No voy aplastando…

—Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, Annie. Vienes a tu primera fiesta esta noche y a pesar de que dejaste a un chico ensangrentado, lo cual, para que lo sepas, no es muy genial, no fuiste socialmente rechazada como pensé. Incluso había dos chicos peleándose por ti ¡Chicos Calientes!

—Silena.

—Eso fue brillante, irse con ese tipo. Pensé que Percy iba a matar a alguien de lo celoso que se encontraba.

—Probablemente sólo quería matar a alguien —señalé, pero Silena no me escuchaba.

—Y luego caminar lejos de ellos ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Probablemente ahora están enloqueciendo. Ahora sólo tenemos que averiguar con cual quieres ir.

—Silena.

—Me gustaría ir con Percy si yo fuera tú. Los chicos muy musculosos generalmente se preocupan más por ellos mismo que por sus novias.

—Silena.

—Pero aun así, es un bombón, y si realmente te gusta...

—¡Silena! —Finalmente escuchó.

—¿Qué?

—No quiero ir con ninguno de los dos.

—Necesitas un novio Annie. No podemos perder esta milagrosa oportunidad. Nunca tendrías otra oportunidad como esta.

—Silena, te estoy diciendo que Percy está demente.

—Bueno, sí —coincidió Silena, frunciendo el ceño—. Tiene un enamoramiento contigo, eso me hace preguntarme su capacidad mental. Pero, oye, un monstruo para un monstruo ¡Es perfecto! Sólo tenemos que hacer un plan. Apuesto a que podría ser tu novio para el final de la noche.

—Silena. Voy a hablarte despacio para que puedas entender. No quiero un novio como Percy. El tipo está desquiciado.

—Hmm —dijo Silena, pensando demasiado duro en la materia—.¿Así que quieres al otro tipo?

Suspiré. Silena se había enloquecido igual que Percy a su propia manera.

—¿Quién era él de todos modos? —me preguntó.

—¿Quién?

—El otro tipo.

—No lo sé. Algún senior, supongo. Esta es tu fiesta. Tus amigos. ¿No sabes quién es?

—No creo que lo haya visto antes ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Matt —le dije.

—Matt ¿qué?

—No lo sé, sólo Matt.

—¿No preguntaste su apellido?

Rodé mis ojos.

—Percy llegó antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo.

—¿Y no crees que sea romántico? —preguntó Silena, con un suspiro de ensueño.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres ir por Percy?

La fulminé con la mirada.

—Está bien. Matt. Voy a ver si puedo investigar más sobre él. Quédate aquí y sigue siendo sociable. Si puedes coquetear con alguien más, mejor.

Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando por fin se fue, pero yo sabía que volvería. De alguna manera había desatado un monstruo.

Charles y un par de otros chicos se encontraban sentados al otro lado del fuego. Pensé en la solicitud de Silena de ser sociable, pero decidí quedarme. Elegí un lugar junto a las otras bebidas del Dr. Pepper y saboreé el hecho de que me hallaba sola.

Sólo pude disfrutar de mi paz por unos diez minutos antes de que pudiera sentir a alguien acechando mi espalda.

—Vete —le advertí.

—Annie. —Percy ignoró mi petición y se sentó a mi lado—. Sé que estás enojada, pero no lo entiendo. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que ese tipo trataba de hacer?

—¿Hablar conmigo? —espeté.

—Annie —dijo de nuevo. Su voz era un susurro tan suave que hizo que mi corazón se agitara. Levanté la mirada sin pensar y lo miré a los ojos. Gran error. Se las arregló para atraparme en una especie de hechizo, y cuando llegó y acarició con el dorso de su mano mi rostro, lo permití. Mis ojos se cerraron revoloteando ante su toque.

—Eres tan inocente.

Me estremecí, y no creo que fuera por el frío.

—Me necesitas.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, sus palabras despejando la niebla en mi cerebro.

—¿No te quedaste a ver lo que le hice a Valdez? —le pregunté—. No soy impotente.

Percy retiró su mano.

—Nunca dudé de tu capacidad para lanzar un golpe —dijo entre risas. —Estoy seguro de que puedes más que darle su merecido a alguien. Pero ¿tipos como tu amigo de antes? Estás jugando un juego completamente diferente. No tienes las más mínima idea de como jugar.

Tuve que girar mi rostro para que no notara el sonrojo de mis mejillas a pesar de la oscuridad.

—Confía en mí —continuó Percy sucesivamente—. Ese tipo ¿Matt? Era un profesional. Te habría sacado de ese paseo, estarías sola y no habrías sido capaz de hacer nada al respecto. Si crees que antes tenías miedo…

—Para —le dije, todavía incapaz de mirarlo—. Sólo detente. Lo entiendo. —Y lo hacía. Odiaba cuánta razón tenía—. Puede que sea inocente, pero no soy estúpida. Voy a averiguarlo.

—Yo podría ayudarte.

—No quiero tu ayuda.

—No te enojes.

—Vete.

Alejé mi cuerpo aún más de él y nos sentamos en silencio hasta que una leve brisa se levantó y me estremecí de nuevo. Sentí la mano de Percy descendiendo ligeramente por mi hombro. Pasó los dedos por la longitud de mi brazo, sintiendo la piel de gallina en mi piel.

—Tienes frío —dijo. Me encogí de hombros lejos de su toque. —Estoy bien.

Percy me dio algo. Después de bajar la mirada, me volví para mirarlo. Se había quitado el sweater que había estado usando y ahora se quedó en una camiseta blanca.

—No necesito tu camisa.

La empujó hacia mí de nuevo, rodando los ojos.

—Sólo tómala.

No quería tomarla, pero realmente tenía frío, y yo estaba muy, muy cansada de sentirme desnuda. Enrollé las mangas en mi mano, forcejeé un rato con los botones, pero agradecía estar cubierta.  
Iba a darle las gracias cuando Percy dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

—Annie, Annie, Annie —suspiró y sacudió la cabeza lentamente—. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

—¿Qué? —le pregunté, acercando mis rodillas a mi pecho con timidez.

—Nada —dijo—. Es sólo que... —Extendió la mano para arreglar mi cuello. Sus manos se demoraron más tiempo del necesario. Me aparté un poco y sonrió—. Por mucho que quiera matar a ese chico Matt, realmente no puedo culparlo. Verte llevando mi camiseta me da ganas de llevarte a dar un paseo por una playa desierta.

Me puse de pie y arranque la camisa por encima de mi cabeza y se la lancé a Percy. Esperaba que cayera arena en su rostro mientras me marcho.

—Silena —grité. Silena no andaba muy lejos.

—Oh, Dios mío, Annie, te vi hablando con Percy. ¡Tendrían que haberse visto! No me importa lo que digas, están destinados a estar juntos.

Rachel y Piper a su lado asentían vigorosamente.

—Eres muy afortunada —dijo Piper. —Es tan hermoso.

—¿Y le dio su camisa? —gritó Rachel—. ¡Que romántico!

Todo lo que dije fue—: Estoy lista para irme.

Silena frunció el ceño.

—Todavía tenemos media hora antes de irnos. Pensé que tenías un buen momento.

—¡Ahora!

* * *

_**Quizá podemos decir que nuestro sesos de algas ¿se puso celoso?**_

_***oooo* Apareció Charles : c ¡Charles! *Se hace bolita y nadie la toma en cuenta***_

_**Dudas, recomendaciones, felicitaciones por cumpleaños (el cual es el 19 de febrero, digo, por las dudas), Burlas, por si quieren algún psicólogo en el botón que tiene las palabras ''Review''. **_

_**En el Role Play que estoy, ¡Me convirtieron en hombre! - Clary y sus runas. **_

_**Bye, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. **_


	7. Capitulo 6

**Muchisimas gracias por sus review, *w* Me hicieron el día, y a conste lo que me comentaron; Tienes razón, casi todos tienen las misma actitudes de los libros (Silena de casamentera, Annabeth como…. Annabeth, Ect. Excepto Percy, Percy aquí no esta tan ''bobito'' o ''lento'' ahora es Sexi ;) **

**No me pertenecen ni la trama ni los personajes. **

_**Capitulo 6 **_

Mi cabeza latía con fuerza cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente. Probablemente porque después de la fiesta, soñé toda la noche. Algunos de los sueños fueron pesadillas, pero algunos de ellos... bueno... digamos que me acordé de cómo los labios de Percy se sentían en mi cuello y cómo sus dedos podrían elevar la piel de gallina en mi piel un poco demasiado bien.

Las pesadillas eran reconfortantes porque eran muy sencillas, pero los buenos sueños me confundían. No sabía qué pensar de Percy, pero una cosa era cierta: no había manera en el infierno en la que fuera a pasar el día a solas con él. Mi coche tendría que esperar.

Bajé las escaleras para tratar de explicar la mala noticia a mi madre, pero me detuve en el pasillo cuando la oí a ella y a Silena hablando de mí.

—No lo entiendo —dijo Silena. 

—Estaban hablando y Percy era tan dulce. Entonces Annie enloqueció y nos hizo salir. No dijo ni una sola palabra de camino a casa. 

—Bueno Lena, cariño —pude escuchar la simpatía en la voz de mamá, así como asombro—, probablemente se asustó.

¡Gracias! Me alivio tanto que alguien entendiera cómo de espeluznante era Percy. Pero entonces mamá dijo—: Annie no está acostumbrada a los chicos como tú.

—¡Lo único que hace es salir con chicos!

—Pero ninguno de ellos le ha prestado esa clase de atención antes. Los J, son buenos chicos, pero tratan a Annie como a uno de ellos. ¿Puedes ver a alguno de ellos pidiéndole una cita, o tratando de darle un beso?

Silena resopló. —Ew.

No podía creer que mamá y mi hermana estuviesen teniendo esta conversación acerca de mí, pero al menos Silena y yo nos hallábamos en la misma página con ese pensamiento. ¿Salir con los J? Ew, ew y ¡ew!

Mamá continuó—: Así que si a Annie le gusta Percy, ¿no puedes entender lo confundida que puede estar en este momento? La pubertad es una cosa muy difícil. No todo el mundo se adapta a él tan naturalmente como tú lo hiciste.

—Asco, mamá, no puedo creer que hayas dicho la palabra pubertad.

—Bueno, ¿De qué otra forma se supone que la llame?

—Um, nada. Esta conversación está tan terminada. ¿Y sabes qué? Tal vez no deberías decirle nada a Annie. Voy a ayudarla con Percy.

Al oír una silla deslizarse de la mesa, empecé a arrastrarme escaleras arriba, pero todavía oí la respuesta estoica de mi madre.

—¿Silena?

—¿Qué?

—Deja a tu hermana en paz.

—Pero mamá, no la viste. Necesita ayuda.

—¡Aléjate de ella! —dijo mamá de nuevo—. Estoy segura de que pedirá tu ayuda cuando esté preparada para ello.

¡Ha! Y los monos podrían volar fuera de mi culo, también. Esperé en mi cuarto hasta que oí a Silena encender la ducha en el baño y luego bajé a enfrentar a mamá. Afortunadamente, no dijo nada cuando entré en la cocina. Tomó un sorbo de café mientras que cogí un plato de Cocoa Puffs. Cuando por fin habló, no dijo ni una palabra acerca de la fiesta.

—Así que, ¿alguna idea del tipo de coche que quieres?

—Dudo que tenga muchas opciones con sólo cuatro mil dólares para trabajar —le dije, encontrando la transición perfecta para cancelar mis planes del día sin tener que recurrir a Percy—. Tal vez debería esperar hasta el final del verano, cuando ahorre un poco más.

—Te sorprenderías, Annie. ¿Recuerdas a Genevieve del hotel? Su esposo Frank maneja un concesionario Ford Livonia y me dijo que tenía unas pocas grandes ofertas en este momento. Le dije lo mucho que has estado ahorrando y está emocionada por ti para que vayas hoy.

_¡Demonios!_ No es que no estuviese agradecida por el intento de mi madre de conseguirme un acuerdo pese a la falta de conexiones convehículos de nuestra familia—mamá no trabajaba para una compañía de autos tampoco, útil como eso resultaría ahora. Es la gerente de recepción del hotel Marriott en Dearborn, pero ¿cómo se supone que vaya a librarme de ir ahora?

—Oye, ¿mamá? Si conoces a este chico, ¿por qué no vas conmigo hoy?

Mi mamá me estudió entonces de una forma en la que nunca me había visto antes. Le tomó mucho tiempo para responder.

—Oh, cariño —dijo, suspirando—. Eso va a tomar todo el día y tengo toda una lista de cosas por hacer.

—Pero sólo soy una niña. ¿No crees que debería tener un adulto conmigo para algo como comprar un coche?

—Estás pagando en efectivo, por lo que no será necesario que firme ningún documento y sabes más sobre coches que yo.

—Pero…

—Estás a punto de cumplir dieciséis años. Es hora de que comiences a tomar un poco de responsabilidad adulta. Especialmente si vas a ser dueña de tu propio auto. —Hizo una pausa para sonreírme por encima de su taza de café—. Confío en ti para tomar una buena decisión.

Ugh, ella fue por todo el viaje a la culpabilidad. Había estado dándome discursos sobre la responsabilidad de tener mi propio auto por semanas. Si le decía que no podía manejar esto por mi cuenta, probablemente me diría que no podía conseguir uno.  
Bueno, si ella podía ir a por el sentimiento de culpa, también podría yo.

—¿No quieres ir conmigo, mamá? Es para mis dulces dieciséis. Podríamos ir las dos. Podríamos pasar el día juntas. ¿Ir a por algo de comer? No lo hacemos muy a menudo.

La verdad es que ofrecerle algo de tiempo de calidad de chicas sólo para nosotras dos era bastante solapada de mí parte. Mamá es mucho más parecida a Silena, y no es ningún secreto que soy hija de mi padre. Me sentí un poco mal manipulándola, pero tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas.

Mamá se quedó muy tranquila, mientras dejaba su taza de café. ¡La tenía! Iba a ceder, pude verlo en sus ojos. Cuando por fin habló, esperé a que dijera bien, pero lo que salió de su boca fue—: Lo siento, cariño. Es que no puedo hoy.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo que hacía.

—¡Ella te tiene totalmente! —acusé.

—¿Qué? —Mamá parecía asustada.

—¡La voy a matar!

—¿Matar a quién?

—¡Silena! —grité con la parte superior de mis pulmones—. Esa pequeña perr… —Me contuve a tiempo antes de llegar a ser castigada—. ¡Mocosa!

—¡Anniee! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? No pude evitar enojarme con mamá.

—¡Me estás mandando a volar porque quieres que tenga que ir con Percy!

Mamá no pudo encontrar una respuesta, di justo en el clavo.

—¡Eres tan mala como ella! —le grité.

—Annie, deja de gritar —dijo mamá, con la voz cada vez más dura—. Percy fue muy agradable al ofrecerse para ayudarte. Es nuevo en la ciudad y sólo quiere pasar tiempo con la única gente de su edad que conoce. Sería muy grosero de tu parte cancelarle.

—Oh, por favor. No te importa ofender a nadie. Sólo quieres que tu hija, la bicho raro, se parezca más a la que es perfecta.

—¡Annabeth Elizabeth Chase!

Había cruzado una línea con eso, pero no lo retiraría. Crucé los brazos tercamente, cayendo en una pelea de miradas con mamá. Esperé a que empezara conmigo, me diera el sermón y el castigo que merecía, y me sorprendió realmente cuando llegó la compasión.

—Silena no es perfecta, cariño, y no eres un bicho raro.

Mi madre se inclinó sobre la mesa y puso su mano en mi brazo. Tenía esa mirada orgullosa de todo padre en sus ojos.

—Eres una criatura inteligente, una mujer fuerte y una hermosa joven, Annie —dijo— Era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes que los chicos comenzaran a darse cuenta de eso. Y ahora que lo hacen, vas a tener que aprender a lidiar con eso.

—¡Oh, caramba! —Me hundí de nuevo en la silla más incómoda de lo que jamás había estado en mi vida. Este no era el sermón que había estado esperando.

—Lo digo en serio, Annie.

—Yo también. Esperare por papá para conseguir el coche.

—Sabes lo mal que tu padre se sentía por tener que salir este fin de semana. Se sentirá aún peor si no tienes tu coche antes de tu cumpleaños. Él sabe lo mucho que has estado deseando que llegue.

—Va a estar bien, mamá. Una semana no me va a matar.

—Es más que eso, Annie. Tu padre y yo sabemos que estás hecha polvo sobre tus amigos que se han ido este verano y se perderán tu cumpleaños.

—Le voy a hacer una fiesta —dijo Silena, entrando en la cocina—. El cuatro es este viernes, lo que no me deja mucho tiempo, pero apuesto a que puedo lograrlo.

Mi madre me miró con esperanza y suspiró cuando negué con la cabeza.

—Es tu decimosexto cumpleaños —dijo—. ¡Debe ser especial!

Esto tocaba una fibra sensible, no importa lo mucho que intentaba no permitirlo.

—Bueno, no hay manera de que una estúpida fiesta llena de amigos de Silena sea algo especial—espeté.

—Ingrata —murmuró Silena. La fulminé con la mirada.

—Olvídalo, es sólo un cumpleaños estúpido.

—Annie —dijo mi mamá, frunciendo el ceño. La pena en su voz tiró mi temperamento sobre el borde.

—¡No quiero una fiesta! —le grité—. ¡Y no voy a ir hoy!

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no vas a ir hoy? —exclamó Silena en estado de pánico—. ¡Tienes que hacerlo! Annie, esto es básicamente como una cita. Incluso llamé a Rachel y a Piper para que vinieran a ayudarte a prepararte. Estarán aquí en como quince minutos.

—No es una cita.

—Ya oíste a Percy la última noche de camino a casa. Está muy entusiasmado con hoy. No le puedes cancelar, le romperías el corazón.

—Estoy segura que lo haría. No voy a ninguna parte sola con Percy.

—Entonces lleva a tu hermana contigo —sugirió mamá rápidamente.

—¿En su cita? —preguntó Silena, horrorizada. Pero mamá tenía un punto. Tal vez había una posibilidad de que pudiera conseguir mi coche hoy. Cuando Silena se encontraba allí, Percy hacia un trabajo decente controlando su factor de rareza.

—No es una cita —repetí—. Y si no vas, no voy.

Silena me miró con incredulidad.

—Eres un monstruo.

—Está bien. Creo que no voy —le dije, volviendo a salir de la habitación.

Llegué a mitad de camino por las escaleras antes de que Silena llegara pisando fuerte hasta detrás de mí diciendo—: Está bien, voy a ir. Tú, bebé grande.

Me encerré en el cuarto de baño antes de que pudiera empezar a darme consejos de armario.  
Por suerte, Rachel y Piper no aparecieron para darme un cambio de imagen de la primera cita, pero había un conjunto tendido en mi cama cuando salí de la ducha. No quería darle a Silena la satisfacción de haber ganado, pero no quería pelear con ella tampoco. Necesitaba estar en un buen estado de ánimo para mantener a Percy distraído.  
Me di cuenta de que trataba de ser razonable. Había traído un par de pantalones vaqueros míos, probablemente sólo porque soy demasiado alta para usar cualquiera de los suyos, así que me puse la camiseta sin discutir demasiado a pesar de que era de color rosa, tenía una correa alrededor de la parte trasera de mi cuello en lugar de mangas, y parecía haber perdido la parte posterior.

Bajé las escaleras esperando que se quejara de mi cola de caballo, pero se limitó a mirarme en una especie de sobresalto y dijo—: Guau. Te ves realmente linda. Hombre, soy muy buena.

—¿Es esto realmente necesario? —le pregunté, señalando la camisa. Miré la camiseta que ella llevaba puesta y fruncí el ceño—. ¿Cómo es que tú si usas mangas?

—Annie, si vas a hacerme acompañarte a tu cita, entonces por lo menos tiene que parecer que trataste de verte más linda que yo.

—¿Le darías un descanso ya? ¡Esto no es una cita! —Pero dos segundos más tarde, sonó el timbre y contestamos para encontrar a Percy de pie con rosas en la mano. ¡Rosas! Silena me dio una mirada muy puntiaguda. La ignoré.

Los ojos de Percy pasaron por encima de mí, de la cabeza a los pies, demorándose curiosamente en la camisa que llevaba puesta. Cuando su mirada finalmente cayó de nuevo a mi cara, se rió de mi ceño y me tendió las flores.

—Para la chica del casi cumpleaños.

No me di cuenta que estaba allí de pie como una idiota boquiabierta mirando las flores hasta que Silena me dio un codazo. Percy tenía que tomar realmente mi mano y poner las flores en ella.

—Um, gracias —dije, pero por alguna razón sonó como una pregunta. Percy extendió su brazo hacia mí y me preguntó—: ¿Estás lista para irnos?

Bajé la mirada al brazo expectante y luego a Silena. Me daba una mirada suplicante, pidiendo que fuera sin ella.

—Lista —le dije, sin apartar los ojos de mí hermana—. ¿Estás lista, Lena?

Silena puso los ojos en blanco. Con un suspiro irritado, dijo—: Sólo tengo que ir por mi bolso. —Y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

—¿Tu hermana viene? Volví a mirar a Percy y me encogí de hombros. La cara de Percy lucía cuidadosa. —Pensé que sólo íbamos a ser nosotros —dijo de manera uniforme.

—Ella quería venir —mentí. Percy me estudió por un momento, su mirada intensa.

—Podrías haberle dicho que no.

Afortunadamente, Silena volvió entonces. Huh. Nunca pensé que diría eso.

—Está bien, estoy lista —dijo Silena, aplicando brillos a sus labios  
cuando se detuvo frente a nosotros.

—Genial —dijo Percy con una gran sonrisa en su dirección. Pero mientras caminaba hacia la puerta apuntó a su cara y dijo—: Te untaste un poco.

Cuando me dirigí a la parte trasera del coche de Percy, me agarró por los hombros y me condujo alrededor del coche, y me dejó caer en el asiento delantero.

—Quédate —me ordenó y luego se apresuró a deslizarse detrás del volante.

Después de abrochar el cinturón de seguridad, Percy pasó los dedos a lo largo de mi brazo y mi mano quedó en la suya. Bajé la mirada, un poco desconcertada por cómo había entrelazado sus dedos con los míos, jamás me había tomado de la mano con un chico antes.

—Entonces —su voz me sobresaltó. Alcé la vista y me encontré con una sonrisa tan cálida que no pude tirar de mi mano—, pensé que podría…

—Es una lástima que no estés viniendo a casa con un coche como este hoy, Annie —interrumpió Silna, quien finalmente había dejado de quejarse sobre sus labios, cuando se metió en el asiento trasero. Ante el sonido de su voz arranqué la mano de la de Percy. Percy arrancó el coche, enviándole una sonrisa paciente a Silena por el espejo retrovisor.

—¿Te gusta? —le pregunté.

Todavía podía sentir el calor de la mano de Percy en la mía. Mi piel se estremeció cuando él la había sujetado como si ansiara más. ¿Por qué el primer chico que me ha gustado alguna vez tenía que estar loco? Y sabía que estaba loco porque mientras hablaba con mi hermana acerca de las ventajas de conducir un BMW, su voz era de lo más amable, pero agarraba el volante con los nudillos blancos.  
—¿Annie?

Levanté la mirada. Percy y Silena esperaban que yo dijera algo.

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó Silena nuevo.

—No compraría una de estas cosas, incluso si tuviera un trillón de dólares.

—Eso no es de lo que hablábamos —dijo Silena—. Y no seas grosera.

—¿Demasiado rico para tu sangre? —me preguntó Percy con curiosidad.

—Trata muy extranjero. Esto es Detroit. ¿Motor City? ¿Ford, Chevrolet, GM?

Percy se encogió de hombros. —Por lo menos con este coche no tendrías que reemplazar la transmisión cada tres años.

¡Oh! Ángela vio mis ojos entrecerrados y rápidamente dio un paso al frente.

—Annie, hablábamos de Patty's.

—¿Qué?

—¿Quieres ir a Patty's antes de empezar a buscar coches? Le decía a Percy lo mucho que te encanta.

Patty's es este comedor de vieja escuela donde tienen las mejores malteadas del planeta. No tenía ganas de prolongar el día de hoy más de lo necesario, pero algunas cosas valían la pena.

—Bien —me quejé.

—¿Ves? —Silena sonrió triunfalmente a Percy—. Te dije que nunca puede resistirse a Patty's.

Percy visiblemente se relajó en su silla.

—¿A qué otras cosas no puede resistirse? —le preguntó a Silena, sonriéndome diabólicamente.

—Boletos para un juego de los Red Wings —dijo Silena automáticamente—. Y chicos que tocan la guitarra.

Di un grito ahogado.

—¡Silena! ¡Cállate! —No me di cuenta que sabía eso sobre mí.

—¿En serio? —Se rió Percy y yo me volví un tono muy profundo de rojo—. Los músicos, ¿eh?

—¿Tocas? —preguntó Silena a Percy esperanzada. Oré porque Percy no se diera cuenta de que Silena trataba de hacer de casamentera, pero también sospeché que no había mucho que Percy pasara por alto.

—Puedo aprender —dijo.

**Owwww, está dispuesto a aprender por ella, que romántico Xd. **

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo. **

_**Dudas, recomendaciones, reclamos, ect es el botoncito Review. **_

_**Besos.**_


	8. Capitulo 7

**Desgraciadamente no me pertenece nada. **

_**Capitulo 7**_

Patty's se encontraba bastante atestado. Cuando entramos, noté un montón de los chicos con los que compito en el parque sentados en la gran cabina de la esquina. Mientras Percy y Silena iban a hablar con la anfitriona caminé hacia mis amigos.

—Gracias por la invitación, idiotas —bromeé.

Varios chicos se ahogaron con la comida en sus bocas cuando levantaron la mirada. No sabía de qué se trataba eso hasta que Charles rió y dijo—: ¿Qué pasa con la renovación, Chase?

Miré alrededor al grupo de chicos sorprendidos y recordé que usaba la ropa que Silena había elegido. Gruñí e hice que Charles se corriera por mí.

—No empieces —dije mientras robaba algunas de sus papas fritas. Ya que todavía seguían mirándome fijamente agregué—: Perdí una apuesta.

Sí, lo sé, soy una mentirosa. Pero era más fácil que explicar la verdad.

—¿Dónde fuiste esta mañana? —preguntó Charles—.Valdez dijo que estás asustada de jugar contra él ahora, ya que sabes que va a desarmarte por romper su nariz.

Bufé.

—Puede intentarlo. No estoy asustada de ese idiota. Sólo estaba ocupada.

—¿_Ocupada_? —preguntó uno de los chicos, y varios de ellos se rieron por lo bajo. Seguí sus miradas y encontré a Percy de pie detrás de mí.

—Nuestra mesa está lista, Annie—dijo Percy sin quitar sus ojos de Charles sentado a mi lado.

—_Realmente ocupada_ —bromeó alguien más, provocando más risas.

—Cállense, pervertidos —solté. Luego con un suspiro, robé más papas de Charles—. Dile a Valdez que estaré allí el lunes a la mañana en caso de que quiera ser derribado de nuevo.

Cuando me paré escuché a alguien decir—: No sabía que a Chase le gustaran bonitos.

Luego alguien más murmuró—: No sabía que a Chase le gustaran por completo.

Me giré, lista para noquear a alguien, pero Percy me sostuvo firmemente alrededor de la cintura.

—Guau allí, tigresa —dijo, riendo mientras me arrastraba a nuestra mesa.  
De alguna manera, a pesar de que por completo pretendía sentarme al lado de Silena, Percy me acomodó en la butaca al frente de ella y se sentó a mi lado antes de que pudiera protestar. Silena me sonrió muy grande a través de la mesa. Con suficiencia. Estaba a punto de patearla cuando Percy me distrajo con una pregunta.

—Así que ese tipo con el que te sentaste, era el mismo con el que bromeabas en la fiesta anoche, ¿cierto?

—¿Y?

—Ustedes dos parecen realmente… íntimos.

Sabía a lo que quería llegar, y a pesar de que ese definitivamente no era el caso con Charles y yo, no vi el daño en dejar que Percy creyera que lo era.

—Tal vez lo somos.

—¿Qué tipo? —preguntó Silena, sorprendida.

—Se refiere a Charles.

—¿Charles Beckendorf?

Asentí y Silena rió.

—Sí, claro. Annie, no molestes al pobre Percy de esa manera.

_Pobre Percy. Claro_.

—Charles Beckendorf —dijo Silena— es uno de los chicos más populares en la clase de Annie. Podría tener a cualquier chica de tercero que quisiera. Y la mitad de las de cuarto también probablemente.

Silena explicó todo esto como si debiera ser un consuelo para Percy, y realmente tenía razón

—Charles y yo somos amigos, pero nunca me llevaría al baile si sabes a lo que me refiero—pero Percy no parecía muy emocionado con la idea de que fuera "íntima" con un chico tan deseado.

Me quedé en silencio por un minuto y todos suspiramos con alivio al ver a nuestra mesera.

—¿Qué les puedo ofrecer chicos? —preguntó la mujer.

Percy me hizo un gesto, así que dije—: Me gustaría un batido de chocolate y mantequilla de maní por favor.

La mujer asintió, luego movió sus ojos hacia Percy.

—Qué tal un batido de galletas Oreo —dijo. Luego me miró y agregó—: Bien podríamos conseguirnos una canasta de papas fritas, mejor.

—¿Y para ti? —le preguntó la mesera a mi hermana.

—Oh, nada para mí gracias.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Percy mientras yo decía:

—¿Nada? Tú eras la que insistía en que viniéramos aquí.

—Estoy segura —dijo Silena—. Estaré bien con mi agua.

Algo se traía entre manos Silena. No atacaba exactamente el helado como yo, pero nunca la había visto sentarse en un restaurante y no ordenar siquiera una Coca de dieta.  
Unos minutos después me imaginé de lo que se trataba cuando vi a Rachel y Piper entrar al restaurante. Silena levantó la mirada justo cuando sus amigas nos encontraron. Intentó lucir sorprendida, pero no es tan buena actriz.

—Oh, ¡Oigan! ¿Qué están haciendo aquí chicas? —preguntó inocentemente cuando Rachel y Piper se deslizaron en la banca a su lado.

—Sí —dijo Percy, ese frío control de vuelta a su voz—. ¿A qué se debe el placer?

Rachel y Piper no respondieron la pregunta de Percy. En su lugar, comenzaron a arrullarnos a Percy y a mí como si fuéramos una pareja de cachorros en la ventana de una tienda de mascotas.

—Silena tenía razón. ¡Ustedes chicos son de lo más lindos! —gimió Piper.

—Totalmente adorables —coincidió Rachel—. Estoy tan feliz de que estén juntos ahora. Sabes Percy, Annie nunca ha tenido un novio antes, así que más te vale cuidar bien de ella.

No tuve tiempo de corregir a Rachel del estado de la relación porque Percy, de todas las personas, dijo—: Oh, no estamos juntos. —Pero luego tenía que ir y arruinarlo poniendo su brazo sobre mis hombros y agregando—: No preocupen sus lindas cabecitas con eso, de todas formas. Tengo planes especiales para nuestra pequeña Annie aquí.

—¿Planes especiales? —murmuré—. ¿Podrías ser un poco más raro?

Percy me ignoró. —Se los prometo —le dijo a mi hermana y sus amigas mientras me sostenía fuerte contra él—. Tendré mucho cuidado con ella.

La brigada castaña completa suspiró y comenzó a levantarse. —Bueno, los dejaremos en eso entonces —dijo Rachel—. ¡Diviértanse chicos!

—¡Silena! —silbé cuando mi hermana se puso de pie. ¡Sabía que me iba a abandonar!—. ¿A dónde crees que vas?

—Ustedes no necesitan realmente que vaya hoy —dijo con una gran sonrisa inocente—. ¿Acaso tú Percy?

Percy le dio a mi hermana su primera sonrisa sincera del día.

—Será difícil, pero estoy seguro de que nos las arreglaremos.

—Le dijiste a mamá que vendrías conmigo hoy —dije, comenzando a tener pánico—. ¡Lo prometiste!

Silena me sonrió muy condescendientemente.

—Confía en mí, Annie, esto es por tu propio bien.

—¡Pero usé tu estúpida camiseta!

—Totalmente linda, por cierto —dijo Piper—. Deberías vestir de rosado más a menudo.

Fulminé con la mirada a mi hermana.

—¡Te odio!

—No lo harás más tarde —dijo Silena, lo que hizo reír a Percy. Silena le guiñó y luego se fue con sus amigas, dejándome atrapada en una banca con mi vecino psicótico que todavía tenía su brazo alrededor de mí.

—Bueno —dijo Percy después de que mi hermana se había ido hace rato y nuestros batidos se hallaban al frente de nosotros—. Este es un placentero cambio de planes. ¿Sabes? Tu hermana no es tan mala como solía pensar.

—Sí, es peor. Estúpida traidora.

—Annie, deja de ser ridícula. Hizo lo que hizo porque se preocupa por ti.

—Cierto —comenté despectivamente. El comportamiento de Percy era completamente distinto ahora. Se veía mucho más feliz y demasiado cómodo.

—Silena sólo ve lo que tú no puedes por alguna razón —dijo.

—¿Y qué es eso?

La esquina de la boca de Percy se levantó en una sonrisa y se volteó, girando su cuerpo hacia el mío en la banca.

—Que es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que obtenga lo que quiero.

Percy lucía como si fuera el que se encontraba atrapado en un hechizo esta vez. Su mirada era tan intensa que me encogí lo más lejos que la cabina me permitiría. No era lo suficientemente lejos. Acunó mi mandíbula en sus dedos, rozando su pulgar por mis labios.

—Quita tus manos de mí. —Me sorprendí cuando realmente soné peligrosa porque esa cálida sensación de hormigueo que tenía cada vez que Percy me tocaba intentaba convencerme de que no quería realmente que se detuviera.

Percy se retiró en el asiento con un suspiró y empujó mi batido un poco más cerca a mí.

—Deberías beber eso. Te hará sentir mejor.

—De hecho, ir a casa me haría sentir mejor.

—¿No intentarás siquiera pasarlo bien hoy?

—Si siquiera intentaras actuar como una persona normal, podría.

Algo brilló en los ojos de Percy.

—¿Y qué es normal? —soltó—. ¿Romper narices de gente y tener que ser forzada a usar ropa que de hecho se ajustan? No eres exactamente quien para hablar, sabes.

Fui tan tomada por sorpresa por su estallido que la única cosa que pude pensar en hacer fue tomar un trago de malteada. Uno realmente largo.  
Sabía que Percy me observaba. Después de lo que había dicho, no podía evitar sentirme cohibida. Me encogí envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de mí, mi carácter completamente agotado. Estúpida Silena y su estúpida camiseta.

—Te ves muy bien hoy —señaló Percy de pronto. Lo miré enfurecida, odiando que pudiera leerme tan fácilmente. Su mirada se llenó de arrepentimiento—. Lo siento, pierdo el control a veces.

No dije nada, a pesar de que probablemente debería haberle pedido perdón también.

—No peleemos —dijo Percy, intentando redimirse de nuevo.

—Lo que sea —refunfuñé y luego hice lo único que quedaba por hacer, alcancé la canasta de papas fritas puesta entre nosotros y hundí una muy larga en mi batido. Luego de meter la papa en mi boca, noté que Percy me miraba con un brillo completamente entretenido de vuelta en sus ojos. Una vez que llegué a la concesionaria de autos, comencé a relajarme. Compraría mi primer auto, después de todo. Aún con Percy alrededor me sentía algo emocionada. Además, era más fácil lidiar con Percy cuando ya no me encontraba atrapada en una pequeña cabina con él.

—Así que —dijo Percy mientras caminábamos a la mitad usada de la concesionaria—, ¿Tenías algo específico en mente? —Percy levantó sus cejas y abrió la puerta del conductor de un F150—. Me pareces más del tipo de camionetas. —Intenté no sonreír con eso y me subí detrás del manubrio. Percy se me unió en la cabina y me observó mientras intentaba familiarizarme con la camioneta—. ¿Sabes que tiene de bueno una camioneta? —dijo finalmente.

—Suficiente espacio para cargar todo tu equipo cuando te vas a acampar.

—Supongo que eso es verdad, sin embargo no sabría realmente. Nunca he ido a acampar.

—¿Nunca? —pregunté.

—Nop. —Percy se deslizó en la cabina hacia mí—. He ido, sin embargo, al autocinema. —Deslizó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros con una sonrisa—. Los asientos de banco son geniales, ¿no crees? —Tragué duro y salté fuera del auto tan rápido que Percy se cayó—. ¿Nada de camionetas entonces? —dijo mientras golpeaba la puerta en su cara.

Ya miraba las ventanas de un Focus cuando Percy me alcanzó. Tomé nota específicamente de los asientos de butaca adelante y luego me subí detrás del manubrio. Percy se puso en el lado del pasajero.

—Este tendría mucho mejor rendimiento del motor —dije. —Es algo pequeño, sin embargo. —Percy se removió incómodamente y luego deslizó su asiento hacia atrás. Miré alrededor del auto e intenté imaginarme a los J, todos abarrotándose dentro del pequeño auto.

—Cierto —coincidí—. Vamos a probar ese de allá.

Percy me siguió a un Fusion. Mientras me acomodaba detrás del manubrio, no dijo nada, excepto—: Mucho mejor.

—Definitivamente —coincidí, mirando sobre mi hombro—. Y hay mucho más lugar en el asiento trasero.

Percy se giró a mirarme con sus cejas levantadas muy arriba. —Annie —dijo, riendo—, acabas de enloquecer con la idea de un banquillo. No creo que tengas que preocuparte por necesitar un asiento trasero espacioso.

Cuando entendí su significado me sonrojé. ¿Por qué todos los chicos son tan malpensados?

—No quería decir que planeara besuquearme atrás. Simplemente pensaba en los J. Esperan por completo que lleve sus tristes traseros a la escuela en el otoño.

—Sí, y esperan por completo que te ocupes de ellos en el asiento trasero también.

—Cállate, no lo hacen.

—Oh, sí lo hacen. Son chicos. Y tú no lo eres. Es así de simple.

—Son mis mejores amigos. Hemos crecido juntos en el mismo vecindario toda nuestra vida. Te garantizo que ninguno de ellos está interesado en mí.

—No que te dirían. Probablemente están asustados de terminar con su trasero en una cuchara. Pero eso no significa que no están pensando en eso. Al menos uno de ellos lo hace. Mi dinero va para Josh.

—¿Qué te hace decir eso? Ni siquiera has conocido al chico.

—Sí, pero ¿quién más pasaría tanto tiempo jugando algo tan pobre como Skateboard Pro 2000? Tengo que decírtelo, pero el tipo no está obsesionado con vencer tu puntaje. Está esperando que te aburras y te le abalances encima.

—Primero de todo, asqueroso. Y segundo, Skateboard Pro 2000 no es pobre.

—Me temo que lo es, Annie. De hecho —Percy se encogió de hombros excusándose—, toda tu colección de video juegos como que apesta. ¿Grand Theft Auto, MX vs. ATV Racing, Madden Football? ¿Dónde está la acción? ¿El suspenso? ¿El peligro?

—Juego Halo —dije a la defensiva.

—¿Halo? —Rió Percy—. ¡Dame un descanso!

—¿Qué tiene de malo Halo?

—Um, es aburrido. Sólo corres alrededor y le disparas a cualquier cosa que se mueva. Tu hermana probablemente podría destrozar ese juego.

—Oh sí, ¿y cuál es tu video juego favorito?

—Assassin's Creed.

—Assassin's Creed —repetí secamente. Por supuesto que lo es. No debería haber preguntado—. Perdóname si creo que asesinar gente es perturbador.

—No es sobre asesinar gente, es sobre el desafío. No puedes sólo ir y volar la cabeza de todos. Obtienes puntos por el sigilo y la creatividad. Volar un montón de alienígenas es cualquier cosa, ¿pero llevar a cabo el asesinato perfecto? Eso es un logro.

—No. Raro es lo que es.

—No es tan raro —discutió Percy—. ¿De otra manera por qué habría tantas novelas de crímenes y series de policías allá afuera? La gente está fascinada con los homicidios.

Esta conversación había tomado un giro hacia lo extraño realmente rápido, pero más una conversación de lo que Percy y yo habíamos tenido alguna vez. Bueno, una conversación que no era sobre él intentando seducirme, de todas formas. Ese es el por qué lo alenté a continuar hablando.

—La gente no está fascinada con los homicidios —dije, sabiendo que iba a discutir.

—Claro que lo están. Toma a esas dos chicas de las que tus padres hablaban en la cena por ejemplo. La media está centrada en ellas justo ahora. La ciudad está sólo esperando que otra chica termine muerta porque no hay nada como un buen asesino en serie para animar la conversación alrededor del dispensador de agua.

Tenía que sacar a relucir eso. De pronto, el rostro de Heather Monroe brilló en mi cerebro y me estremecí violentamente.

—No es un asesino en serie —dije—. Y ya que lo pienso, soy más del tipo de chica SUV.

Percy luchó para alcanzarme después de que salté fuera del auto. Me había acelerado tanto que no estaba siquiera segura del tipo de auto al que me había subido después.

—¿No crees que esas dos muertes están relacionadas? —me preguntó Percy.

—La policía ya dijo que no.

—Entonces mintieron.

—¿Qué te da tanta seguridad? —No creí que quisiera saber la respuesta de Percy, pero al mismo tiempo quería. Tenía que saber si había realmente un asesino en serie allá afuera atrapando chicas que lucían exactamente como yo.

—Es el número de las heridas de puñalada —dijo Percy con naturalidad—. Ambas chicas fueron apuñaladas más de treinta veces

De pronto me sentí enferma.

—Podría ser coincidencia.

Percy sacudió su cabeza. —Para la mayoría de la gente que comete crímenes como ese es sobre el placer que obtienen mientras la victima sigue viva. El homicidio es sólo un medio para limpiar. Pero para los asesinos en serie, es sobre el asesinato. No hay manera en que dos tipos hubieran atacado dos chicas diferentes que suceden ser muy parecidas y apuñalarlas tan excesivamente. Si hubieran sido homicidas regulares, los atacantes hubieran querido matar a las chicas lo más rápido posible. Aún si los tipos no tenían idea de cómo usar un cuchillo apropiadamente, hay demasiados lugares muy vulnerables en el cuerpo humano como para perdérselas todas. Cinco o seis heridas de puñaladas y las probabilidades son que las chicas hubieran muerto. ¿Por qué dos tipos diferentes continuarían cortando a alguien que ya está muerto?

Estaba lista para que esta conversación terminara, pero no podía decir una palabra. Algo se había apoderado de Percy. Nunca lo había visto tan animado.

—No sólo están definitivamente relacionados los dos homicidios —continuó—, sino que es un juego para este tipo. La segunda chica fue apuñalada siete veces más que la primera. Mi conjetura es que intentaba mantenerla viva el más tiempo posible. Ver si podía superar su última muerte. Tú mira. Te apuesto que hay otro asesinato esta noche, y el número de heridas de puñalada estará cercano o más alto que el último.

Miré boquiabierta a Percy, pero él sólo continuó—: También apostaría que el asesino está molesto porque los dos homicidios no han sido conectados. Tiene que estar orgulloso de su trabajo, esa cantidad de heridas de puñalada es realmente algo impresionante. Apuesto que esta vez dejará algún tipo de mensaje o tarjeta personal para que tengan una pista de que es un asesinato en serie.

Percy se hallaba tan atrapado en su teoría que no había notado sólo cuan emocionado se había puesto, o cuan absolutamente enloquecido sonaba. Tampoco parecía darse cuenta de que no había dicho una palabra por minutos y estaba en el borde de ponerme a vomitar.  
Fue traído de golpe a la realidad cuando abrí la puerta del auto. Lo escuché llamar mi nombre pero no respondí. Cerré de un golpe la puerta y me dirigí rápidamente a la oficina.

—Annie, ¿qué pasa? ¿A dónde estás yendo? —me preguntó Percy cuando me alcanzó. Cuando no respondí, atrapó mi muñeca y me giró hacia él—. ¿Qué te sucede?

—¡Déjame ir! —demandé.

—No hasta que me digas cuál es tu problema.

—¡Tú! —grité—. ¡Estás loco! ¡Enfermo!

Podía ver la rabia brillando a través de los ojos de Percy de la misma manera en que lo habían hecho en el restaurante, pero dejó ir mi brazo.

—Hay algo seriamente mal contigo —dije—. Me voy a casa.

Avancé como dos pasos antes de que Seth atrapara de nuevo mi muñeca.

—Annie, espera.

Sonaba más herido que enojado ahora, pero no me importaba.

—Déjame ir ahora o comenzaré a gritar. Mi mamá conoce al administrador de este lugar. ¡Te arrestará antes de que puedas decir psicópata!

Percy me dejó ir sin otra palabra. No miré hacia atrás, pero podía sentirlo mirándome mientras irrumpía en la concesionaria. 

_**Sin Palabras.**_

_**¿Qué piensan de lo que dijo Percy?**_

_**¿Será verdad?**_

_**Consultas, recomendaciones, amenazas, ect por el botón Review. **_


	9. Capitulo 8

_**Gracias por sus review :D**_

_**No me pertenecen ni la trama ni los personajes. **_

_**Capitulo 8**_

Mi mamá no me preguntó sobre eso cuando la llamé desde el concesionario de autos y le pedí que viniera a recogerme, pero estoy segura de que mi cara dijo suficiente. Cuando llegó, simplemente le dije que no encontré nada que me gustara y nos dirigimos a casa en completo silencio. Después de eso, agarré un montón de bocadillos y luego me encerré en mi habitación por el resto del día.

Estoy segura de que mi mamá y Silena probablemente piensen que Percy y yo nos habíamos metido en una gran rencilla amorosa o algo así, pero no me importaba. No quería hablar de Percy con ellas. No es como si me escucharan o me creyeran si les dijera la verdad. No. Sólo sería la

pobre, pequeña, inocente y nerviosa Annie porque realmente le gusta a un chico.

Cuando los J me llamaron más tarde esa noche no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Percy dijo, así que cuando Josh finalmente contestó el teléfono, le pregunté si era verdad. Bueno, algo así—: Oye, ¿Es de mala calidad mi colección de video juegos?

La respuesta de Josh vino tan rápido que fácilmente me sobresaltó.

—Claro. ¿Por qué?

—No. En serio.

—Sí en serio, Chase. Es muy defectuoso. Ni siquiera tienes Call of Duty o algo.

—¿Así que no te gusta Skateboard Pro 2000?

—Ugh, es el peor. Desearía poder eliminar ese estúpido deporte por existir y forzarnos a ser objeto de tal debilidad.

Agarré el auricular con tanta fuerza con mi mano que casi esperaba que se destrozara en pedazos. Sólo porque Josh odiaba Skateboard Pro2000 no significaba que Percy tenía razón. Simplemente quiere decir que necesitaba ampliar mis horizontes en la X-box.

—Si mi colección de juegos apesta tan mal, ¿por qué siempre vienes a pasar el rato a mí casa?

—Oigan, chicos —llamó Josh—. Annie quiere saber por qué pasamos tanto rato en su casa.

Estuve quieta por un segundo, y luego Jesse y Jack cantaron al unísono—: ¡Silena!

—¿Mi hermana?

—Duh —dijo Josh—. Puede ser miserable, pero eso no quiere decir que no pienso en verla salir de la ducha en estos días.

—Eres enfermo —bromeé, pero me sentí mucho mejor. Claramente Percy se equivocó acerca de los J. Y si se equivocó con eso, quizás también significaba que estaba equivocado con los asesinatos.

—De todos modos, tenemos que irnos —dijo Josh—. Desearía que estuvieras aquí, Chase. De verdad te encantaría.

—¡Sí! —gritó Jesse desde el fondo.

—¡Vamos a tener que encontrar una manera de que crezcas un par para el verano que viene!

Bueno. Pueden haber sido un grupo de egoístas, pero por lo menos eran consecuentes.

Esa pequeña normalidad me hizo relajar un poco, pero seguía teniendo un ojo abierto en la casa cruzando la calle. El auto de Percy aún seguía desaparecido. Él había esperado de mal humor en el concesionario antes de que mi mamá llegara, pero no nos siguió a casa y no ha regresado todavía.

Cuando Percy no había llegado a casa por la medianoche, comencé a sentirme mal. No había sido agradable con él y obviamente se molestó por ello. Esperé toda la noche, no podía dormir. Incluso dejé de mirar a escondidas por la ventana después de un tiempo, y escalé hacia el techo necesitando un poco de aire.

Alrededor de las 4:30 a.m. un par de faros venían brillando por la calle y me sumergí de nuevo a mi habitación. Apagué mi televisor y cubrí el despertador, así toda mi habitación quedó negra. Entonces, con un pequeño agujero en mi persiana, miré a Percy salir de su auto. Él hizo exactamente lo mismo que hacía cuando entraba. La luz encendida en su habitación unos minutos después y luego se apagó. Nada que ver. Ningún comportamiento extraño. Y ahora que se encontraba en casa, me di cuenta que era casi el amanecer y que finalmente podría dormir.

—Annie, sigues viva, ¿cierto?

Me desperté con el sonido de la voz de Silena, que siempre es desagradable, pero no estaba tan antagónica como de costumbre. Gemí algo que sonaba cerca a—: Vete.

—No podemos, hermanita. Mamá me dijo que no te moleste, pero si te quedas mucho tiempo en tu habitación, vendrá, y confía en mí no quieres que ella venga. Sigue usando la palabra pubertad.

Gruñí algo completamente ininteligible esta vez.

—Si te ayuda, te traje el desayuno, doble pedazo de caramelo hecho de azúcar y mantequilla.

Me senté y Silena se sentó en mi cama sosteniendo dos bolitas de helado y dos cucharas. Cuando intenté tomar uno, lo escondió detrás de su espalda.

—Esto no viene sin un precio —dijo—. Me vas a decir exactamente lo que ocurrió ayer.

Rodé mis ojos y arrebaté el helado de las manos de mi hermana.

Suspiró y le dio un mordisco a su propio helado y luego preguntó—: En serio Annie, ¿qué ocurre? Porque a Percy le gustas. Realmente, realmente le gustas. Viene más de tres veces al día a preguntar por ti. Incluso te ha traído nuevas rosas porque olvidaste ponerlas en agua y se marchitaron. Mira, ¿ves? —Silena señaló al ramo en mi tocador—. Esas vinieron ya en

un florero.

—¿Viene más de tres veces al día? ¿A qué hora?

—Casi a las una. Intenté preguntarle qué pasó pero no me lo dijo. Annie, parecía alterado.

—¿Alterado-enojado? —pregunté.

—Más bien alterado-frustrado —dijo Silena—. No creo que Percy se enoje.

—¡Ja! Silena no entiendes. Él no es el mismo a tu alrededor que a mi alrededor. Tiene problemas. Está seriamente loco. La forma en que me mira, y me toca todo el tiempo… —Sentí que mi cara se calentaba. El sonrojo definitivamente no iba a ayudarme en mi caso—. Es como si estuviera conteniéndose de amarrarme como un cerdo y arrastrarme hacia los bosques.

—Vamos, Annie, eso es un poco duro, ¿no crees? Sólo es un chico. Simplemente nunca has tenido un chico interesado en ti antes.

—No, ¡eso no es todo! Escucha, cuando estábamos en el concesionario de autos, comenzó a hablar de todas esas chicas. Pero no sólo hablaba de ellas. Es como si estuviera obsesionado. Como si entendiera que pasó porque su cerebro funciona de la misma manera.

—¿Qué chicas?

—Esas dos chicas que murieron. De las que mamá habló con la tía de él en la cena.

—Oh ellas. En realidad son tres chicas ahora. Y dicen que sin duda es un asesino en serie.

—¿Qué?

—Ha estado en las noticias de hoy —dijo Silena.

Cuando prendí la televisión, Silena frunció el ceño.

—Espera. ¿Estás diciendo que piensas que el cerebro de Percy funciona como una chica de

quince años? —preguntó.

—No, estoy diciendo que él piensa como un asesino en serie.

Contuve mi respiración cuando cambié el canal para ver CNN y vi que el nuevo asesino en serie de Detroit había salido en las noticias nacionales. Olivia Harvey de dieciséis años de edad, de South Lyon fue encontrada en el parque esta mañana, golpeada y apuñada 41 veces.

—Por lo menos, no luce tan parecida a ti. —La voz de Silena me sorprendió tan mal que salté—. ¿Has visto la última? Esa chica parecía que podría ser tu gemela.

—Gracias, Silena. Porque eso me hace sentir mucho mejor. —Silencié el televisor, pero no podía apartar los ojos de la pantalla—. ¿Así que dictaminaron a todos los asesinos en serie?

—Tuvieron que hacerlo. El asesino dejó Polaroids con el cuerpo de las primeras dos chicas.

Silena no notó que el aliento se me escapó. Siguió hablando.

—Mamá estuvo viendo las noticias esta mañana y dice que tienen algunos perfiles expertos. Él dijo que el asesino reclamaba sus víctimas.

—¡Dijo que pasaría! —susurré—. Silena, ¡él lo sabía!

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó, finalmente tomando atención.

—¡Percy! ¡Él sabía! Ayer me dijo que otra chica iba a morir, y no sólo eventualmente. Dijo que iba a morir anoche. ¡Incluso me lo prometió!

—Bueno, eso no es una cosa muy importante. Quiero decir, las dos murieron los dos sábados pasados. Es por eso que lo apodaron el Acuchillador de los Sábados por la Noche.

—También me dijo que el asesino dejaría un mensaje, así podrían conectar los asesinatos.

—Huh. Bueno esa es una especie de golpe de suerte.

—No es suerte.

—¿Cómo podría no ser suerte?

Mi mente daba vueltas con un millón de diferentes pensamientos. La sensación de malestar que tenía en mi estómago el día anterior volvió. Tanto así que tuve que dejar mi helado.

—No lo sé, pero él lo sabía. Te juro que Percy lo sabía.

Silena me miró como si yo fuera la que estaba loca y luego se rió.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?

—¿Qué exactamente digo?

—Annie, estás acusando a Percy de matar a tres chicas, o ¡de ser un asesino en serie!

Silena comenzó a reírse de nuevo, e intenté reírme con ella, pero no pude. Cuando vi que vio mi cara, se controló.

—No puedes hablar en serio —dijo—. ¿Un asesino en serie? De verdad crees que Percy, el chico sexy de diecisiete años cruzando la calle, quién te trae rosas, en realidad ¿podría matar a alguien?

Tuve que pensar en ello, ¿Lo pensaba? ¿De verdad creía que Percy podría hacerlo? Me encontré asintiendo con la cabeza.

Silena rodó sus ojos.

—Bueno, tengo que decir que te asustó un poco ayer, pero ahora eres tú la que está loca. Así que él es un poco adelantado, lo que, seré sincera, me encantaría si él viniera a mí así pero eso no lo hace un psicópata.

Silena me llamaba loca, pero mientras más pensaba en ello, se me hacía más fácil de creer.

—Piensa sobre ello —dije—. Los asesinatos comenzaron después de que Percy se mudó a Michigan. Y dices que a él realmente le gusto ¿no? ¡Y las chicas muertas lucen igual que yo! Además, el asesino está obsesionado con apuñalar a sus víctimas y no hay duda de que Percy sabe cómo manejar un cuchillo.

—Si tú lo dices.

—¡Sé lo que vi! Y ayer habló sobre conocer los puntos vulnerables del cuerpo humano en orden para poder apuñalarlos la mayor de veces posibles antes de que mueran. Su tía dijo que él sabe primeros auxilios y esas cosas. Y sabes lo fuerte que es.

—Sacar buenas notas en biología y saber defensa personal no es un crimen.

—¡Me atacó en la calle el otro día!

—¿Te atacó?

—¡Sí! ¡Me atacó! Sólo para asustarme. Sólo para mostrarme que puede.

Silena seguía obviamente sin convencerse.

—Es inteligente. Como, muy inteligente. Sabe cosas de mí que no debería, entra a mi habitación, él….

—¿Entró a tu habitación?

—Más de una vez. Mira lo que le hizo a mi video juego.

Encendí Skateboard Pro 2000, pero no tuvo el efecto deseado. Silena leyó la lista de puntaciones y chilló—: Oh mi Dios, Annie, ¡eso es tan dulce! ¿No moriste cuando viste eso?

—Pero, ¿cómo lo hizo? ¿Y cuándo? No es como si lo invitara. Además, no llegó a su casa anoche. Lo sé, porque me pasé toda la noche esperándolo.

Eso hizo que Silena hiciera una pausa.

—¿Acechas mucho, Annie? —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¡Lo digo en serio!

—Puedo verlo. —Silena finalmente perdió la paciencia conmigo—. Eres un bicho raro. Recuérdame que nunca tendré una conversación de chicas contigo otra vez.

—Nadie te lo pidió en primer lugar.

Silena comenzó a salir y se detuvo en la puerta para mirarme.

—Percy es dulce, divertido, y completamente maravilloso. Y por alguna razón, le gustas. ¡Eres una idiota! No te dejaré arruinar esto porque eres una maldita mojigata.

—Muérdeme. —Fue mi brillante respuesta.

—Como sea. Voy a hablar con Percy —se quejó Silena.

—¡Espero que deje tu cuerpo mutilado en el parque! —dije después de ella.

Finalmente salí de mi habitación, pero sólo anduve dentro de la casa. No había manera de salir a la calle y arriesgarme a ver a Percy. Por alguna razón, fue un alivio que mi papá volviera a casa esta noche.

Pasamos la tarde viendo cualquier canal de televisión que no tuviera noticias, y hablamos sobre los tipos de autos que podrían gustarme. Él tampoco me preguntó por Percy, pero a diferencia de mi madre, no parecía importarle mucho, y era agradable.

Cuando me fui a la cama, encontré una nota en mi almohada junto con una flor sacada del florero de mi tocador. En una fuerte escritura decía:

_Lo que queda detrás de nosotros, y lo que queda delante, es poca cosa_

_comparada con lo que queda dentro de nosotros._

—_Ralph Waldo Emerson._

La nota no fue firmada, pero yo sabía que era de Percy. Traté de decirme a mí misma que se la dio a Silena para que me la diera a mí, pero Silena me la hubiera entregado, me habría mirado leerla, y luego haría un gran alboroto. No hay manera que hubiera sido capaz de simplemente ponerlo en la almohada para que lo encontrara más tarde, incluso si Percy le hubiera dado instrucciones exactas.

Fui a mi ventana, suspirando cuando la encontré cerrada y luego volví mi atención a la nota. Sabía que quería decir con la cita, pero no estaba exactamente segura lo que Percy me intentaba decir. ¿Me pedía que mirara dentro de él? Porque cuando lo hice, todo lo que vi fue un posible

Homicida maníaco.

¿O es que el "nosotros" se refiere a él y a mí? Lo que hay detrás de nosotros podría ser ayer, y lo que está delante podría ser… me estremezo al pensar. De cualquier manera no hay definitivamente nada dentro de nosotros o entre nosotros o a nuestro alrededor o en cualquier parte porque no hay un nosotros.

Quería arrugar la nota y tirarla lejos, pero no pude. Había algo en ella. Al igual que había algo en el florero con rosas en mi tocador que no podía arrojarle blanqueador sin importar cuántas veces había pensado en hacerlo.

Tomé la rosa de mi almohada y la puse de nuevo con las demás después de aspirar su aroma. Luego con cinta adhesiva pegué la nota en el espejo de mi tocador e intenté no pesar en ello cuando me fui a dormir.

Mis sueños esa noche fueron los peores que tuve en todo el verano Después de todo con Percy, y las cosas de asesino en serie, y los sueños, tenía una insalubre cantidad de tensión acumulada dentro de mí. Así que pude haber estado actuando un poco loca a las 07:00 a.m. Irrumpí en la habitación de mi hermana y comencé a hurgar en sus cajones. No intentaba exactamente ser graciosa y tampoco Silena cuando me dio una gran cantidad de insultos cuando despertó.

—Perdón —mascullé—. Pero hay un juego en el parque a las 7:30 a.m. y quiero llegar antes de que

escojan los equipos.

—¿Y estás saqueando mi tocador porque….?

—Porque cuando jugué fútbol frisbee la otra noche en la fiesta era un millón de veces más fácil moverse en una blusa y unos shorts que en unos pantalones sueltos y un suéter. Por no mencionar que tenía codazos en los pechos.

—Claro —concordó con un bufido—. Eso es porque los Neandertales con los que siempre juegas finalmente se dieron cuenta de tus pechos.

—¿Vas a ayudarme a encontrar algo o no? —espeté, tirando un montón de ropa al suelo.

—Bien, bien. Jesús. ¿Te importa?

Silena actuó como si fuera una prueba enorme salir de la cama, pero me di cuenta de su sonrisa mientras se deslizaba en la puerta abierta del armario.

—¿Tienes un sujetador deportivo?

—Por supuesto.

—Entonces toma. —Silena me tiró una blusa blanca—. Úsala y toma los pantalones Adidas rosados. Segundo cajón, lado izquierdo. Vas a tener que llevarlos más debajo de tus caderas, porque tienes las piernas más largas que las mías, pero tiene un cordón ajustable. Obtienes una

gota de sangre sobre ellos y me tendrás que comprar otros nuevos.

—Como sea.

Silena suspiró y finalmente sonrió.

—Trabajo de diez a cuatro hoy. —Silena trabaja en Old Navy— Ven a verme y te ayudaré a recoger algunas cosas. Incluso te conseguiré mi descuento de empleado.

—Quizás, si tuviera alguna forma de llegar ahí —me quejé, todavía molesta por abandonarme el sábado.

—Estoy segura de que Percy estaría más que feliz por darte un paseo.

—Un viaje al infierno en el Expreso Acuchillador de los Sábados por la Noche.

—¡Ni siquiera es sábado, fenómeno! —gritó después de que me cerró la puerta.

—¡Ella tira, ella anota! —gritó Charles, dándome un máximo de cinco—. Y esto es juego, ¡perdedores!

Me sentí realmente, realmente bien soltar toda la tensión, ira, y frustración dentro de mí, y como resultado, he matado en la cancha esta mañana. Seguro cuando me mostré con la ropa de entrenamiento de Silena los chicos me dieron una mierda por no estar disponible para jugar

ahora porque era una chica, pero había estado por ahí por tres horas y no había estado en el equipo perdedor ni una vez.

Mi teoría acerca de la ropa de Silena era correcta también. Me sentía mucho más fresca, más cómoda y mi pecho sólo había sido asaltado una vez esta mañana. Cuando me golpearon, incluso pararon el juego por un minuto para asegurarse de que estaba bien. No necesitaba eso, pero

definitivamente necesita tomar la oferta de Silena en ayudarme a comprar. Me caí de un banco, me quité el casco y limpié el sudor de mi cara mientras capturaba mi aliento. Cuando drené una botella de agua, este chico Jake, que acababa de marcar el gol de la victoria, se sentó a mi lado.

—Puedes parecer una chica ahora Chase, pero todavía tienes el juego.

—Claro que lo hago —bromeé—, y si no fuera tan fácil anotar podría llegar a utilizarlo algunas veces. Este fue apenas un entrenamiento.

La sonrisa de Jake creció tanto como su cara.

—Chica, si buscabas a alguien para anotar, todo lo que tenías que hacer era decirlo. No tienes

idea de lo fácil que puede ser.

Gemí por centésima vez en el día, las insinuaciones no paraban. Golpeé a Jake en el brazo y grité, no sólo a Jake, sino a todos los presentes—: ¿Realmente voy a tener que escuchar esta mierda cada vez que juguemos a partir de ahora? ¡Son como un grupo de perros salvajes!

Entre risas alguien gritó—: ¡Un cachorro bullmastiff! ¡O un pitbull!

—¡Deséalo, Solace! —dijo otra persona.

Otro chico agregó—: ¡Más como un chihuahua!

Gemí de nuevo y una sombra cayó sobre mí. Levanté la vista para ver a Charles sonriéndome.

—Admítelo Chase. Te gusta jugar con nosotros más que con los J.

—¡Nunca! —Me reí—. Sólo me gusta jugar con ustedes porque significa que tienen que ganar de vez en cuando.

—Hablas mucho de palizas para ser alguien usando una cola de caballo —dijo Charles, ofreciéndome una mano—. Tú y yo, uno-a-uno en algún momento. Vamos a ver quién queda llorando.

—Acepto.

Cuando recogía mis cosas me di cuenta de una familiar figura delgada, alta apoyada contra un brillante BMW cerca del borde del parque. Cuando me llamó la atención, levantó su dedo índice e indicó que vaya hacía él.

_Sí, claro__. _

Rápidamente miré hacia otro lado, pero sabía que en el minuto que estuviera sola, Percy vendría por mí, así que hice algo que nunca antes había hecho en mi vida.

—Oye Charles, ¿Vas a casa?

—Sí, ¿qué pasa?

Le di a Charles una sonrisa mucho más confidente de lo que me sentía.

—¿Te importaría tomar el camino más largo? ¿Caminar con una chica a casa?

—Uh… —Charles miró confundido y muy sorprendido, pero por lo menos no parecía disgustado—. Sí —dijo un poco inseguro—. Por supuesto.

Nos dirigimos hacia el otro lado del parque, hacia la dirección de mi casa. E hice todo lo posible para no mirar detrás de mí, donde sabía que se encontraba Percy, probablemente seguía mirando, completamente furioso.

—Gracias —dije para romper el incómodo silencio que había entre Charles y yo.

—No hay problema. ¿Qué pasa?

—Es estúpido en realidad. —Me reí nerviosamente—. ¿Has oído todo el asunto del asesino en serie suelto?

—Sí, he escuchado sobre eso. —Charles me miró con curiosidad—. ¿Te tiene asustada?

—Algo así. En cierto modo encajo con el perfil de las chicas muertas, ¿sabes? Mi papá está un poco loco por eso. Me hizo prometer que no saldría a ninguna parte sola. También estoy bastante segura que estaré atrapada todos los sábados por la noche hasta que el tipo esté atrapado.

—Creo que tu papá nunca ha visto tu gancho de derecha.

Sonreí ante eso. Al menos alguien pensaba que podía manejarlo.

—Podría ser peor, creo —dije, encogiéndome de hombros—. Podía haberme encerrado en mi habitación y clavar las ventanas.

Charles se rió y luego cambió completamente de tema.

—Así que… ¿quién era el tipo con quién fuiste al restaurante el otro día?

Bufé y negué con la cabeza. Chicos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Charles a la defensiva.

—Nada. Es exactamente lo mismo que él me preguntó.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Tan pronto como nos sentamos. Pensó que tú y yo nos veíamos _amistosos_. —Hice un gesto de comillas con los dedos.

Charles se veía divertido con eso, pero no lo dijo. En cambio, repitió la pregunta—: Así que, ¿quién es? No me di cuenta que estabas viendo a alguien.

—Su nombre es Percy —expliqué cuando mi cara se puso devastadoramente roja—. Se mudó a la casa enfrente a la mía. Y, uh, sí, no lo estoy viendo.

—¿Estás segura? Porque te miraba como si fueran… _amistosos_.

—¡Oh por dios!

Charles se rió.

—Cálmate, Chase. Simplemente te estoy molestando.

—Tú y todos los demás durante toda la maldita semana pasada.

—¿Realmente puedes culpar a la gente?

—No es como si ustedes nunca hubieran visto una chica antes.

—Vamos, sabes que eres diferente. La gente va a hablar.

—¿Diferente? —pregunté sobresaltada—. No soy diferente.

Charles me miró de arriba a abajo con una ceja levantada.

—Sigo siendo la misma persona —dije—. Sólo paso esto —hice un gesto a mi ropa, es sorprendentemente cómodo y mucho más fácil para jugar.

—Seguro —dijo Charles, reprimiendo una risa—. Pero es algo más que la ropa. No creo que te haya visto antes sin alguno de los J presente. Te estás diversificando.

—Pura necesidad. Los J están en el campamento. Tú intentas pasar todo el verano con nada más que un Xbox y mi hermana para que te haga compañía.

—En realidad —dijo Charles, considerando la posibilidad—. No me importaría…

—Ugh. Ahórrame el sentimiento de ver a Silena, ¿de acuerdo?

—Me parece bien. Pero aun así. El ir a las fiestas…

—Larga historia.

—Salir con chicos.

—Te dije que no estoy saliendo.

—Coquetear con chicos para que te acompañen a casa…

Mi mandíbula casi se cayó de mi cara.

—Yo no… eso no es… —Mi voz se fue apagando. No tenía idea de cómo acabar la oración. Miré

alrededor frenéticamente y estuve aliviada al ver que casi llegábamos a mi casa.

Charles se rió y le golpeé el brazo con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de tropezar en sus patines.

—¿Quieres cortar eso? —grité—. Toda la cosa de molestar a Annie es realmente molesta.

Charles continuó riéndose hasta que llegamos a mi entrada.

—Oye —se detuvo y puso sus manos arriba en derrota—, nunca dije que ser diferente

era una cosa mala. Lo que sea tu acuerdo, te queda bien.

Oh hombre, iba a sonrojarme de nuevo, podía sentirlo. Qué vergüenza.

Entonces Charles me golpeó de vuelta, más en broma de lo que yo lo había golpeado pero aún lo suficientemente fuerte para casi botarme.

—Sólo para que no te tomes el juego tan fácil —dijo—. Ninguno te mostrará algo de piedad sólo porque te estás volviendo un poco sexy.

Ahora sólo rodé mis ojos.

—Ahora puedes irte. —Apunté a mi casa—. Ya no tienes ninguna utilidad para mí.

Me sorprendí al no notar el BMW estacionado en el frente cuando patinaba por la calle. Y definitivamente no me gustaba el hecho de que cada vez que ignoraba a Percy, él sentía la necesidad de golpear algo.

Charles miró a Percy por un minuto, luego me miró más serio que en la mañana.

—Se cuidadosa con ese tipo —dijo. No podía ocultar la sorpresa por la advertencia de Charles—. Lo vi en X-treme la noche del sábado. Sólo digamos que no es tímido con las mujeres.

—Oh, no tengo ninguna duda de eso —dije secamente. Así que se enojó conmigo, fue a un club y estuvo con tantas chicas como le fue posible. No es realmente sorprendente. —De todos modos, ¿cómo entraste a X-treme? —pregunté—. No tienes dieciocho años.

Charles guiño. —Tengo mis maneras.

—¿ID falso?

—Deberías invertir en uno y venir con nosotros alguna vez. Ya sabes, desde que estás diversificando en todo. Eres alta. Puedes pasar por dieciocho años.

—¿Bailar? ¿Estás bromeando? Creo que me quedo con el hockey.

—Bueno, entonces te veo el miércoles por la mañana.

—Sí. —Entonces algo ocurrió en mí—. Oye ¿Charles? Por curiosidad, ¿alguna de las chicas con las que Percy enganchó era pelirroja?

—En realidad, sí.

Y Silena piensa que estoy loca. ¿Y si esa pelirroja era Olivia de South Lyon?

Charles me sacó de mis pensamientos cuando dijo—: Después de verlos en el restaurante, asumí que eras tú. Casi lo golpeo cuando me di cuenta que no era así. —Charles miró hacia atrás otra vez, donde Percy seguía golpeando viciosamente—. Como que me alegro de no hacerlo.

—Fue una opción más sabia de lo que piensas. —Me reí—. Sin embargo gracias por la reflexión, y gracias por traerme a casa.

—No hay problema. Nos vemos más tarde, Annie.

Por un instante, miré con asombro cuando Charles se fue patinando lejos. Creo que esa es la primera vez que me llama por mi nombre. Tal vez había algo diferente en mí.

—Estás pasando mucho tiempo con Silena —me susurré a mí misma y luego me apresuré a mi casa antes de que Percy pudiera detenerme.

_**¿Qué creen que esta pasando con Charles y Annabeth?**_

_**Dejen un review con sus respuestas y preguntas**_


	10. Capitulo 9

_**No me pertenecen ni la trama ni los personajes. **_

_**Capitulo 9**_

La mañana del miércoles, esperaba a que Percy aparezca en el parque como lo había hecho el lunes, ya que había hecho todo lo que esté a mi alcance para evitarlo. A veces es bueno estar equivocada. Tengo que tener un buen cazador sin juego. Pues bien, excepto por la parte en la que Charles le dijo a todo el mundo que tenía que tener una niñera a causa de ser carnada de un asesino en serie.

Lo de niñera es un comentario aparte, sin embargo, tengo que admitir que me sentí aliviada cuando unos chicos que viven más cerca de mí, se ofrecieron a llevarme a casa. No quería pedirle a Charles otra vez y tenerlo pensando que me gusta. Pero también sabía que Percy probablemente estaría en su garaje calculando cuando llegué a casa, y no quería estar sola cuando me presenté.  
La escolta resultó ser innecesaria. El garaje de Percy se encontraba abierto como siempre, pero me sorprendí al ver que él no se hallaba allí. Entonces me di cuenta de que su auto tampoco estaba allí y mi corazón saltó de gozo en mi pecho.

Había estado encerrada en la casa tanto últimamente, escondiéndome de Percy, que a pesar de que sólo había jugado hockey en el último par de horas, no me atrevía a entrar. Caí al césped en frente de mi casa, me quité los patines, y me quedé allí disfrutando del aire fresco.  
Me podría haber quedado así durante horas, excepto que por alguna razón, el garaje abierto de Percy parecía estar gritándome. El auto se había ido, la casa se veía completamente oscura y tranquila, y el garaje quedó abierto. Me pedía que vaya a echar un vistazo. No es que sea una gran fisgona ni nada, pero Percy me había asustado en serio. Pensé que estaría más segura si podía averiguar algo, cualquier cosa sobre él. Además, si podía encontrar algo realmente espeluznante para mostrarle a Silena, ella podría quitar mi caso sobre él.

Me llevó diez minutos tomar las agallas de ir hasta allí, pero una vez que lo hice, me encontré en una especie de fascinación. Me hizo darme cuenta de lo desesperada que estaba de saber más acerca de Percy.

Se podría pensar que alguien que conduce un BMW lo va a querer aparcar en el garaje, pero Percy nunca lo hizo —probablemente porque no había lugar para él con todo el equipo del gimnasio y las pilas sobre pilas de cajas. Me parecía como si Percy y su tía no tenían intención de quedarse en el barrio por mucho tiempo. Apenas se habían tomado la molestia de desempacar.

Leí las etiquetas de algunas de las cajas. Al principio parecían normales—fotos, libros, ollas de barro, decoraciones de Navidad. Pero luego empecé a ver cajas etiquetadas _FBI, asesinato en primer grado, huellas dactilares, sustracción de menores, las leyes federales, los procedimientos locales de aplicación de la ley..._—

_¿Qué?_

Eso fue raro. Quiero decir, que no sabía lo que había esperado encontrar aquí, pero como de repente se me pusieron los pelos de punta, supongo que una parte de mí no había creído que iba a encontrar nada extraño.  
Sabía que debía marcharme, pero había un armario metálico de altura situado en una esquina y yo simplemente no pude evitarlo. Abrí el armario y miré con incredulidad. Cuchillos—muchos de ellos, y todos de diferentes tipos. Percy tenía de todo, desde un machete a una navaja suiza, y colgaban todos allí brillante y agudo, como si estuvieran en exhibición en un museo.

Decidí que definitivamente era hora de irme, cerré la caja, me di la vuelta y grité cuando encontré a Percy de pie en la entrada de su garaje.  
Percy no dijo nada. Se quedó allí de pie con sus manos metidas ocasionalmente en sus bolsillos, mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados. También se encontraba, me di cuenta, entre cualquier ruta de escape de su garaje y yo.

—Percy —jadeé tan pronto como mi corazón empezó a latir de nuevo. Me forcé a jugarlo chulo—. Vaya, me has asustado. No te he oído subir.

—Eso es porque no subí. Me acerqué. —La voz de Percy era inexpresiva, con el rostro todavía cauteloso.

—Pero, ¿dónde está tu auto?

—Técnicamente, es el auto de mi tía. Ella lo conduce de vez en cuando.

—Oh. —_¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida! ¡Annie, eres idiota!_

Esperé a que dijera algo, pero no lo hizo. No se movió. No dijo nada. Se quedó allí. Era una tortura.

—Así que... —Tragué saliva—. ¿Has ido a dar un paseo o algo así? ¿Pasear por el barrio un poco?

—Fui a tu casa. Silena me encontró esperando en el porche cuando se fue. Me dijo que podía esperar dentro. —Percy finalmente se quitó las manos de los bolsillos, sólo para doblarlas sobre el pecho—. No sabía que ibas a tratar de venir a verme primero.

—Oh... sí... bueno... —¡_Piensa, Annie! ¡Piensa_!—. Estaba en mi patio y me pareció oír un gato maullando. —_Sí, eso es bueno_—. No se veía como si estuviera en casa, y tenía miedo de que esté atrapado aquí dentro.

—Fue amable de tu parte estar tan preocupada.

—De todos modos no lo encontré. Tengo que acabar de oír cosas. Lo siento. Supongo que me iré ahora.

Di un paso hacia adelante y hacia los lados, planeando dar a Percy una plaza muy amplia, pero en mi segundo movimiento, Percy dio un paso a juego, colocándose justo delante de mí otra vez.

—¿Cuál es la prisa? —preguntó casualmente.

—No hay prisa —le dije con nerviosismo—. He estado jugando al hockey durante el último par de horas. Estoy cansada y tengo algo así como una necesidad de ducha.

Di otro paso y de nuevo Percy me correspondió, pero esta vez se había adelantado un poco. Unos pasos más y estaría al alcance de su mano. Me quedé inmóvil y así lo hizo.  
Tal vez si discutía con él...

—Percy.

—¿Annie?

Nos miramos el uno al otro—mirándolo fatigosamente, mirándome amablemente inquisitiva. Cuando ya no pude seguir el silencio, suspiré.

—No vas a dejar que me vaya, ¿verdad?

La cara de Percy se levantó entonces, como si este pensamiento nunca se le habría ocurrido. Se apartó y agitó su mano, haciendo un gesto para que yo fuera su invitada. Definitivamente no me estaba cayendo por ello, pero pensé que probablemente no conseguiría otra posibilidad, así que salí corriendo.  
Percy me agarró tan rápido que ni siquiera vi cómo lo hizo. En una fracción de segundo tenía los pies sobre el suelo y me arrastraba dentro de su casa. Le di una patada y un puñetazo tan fuerte como pude, pero me tenía por detrás y yo no podía hacer ningún buen contacto.

Mientras Percy luchaba para lograr abrir la puerta detrás de nosotros, me las arreglé para darle una patada tan fuerte que me dejó. Corrí hacia la parte delantera de la casa, pero Percy me tomó cerca de la base de la escalera y me arrojó por encima de su hombro.  
Me gusta pensar que le tomó gran esfuerzo arreglárselas para meterme en su habitación. Quiero decir, luché—apuesta a que luché. Incluso estoy bastante segura de que él tendría algunas contusiones después. Pero Percy parecía saber exactamente cómo aferrarse a mí, y era simplemente más fuerte.

Antes de que lo supiera, me había dejado caer sobre su cama y fue a pararse frente a la puerta. Fui directamente a la ventana, pero a diferencia de mi casa, no hay ninguna azotea para subir hacia fuera, solamente una gota del segundo piso. Di vueltas alrededor y le di un bocado que haría sonrojar a un marinero.  
Percy se recostó contra la puerta, disfrutando inmensamente.

—Annie, cálmate. Sólo quiero hablar contigo.

—Entonces, trata de usar un teléfono, ¡fenómeno!

—Nunca tomarías mi llamada. Al igual que no vas a abrir la puerta cuando yo voy.

—¡Me pregunto por qué!

Me sentía tan enojada, que agarré lo primero que podría alcanzar —una lámpara de su mesita de noche— y lo tiré sin dudarlo. Percy tuvo que luchar para agacharse de ella. Le sorprendió que se la haya tirado, pero en vez de enojarse como yo esperaba, miró a la lámpara rota y suspiró.

—Annie, vamos, basta. Sólo quiero hablar.

Recogí su despertador, arrancándolo de la pared y lo lancé en su cara. No lo esquivó lo suficientemente rápido esta vez, y lo marcó muy bien en el lado de la frente.

Percy se llevó la mano a la cabeza como si le doliera y tranquilamente dijo—: Está bien. Vamos a hacer esto de la manera difícil.

Alcanzando la siguiente cosa que podía agarrar, le grité—: ¿Quieres decir que lo hemos estado haciendo de la manera más fácil?

Una de las esquinas de la boca de Percy se frunció en una sonrisa y luego en un instante me tenía clavada de bruces al suelo.

—Me encanta tus agallas —me dijo, tirando de mis brazos detrás de la espalda—, sin embargo, es inconveniente en este momento.

No me sentía de humor para sus elogios. Empecé a gritar tan fuerte como pude y traté de librarme, pero mis brazos gritaron en protesta.

—Si te quedas quieta no te hará daño —dijo Percy con calma después de que se quedó sin aliento—. Y puedes también dejar de gritar. No hay nadie en casa para escucharte. Ni aquí, ni en ninguna de las casas de al lado, o en tu casa al otro lado de la calle.

—¿Entonces solamente debería quedarme aquí y tomarlo? —le grité. Golpeé aún más duro y grité, sorprendida por el dolor que disparó a través de mis hombros.

—Cuidado Annie, puedes dislocarte el brazo así. Es necesario que permanezcas inmóvil.

No tuve más remedio que dejar de luchar.

—Ahí —dijo Percy con orgullo. Aunque, si él estaba orgulloso de mí por calmarme, u orgulloso de sí mismo por obligarme a someterme, no lo sabía—. Ahora, ¿vas a ser razonable?

—¡Suéltame!

—Si lo hago, vas a tratar de huir y quiero hablar contigo.

—¡No quiero hablar contigo! ¡No puedes tratar a la gente así!

—No me has dejado ninguna opción. Voy a volverme loco esperando por ti Annie.

—Claramente.

—Me gustas. Mucho.

—Bueno, ¡estás haciendo un gran trabajo para ganar mi corazón  
psicópata! 

—Ya lo he notado. Dime cómo hacerlo bien, y te voy a aflojar.

—No puedes. Es imposible. Así que, ¿por qué no te vas a secuestrar a alguien que lo aprecie? Silena es tan estúpida como tú estás loco. Estoy segura de que no le importaría.

—No quiero a Silena. Te quiero a ti

Incluso a pesar de lo enojada que me sentía, esa declaración me hizo sonrojar. Es que nadie —y me refiero a nadie— alguna vez me ha escogido a mí sobre Silena antes.

—Pero ¿por qué? —le pregunté antes de que pudiera detenerme—. Silena es más bonita y popular. Además, probablemente no se pregunta si eres el engendro de Satanás.

Percy hizo caso omiso de la grieta Satanás.

—¿Aparte de mi debilidad por las Rubias? —Se rió entre dientes y luego, suspiró—. Annie, realmente preferiría tener esta conversación cara a cara. Si te dejo, ¿hablaras conmigo, o vas a empezar a tirar cosas de nuevo?

En ese momento, yo estaba bastante segura de que Percy no me iba a trinchar —al menos no hoy— así que decidí ceder y dejar que me diga lo que fuera que quería decir. Pensé que cuanto antes lo hiciera, más pronto podría salir de aquí.

—Está bien. Si quieres hablar, entonces habla. Voy a comportarme siempre que te mantengas alejado de mí. ¡Y nada de tus _suaves acaricias/mirada latente/mierda de voz sexy_ tampoco!

Percy se rió mientras se levantó de encima de mí, pero no parecía confiar en que yo no huyera. Se sentó apoyado contra la puerta de su dormitorio.

Después de balancear la rigidez de mis brazos, subí sobre su cama, que fue empujada en la esquina lejana de su habitación, y me puse firme contra las dos paredes.  
Percy se sentó allí con una mirada en su rostro, como si estuviera tratando de averiguar exactamente cómo proceder.  
Bueno, estando segura de que no le iba a ayudar con la conversación, tomé la oportunidad de revisar su habitación. Tenía sábanas a cuadros, un par de carteles en las paredes de bandas —me molestó que tuviera el mismo gusto por la música que yo— una estantería llena de CDs, DVDs, videojuegos y novelas de bolsillo.

A primera vista, parecía perfectamente normal, así como su garaje, pero al igual que el garaje había algunas diferencias sutiles. Por un lado, se veía limpio. No quiero decir que se encontraba más recogido que mi habitación—que admito está un poco descuidada, aunque definitivamente no es la "_pocilga_" que mi mamá dice que es— me refiero a que su habitación estaba limpia. No había ni un solo calcetín sucio, su cama había sido hecha con esmero, y las cosas en su estantería se alfabetizaban. En serio, en orden alfabético.

Lo cual me lleva a mi siguiente problema. La colección de DVD de Percy se formaba por películas como _Silence_ _Of The Lambs, American Psycho, Seven_, y toda la colección de TV de _Bones_. No reconocí a ninguno de los libros, pero a juzgar por los títulos que leí, todas las novelas eran de crimen. Y, por supuesto, allí estaba su bella colección de videojuegos a partir del buen _Assassins Creed__._  
Me dio un escalofrío y fui con mi inspección, deteniéndome cuando vi el CB radio en su cómoda. Random.

—Es un escáner de la policía —dijo Percy, asustándome tan mal que golpeé mi cabeza contra la esquina detrás de mí.

Casi me había olvidado que Percy se encontraba en la habitación, había estado tan tranquilo. Cuando levanté mis ojos, los suyos se hallaban fijos en mí. Era evidente que había estado observándome analizar su cuarto. Me pregunté si él sabía lo que yo pensaba sobre eso. Esperaba que no.

—¿Un escáner de la policía? —repetí sólo para romper la tensión en la habitación—. ¿Es eso incluso legal?

—Depende de que uso le das.

—Y ¿para qué lo usas? _—¿Evadiendo a la policía después de que trinchas a chicas con uno de los cuchillos bazillion en tu garaje?_

Los ojos de Percy se estrecharon mientras consideraba contestarme, pero cuando habló, dijo—: No te gusto.

No era una pregunta, pero esperaba una respuesta. Cuando no le di ninguna, preguntó—: ¿Me odias?

Parecía sinceramente curioso, así que me sentí mal por no responder esta vez. El problema era que yo no estaba segura de cómo responder. Odio no me parece la palabra correcta.  
Los segundos de silencio hicieron tictac sucesivamente. Cuando Percy finalmente habló otra vez, dijo—: No te entiendo. —Y se veía como si no estuviera feliz de admitir eso—. Tú no eres como las otras chicas. Tú no...

Percy luchaba por las palabras ahora, pero no parecía disgustado con exactitud, sólo frustrado.

—Nunca nadie me respondió de la manera que lo haces.

Traté de no burlarme de eso demasiado mal, ya que sabía que en algún lugar profundo dentro de Percy había, de hecho, sentimientos. De todos modos hice una suficiente reacción para que los ojos de Percy dirigieran una indirecta de cohibición.

—¿Sabías que soy de Beverly Hills? —me preguntó de repente.

Pensé en no responder de nuevo, pero se sentía tacaño y algo en la manera en que Percy miraba en ese momento me hizo incapaz de ser una idiota. A regañadientes, dije—: No es sorprendente.

Percy trataba de ocultar sus emociones, pero me di cuenta que se sintió aliviado cuando hablé.

—Las cosas son diferentes. Las personas son diferentes. —Vaciló de nuevo y dijo—: Soy rico, soy bien parecido, y mi tía es una novelista muy famosa, así que sé mucho de la gente adecuada.

Me sorprendió como con total naturalidad, Percy soltó todo esto. No se jactaba, simplemente explicaba algo. Fuera lo que fuese, yo no ganaba popularidad. Creo que Per y podría decirlo, también, porque sonrió un poco y él mismo explicó más.

—En el mundo en el que suscité, eso es lo que importa. La gente no se preocupa por tu personalidad. La mayoría de ellos ni siquiera se molestan en conocerte. Todo es cuestión de lo que piensan que les puede dar.

—Encantador.

Percy se encogió de hombros de mi sarcasmo.

—Así es la vida. Al principio no creía que fuera a ser diferente aquí. Todas las chicas que he conocido eran todas iguales. Incluso Silena, por lo menos un poco. Cuando la encontré por primera vez, todo lo que vio fue el BMW y la sonrisa.

—En realidad, lo que vio fueron los entrenamientos extremadamente calientes en el garaje cada mañana.

Con un suspiro, golpeé mi mano sobre mi boca. Eso no se suponía que iba a salir de ella.  
Percy se rió una vez, pero me ahorró la humillación de burlas.

—Pero tú no —dijo, con mucho tacto, moviéndose a lo largo de la conversación—. La primera vez que te conocí vi...

—¿Un perro asesino armado con pistola que, misteriosamente, sabía mi nombre? —ofrecí, sorprendiendo a los dos cuando sonreí.

Percy rompió en una amplia sonrisa.

—No eres como las otras chicas, Annie —repitió—. No eres como nadie que haya conocido.

Crucé los brazos con fuerza en mi pecho y apreté mi mandíbula cerrada. Me negué a que Percy me engatusara a olvidar que me mantenía aquí bajo coacción.  
Percy se pasó una mano por el pelo, frustrado porque me callé de nuevo.

—No sé cómo actuar contigo —confesó—. La mayoría de las chicas son fáciles, pero no puedo averiguar lo que quieres.

—Eso es porque yo no quiero nada de ti.

Le advertí que no lo hiciera, pero me miró por debajo de sus largas pestañas y me dio la voz a un susurro suave.

—Me gustaría que lo hicieras.

—Lo siento. —Me forcé a mí misma a no tirar de mi ropa. Su habitación se está convirtiendo en demasiado caliente—. No sé qué decirte. ¿Excepto que invadiste mi espacio personal, irrumpiendo en mi habitación y, uh, atacándome y manteniéndome rehén? Todos los modos excelentes de asegurarse que nunca pasara.

Pero de repente, ya no me sentía tan enojada por todas esas cosas.

—Por lo menos no rompiste mi nariz.

Irónicamente, darme cuenta de que no me enfadé me hizo ponerme muy, muy enojada.

—Sólo porque tenías mis brazos atrapados detrás de mi espalda —gruñí.

—Lo siento por eso, Annie. Nunca lo habría hecho si no hubieras tirado cosas a mi cabeza.

Me encogí de hombros ante su tono seco. ¿Qué esperaba, la simpatía por la nueva protuberancia en la frente?

—Lo siento. Es mi reacción natural al ser secuestrada.

Percy suspiró pesadamente.

—Yo no quería hacer esto. —Dejó caer su mirada fija a su regazo y comenzó a recoger los hilos de alfombra de pelusa horrible marrón que cubría su dormitorio—. Es degradante tener que obligarte a hablar conmigo de esta manera.

—¿Entonces por qué lo haces?

Percy se encogió de hombros y los dejó caer, su máscara de confianza se disolvió finalmente. Se veía igual.

—Porque vale la pena si puedo conseguir que escuches lo suficiente como para que no me odies más.

Sorprendentemente, yo casi preferiría al Percy espeluznante lleno de sí mismo. Al menos sabía cómo sentirme acerca de él. Este nuevo Percy vulnerable era mucho más confuso. Quizás Silena tenía razón. Tal vez fue una locura pensar que Percy era capaz de matar gente. Pero entonces, se limitó a secuestrarme. Tal vez me manipulaba de nuevo.

Suspiré.

—No es que te odie.

Percy me miró de nuevo por debajo de las gruesas largas pestañas, casi atreviéndose a esperar. Vaya, él sabía tirar en los sentimientos de una chica. En serio, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan caliente?

—No confío en ti —le dije rápidamente—. No eres normal. No bromeé sobre eso. En serio me estás asustando.

—Así que no te gusto —aclaró Percy—, pero no me odias.

Me encogí en la dureza de la verdad, pero Percy se recuperó a su estado normal.

—Puedo vivir con eso —dijo.

—Bien. ¿Así que me puedo ir ahora?

Empecé a levantarme y Percy se puso en pie.

—No del todo.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Piensas mantenerme encerrada aquí para siempre?

Percy sonrió.

—Sólo hasta que desarrolles el síndrome de Estocolmo.

—Pero acabas de decir que podrías vivir con que no me gustes.

—Bueno, me refería a que podía trabajar con ello, porque aquí está la cosa, creo que estás mintiendo.

—¿Perdón? —Me sorprendió tanto su afirmación que no me di cuenta de que había hecho su camino a través de la habitación hacia mí, hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Di un paso atrás y caí sobre la cama otra vez. Mirándolo, trepé hasta la esquina y tiré con fuerza las rodillas hasta el pecho.

Cuando Percy se subió a la cama después de mí, me di cuenta de que la esquina no era la mejor idea—Percy me tenía completamente atrapada.

—Si crees que no te gusto —dijo—, porque estás nerviosa. Pero cuando te toco, no estás exactamente corriendo y gritando.

Para probar su punto, Percy agarró lentamente mi mano. No me gustaba que esté tan cerca de mí, y me estremecí cuando tomó mis dedos. Tenía razón, sin embargo. No me aparté. Y totalmente podría hacerlo porque apenas se aferraba a mí mientras pasaba el pulgar sobre la palma de mi mano. Pero no lo hice.

—¿Lo ves? —Llevó mi mano a sus labios y me besó los dedos. Pellizqué mis ojos cerrados y aspiré con fuerza. Mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho mientras sentía a Percy colocar mi mano contra el lado de su cara.

—Eres como yo —susurró Percy, rompiendo la regla de no usar su voz sexy. Volvió la cabeza y besó el interior de mi muñeca—. No tienes más que miedo.

Percy tiró suavemente mi mano, sus labios trazaron mi brazo mientras tiraba de mí hacia él.

—Annie, mírame.

No podía abrir los ojos. Me sentía extrañamente mareada. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba a pesar de que me sentía increíblemente caliente.

—Detente —suspiré.

Percy retiró obedientemente sus labios de mi piel, pero todavía se aferraba a mi mano.

—Vas a ceder tarde o temprano —dijo, enviando con la voz escalofríos aún más a través de mí—. Entre más pronto dejes de luchar contra ello, más pronto verás que no tienes nada que temer.

Cuando dejó de hablar, abrí los ojos. No debería haberlo hecho. Los ojos que encontré mirando hacia mí eran sinceros y hambrientos.  
La mirada de Percy se quedó en mi boca, haciéndome aspirar el aliento. Luego deslizó su mano alrededor de la parte trasera de mi cuello y empezó a guiar suavemente mi cara hacia la suya. Mi cuerpo obedeció sin mi permiso. Al segundo en que sus labios rozaron los míos, un pánico desnudo se estableció en mí

—¡Dije basta! —jadeé, empujándolo lejos.

Percy retrocedió un poco aturdido, y al ver una abertura, reaccioné instintivamente. Me eché hacia atrás y pateé los pies lo más que pude en el estómago de Percy, golpeando el viento de él.

—Eso fue por secuestrarme, idiota —dije, y luego volé a través de la calle a la seguridad de mi propia casa.

_**Lo lamento chicas, pero tendrán que esperar un poco más para un beso entre ellos :c **_

_**Y Pieri, mi padre estaría orgulloso, eres una excelente negociadora. **_

_**Dudas, respuestas, negociaciones, ect en el botoncito review. **_


	11. Capitulo 10

**No me pertenecen ni la trama ni los personajes.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 10**_

Dieciséis no se sentían diferentes a los quince. ¿Y el 4 de julio? Seguía siendo el cumpleaños más patético. Empezó igual que siempre desde que tuve la edad suficiente para no estar en la guardería en verano.

Mamá y papá entraron a mi cuarto a las siete de la mañana, cantando un muy desafinado feliz cumpleaños. Mamá se sentó al borde de mi cama y me envolvió con sus brazos.

—Saldré un poco más temprano del trabajo así podemos ir a la autoescuela antes de que cierre. ¡Tendrás tu licencia antes de que termine el día!

Podría estar emocionada por eso si tuviese un coche para conducir, pensé. Pero no lo dije. Forcé una sonrisa y dije—: Gracias mamá.

—Y nosotros iremos a buscarte un auto mañana por la mañana — dijo papá, empujando a mamá para darme un abrazo él—. Pero mientras tanto, estaré en casa a las seis y saldremos con tu hermana por una cena de cumpleaños y luego veremos los fuegos artificiales. ¿Qué te parece?

Patético. Tampoco dije eso.

—Suena bien.

—Ten un buen día, amor —dijo mamá, besándome la frente y levantándose—. Trata de no romper ningún hueso por hoy.

—Tuyos o de quién sean —bromeó papá. Eso me hizo sonreír de verdad.

—No te preocupes papá. No tengo a nadie con quien pelear hoy. Los chicos del parque juegan los lunes, miércoles y sábados.

—Feliz cumpleaños muchachita.

Luego de que mis padres se fueran, traté de volver a dormir pero no pude. Me sentía demasiado deprimida. Realmente odio la autocompasión, así que fui a dar una vuelta con el skate para ponerme en marcha. Una buena descarga de adrenalina por lo general me hacía sentir mejor. Excepto que hacía realmente calor, así que no duré mucho. Puedo tolerar el sudor si estoy en un partido, pero vagar por un vecindario desierto no lo vale.

Cundo volví, me sorprendió ver a Silena en la mesa, ya duchada y vestida. —¿Qué haces ya levantada?

—Piper vendrá a buscarme en un rato.

—¿Vas a trabajar? —pregunté. Quizás hoy no tendría por qué ser un completo desperdicio. De verdad quería comprar ropa. Especialmente desde que el jersey que vestía se pegaba a mi espalda.

—Quizás podría llevarme también, y podrías… —ugh, era doloroso decirle esto—, ya sabes, lo que dijiste. Ayudarme a elegir ropa nueva.

Los ojos de Silena se hicieron tan grandes que casi salieron de su cabeza a su tazón de cereales.

—Olvídalo —dije rápidamente cuando sentí la sangre colorear mis mejillas—. No importa.

—No, no, Annie, ¡podemos! ¡Te ayudaré! Pero ahora no puedo. No voy a trabajar. Le prometí a Piper que iría con ella a Lansing. Tienen una parrillada familiar. Vamos a irnos todo el día.

—Oh.

Cuando me giré para subir las escaleras, Silena me detuvo.

—Pero estaré de vuelta a las cinco. Podemos ir entonces.

La cara de excitación de mi hermana me asustaba. Nunca se emocionaba por pasar tiempo conmigo.

—No puedo —dije—. Mamá me va a llevar a la autoescuela y luego tenemos que ir a la cena en familia y a los fuegos artificiales.

—Oh, sí. —Su entusiasmo ya se había ido—. ¿Es hoy, no?

_Genial__. _

—Sin ofender —dijo—, pero es el decimosexto cumpleaños más patético del mundo.

¿Tenía que restregármelo así? Ya me sentía bastante deprimida. Era difícil no mostrarlo. Me encogí de hombros y me dirigí a las escaleras de nuevo.

—¿Annie? —Me giré—. Vayamos mañana —sugirió—. Podríamos tomarnos el día e ir a las tiendas. Estoy segura de que mamá y papá nos prestaran el auto. Incluso te dejaré conducir.

Silena me sonrío —una sincera, honesta sonrisa. Quizás la primera real que me había dado alguna vez, pero llena de pena y me hizo sentir peor.

—Sí, vale, quizás —dije, sabiendo que no iría pero no queriendo herir sus sentimientos.  
Para cuando salí de la ducha, tenía la casa para mí sola. Nada como el sonido de una casa vacía para sobrellevar un mal día. La programación del día lo hizo peor, y rápidamente me di cuenta de que todos tenían razón sobre mis videojuegos. No es que quisiera empezar a asesinar gente ni nada, pero Skateboard Pro 2000 se volvió viejo.

Suspirando, apagué la X-box y me retiré a la ventana para observar a Percy ejercitarse. Me dije a mí misma que no volvería a hacerlo, pero era incapaz de mantener esa promesa. Sí, el chico me había arrastrado a su habitación pateando y gritando, pero era raro. En realidad no quería lastimarme. Creo que sólo trataba de explicarme por qué era un fenómeno. Parecía como si supiese que lo era y estuviera casi inseguro sobre eso. No podía sacarme ese rostro vulnerable, desesperado de la cabeza.

Además, no me forzó a quedarme quieta cuando presionó mi mano con su cara. Mi brazo todavía cosquilleaba en donde sus labios me habían tocado. ¿Y cuando sus labios tocaron los míos por ese breve segundo? Ni siquiera fue lo suficientemente largo para que contara como un verdadero beso, pero igual, no podía olvidarlo.

No ayudaba que Percy me ignorara completamente desde entonces. Prácticamente no había mirado mi casa desde que salí corriendo de la suya. Sé que es lo que quería, pero ahora que lo había conseguido me molestaba. ¿Se enojó conmigo por patearlo? Porque eso sería tan injusto, ¡me secuestró!  
Mientras más pensaba en Percy, más aire fresco necesitaba. Salí a encestar algunas canastas en el camino de entrada. No soy la mejor en baloncesto, pero el hockey no sirve para liberar la ira tan bien si no hay nadie a quien golpear.

Me di cuenta de que me convertí en un blanco fácil para otro ataque, pero no me importó. Me negué a esconderme hoy. Luego de que Percy terminara su entrenamiento, desapareció en su casa y no salió. Ni siquiera miró en mi dirección antes de entrar. Imbécil.

No que necesariamente quisiera su atención, pero ya que mis amigos no estaban, mis padres trabajaban, y mi hermana rechazó la oportunidad de darme un cambio de imagen, el hecho de que mi psicótico acosador, quien sabía que era mi cumpleaños, no quisiera verme, era un golpe bajo. Si no hubiera sido por el chico de UPS que apareció en ese momento, podría haber ido y preguntado a Percy cuál era su maldito problema, incluso si terminaba siendo degollada y arrojada al río Detroit.

—¿Tengo un paquete para una tal Annabeth Roosevelt Chase?

—Esa soy yo —dije. Y me di cuenta de cómo me había llamado—. ¿Annabeth Roosevelt*? —gruñí, sabiendo de quién era el paquete sin siquiera tener que verlo—. Idiotas.

—¿Roosevelt? ¿Ese es tu verdadero apellido? —preguntó el chico de UPS mientras firmaba por la caja.

—No. A mis amigos les gusta burlarse de mí porque nací un cuatro de julio.

—Oh. Bueno, ¡feliz cumpleaños!

—Gracias. —¿Era triste que el chico de UPS me hubiese deseado feliz cumpleaños cuando ni mi hermana lo había hecho?  
Esperé hasta que el camión se marchase para ver lo que mis amigos idiotas me habían conseguido en el campamento. Casi me asustaba mirar. Si se trataba de un grupo de sudorosos suspensorios iban a morir.  
Me sorprendió tanto la tela blanca y roja en mis manos, que la caja cayó olvidada al piso. No era la campera de las alas rojas lo que me sorprendió, era el autógrafo personalizado del diez veces presente en el salón de la fama de la NHL*, Steve Yzerman, en ella lo que hizo temblar  
mis rodillas.

_"Para Ellie, ¡felices dieciséis! Con amor, Steve Yzerman"._

Leí la inscripción una y otra vez sin poder creerlo mientras me hundía en la vereda. Todavía me sentía tan sorprendida que aterricé en la caja y la aplasté. Cuando la saqué de debajo, vi una nota en el fondo.

_ "Ellie, ¡Nunca creerás quién fue nuestro entrenador invitado hoy! Le dijimos sobre cómo no pudiste venir porque te faltaba un escroto y que nos ibas a matar por conocerlo ya que es tu ídolo, y el tipo nos dio esto. ¡Él es lo más! ¡Más te vale que nos consigas un gran auto, ya que nos lo debes completamente!  
¡Feliz cumpleaños!"_

_Jessie, Josh y Jack PD: Yo fui el que le contó sobre ti. ¡Pienso que eso merece el privilegio __  
__de sentarme en el asiento delantero de por vida! –Jack_

No podía creerlo. ¿A quién le importa si me llamaron Annabeth Roosevelt? Los. Mejores. Amigos. Del. Mundo. Ya no estaba enojada. De hecho, sentía que iba a llorar. No lo hice, por supuesto, pero el resto de mi día pasó volando.

Ya no me importaba ni conseguir mi auto, ni tener que cenar y ver los fuegos artificiales con mi familia. Ni siquiera importaba que Silena me hubiera regalado un maldito vestido, o el hecho de que nos hubiera abandonado apenas llagamos al parque dejándome sola con mis padres. Al final, mi cumpleaños, como que apestó, pero no fue el peor que tuve.

Las cosas mejoraron al día siguiente también, porque papá se levantó temprano y fuimos a buscarme un auto. Llevó horas, pero me ayudó a conseguir un gran trato y cuando todo estuvo dicho y hecho, era la orgullosa dueña de un Jeep Wrangler. Negro azabache, puertas y capota removibles… los J estarían muy apretados pero no me importaba. Estaba enamorada.

Incluso Silena se desmayó un poco cuando me detuve en el camino de entrada esa tarde.

—Ooh, ¡brillante! —canturreó—. ¡Pongámonos lindas y salgamos por ahí, Annie! Podríamos recoger a Piper y Rachel. ¡Sería tan divertido!

—¡De ninguna forma! —dijo papá rápidamente—. Es sábado. No van a ningún lado.

—¡Pero papá!

No estoy segura de por qué la orden llenó a Silena de pánico. Yo, por una vez, lo había esperado. Siendo el sábado por la noche la hora feliz de los asesinos en serie y eso. Y además, ¿salir con sus amigas? ¿En qué universo pensó que eso pasaría?

Ángela se lanzó a un gran berrinche. Me miró en busca de ayuda, pero simplemente me encogí de hombros.

—Son las preliminares de la UFC.

—¿Las qué? —preguntó. Se lo expliqué como si fuera lenta.

—¿Las preliminares de la _Ultimate __Fighting Challenge_?

—¡Ugh! —se burló con obvio disgusto—. No tienes remedio.

Papá y yo nos echamos a reír cuando entró pisoteando en la casa. Silena se encerró en su cuarto con el teléfono inalámbrico por una hora y media, pero eventualmente se unió a nosotros en la sala, suspirando a cada rato mientras se pintaba las uñas.

—Pensé que iban a ver una pelea —dijo, frunciéndole el ceño a una repetición del SportsCenter en la tele

—No empieza hasta dentro de una hora —dije.

—¿Y sólo se van a sentar ahí y mirar charlas deportivas hasta que empiece?

—Sip —dijimos papá y yo al unísono.

Silena suspiró y pasó a los dedos del pie. Cuando se quedó sin uñas, dijo—: Annie, dame tus pies.

—No lo creo.

—Está bien. Tus uñas entonces.

—¿Qué uñas? —pregunté. Las mías se encontraban mordidas hasta la cutícula.

—Bien. Déjame peinarte.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque estoy encerrada como una prisionera una noche de sábado y desesperadamente aburrida, y sólo quiero ver como quedaría.

Mi hermana había estado tratando de darme un cambio de imagen prácticamente toda la vida. Nunca pensé que vería el día en el que cedería, pero algo de la mañana anterior —cuando había querido ir de compras conmigo— se me había quedado pegado. No lo sé. Era casi como, bueno, como si le gustara. Como si quisiera ser mi hermana y no sólo mi malvada hermana. Fue lindo de su parte querer hacer mi cumpleaños un poco mejor.

Sabiendo cuán duro debía serle estar encerrada básicamente por ningún motivo, sentí como que le debía algo a cambio. En vez de "piérdete, perdedora", la miré y dije—: Lo que sea. —Después de todo, tuvo razón sobre la ropa, y no era como si alguien fuera a verme esta noche. No podía doler dejarla hacerlo por una vez, ¿cierto?

En realidad, dolió bastante. Tan pronto como acepté, Silena chilló y me arrastró a su habitación. Hubo mucha cantidad de restregar y tirar y pinchar y empujar involucrados, y luego sacó unas pinzas y fue a por mis cejas. Nunca imaginé que esa cosa de "la belleza duele" fuese literal.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde, Silena declaró que lo único que faltaba era que me pusiese el vestido que me había regalado. Era un vestido de verano con tirantes, hasta la rodilla.

—Casual, pero clásico. —Lo había llamado.

Nunca antes había usado un vestido. Le dije que no iba a empezar ahora, pero insistió, diciendo que si no me quedaba me daría el recibo y lo podría cambiar por algo más.  
Tras ceder y ponerme la maldita cosa, Silena me llevó a su cuarto a mirarme en su espejo de cuerpo completo. No había permitido que me mirara hasta ahora y tenía miedo.  
No lucía tan mal como pensé. Había sido sutil con el maquillaje y el peinado. Todavía me veía como yo, sólo que en una versión más pulcra. Al menos eso fue lo que pensé, pero cuando Silena me arrastró abajo para mostrarles a mis padres, hubieras pensado que me había transformado en Julia Roberts o algo por estilo.

Mamá se emocionó tanto que pensé que se largaría a llorar. Papá en cambio, luego de estar bastante aturdido, frunció el ceño.

—Silena —dijo, con un débil suspiro—, ¿es realmente necesario?

—¡Papá! —jadeó Silena. E incluso mamá se puso en su contra.

—En serio, Frederick, sé bueno. Se ve hermosa. Annie, te ves fantástica.

Mamá y Silena esperaron a que papá concordara con ellas, pero el sólo se masajeó las sienes como si tuviera un repentino dolor de cabeza.  
Casi como el destino quisiera salvar a papá, el timbre eligió ese preciso instante para sonar. Mi mamá contestó y cuando me llamó, mi corazón falló. ¿Quién podría venir a verme? Por primera vez desde que se habían ido, me sentía feliz de que los J no estuvieran aquí. Si ni siquiera mi propio padre podía manejar verme así, no había forma de que ellos pudieran. Probablemente me deshonrarían.

Mamá me llamó otra vez, y papá y Silena fueron a ver quién era, pero no me moví. La única persona que ahora podría estar en la puerta era Percy. El señor Acuchillador de los Sábados por la Noche en persona. No iba a dejarlo verme toda arreglada y linda como una especie de virgen llevada al altar como un sacrificio.

—Hola, señor Chase. —Escuché decir a alguien. Reconocí esa voz instantáneamente y me sorprendió tanto escucharla en mi casa que olvidé el vestido que llevaba.

—¿Charles? —pregunté, girando en la esquina hacia la sala de estar.

Mi papá le había estado sonriendo a Charles mientras estrechaba manos. Lo conoce bastante bien, ya que había jugado al golf con su padre por años. Pero cuando Charles me vio, soltó la mano y sus cejas se elevaron. Muy arriba. Hizo que mi papá frunciera el ceño en respuesta.

Detrás de Charles estaban Jake y Will Solace.

—¿Chase? —preguntó Jake, casi cayéndosele el chicle de la boca, su mandíbula colgando abierta.

—Oh, ¡por el amor de Dios! —gruñó papá—. ¿Ves? ¿Ves cuál es mi problema, Atenea? ¿Cómo puedes alentar esto?

De repente, el estrés de papá cobró sentido para todos. Mamá suspiró.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —le pregunté a Charles rápidamente antes de que mamá dijese algo acerca de la pubertad.

—Un par de nosotros nos vamos a juntar para ver las preliminares de la UFC —contestó. Trataba de mantenerse concentrado—. ¿Te apuntas? —Finalmente, no pudo soportarlo y rió—. ¿Qué es eso, Chase?

Señalaba a mi atuendo.

—Nada —suspiré—. Me lo iba a quitar.

Mi hermana me agarró antes de que pudiera subir las escaleras.

—Oh, no, no lo harás. Acabo de pasar cuarenta y cinco minutos haciéndote ver fabulosa. Puedes ir así.

—No voy a ir a la noche de lucha en un vestido.

—Nah, está bien, Chase —dijo Charles, conteniendo la risa—, te ves… —Tenía problemas encontrando una palabra. Tras él, Jake y Will seguían mirándome como si me hubiera crecido un tercer brazo. Cuando Charles finalmente dijo—: Linda. —Ellos rieron disimuladamente.

—Entonces —dijo Charles—, vamos. La primera ronda empieza en diez.

—¿Hay lugar para una más? —preguntó Silena.

—¿Para Silena Chase? —Charles sonrió—. Siempre.

Me reí del intento de coqueteo de Charles con mi hermana y me volví hacia ella.

—¿Tú quieres ir a la noche de lucha?

—Quiero hacer lo que sea que me saqué de esta casa ahora. Aparte, quiero ver la reacción de todos a mi trabajo.

Miré a papá. Todavía se veía bastante gruñón.

—Lo siento, Charles —dijo—. Mis chicas no tienen permiso para salir los sábados por la noche en este momento.

—Oh, sí, señor Chase, entiendo toda la cosa sobre el asesino en serie. Por eso traje a los chicos conmigo. —Jake y Will hincharon el pecho cuando Charles los señaló, tratando de verse duros—. Somos tres. Iremos directamente allí, Silena y Annie nunca estarán solas, y habrá padres en casa. Luego las traeremos directamente de vuelta. Prometo que nunca las perderé de vista.

No es que no apreciara el intento de fuga, pero me sorprendía que los chicos estuvieran dispuestos a hacer el esfuerzo.  
Papá sacudió la cabeza obstinadamente.

—No lo creo…

—¡Mamá!

Silena miró a mamá desesperadamente y, para mi sorpresa, ésta le respondió con una mirada conocedora.

—¿Frederick? ¿Puedo hablar contigo en la oficina?

Oh, genial. Ahora mamá será tan mala como Silena con la cosa de emparejarme.  
Cuando mis padres se fueron, Charles se echó a reír.

—Vaya, no bromeabas cuando dijiste que tu papá estaba asustado con lo del asesino en serie.

—Sí, y no están ayudando en nada quedándose boquiabiertos, idiotas —dije—. ¿Demasiado babosa?

Por una fracción de segundo, Charles pareció sorprendido, pero rápidamente hizo una mueca.

—No te halagues a ti misma, Chase. Se necesita más que un vestido para excitarme.

Ahí fue cuando mis padres regresaron. Mamá se veía presumida. Papá vencido.

—¿Habrá supervisión adulta? —preguntó, y Charles asintió—. ¿E irán directamente allí? —Volvió a asentir.

Papá se mantuvo durante unos segundos, incluso cuando era bastante claro que había perdido la pelea. Finalmente, suspiró.

—Las quiero en casa a medianoche —nos dijo a Silena y a mí—. Y llévate el teléfono de tu hermana. Quiero que me llames cada hora.

Mientras papá seguía con sus instrucciones, me pregunté cuánto era por el asesino y cuánto por el vestido.

—¿Y tienes el spray de pimienta que te di?

—Frederick —dijo mamá, poniéndole fin al discurso—. Estarán bien.

Charles puso el brazo sobre mis hombros.

—Cuidaremos de ella, señor Chase.

Papá frunció más el ceño y miró a Silena.

—Esto es culpa tuya —acusó. Definitivamente era el vestido—. Es tu responsabilidad.

Ángela entendió el significado, al igual que yo.

—No te preocupes, papá —dijo orgullosamente—. Sé lo que hago.

Papá miró el brazo de Charles y murmuró—: No eres la que me preocupa.

Luego de que papá se fuese de nuevo, Charles preguntó—: ¿Qué fue todo eso?

Lo miré como si fuera idiota y quité su brazo. Silena rodó los ojos y dijo—: Es la niña de papá. Está teniendo un momento duro adaptándose a la nueva y mejorada Annie.

—No es el único —murmuró Jake. Le di un codazo en el estómago tan fuertemente como pude en mi camino a la puerta, forzándolo a inclinarse.

—¿Qué tan duro fue eso, pervertido?

De camino, Silena convenció a Charles para que pasáramos por casa de Rachel. Traté de decirle que Rachel, quien era incluso más popular que Silena, nunca aceptaría ir a una noche de pelea con unos juniors, pero insistió. Por supuesto, Charles no discutiría si eso significaba aparecerse con ambas, Silena y Rachel.

Cuando llegamos, Silena me arrastró fuera del auto.

—¿Para qué me necesitas?

—Porque incluso si no quiere venir, me gustaría que te viese. No creía que pudiera hacerte ver linda.

Silena golpeó la puerta, esperó dos segundos y se dejó entrar.

—¡Rachel! —gritó a la casa oscura—. ¡Estamos aquí!

—¿Qué quieres decir con "estamos aquí"?

Ahí fue cuando se encendieron las luces y alrededor de cien mil personas salieron gritando—: ¡Sorpresa!

* * *

_**¡SORPRESA! *tira confeti* Siempre quise llegar a estos capítulos. *o***_

_**Me preguntaron que si podía hacer aparecer a Nico, y no creo que fuera posible :c intente hacer que varios aparecieran pero no creo que lo logré :c**_

_**Preguntas, Recomiendaciones, ect en el botón review.**_

_**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**_


	12. Capitulo 11

_**No me pertenecen ni la trama ni los personajes :D**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 11 /Oww, es como si fuera ayer cuando publique la sinopsis.**_

Sorprendida no comenzaba a cubrirlo. Era tan inesperado que ni siquiera supe lo que pasaba hasta que mi hermana se volvió hacia mí con cara expectante diciendo—: Sé que no querías una fiesta, pero te veías tan triste ayer, ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo?

—¿Me hicieron una fiesta sorpresa? —le pregunté, todavía sin creérmelo bastante.

—Tuve que hacerlo. Son tus dulces dieciséis. No podía dejar que fuera sólo la cena y los fuegos artificiales con tus padres. ¿Qué clase de hermana mayor sería?

A medida que la conmoción se desvanecía, me di la vuelta. Charles, Jake y Will habían llegado a la puerta detrás de mí y me observaban con expresiones bastante divertidas.

—¿Sabían sobre esto? —pregunté.

—No nos dijiste que era tu cumpleaños —dijo Charles, sonriendo. Jake y Will parecían tan orgullosos de haber mantenido en el secreto—. Silena me encontró en los fuegos artificiales anoche.

Volví a mirar a Silena, incrédula.

—Pero no sólo invité a todos mis amigos —dijo, a la defensiva—. ¿Ves? Tengo a Charles ayudándome a obtener a tus amigos aquí también.

Finalmente, miré alrededor de la habitación y de seguro todos los chicos del parque se encontraban allí. Incluso Valdez. Y se veían muy emocionados de que me hubiesen sorprendido por mi cumpleaños. Era un poco abrumador. Quiero decir, sabía que éramos amigos y todo, ¿pero una fiesta sorpresa? ¿Y Charles, Jake y Will pasando por todos los problemas para tenerme aquí? No me di cuenta que era tan querida.

—¿Y? —preguntó Silena nerviosamente. Creo que tenía miedo de que estuviera enojada con ella—. ¿Qué te parece?

Seguía mirando al mar de gente sonriéndome y sentí este bulto extraño en mi garganta.

—Creo que ha sido bastante genial por tu parte, Lena —admití. Y luego, porque sentía como si estuviéramos acercándonos peligrosamente a una especie de momento-unión de hermanas, añadí—: A excepción de la parte donde me engañaste para meterme en un maldito vestido.

Todo el mundo se echó a reír.

—Y es por esto que amamos a Annie —dijo Charles, cepillando la mano sobre mi cabeza y erizándome el pelo.  
Esa debió haber sido la señal para que la fiesta comenzara, porque todo el mundo dejó de prestarme atención y comenzó a mezclarse. Golpeé la mano de Charles y se rió de nuevo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Chase —dijo, y luego desapareció entre la multitud.  
Tan pronto como se fue, comencé mentalmente a contar.

_Cinco... __  
__Cuatro... _

_Tres... _

—¡Oh, Dios mío, Annie, Percy tenía razón sobre ti y Charles! Son tal para cual.

Le di demasiado crédito. La próxima vez tendría que empezar por el tres.

—Uh, Percy no dijo que fuésemos el uno para el otro, sino que éramos muy amistosos. Y, sí, tenía razón, somos amigos.

—Pero podrían ser algo más. Estoy segura de ello. No creo siquiera que tomase mucho.

—Creí que era todo sobre Percy —argumenté sólo por motivar la charla.

—Pero, Annie, ni siquiera te gusta Percy, y tienes razón, es un poco escalofriante.

Eso me sorprendió.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Fui a invitarle esta mañana a la fiesta y lo encontré enterrado en una pila de libros acerca de trastornos de personalidad. Le pregunté si quería ayudarme a planear la fiesta y dijo que estaba demasiado ocupado. Cuando le pregunté qué hacía, dijo: _"Averiguando cómo hacer que Annie caiga por mí". _

—¿Qué?

—Lo sé, ¿cierto? Pienso que habría sido súper-romántico si no estuviese leyendo un libro sobre sociópatas cuando lo dijo.

No sé qué me pareció más inquietante, que Percy tratara de averiguar cómo hacer que cayese por él, o que buscara consejos de Hannibal Lecter

—Pero Charles —continuó Silena, regresando mi atención de nuevo—, es perfecto. Es cierto que no es tan Zac Efron como lo es Percy, pero sigue siendo bastante lindo y súper-popular. Además ya se gustan el uno al otro. Sólo necesitan un empujón en la dirección romántica.

Suspiré y Silena comenzó a hacer pucheros.

—¿Por favor?

—Puedes tratar todo lo que quieras, pero no funcionará. Charles y yo sólo somos amigos.

Silena lo tomó como luz verde para jugar a los casamenteros. Chilló y salió corriendo vertiginosamente. Cuando desapareció, suspiré de nuevo.

—Vaya, parece determinada.

La declaración fue hecha con tanta naturalidad que respondí de forma automática.

—Cuando Silena entra en modo casamentero, simplemente no se la puede detener.

—¿Así que cómo hago para colarme en su lista de candidatos viables? ¿Y amablemente podrías señalar mi competencia?

Eso me hizo girar.

—¿Matt? —pregunté, sorprendida de ver al mujeriego de la fiesta de la semana pasada. Su rostro se iluminó considerablemente cuando lo llamé por su nombre.

—Te acuerdas —dijo—. Me alegro.

Me sonrió tan cursimente que no le pude encontrar en lo más mínimo impresionante. Una vez señaló Percy cuán jugador era este tipo, era fácil de ver.  
Sonreí ante la idea de Percy casi peleándose con Matt la semana pasada. Me sentía tan enojada, pero retrocediendo, lo que hizo fue realmente muy dulce.  
_¿Percy? ¿Dulce? ¿De verdad dije eso? _

—Me alegro de haberte encontrado —dijo Matt, colocándose a sí mismo en mi línea de visión de forma que tuviese que mirarle—. Realmente no tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar la última vez.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado, de todos modos? Silena no sabe quién eres.

—¿Así que preguntaste por mí?

Matt lucía tan contento con esto que era casi divertido estallar su burbuja.

—No. Silena me preguntó sobre ti después de que nos viera hablando.

—¿Y qué le dijiste?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Lo que sabía. Que eras algún chico llamado Matt.

Hablando de Silena. _¿Dónde diablos había ido?_ Con seguridad pensé que ya habría vuelto arrastrando a un temeroso Charles tras ella. Empecé a buscarla entre la multitud. En lo más profundo de mi cerebro registré que Matt me pedía algo, pero no pude responderle porque divisé a Percy en la habitación. Hablaba con una chica que reconocí de la escuela, pero parecía estar prestándole la misma atención a ella que yo a Matt.  
No sé por qué di por sentado que Percy no estaría aquí. Silena dijo que lo había invitado. Mi corazón aleteó ansiosamente. O tal vez fue mi estómago retorcido sobre sí mismo a la vista de él. Tan difícil de saber con Percy. Ambas reacciones eran igual de probables.

—Veo que el gran hermano está aquí de nuevo —gruñó Matt, asustándome. Me había seguido y ahora miraba a Percy tan duramente que tuve que sonreír.  
Percy nos sintió observándolo y levantó la vista. La falta de vida que vi en sus ojos me confundió. Oh, me miró fijamente, igual que siempre, pero no había chispa, ni rastro de deseo, o incluso el peligro que por lo general solía haber. Bueno, no hasta que vio a Matt. Entonces hubo mucho peligro. Él y Matt parecían un par de pitbulls enjaulados listos para desgarrarse las gargantas entre sí.

No es que sea naturalmente vengativa ni nada, pero no pude resistirme a la idea tan simple que me llegó.

—Bueno, me preguntaste quién era tu competencia —le dije a Matt, luego le sonreí a Percy tan dulcemente como pude.

Pensé que a Percy no le importaría que estuviera usándolo, desde que era un intento por deshacerme de Matt. Era un tipo muy fuerte y no hacía falta ser un genio para ver lo que hacía. Pero cuando le saludé amistosamente y gesticulé las palabras—: Hola Percy. —Se sorprendió. Me devolvió la sonrisa y comenzó a venir.

¡Oh, genial! No quise realmente animarlo. Ahora lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar a que se mataran el uno al otro, lo que terminaría con la fiesta y me permitiría regresar a casa para ver la pelea de la UFC.  
Sin embargo, antes de tener que lidiar con ese problema, Silena regresó arrastrando a Charles.

—¡Annie, aquí estás! He estado buscándote por todas partes. —Me dio una mirada que sugería que no estaba contenta de verme allí parada con otro tipo.

Charles miró a Matt curiosamente también, pero no fue tan sutil con sus pensamientos como Silena.

—¿Otro hombre con el que no estás saliendo, Chase?

—¿Persiguiendo a mi hermana por ahí como un perrito faldero, Beckendorf? —respondí de vuelta.

—Oh, chicos —dijo Silena sonriendo. Nadie podría haberse perdido cómo se interpuso entre Matt y yo, y por consiguiente cómo me empujó hacia Charles—. ¿Quién es tu amigo, Annie?

Tras presentarles a regañadientes, Silena dijo—: Así que, Matt, ¿cómo es que nunca te he visto por la escuela?

—Soy un senior en Stevenson High, Livonia.

—Oh. ¿Así que a quién conoces de Canton?

—Bueno, me gustaría conocer a Annie mejor —dijo—. Prácticamente me robó el corazón cuando le rompió la cara a ese tipo en el lago la semana pasada.

Con eso, Charles se echó a reír.

—Sí, tiende a hacer eso.

—¿El qué, robar corazones o golpear personas? —preguntó Matt.

Le eché un vistazo a Charles, sorprendentemente curiosa de su respuesta, pero sólo le sonrió con complicidad a Matt y dijo—: Buena suerte con esta. —Dejando caer su brazo por encima de mi hombro. Silena tenía que estar amando esto.

—Hablando de golpear gente —murmuré. Charles se alejó de mí, levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

—Está bien. Tranquila, Chase. Sólo estoy jugando.

—Tu último pasatiempo favorito. Pero hablaba de la pelea. ¿Podemos proseguir con el plan o qué? Estoy segura de que hay una gran pantalla por aquí en alguna parte.

Más como una pequeña sala de cine. Los padres de Rachel eran propietarios de una de las casas más grandes en Canton. Lo que hizo que la casa del lago con el barco y las motos de agua luciera poco impresionante.

—¿Qué pelea? —preguntó Matt. Charles respondió antes que yo.

—Las preliminares de la UFC.

—¿Son esta noche?

—Sí —dije—. Y nos las estamos perdiendo, ¿así que por qué no van los dos a ver si podemos encenderla?

Matt empezó a decir algo, pero Charles me dio un saludo burlón y dijo—: La chica del cumpleaños ha hablado.

Le di mi propio saludo especial mientras Matt era arrastrado en busca de Rachel. Antes incluso de que estuviesen fuera de mi vista, Silena se aferró a mi brazo, saltando arriba y abajo.

—¿Viste eso? ¡Coqueteaba contigo totalmente!

—Eso no fue coqueteo. Eso fue Charles haciendo lo que mejor hace, darme mierda.

—No creo, Annie. Es obvio subconscientemente, Charles está por ti. Pero escúchame, si vamos a hacer que esto suceda, realmente tienes que deshacerte del hombre musculoso. ¿Qué hace aquí, de todas formas?

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo? No es como si lo haya invitado. Ni siquiera sabía acerca de esta estúpida fiesta.

La cara de Silena cayó y al instante me sentí como un idiota. Lo que era sorprendente, porque normalmente no me sentía mal por ser grosera con Silena. Pero lo que fue aún más sorprendente es que pedí disculpas.

—Lo siento —dije, sorprendiéndonos a ambas—. No quise decir que la fiesta fuese estúpida. Estoy molesta por Matt. Oh, bueno, ya sé. ¿Por qué no vas a encontrarle a alguna chica para mantenerlo ocupado?

—Oh. Buena idea. Ahora, no más coqueteo con nadie más.

—No estaba… —Fue inútil. Silena ya se había ido. Por el lado positivo, ya no estaba. Y Charles tampoco. Y lo mejor de todo, Matt igual. Me dejé caer en una butaca vacía con un suspiro agotado, y cerré los ojos, disfrutando del tiempo a solas. Pero sólo tuve un momento de paz.

—Te dejaste el pelo suelto.

Sólo una voz podía hacer que mi corazón aumentara la velocidad y levantara los pelos de mi cuello al mismo tiempo. Abrí los ojos y Percy me miraba con esa familiar verde-profunda penetrante mirada.

—Silena me arregló —murmuré, maldiciéndome por sonar tan nerviosa como de repente me sentía. Percy se sentó en el brazo del sillón, observándome de tal forma que me hizo sonrojar.

—Me gusta —dijo—. Mucho.

Extendió la mano para tocar mi cabello y retrocedí con tanta violencia que lo sobresaltó. En un instante su cara se volvió agria.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —espetó.

—¿Mi problema? —Oye, si alguien se cabreaba conmigo, yo lo hacía con él también, pregúntale a Valdez. No lo puedo evitar. Supongo que ni los posibles asesinos psicópatas eran una excepción a mi manejo de la ira.

—Tú eras la que me sonreía amistosamente hace un minuto.

—Eso no significa que quiera que me toques. ¡Caray, Percy! Sólo hice eso para molestar a Matt y que me dejara en paz.

Percy reprodujo la escena en su mente y pude ver el momento exacto en el que se dio cuenta de que era cierto. Su ira había desaparecido, y, al igual que hace un minuto con Silena, de repente me sentí como una especie de idiota mundial. Excepto que no sólo dañé un poco sus sentimientos, los rechacé.

Me dio esa despreciante, amarga mirada que me hizo sentir tan atormentadamente culpable que no pude dejarlo marchar. Cuando empezó a alejarse, salté y agarré su muñeca.

—Percy, espera. Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo?

Percy me miró, pero se calmó al instante en que le toqué. Pude sentir la forma en que sus músculos se relajaron bajo mis dedos. Cuando bajó la vista hasta mi mano le solté, pero intenté sonreír sinceramente. Probablemente parecía más una mueca.  
Me miró por un largo instante como si fuese doloroso y luego perdió cualquier debate interno que había estado teniendo.

—Aquí —dijo hoscamente. Sacó un pequeño regalo envuelto desordenadamente de su bolsillo—. Feliz cumpleaños.

—¿Un regalo? —Me había conseguido un regalo. Me sentía conmocionada y sorprendentemente halagada—. Percy, no deberías haberte…

—Simplemente acéptalo —dijo, regresando al modo ira—. No creo que mi ego pueda manejar otro rechazo de tu parte.

Ahogué un grito. Me sorprendió que me hubiese entendido mal. Por lo general, me leía como a un libro abierto.

—No, no quise decir eso así. Estoy sorprendida. No tenías por qué darme algo.

—¿Sorprendida? ¡Eres la persona más testaruda que he conocido jamás! —Su rostro comenzaba a ponerse rojo, estaba tan frustrado—.Annie, no debería ser sorprendente que quiera hacer algo bueno por ti en tu cumpleaños. No entiendo por qué me odias tanto.

Para ser tan misterioso, no podía ocultar sus emociones. Este vulnerable, consciente de sí mismo chico que conocí en su dormitorio regresó, y trataba de luchar contra mis rechazos constantes. Psicosis o no, algo en su cara, y no sólo porque fuese hermosa, me dio ganas de hacerle sentir mejor.

—Me ha chocado un poco —dije lo más suavemente que pude—. Estoy tratando aquí. —Elevé la mano y Percy dejo caer vacilantemente el paquete en ella. Mientras arrancaba el papel, me obligué a ser extra-educada. No que fuese muy buena en ello, como mi madre siempre andaba señalando—. Fue muy amable de tu parte, Percy. Gracias.

Me sorprendió lo que encontré en mi mano. Percy me había dado una pequeña navaja suiza del ejército, rosa, para llavero.

—No te defenderá de un asesino en serie —dijo—. Pero puede venirte bien, y todo el mundo necesita un buen llavero para tu primer juego de llaves.

No pude evitar la sonrisa que se deslizó por mi cara. El rosa era el contraste perfecto para mi Jeep negro brillante, y, en realidad, el regalo era sorprendentemente reflexivo.

—Vi el Jeep estacionado frente a tu casa esta noche. Es tuyo, ¿no?

Mi sonrisa se hizo aún más grande.

—Es una belleza —dijo Percy—. Pero no creo que tus amigos estén muy contentos cuando vean el espacio para las piernas en el asiento trasero.

Mis ojos destellaron en Percy y tras un instante, sonreí.

—Entonces que caminen.

Percy y yo nos reímos, pero en cuanto me di cuenta de que actuábamos como personas normales, me negué a hablar de nuevo. No podía evitarlo. Cuando ya no pude mirar a Percy, regresé la atención a la navaja. Empecé a sacar todos los aparatos y pinzas, un palillo de dientes, tijeras, lima de uñas, y por último, una pequeña cuchilla. Pensé en los diferentes cuchillos del garaje de Percy. Éste no parecía peligroso como los que tenía. Éste era lindo.

—Sé que no es un jersey autografiado ni nada —dijo Percy, sonando asombrosamente consciente de sí mismo—. Iba a conseguir pases de temporada para los Red Wings, pero mi tía me sugirió comenzar desde más abajo.

Sonreí, pensando que Percy bromeaba sobre los pases de temporada, pero cuando levanté la vista no pude realmente asegurarlo. Empecé a decir _"Es perfecto",_ pero luego me di cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—¿Cómo hiciste para saber sobre el jersey?

Percy se encogió de hombros.

—Te miraba desde mi cuarto. Me imaginé que la sudadera estaba autografiada cuando casi perdiste el conocimiento.

—¿Me espiabas? —pregunté, olvidando que Percy era sorprendentemente sensible. También ignorando el hecho de que le había estado espiando prácticamente todos los días. En un intento de suavizar el golpe, le dije—: Me sorprende que no vinieras a saludar.

Percy pateó la alfombra debajo de su zapato.

—Quería, pero dejaste bastante claro la última vez que hablábamos que no disfrutas de mi compañía. —Su voz era repentinamente amarga de nuevo.

—Eso no es justo, Percy. Me secuestraste. Me arrastraste a la fuerza en tu casa y me encerraste en la habitación. ¡Me sentía aterrorizada! Era como dijiste, pudiste hacerme cualquier cosa que quisieras. Obviamente no podría haberte detenido.

El rostro de Percy palideció.

—¡No piensas eso! —Se quedó sin aliento. No llegué a entender su reacción. Era como si ni siquiera hubiese considerado la posibilidad de que tuviese miedo de él—. No te habría herido, Annie.

Se veía tan absolutamente horrorizado por ese pensamiento que me costó admitir la verdad.

—No se sintió de esa manera.

Percy empezó a ponerse verde, y la única cosa que pudo decir fue—: Lo siento.

Lo decía en serio. Sin duda lo sentía. No lo comprendía, pero me hizo sentir mejor. Tenerle menos miedo de alguna manera. Tal vez fui un poco ruda con toda la acusación del Acuchillador de los Sábados por la Noche. Nadie tan triste como Percy por el hecho de darme miedo podría ser el asesino.

Bueno, no podía dejarlo viéndose y sintiéndose de esa forma, así que me alejé de la multitud y me senté en las escaleras. Le hice señas a Percy para que me acompañase. Era renuente a hacerlo, pero cuando cedió finalmente, se sentó tan cerca que no dejó espacio entre nosotros. Lo dejé pasar.

—Percy —suspiré—. No es que te odie, porque no, no es eso.

—¿Entonces?

—No sólo me pones nerviosa, me asustas hasta la mierda. No bromeaba cuando dije que hay algo mal contigo. Estás muy avanzado, no pareces tener ningún concepto del espacio personal, y haces cosas como entrar en mi habitación y secuestrarme. Le gente, la gente normal, no hace las cosas de esa manera.

Percy frunció el ceño, así que me apresuré a decir—: Pero no te odio. Lo digo en serio. Si pudieras simplemente bajar el nivel, probablemente podríamos ser amigos. ¿Como ahora? Esto no es tan malo.

Percy se animó con la tenue esperanza que le acababa de dar.

—Puedo hacerlo —prometió.

La determinación en su voz me pilló con la guardia baja. Cuando hicimos contacto visual, algo pasó. No creo que ninguno se diera cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos entre sí, pero de pronto se vio atrapado en un momento que no pudo resistir, y yo en uno del que no podía escapar.  
Esto es todo, pensé mientras la respiración de Percy comenzó a acelerarse. Mi primer beso.  
No había forma de detenerlo. Creo que él lo intentó porque susurró mi nombre, como si no pudiera evitarlo, cuando empezó a inclinarse, casi como si me rogara que rompiese la conexión. Pero no podía.

Al final fue Silena la que nos regresó.

—Annie —gritó desde el otro lado de la habitación. Su voz hizo añicos el momento entre nosotros. —Annie, ¿dónde estás? Tu estúpida pelea está comenzando. ¿Alguien ha visto a la chica de cumpleaños?

Casi salté de mi piel y le llevó a Percy un segundo sacudirse de su aturdimiento. No estaba segura de si estar decepcionada o aliviada. Es decir, ¿realmente quería que mi primer beso fuese con alguien que me daba miedo? ¿Alguien que muy bien podría estar matando a chicas inocentes en su tiempo libre?  
¿Alguien al que realmente le gustaba, y que seguía y seguía intentándolo duramente a pesar de mis desprecios?  
No tenía ni idea.

—¿Dijo lucha? —preguntó Percy, rompiendo mis pensamientos. Me alegré por el tema seguro y asentí.

—Sí.

—¿Las preliminares de la UFC? —preguntó Percy entusiasmadamente de esta manera realmente adorable—. ¿Te gustan las peleas?

—Debí suponer que eras un gran fan de la UFC —dije—. Por tal y como golpeas el saco de tu garaje.

—Tuve la oportunidad de entrenar con Georges St. Pierre el año pasado. Me metió bastante en ellas.

Percy se encogió de hombros como si no fuera gran cosa, pero déjame decirte, entrenar con Georges St. Pierre no es no gran cosa.

—¡De ninguna maldita manera! ¡Eso es increíble! —Me levanté y comencé a arrastrarle a través de la casa en busca de la pelea.

_Ahora entiendo por qué me encanta tanto verte trabajar._

Percy se detuvo bruscamente y levantó una ceja. Me tomó un segundo para averiguar cuál era su problema, pero entonces mi mandíbula cayó.

—No lo hice. _—¡No acababa de decir eso en alto!_

—Sabes, Annie —dijo Percy, sin molestarse en ocultar lo mucho que disfrutaba de este momento—. No tienes por qué observarme desde tu dormitorio. Eres bienvenida a unirte en cualquier momento. Estaría encantado de mostrarte algunas cosas.

No podía pensar en nada que decir. Me quedé allí, luchando contra el impulso de enfermar hasta que Percy ya no pudo contener más la risa.

—Vamos —dijo, tirando de mi mano—. Te comentaré el detrás-de-las-escenas.

Cuando llegamos a la sala de grabación, en la cual Charles ya estaba repantingado, seguía sintiéndome más allá de mortificada. Luego, para empeorar las cosas, tanto Silena como Charles inmediatamente se centraron en la mano. O, con más precisión, en cómo seguía aferrada a Percy.

—He encontrado a otro fan de la UFC —expliqué, soltando la mano de Percy como si fuera una patata caliente.

No pude leer la expresión de Charles, pero la mirada en el rostro de Silena fue de sorpresa y molestia. Después de echarme un rápido vistazo, sonrió enormemente.

—¡Percy! ¡Estoy tan contenta de que lo hicieras!

Silena le saludó con un abrazo y de alguna forma se las arregló para colocarse entre los dos cuando lo soltó.

—¿Así que sabes sobre lucha? —le preguntó. Cuando se encogió de hombros, tejió su brazo con el de él—. ¡Bien! Porque estoy tan perdida. Necesito a alguien que me lo explique.  
Percy me lanzó una mirada inquisitiva, pero simplemente rodé los ojos con simpatía. Sabía por qué Silena actuaba toda coqueta con él, pero no quería explicarle su plan de casamentera. Especialmente no con Charles sentado justo aquí.

Por supuesto, resultó que no tuve que explicarle nada a Percy, porque cuando Silena le arrastró al sofá con ella, "accidentalmente" me chocó, empujándome directamente a Charles. La habría matado si no estuviera completamente preocupada por el hecho de que ahora estaba en el regazo de Charles. Um, sí, eso no fue un poco torpe ni nada.

barril y no me enteré? —Se rió Charles mientras me deslizaba en el asiento vacío junto a él—. Porque estoy bastante seguro de que por lo general tienes más coordinación que eso, Chase.

—No me caí, imbécil. —Me apoyé en Charles para mirar a Silena—. Me empujaron.

—Caray, Annie. Fue un accidente. Lo siento. ¿Importa tanto?

Bien, así que no fue un accidente. Silena no era exactamente la reina de lo sutil y era obvio para Percy lo que acababa de hacer. Lo sabía, porque la miraba más duramente de lo que jamás había visto. Y eso ya es mucho decir, teniendo en cuenta todas las veces en las que le había llamado psicópata a la cara.  
Pero al menos, Charles parecía completamente ajeno a todo.

—Sí, ¿qué te pasa esta noche, Chase? Estás de tan mal humor. Siéntate y relájate ya.

Sintiéndome algo derrotada —simplemente no del todo bien— me hundí en el sofá con un largo suspiro. El problema de esto fue que Charles había apoyado el brazo en el respaldo y cuando me recosté, mi cabeza se posó en él. Ahora bien, para alguien que no lo supiera mejor, podría interpretarse como que estaba abrazada a él, pero volverme loca y moverme me haría quedar como un idiota, así que me quedé donde estaba y dejé que Charles lo moviese. Extrañamente, no lo hizo.

* * *

_**Silena y su vocación de Casamentera va más seria de lo que imaginábamos u.u**_

¡**Interrumpió el casi-beso Percabeth!**

**Meh, comentarios, amenazas a Silena por el botón review *b***


	13. Capitulo 12

_**No me pertenecen ni la trama ni los personajes**_

_**Capitulo 12**_

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la sala de grabación se llenara con entusiastas observadores de lucha. Incluso Silena había chillado en miedo o repugnancia cada vez que había un golpe asombroso. La única persona incapaz de ser absorbida en la lucha era suya verdaderamente. Así es, yo. La persona que pidió encenderla en el primer lugar.

Y, ¿sabes por qué no puedo relajarme y disfrutar? Charles, ese es el por qué. Charles y su estúpido brazo que aún no se había molestado en mover. Quiero decir, dejándolo allí era básicamente como ponerlo a mí alrededor. Ya sabes, algo así. Sí, fue allí primero, pero…

La estúpida cosa tenía que estar dormida por ahora, así que ¿por qué no lo había movido? ¿Significaba eso que Charles quería su brazo a mí alrededor? ¿Quería el brazo de Charles alrededor mío? ¿Qué pensaría Percy sobre esto? Y, ¿por qué en la Tierra me importaba lo que Percy pensara de esto?  
Si Silena tenía razón y Charles me gustaba, entonces debería estar feliz por eso. ¿No debería? Quiero decir, él es la mejor—más segura—opción. Excepto que Percy no es una opción, es un psicópata. ¿No es así?  
Y, de nuevo, ¿cómo en el mundo Percy consiguió entrar en este debate? Esto se suponía que era sobre Charles y su estúpido brazo. Salvo que Percy y yo habíamos hablado y era casi normal, así que ahora me sentía completamente curiosa de hablar con él de nuevo.  
Ya sabes, sólo ver si podía ser semi-normal dos veces seguidas. No porque me gustara o algo así.

Está bien, voy a admitir que estaba obsesionándome con esto, pero al menos no fue por mucho tiempo. Solamente habíamos tenido la pelea por tal vez diez minutos, cuando Rachel entró en la sala de grabación y apagó la televisión, alegando que la pelea arruinaba la fiesta. Ignoró todas las airadas protestas y giró en algún estúpido remix de baile de alguna, incluso más estúpida, canción pop. Luego, tomó al tipo aceptable más cercano y comenzó a bailar con él. Varias de las otras chicas hicieron lo mismo y pronto lo que antes se asemejaba a una noche de pelea ahora parecía más una fiesta de baile. En serio, todo lo que necesitaba era una máquina de humo y una luz estroboscópica.

Silena se levantó para unirse a la fiesta y Percy se levantó con ella. Creo que iba a invitarme a mí a bailar porque me miraba directamente a los ojos cuando empezó a tender su mano, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Silena deslizó su brazo por el suyo y dijo—: Vamos, Percy. ¿Por qué no me muestras cómo bailan en California?

Ese destello familiar de odio barrió el rostro de Percy tan rápido que Silena se lo perdió. Yo no, sin embargo, así que asentí con la cabeza (alentadoramente, esperaba) y modulé—: Sólo ve.

Percy no parecía feliz, pero dejó que Silena lo llevara.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —preguntó Charles cuando ya se habían ido.

—Nada —dije—. Silena sólo metía su nariz donde no le incumbe y esta vez va a estallar en su rostro si no tiene cuidado.

—¿Silena entrometida? —Charles se rió—. ¿En cuáles asuntos, exactamente?

—Míos, por supuesto, como siempre. Y en los de Percy. Y ahora en los tuyos también.

—¿Míos? —preguntó Charles—. ¿Cómo está Silena entrometiéndose en mis…?

La voz de Charles se fue apagando mientras se daba cuenta de que éramos las únicas dos personas que aún se encontraban sentadas en el sofá y que no estábamos sentados exactamente en extremos opuestos. Me reí cuando me miró, un poco pálido.

—¿Lo captaste todo ahora, Einstein? —bromeé—. Estoy bastante segura de que les dijo a todos su plan, también. ¿Observaste como todos están convenientemente ignorándonos?

Charles miró, sorprendido. Estábamos sentados solos en el único sofá en una habitación repleta de gente y sorprendentemente nadie nos molestaba. Demasiado sorprendente. Algunos nos observaban mientras trataban de fingir que no. Y luego, estaba Will, quien no fingía. Hizo gestos sugestivos cuando pasó a captar nuestra atención.

—¿Ves? —le dije a Charles, dándole a Will una sugerencia con un gesto de la mía—. Todos tratan de averiguar lo que pasa con nosotros y, lamento decir que, tú estás aún empezando a hacerme preguntar con todo el coqueteo y los mimos. En serio, ¿eres para mí o algo así?

La mandíbula de Charles cayó floja casi al mismo tiempo que se daba cuenta que su brazo aún se encontraba envuelto en el respaldo del sofá detrás de mí. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron enormes y lentamente sacó su brazo de vuelta a la seguridad, me eché a reír.

—Relájate_Beckendorf_, sólo estoy bromeando. —Me reía tan duro que lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en mis ojos—. Quiero decir, no es la parte de Silena tratando de engancharnos, ella está haciendo eso totalmente. Pero no tengo miedo de que estés tratando de poner los movimientos en mí. Oh, hombre, ¡deberías ver tu cara ahora!

Le di a la pierna de Charles una palmadita mientras daba un salto y entonces, me eché a reír todo el camino hacia el patio trasero de Rachel donde podía conseguir un poco de aire.  
Tenía la esperanza de un poco de paz y tranquilidad, pero había tanta gente afuera como dentro. A diferencia del lago la semana pasada, donde había todo ese viento que viene de la aguas, todavía seguía realmente caliente afuera esta noche, así que la piscina parecía ser un lugar bastante frecuentado. Al menos, la mayoría de los niños que nadaban pertenecían a la multitud de Silenas—mis amigos eran más del tipo de futbolito y cheespuffs—así que aparte de los ocasionales deseos de cumpleaños, me dejaron en paz.

Me senté en el columpio del patio y vi un montón de suspensores tratando de impresionar a las chicas en bikini, haciendo volteretas hacia atrás desde el trampolín.

—¡Ahí estás!

Había tenido tal vez dos minutos de libertad.

—Es por eso que no hago fiestas —gemí mientras Matt se sentaba en el columpio a mi lado y me daba un vaso rojo de plástico. Coca cola dietética. Asqueroso—. ¿No te abandoné una vez ya?

Matt se echo a reír como si estuviera bromeando—excepto que, sí, no lo hacía—y entonces comenzó disertando sobre estupideces sin sentido. Así que fue un pequeño milagro cuando el teléfono celular de mi hermana sonó.

—No me llamaste cuando llegaste allí —me saludó mi papá cuando contesté el teléfono.

—Lo siento, papá. Me distraje un poco. Sabes lo que Silena me hizo, ¿no?

—Sí. Lo siento por eso, nena. Quería darte un mano a mano, pero Silena y tu madre me habrían matado.

Suspiré. —Si te hace sentir mejor, hubiera preferido estar en casa viendo la pelea contigo.

—Lo sé. —Rió entre dientes mi papá—. Pero no te preocupes. Estoy grabándolo por ti.

—Dulce.

—Bueno, debería dejarte volver a tu fiesta ahora. Sólo quería asegurarme de que estás bien.

—Estoy bien. Sin asesinos en serie presentes. Y, sí, antes de que preguntes, los padres de Rachel están en casa. Tampoco hay droga, sin alcohol, y un montón de chicas bonitas aquí que me distraen a todos los chicos, del hecho de que estoy usando un estúpido vestido.

—Muy gracioso. Sólo recuerda: casa antes de la medianoche.

Sentí el impulso de suspirar de nuevo.

—Desearía que hubieras dicho diez —me quejé, haciendo que mi papá riera otra vez.

—Sobrevivirás. Lo prometo.

—Sí, sí. Adiós papá.

Me reí para mis adentros mientras colgaba el teléfono, sorprendida de que mi papá me hiciera sentir un poco mejor. La sensación no duró mucho, sin embargo, porque Matt aún se encontraba allí haciendo preguntas tontas como: —Oye, ¿ese es el nuevo iPhone? ¿Puedo verlo?

—Si te callaras —dije y le entregué el celular. No lo hizo.

—Eso fue bastante suave con tu papá —dijo, con los ojos pegados al teléfono de Silena. Estaba tan mal como ella. En serio, no entiendo la obsesión con los teléfonos celulares.

—¿Qué fue suave?

—Lo que dijiste acerca de no chicos prestándote atención cuando realmente ha habido tantos que no creí que tendría la oportunidad de hablar contigo en absoluto.

—No soy tan afortunada —me quejé.

Matt se rió de nuevo y me regresó el teléfono de Silena.

—Aquí, programé mi número allí para ti, así que si te pierdo otra vez, puedes llamarme.

—Sí, está bien, seguro.

Una vez más, Matt se perdió mi sarcasmo y siguió diciéndome cuan caliente me veía en mi bonito vestido nuevo.  
Estaba tan desesperada por ignorarlo que decidí afrontar la bebida sin azúcar que tenía en la mano, pero mientras llevaba el vaso a mis labios, sentí una mano frotar mi hombro. El toque me puso la piel de gallina, lo que significaba solamente una cosa.  
Miré por encima de mi hombro y Percy se encontraba allí. Estaba de espaldas a mí, hablando a un par de chicas, pero estaba segura de que su toque había sido intencional. No era raro, sin embargo, fue como si no quisiera interrumpirme, sólo quería que supiera que estaba allí. Lo extraño era cuan confortante me era su presencia.

No estoy segura de cuándo sucedió, pero realmente no me sentía asustada de Percy nunca más. Ahora sólo sentía curiosidad. Necesitaba deshacerme de Matt para que pudiera hablar con él de nuevo.

—Hombre, se está haciendo tarde —dije con un falso bostezo que se volvió real, esta fiesta me agotaba—. Creo que me voy a buscar a mi hermana.

Empecé a ponerme de pie, pero Matt pasó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

—¿Estás lista para irte? Podría llevarte a casa si lo deseas.

Sí. Como si eso fuera a suceder. Me senté de nuevo con un suspiro. Matt era como una sanguijuela. Cada vez que me alejaba, se aferraba con más fuerza.

—Ahora que lo pienso —dije, tratando una táctica diferente—. Dudo que pueda ir a cualquier parte, cumpleaños de chica y todo. Probablemente hay un montón de velas que se supone que debo soplar en alguna parte. Será mejor ir a averiguar.

El brazo de Matt sobre mi hombro me sujetaba lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer a mi temperamento arder.

—Tengo una mejor idea —dijo. Entonces, era demasiado estúpido para tomar mis insultos, pero no demasiado estúpido para reconocer que estaba a punto de ser abandonado de nuevo—. Si necesitas un descanso, estoy seguro que podemos encontrar un lugar agradable y tranquilo para relajarse hasta que lo necesites. Doy un buen masaje de espalda.

_Um, ew._

Solamente tengo tanta paciencia para empezar, y Matt la había utilizado oficialmente toda con esa belleza de comentario. Mi mano se cerró alrededor de mi vaso plástico. Tan pronto como me deshiciera de esta soda, él seriamente iba a conseguirlo.

Llevé el vaso a mis labios para resoplar, pero antes de que pudiera, fue eliminado limpiamente de mi mano y aterrizó por todas partes en Matt. Por supuesto, sabía quién lo había hecho, pero no creí que fuera prudente para Matt averiguar la verdad, así que fingí ser la culpable.

—¡Oh, Matt! ¡Lo siento mucho! —jadeé. Mi actuación puede haber sido un poco por encima—. ¿Estás enojado?

Matt miraba molesto mientras se limpiaba la ropa, pero aún trataba de sonreír.

—Nah, está bien —dijo. Se rió mientras se ponía de pie—. Te diré qué. Voy a ver si puedo limpiar un poco, entonces te traeré una nueva bebida. Tal vez una RedBull, algo con una patadita en ella.

—Buena idea.

—Regresaré. No vayas a ninguna parte.

—No lo haré —prometí. Y yo tampoco. No tenía que hacerlo. Tan pronto como se fue, Percy tomó su asiento.

—¿No hay nada en tu vestido nuevo, no? —preguntó, obviamente muy satisfecho consigo mismo.

—No, tu objetivo fue perfecto. Pero no debiste haber hecho eso. Si Matt te hubiera visto, se hubiera ido balístico.

Percy rodó los ojos, claramente no se preocupaba por la idea de tener una pelea con Matt, a pesar de que Matt era más grande que él.

—Regla de fiesta número uno, Annie. Nunca bebas algo que alguien te entregó a menos que lo abras por ti misma.

Percy mágicamente produjo una lata sin abrir de Dr. Pepper, la que acepté con entusiasmo. Me había remontado la mitad de ésta antes de darme cuenta de su significado.

—¿Crees que Matt puso algo en esa bebida? —pregunté, un poco conmocionada por la sugerencia.

—Nunca se sabe. —Percy se encogió de hombros—. Además, no me gusta ese tipo.

Me resistí a la tentación de sonreír y traté de sonar fuerte cuando dije—: Eso no fue muy amable de tu parte.

—En realidad, pensé que fue extremadamente generoso.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¿Estuviste o no, a punto de darle un puñetazo? —Percy echó una mirada a mi rostro y sonrió—. Le hice al tipo un favor. Salvarlo de la vergüenza de ser golpeado por una chica.

—Todavía. Realmente iba a disfrutar golpeando esa herramienta.

Percy y yo nos reímos mucho y cuando nos calmamos me devané los sesos por algo que decir. Temía que si las cosas se tranquilizaban, esto se volvería incómodo. La pasábamos tan bien este momento. No quería arruinar eso.

—Buenas noticias —le dije—. Mi papá está grabando las preliminares para mí, así que no nos las perdimos después de todo.

—¿Nos? —Hizo eco Percy, con recelo. Su duda me hizo sonrojar.

—Sí, bueno, ya sabes… sólo quería decir…

Percy siguió mirándome, fingiendo que no sabía de lo que hablaba.

—¿Sólo querías decir…? —pidió.

Me iba a hacer decirlo. El idiota. Tanto por no dejar que las cosas se vuelvan incómodas. Yo invitándolo a venir y ver la pelea era básicamente como invitarlo, y él lo sabía totalmente.  
Nunca en mi vida he llegado cerca siquiera a pedirle a un chico salir y estaría dispuesta a apostar que Percy sabía eso también. Quería cambiar de tema sólo para fastidiarlo, excepto que sería realmente divertido ver las peleas con alguien que está actualmente entrenando con los luchadores. Además, podía ser agradable pasar algún tiempo con Percy que era, en realidad, por elección.

Miré a Percy de nuevo. Sip, aún está mirándome. Esperando con mucha paciencia para que, oficialmente lo invite a pasar rato conmigo. Excepto que, a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, en realidad, no creo que quisiera oírlo con el fin de verme retorcerme. Creo que necesitaba escucharlo para ver si realmente lo quería decir.

Lo pensé muy rápidamente y decidí que lo quería decir. Sólo, no estaba segura de poder sacarlo. _No seas una cobarde, Annie_. Respiré hondo y solté el aire en un bufido.

—Realmente me gustaría que vinieras y veas la pelea conmigo mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

Me encogí, esperando que Percy se riera a cuan irritada sonaba. Cosa que hizo inmediatamente.

—Hablas en serio, ¿verdad? Quieres salir conmigo.

Sentí el calor subir a mi rostro, así que lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Todavía me reservo el derecho a cambiar de opinión si te pones sicópata conmigo otra vez.

Se echó a reír.

—Bueno, entonces. Es una cita.

_¿Es una cita?_

Lo había dicho en broma, pero dudaba seriamente que se refiriera de esa manera. Apenas, podía contenerse de tocarme cuando pensaba que lo odiaba. No podía ni siquiera imaginar lo que sería si pensaba que estaba bien.

—Ahora que pienso en ello —dije, mi estómago derrumbándose sobre sí mismo—. No creo que sea una buena idea. No importa.

—Annie, te prometí que no me pondría sicópata contigo.

—No eres tú quien me preocupa. Bueno, no solamente tú. Si vienes actuando todo obsesionado-enfermo de amor-acosador como lo haces… —Percy frunció el ceño ante mi elección de palabras, pero oye, a veces la verdad duele—. Lo siento, pero lo haces —dije—, y en serio, dudo que mi papá pueda manejarlo. Sobre todo en estos momentos. Él exactamente no tomó el estúpido cambio de imagen de Silena con gracia. Casi no me deja salir de la casa a mi propia fiesta de cumpleaños.

Percy se olvidó de mi insulto y se rió.

—Bueno, no puedo realmente culparte por eso. No te hubiera querido dejar ir tampoco.

Extendió la mano y distraídamente tiró un mechón de mi cabello entre sus dedos. Me sorprendí cuando no me inmuté en alejarme de él.

—Te ves hermosa esta noche —dijo—. Realmente me gusta como tu cabello cae alrededor de tu rostro, así.

Enrolló mi cabello alrededor de su dedo y luego lo dejó caer contra mi mejilla. Entonces, tomó un momento para mirarme de la cabeza a los pies y frunció el ceño en el pensamiento.

—Curiosamente, puedo prescindir del vestido. Luce genial, pero me gustas más cuando estás completamente en tu zona de comodidad, incluso si eso es sólo una camiseta y vaqueros. No hay nada más sexy que tu confianza.

No podría haber ocultado mi conmoción si mi vida hubiera dependido de ello. Nunca nadie dijo la palabra sexy en frente de mí, mucho menos usarla como una forma de describirme.

—En realidad —dijo Percy, sonriendo ante la expresión en mi cara—. Tu inocencia es bastante sexy, también.

Deseaba que hubiera dejado de usar esa palabra. Esto me ponía increíblemente nerviosa, y mis nervios sólo parecían alentar a Percy. Lo cual era lo que pasaba ahora mismo. Se había girado hacia mí, poniendo un brazo en el respaldo del columpio detrás de mí, y estaba oficialmente inclinándose.

—Peligrosamente sexy. —Y ahí esa palabra de nuevo—. Me hace querer hacer… cosas…

—Um, ¿cosas? —

¿_Cosas tipo Acuchillador de los Sábados por la Noche? ¿O cosas tipo chicos adolescentes hormonales?_

—Cosas divertidas —me aseguró Percy. Como si eso respondiera mi pregunta.

La mirada de Percy se mantuvo revoloteando de ida y vuelta entre mis ojos y mi boca. Está bien, esto es todo, me dije a mí misma. Ahora él va a besarte. Si no quieres, es mejor que lo detengas ahora.  
Sí, ¿como si hubiera podido hacer algo para detenerlo? Me encontraba congelada y rígida. No podía pensar. No podía moverme. No podía ni respirar. Todo lo que sabía era que, por cada parte de mí que gritaba que huyera de él, habían ya muchas partes de mí que directamente lo querían.  
Esperé, conteniendo la respiración y temblando lo suficiente que Percy tuvo que haberlo sentido, pero no hizo ningún movimiento, no podía entender. ¿Por qué no sólo lo hace? Era evidente que quería, y yo no emitía ninguna vibra mantente-lejos-de-mí en este momento. Al menos, no lo creo.  
De alguna manera, Percy sabía exactamente lo que pensaba.

—No ahora, Annie. Aún no estás del todo lista.

Dejé escapar el aliento que había estado conteniendo.

¿Alivio?

¿Decepción?

Alivio. Definitivamente alivio. Bueno, más alivio que decepción.

—No te preocupes —continuó Percy—. Cuando estés lista, no voy a titubear.

Percy se echó hacia atrás, permitiendo que el estado de ánimo se aligerara de nuevo. Se rió y dijo—: Pero probablemente voy a encerrar a tu hermana en un armario primero. ¿Has notado cómo ha estado en todas partes esta noche?

Esto me hizo reír, y me sentía más que feliz de tener la tensión lejos.

—Por supuesto que sí —dije—. Está haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerte lejos de mí.

—¿Por qué? Pensé que ella estaba de mi lado.

—Antes —le aseguré.

—¿Antes?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Ella está sobre ti. No lo tomes como algo personal. Silena es muy voluble. Además, realmente se cansó de mí peleando con ella por ti y ha pasado a alguien que piensa que no voy a resistir tanto.

Muchacho era la cosa incorrecta que jamás debía decir. Los ojos de Percy se estrecharon fuertemente.

—¡Está tratando de instalarte con _**Señor-somos-sólo-amigos-incluso-aunque-voy-a-dejarlo-ir-a-casa-y-abrazarnos-en-el-sofá-juntos**_! —acusó, indignado.

—Algunas personas lo llaman Charles —solté, molesta con su actitud—. Y no nos abrazamos.

Los ojos de Percy rodaron hasta la cima.

—Por favor. Te sentaste en su regazo.

—¡Me empujaron! Y eso fue tu culpa de todas formas. Fueron tus estúpidos celos en el restaurante lo que le dio a Silena la idea en primer lugar.

—Eso fue completamente justificado —argumentó Percy—. Compartías las papas del tipo cuando se suponía que fuera conmigo.

De acuerdo, eso era cierto. Y fue completamente grosero de mi parte, eso es algo por lo que lo había hecho.

—Lo que sea —dije, moviendo la mano con desdén—. ¿Por qué discutimos por esto de todos modos?

La ira de Percy se desvaneció y fue sustituida por una extraña desesperación.

—Porque te vas a enamorar de él, Annie. Los he visto a los dos juntos y Silena tiene razón. Si está realmente intentando engancharte chicos, él no va a necesitar mucho convencimiento y no te le resistirás.

Percy parecía tan preocupado de que Charles me fuera a robar de él, que casi me echo a reír. Era una especie de adorable. Dejé caer mi actitud y bromeé—: Te resisto bastante bien, ¿no?

—Por ahora. Pero no puedes mantenerlo por siempre.

Eso sonaba un poco como una amenaza, por lo que en un intento de mantener la luz del estado de ánimo, dije—: A menos que, como dices, Silena convenza a Charles de que me gusta y me barra los pies antes de que lo manejes.

—¡Charles no puede tenerte! —explotó Percy, su temperamento finalmente consiguiendo lo mejor de él—. ¡No lo permitiré!

Tomó ese rastro sico-acosador de nuevo, así que me escabullí de él tan lejos como pude.

—¿Estás bien, Percy? Tal vez deberíamos mantener las conversaciones cortas por ahora. Trabajar nuestro camino hasta ser amigos.

—Annie, ¡espera! —Percy agarró mi muñeca antes de que pudiera irme—. Lo siento. —Tomó una respiración profunda, dispuesto a calmarse—. Lo siento —dijo de nuevo. Se veía tan frustrado que le tomó un tiempo difícil encontrar las palabras—. Yo… es que Charles… tú no… si él necesita a Silena para señalarle cuan especial eres, entonces no te merece.

No sabía que decir. Probablemente era la mejor cosa que nadie había dicho nunca de mí. Definitivamente la más romántica. Me sonrojé y ni siquiera me importaba. Percy soltó mi muñeca y en su lugar puso una de mis manos entre las suyas.

—Annie, no creo que entiendas lo mucho…

—¡Annie! —gritó Silena, apareciendo de la nada—. ¿Estás tratando de ser el peor invitado-de-honor?

Charles se encontraba con mi hermana. La dejó que hablara y sólo se conformó con mirarme con curiosidad. Su mirada se deslizó a Percy y pasó de cuidado a sospecha.  
Volví a mirar a Percy justo a tiempo para verlo hundirse de nuevo en la derrota. Miró sus manos vacías y me di cuenta de que había arrancado la mía al segundo que había escuchado la voz de mi hermana. La decepción de Percy me hizo desear que hubiera alguna forma en que pudiera ponerla de vuelta. Por no hablar, ahora no tenía ni idea de qué había estado a punto de decir. Y quería saberlo. Quería saber mal. Muchas gracias, Silena.

—¿Por qué estás escondiéndote aquí? —preguntó Silena.

—No me estoy escondiendo de nadie. ¿Me ves escondida? Aunque, probablemente debería estar escondida de Matt.

—Bueno, deja de hacerlo de todos modos. Es hora del pastel. Tienes que venir a soplar las velas.

Gemí.

—Ugh. ¿Pueden sólo hacerlo sin mí? A todo el mundo que le importa que esté en esta fiesta.

Silena levantó las manos en el aire.

—En serio. ¿Por qué me molesto? —Lanzó una mirada desesperada a Charles—. ¿Un poco de ayuda aquí?

Charles se echó a reír y me extendió su mano.

—Absórbelo, Chase. Quince minutos más. Soplas algunas velas, comes un trozo de pastel y luego, te llevaré a casa.

Dejé que Charles me pusiera de pie y Percy inmediatamente hizo lo mismo. Le di una mirada de _"¿Qué puedes hacer?"_ y luego me dirigí hacia el interior. Conseguí más de un metro antes de que Charles me jalara para detenerme.

—Espera un minuto.

Percy se detuvo al sonido de la voz de Charles, pero antes de que cualquiera de nosotros pudiera preguntar qué pasaba, Silena enlazó su brazo en el de Percy.

—Vamos, puedes ayudarme a encender las velas —le dijo. Un poco demasiado entusiasta.  
Percy me miró mientras Silena lo arrastraba adentro. Me retaba a que detuviera mi hermana, salvarlo e incluso reclamarlo, pero no podía. También fui arrojada por el hecho de que Chase me detenía por alguna razón. Incluso más extraño, no me había agarrado por el hombro o la coleta o algo—había agarrado mi mano. Y aún la sostenía.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —pregunté, quitando mi mano.

—No hay problema, exactamente.

Charles estaba totalmente en algo. Miró hacia la casa donde todo el mundo se reunía justo al otro lado de la puerta corredera de cristal. Esperé con expectación, y cuando se giró hacia mí, dijo—: Relájate como por dos minutos, Chase.

—Amigo. Realmente no creo que pueda manejar más sorpresas esta noche, así que si están haciendo algo ahí, sólo llévame a casa ahora.

—Nah, no es nada de eso. Sólo quería hablar contigo. —Chase se encogió de hombros torpemente—. Hablé con Silena.

—¿Sí? —Solté una carcajada—. ¿Te hizo más estúpido? Porque tiene ese efecto en la gente.

No entendí la sonrisa que Charles me dio por eso, pero sonrió, luego dijo—: Creo que estamos a punto de averiguarlo.

Y entonces, de repente, Charles Beckendorf me besaba. ¡Charles Beckendorf! ¡Besando! ¡A MÍ! No estaba segura de cómo sucedió, o por qué, pero sus labios estaban más que definitivamente en los míos. Al principio, me confundió tanto que no podía moverme. Pero entonces, Charles empujó mi labio superior con el suyo, instando a mis labios a abrirse, y mi cuerpo se encontraba en tal estado de conmoción que no podía hacer nada sino seguir órdenes.

Puede que haya estado haciendo mal, pero le devolví el beso. ¡Charles! Mi primer beso fue con Charles Beckendorf Hacía que mi cabeza diera vueltas. Pero no en la forma en que los primeros besos se supone que hacen girar la cabeza, estoy bastante segura. De otra manera besar estaría muy sobrevalorado.

No tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo estuvimos allí besándonos, pero después de que había terminado, sentí como una eternidad antes de que nadie dijera nada. Charles se apartó y me miró con una expresión cuidadosa, esperando por algún tipo de respuesta—cualquier tipo de respuesta—de mí. No la recibió. Sólo podía estar de pie, boquiabierta ante él.

Eventualmente, arrugó la nariz y dijo—: Extraño, ¿cierto?

—¿Eso crees? —jadeé—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—No lo sé. Parecía una buena idea en ese momento.

—Felicidades. Silena te hizo más estúpido.

—Lo que sea. Eres la que lo sacó antes. Te culpo. —Charles se rió—. Ni siquiera había pensado en ello antes.

—Te dije que mi hermana trataba de engancharnos y, ¿pensaste que  
era una buena idea?

—Bueno, no. No al principio. Pero luego hablé con Silena, y no lo sé. Ella le dio sentido. Algo así como la idea de una novia que pueda sostenerla como propia en un juego de uno-contra-uno y que le encantaría ver una pelea conmigo. Pensé que no podría doler darle una oportunidad.

Excepto que había dolido. Charles Beckendorf había robado mi primer beso. Robado y arruinado—no es que pareció darse cuenta de ello.  
Nunca pensé que hubiera sido el tipo de chica que se preocuparía por algo como eso, pero me sentía sorprendidamente molesta. No iba a permitir a Charles ver cómo me sentía, sin embargo, así que negué con la cabeza, casi con lástima, y murmuré—: Vamos, idiota. Necesito algo de pastel.

Entré a la casa de Rachel con la esperanza de encontrar a Percy, pero no pude conseguir pasar el muro de gente boquiabierta ante Charles y yo. Le di a Charles una mirada de esto-es-tu-culpa-preocúpate, pero al eneldo* le encanta torturarme, así que todo lo que hizo fue tirar un brazo alrededor mío, sonreír a nuestra audiencia, y decir—: ¿Alguien dijo que había pastel?

Rápidamente apagué mis velas, corté un pedazo de pastel, y luego hice que Charles me llevara a casa. Todavía quedaban veinte minutos antes del toque de queda, así que supuse que Silena haría un escándalo, pero en realidad no lo hizo. De hecho, estaba tan dispuesta a acogerme que no podía dejar de ser sospechoso.

La encontré sentada en las mismas escaleras en que Percy casi me había besado más temprano. Cuando me vio, saltó sobre sus pies y dijo—: ¿Lista para irnos? —Antes de que incluso tuviera que preguntar. Entonces, se dio por vencida como escopeta automática y no dijo una palabra de camino a casa excepto para agradecer a Charles por su ayuda. Se abalanzó sobre mí en cuanto llegué a la casa, sin embargo. Empezó a decir algo supongo que sobre Charles—pero entonces mi mamá entró a la habitación emocionada de escuchar detalles sobre la fiesta.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste, ya que mi vida es más tu negocio que el mío, de todos modos? —susurré a Silena. Sorprendí a todos nosotros con cuan venenosa soné, supongo que aún me sentía más que un poco molesta—. Me voy a la cama.

No sé por qué, pero casi esperaba que fuera a encontrar a Percy en mi habitación cuando llegué allí y estuve defraudada cuando no lo vi. Cerré mi puerta como una advertencia para que Silena se mantuviera alejada y, luego fui a mi ventana. El auto de Percy no había regresado todavía.

Suspiré. Percy había desaparecido de la fiesta antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de encontrarlo y sabía que tenía que estar loco. Esperé por un rato, deseando que hubiera llegado a casa y pudiera explicar. Quería que él supiera que no había nada entre Charles y yo. Más que eso, necesitaba que supiera la verdad.

No sé por qué, pero he herido constantemente sus sentimientos desde que lo conocí—a veces intencionalmente—pero esta vez no podía soportar la idea de que le había hecho daño. No había forma de que hubiera visto lo que pasó. Y después de que había dicho que Charles no me merecía, ver ese beso tuvo que doler. Especialmente cuando él pudo haberme besado primero y se contuvo.

Esperé por más de una hora, pero Percy nunca llegó a casa y caí en un sueño intranquilo.

_**¿Están sorprendidas? **_

_**Esperen el próximo capitulo ;)**_

_**Futuros ataque, amenazas, ect en el botón review. **_


	14. Capitulo 13

_**No me pertenecen ni la trama ni los personajes. **_

_**Capitulo 13**_

Joe Louis Arena, sede de los Detroit Red Wings, es el hielo que nunca he tenido el privilegio de bordear. Así es como supe que estaba soñando. De modo que cuando una figura oscura en un jersey rojo y blanco con una máscara de portero apareció, esperaba que fuera Chris Osgood*

o alguien viniendo a darme algunos consejos.

A medida que la figura se acercaba, me di cuenta de que no estaba teniendo un sueño. Esta era una pesadilla, y el hombre que venía a mí era el Acuchillador de los Sábados por la Noche. Traté de escapar, pero de repente me encontraba atada al palo de mi red. El Acuchillador levantó su cuchillo a mi cara y lo deslizó hasta mi garganta. Rió con una risa profunda y amenazante cuando empecé a gritar, pero en lugar de cortar a través de mi piel dejó caer su cuchillo y empezó a besarme. Cuando se apartó la máscara de hockey se había ido y miraba a los ojos risueños de Charles Beckendorf .

—Guau, Chase —dijo—. Realmente apestas besando. Parece que vas a necesitar mucha práctica.

Detrás de Charles, se formaba una larga fila de Acuchilladores de los Sábados por la Noche, cada uno esperando su turno para torturarme con besos. Empecé a gritar y golpear, pero no podía escapar y el Acuchillador Charles me besó una y otra vez.

La tortura no terminó hasta que lo golpeé tan fuerte que me desperté en el suelo enredada en un montón de sábanas. Apenas tuve tiempo de averiguar dónde estaba antes de que mi padre irrumpiera en mi dormitorio en calzoncillos, agarrando un hierro número nueve. Silena y mi mamá vagaban detrás de él, pareciendo igualmente asustadas.

—Lo siento —dije, levantándome del suelo—. Fue sólo un sueño.

—Un sueño bastante intenso —se quejó Silena. Mi madre bostezó, pero sonrió con simpatía.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

_Um, no._ Definitivamente no quería hablar de un sueño en el que la principal forma de tortura era besar. Sobre todo no con mi madre.

—Estoy bien —dije, rogando que no me ruborizara—. Vuelvan a la cama. Lamento haber asustado a todo el mundo.

Mamá logró decir un "buenas noches" a través de un pesado bostezo, y mi papá comprobó doblemente la seguridad de la ventana de mi habitación sin decir una palabra. No sabía que la había estado bloqueando desde el día en que me di cuenta que Percy podría entrar a través de ella.

—¿Todo a prueba de asesino en serie? —pregunté, pero mi broma cayó plana cuando mi padre no pudo reunir una sonrisa.

La mirada en el rostro de mi papá me dijo que tenía un montón de sus propias pesadillas sobre el Acuchillador de los Sábados por la Noche. Y estaba bastante segura de que las suyas no terminaban en un beso.

—Estoy bien —le aseguré cuando parecía a punto de acampar el resto de la noche a los pies de mi cama—. Vuelve a dormir, papá.

—Te quiero, nena —susurró, besando mi frente.

Las declaraciones de amor definitivamente no son lo mío, pero de todos modos me atraganté con un—: Yo también, papá.

Tan pronto como mis padres se habían ido miré a Silena, preguntándome qué hacía todavía en mi habitación.

—¿De qué trataba tu sueño? —preguntó.

—De nada —le dije rápidamente. De ninguna manera quería entrar en esto con Silena.

—¿Se trataba de Percy?

—Dame un descanso, Silena. No voy a hablar contigo ahora mismo. Son las cuatro y media de la mañana. Vuelve a la cama.

—No puedo dormir —dijo, ignorando mi molestia—. No eres la única que tiene pesadillas acerca de Percy esta noche.

—No soñé con Percy.—_Por una vez_—. Espera. ¿Por qué tenías pesadillas con Percy?

Silena miró por la ventana al otro lado de la calle y luego se hundió en mi cama.

—Lo siento, no te escuché antes, cuando trataste de decirme que Percy estaba loco.

—Percy no está loco, ¿y no te disculpaste ya conmigo realmente? ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

—Esta noche, después de que te vio con Charles juntos, se enloqueció tanto.

Silena puede ser tan tonta.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Golpeó su puño a través de la pared de la sala de estar de Rachel.

—Gran cosa. —Me encogí de hombros—. He golpeado con mi puño la pared de la cocina y la pared de la sala de estar. ¿Y recuerdas esa vez que pateé la puerta de mi dormitorio?

—No lo entiendes. Me sentí muy mal por él porque le gustas, y Charles en cierto modo te ganó y…

—Oye, oye, Charles no ganó nada. Te dije que sólo…

—… y parecía tan molesto, así que fui a hablar con él y él-él-él me agarró fuerte.

—… somos amigos; espera. ¿Percy te lastimó?

Silena frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, no —admitió—. Pero me agarró fuerte y me atrapó contra la pared. Se veía tan enojado. Y tenías razón acerca de él. Es realmente el asesino y ahora tú eres la próxima en su lista y todo es mi culpa.

—Guau. Así que así es como soné como cuando acusé a Percy de ser un asesino en serie. Tienes razón. Estaba loca.

—Annie, sus palabras exactas fueron: _"tu egoísmo acaba de matar a tu __hermana"__. _

Quería decirle a Silena que estaba loca, pero me encontré a mí misma sonriendo en su lugar. ¿Cómo sabía Percy? ¿Cómo sabía que me enojé tanto esta noche? Porque él me conoce, pensé. Silena me sacudió, literalmente me sacudió por los hombros, de mis pensamientos.

—Annie, admitió justo delante de mí que te iba a matar.

—No creo que eso sea lo que…

—¿No lo ves? —me interrumpió Silena—. Nunca quiso venir en pos de ti antes porque le gustabas. Pero ahora que estás con Charles, no puede tenerte, así que va a venir tras de ti.

Era difícil no reírse de ella.

—Voy a volver a dormir. Habla conmigo mañana, cuando estés siendo menos estúpida —le dije, aunque había estado pensando ese tipo de cosas exactamente hace apenas unos días.

Me dormí, ya que no tenía ganas de ir al parque después de que todos los chicos fueran testigo de Silena lavando el cerebro de Charles anoche. Por no hablar de que me cansé de haber estado acostada despierta durante horas preocupada por Percy después de que Silena me dijera lo enojado que había estado.

Siena se encontraba sentada en mi cama con los prismáticos de mi papá, mirando la casa al otro lado de la calle, cuando me desperté. Miré el reloj y me sorprendí al ver que eran ya las nueve y media. Salté de la cama a mi ventana y empujé a Silena fuera del camino para echar un vistazo por mi cuenta. Perderme el partido de hockey era una cosa, ¿pero perderme el entrenamiento de Percy? Dime acerca de arruinar mi día.

—No te molestes —me dijo Silena—. Ya entró en la casa.

Eché un vistazo al reloj.

—Pero nunca trabaja por menos de una hora.

Silena se encaramó de vuelta a mi lado, mirando a través de los prismáticos.

—Eso es porque probablemente se rompió la mano.

—¿Qué?

—Deberías haberlo visto esta mañana. Es como dijiste… estaba totalmente desquiciado. Golpeó la bolsa hasta que sangraba. ¡Mira!

Silena empujó los prismáticos hacia mí y cuando di una hojeada, efectivamente, había brillantes manchas rojas en el saco de boxeo. Pero las manchas no me perturbaron de la manera que lo hicieron en Silena

—Percy no sería el primer boxeador en hacer sangrar sus nudillos— pero me hicieron sentir lástima por él. Percy debió sentirse peor de lo que pensaba. Tenía que arreglar las cosas. Tenía que ir allá y explicarme.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —me preguntó Silena cuando me levanté y me puse algo de ropa.

—¿Qué te parece? Voy a ir allí.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Silena—. ¿Por qué?

—Um, ¿tal vez para disculparme?

—¿Disculparte? ¿Con Percy? ¿Por qué?

—¿Tal vez por romper su corazón? ¡Sabes lo mucho que le gusto a Percy! Estaba tratando muy duro anoche y tú incitaste a Charles, un tipo al que odia con todas sus ganas, en mi dirección. Pensándolo bien, no voy a pedirle disculpas. Tú lo harás.

Agarré a Silena por el cuello y comencé a arrastrarla hacia la puerta.  
—¡No! —gritó con tanta fuerza que la solté—. Annie, no puedes ir allí. Tenías razón. Está loco.

—Tiene un mal genio —concordé—. Y es un poco torpe socialmente. Pero no está loco. En realidad, tenías razón esta vez, por mucho que me duela admitirlo.

—¡No! ¡Annie, no! Nunca me escuchas acerca de algo en tu vida. Nunca. ¿Por qué empezar ahora?

—Debido a que no es un asesino.

Empecé a arrastrar a Silena de nuevo, pero se defendió y trató de empujarme a mi ventana.

—¡Lo vi! —dijo.

—¿Viste a Percy matar a alguien?

—Lo vi hacer la cosa del cuchillo. ¿Ves el gabinete de metal? Está lleno de cuchillos. Él-él-fue tan rápido. Lamento no haberte creído antes.

—Así que lanza cuchillos —dije—. Es un pasatiempo. Uno extraño, es cierto. Pero ya hemos establecido que es un poco extraño. Voy a ir allí. ¿Vienes o no?

Me hallaba casi en la puerta cuando de repente Silena jadeó.

—¡Espera un minuto! Alto ahí, señorita.

Me detuve ante la sospecha en la voz de mi hermana. Cuando volví a mirarla daba golpecitos con el pie, con los brazos cruzados con fuerza sobre el pecho.

—¿Desde cuándo te importan los sentimientos de Percy?

—No lo hago —dije rápidamente, pero el enrojecimiento de repente en mis mejillas probablemente le dijo a mi hermana que estaba mintiendo.

—¡Mentirosa!

_**¿Ven? **_

—¿Qué pasó entre ustedes dos anoche? —exigió Silena saber. Parecía a punto de luchar conmigo en el suelo en busca de respuestas.

—Nada.

—Tonterías. Cada vez que te vi, ustedes estaban juntos.

—No es mi culpa. Ya sabes cómo es Percy. No podía deshacerme de él más de lo podía deshacerme de ti o Matt.

Los ojos de Silena se estrecharon mientras trataba de decidir si creerme o no. Bueno, no iba a permanecer rondando hasta que decidiera hacerme sangrar todos mis secretos —es bastante mala, no me extrañaría que lo hiciera— así que opté por usar el momento para distraerla de una vez por todas.

—¿Podemos olvidarnos de Percy? Me voy a llevar mi jeep nuevo afuera para un largo y agradable viaje y encontrar esas tan llamadas galerías comerciales que dijiste. Iba a preguntarte si querías venir y ayudarme a comprar, pero si prefieres sentarte aquí y espiar a los vecinos, está bien.

—¿Qué? —Silena se animó, exactamente como pensé que lo haría—. ¿Realmente me dejarás ayudarte a elegir algo de ropa?

Me encogí de hombros. Iba a causarme dolor físico el admitir mi próxima oración.

—En cierto modo me gustó la forma en que me veía anoche. —Bueno, eso lo hizo. La mandíbula de Silena cayó al suelo—. No es que voy a dejarte comprarme un montón de vestidos —dije rápidamente—, pero ambas sabemos que no puedo escoger un nuevo vestuario por mi cuenta, y realmente no creo que tenga más opciones. En cierto modo, le he mencionado tal vez comprar algo de ropa nueva a mamá y ella me hizo tomar esto.

Me acerqué a la cómoda y saqué un fajo de billetes enrollados de mi cajón de calcetines. Los ojos de Silena se abrieron con entusiasmo.

—Creo que tenía miedo de que me gastara todo mi dinero en un auto nuevo y luego continuar por ahí vistiendo con... bueno, la ropa que tengo ahora.

___¿Percy quién? ¿El Acuchillador de los Sábados por la Noche qué?_ Silena es simplemente demasiado fácil de distraer.

—¡No tienes ni idea de cuánto tiempo he querido hacer esto! —gritó ella. Prácticamente me arrastró por las escaleras—. ¿Sabes lo bonita que eres en realidad? Te voy a mostrar, Annie. Y te prometo que te va a gustar. No tenemos que exagerar ni nada. Tu aspecto es más de una sutil belleza. No va a ser malo, te lo prometo. Y cuando haya terminado, tendrás a todos esos chicos con los que te la pasas con espuma en la boca.

—Uh, la mayoría de ellos lo hacen de todos modos. No es exactamente atractivo.

—Pero ahora van a estar babeando por ti.

Me eché a reír.

—Sí, claro.

Silena siguió divagando sobre cómo durante años hasta ahora quería hacerme darme cuenta de mi potencial como chica y bla, bla, lo que sea, todo el camino hasta la galería comercial. Pero estaba feliz, y lo crean o no, yo estaba más o menos divirtiéndome.

—Lo veto —dije mientras Silena sacaba una camisa morada de un gancho. Por lo menos, creo que era una camisa… difícil de decir con todos esos volantes. Miré a mí alrededor en toda la ropa con volantes brillantes, y arrugué la nariz—. De hecho, vamos a ahorrarnos un poco de tiempo y veto esta tienda entera.

—No puedes vetar una tienda entera, Annie.

—Oh, sí puedo.

—Eso es totalmente abuso de tu poder.

—Y tratar de hacer compras en esta tienda es un abuso del tuyo. Estuvimos de acuerdo en que no íbamos a exagerar.

—Pero esto se vería tan lindo en ti. Vas a probártelo.

—Voy a conseguir un batido —dije sobre mi hombro, ya saliendo de la tienda y de nuevo en el centro comercial—. Alcánzame cuando hayas vuelto a la realidad.

Cuando Silena me encontró, estaba sentada en una mesa en la feria de comidas sorbiendo lo último de un batido de chocolate.

—Te tomó bastante tiempo.

—Para tu información, me detuve en el puesto de periódicos en el camino.

Levanté las cejas ante la bolsa que colgaba de su muñeca que no había estado allí antes. Estaba segura de que contenía una horrible cosa-vestido-camisa púrpura con volantes.

—Bueno, alguien tenía que probárselo —musitó Silena—. Era fabuloso y con cuarenta por ciento de descuento.

—¿El quiosco de prensa? —Me reí—. Lo dudo. Como si alguna vez iba a creer que te detendrías en un puesto de periódicos, incluso si no estuvieses en un centro comercial.

Silena frunció el ceño y luego arrojó el periódico sobre la mesa delante de mí. No me importaba que acabara de comerme mis palabras. Estaba ya sorbiendo la historia principal en la primera página.

—¿El alcalde de Detroit implementa toque de queda en toda la ciudad? —Empecé a leer la historia_—. El cuerpo de quince años de edad de Crystal Chambers fue descubierto en Maplewood Park en Garden City__ esta mañana, aumentando el número de muertos en la cadena de asesinatos en serie a cuatro. Sin nuevas pistas, los funcionarios estatales, así como las fuerzas del orden están instando a los ciudadanos a tomar precauciones adicionales de seguridad._

—A ninguna persona menor de dieciocho años se les permite salir sin supervisión de un adulto después de las 10 pm los fines de semana —se quejó Silena—. El alcalde está instando a todas las ciudades de los alrededores para hacer lo mismo. Canton ya es en cierto modo patético. Apuesto a que vamos a estar bajo llave al final del día.

—Creo que es inteligente.

—Pero ninguno de los cuerpos fueron encontrados en Detroit.

—Eso no significa que las chicas no fueron tomadas de allí.

—Lo sé —suspiró Silena—. Es sólo que, ¿el toque de queda en toda la ciudad podría extenderse a la totalidad del área metropolitana? Eso significa que es grave. No tienen ninguna pista. Simplemente no pueden encontrar a este sujeto, y no saben cómo mantener a la gente segura.

Seguía leyendo el resto del artículo; por suerte había una foto del alcalde de Detroit, y no de la más reciente víctima. No necesitaba otra cara para atormentarme. Levanté la mirada cuando Silena dijo—: Tengo miedo por ti, Annie.

—Voy a estar bien, Silena —dije en serio—. No es como si fuera a ir a buscar problemas. Quiero decir, ¿cuáles son las probabilidades? Hay más de cinco millones de personas que viven en el área metropolitana de Detroit. Siempre y cuando no esté pasando el rato en cualquiera de los callejones oscuros o estacionamientos 7/11, el Acuchillador de los Sábados por la Noche nunca siquiera sabrá que existo.

—A no ser que viva al otro lado de la calle.

—¿Así que estamos de vuelta a esto? —dije, con un suspiro—. Lamento haber alguna vez sacado el tema. Lena, Percy no es el Acuchillador de los Sábados por la Noche. Sólo lo dije porque me molestaba que me estuvieras tratando de hacer salir con él.

—¿Pero qué si tenías razón? El tipo es un poco escalofriante, ¿no? —Cuando no pude negarlo, Silena prosiguió—. Piensa en ello. Se mudó a Michigan justo antes de que los asesinatos comenzaran a suceder. Tiene una cosa por los cuchillos. Está obsesionado contigo y te ves igual que todas las chicas muertas. Además, no volvió a casa hasta casi las seis de la mañana. Lo sé, porque después de que nos despertaras a todos anoche me di cuenta de que él no se encontraba en casa, así que lo esperé.

—Y me llamas una acosadora —me quejé. Creo que habíamos tenido esta conversación exacta antes, sólo que ahora nos habíamos cambiado los puntos de vista—. Si no lo has notado, Percy nunca llega a casa antes del amanecer los fines de semana, y si tuvieras padres que te permitieran salirte con la tuya, sabes que harías lo mismo.

—¿Cómo puedes pasar por alto las coincidencias? Sé lo mucho que Percy te asusta. Tienes pesadillas con él tan horribles que te hacen caer de la cama.

Esta conversación ya me molestaba, pero cuando me acordé de mi sueño me enojé.

—Ese sueño de anoche no se trataba de Percy… ¡era sobre Charles!

—¿Charles? —Silena, su cerebro cableado para el chisme, dejó el otro tema por completo—. ¿Por qué tendrías pesadillas con Charles?

—Nada. No hay razón. ¿No se supone que estamos de compras? —Volé de mi asiento y salí de la feria de la comida.

—¿Porque te besó? —exigió Silena, alcanzándome y aferrándose en mí de modo que no pudiera escapar—. Oh, Dios mío, ¿fue tan malo? Fue malo, ¿no? ¿Qué tan malo fue?

—¿Quieres que le dé a la brillante tienda otra oportunidad? —pregunté. Lamentaba tener que sacarlo a relucir.

—¿Así de mal? —_Hablando de espuma por la boca_—. ¡Deee-talles! —se quejó—. Hablamos sobre Charles Beckendorf. Es, como, la fantasía de todas las chicas de tu año.

—Oh sí, estoy segura de que cada chica sueña con ser besada sólo para tener al tipo apartándose y diciéndote que fue extraño.

—¿Él hizo qué? —Para su crédito, Silena se veía muy molesta en mi nombre.

—Bueno, fue extraño —dije—. Te dije que éramos sólo amigos. Deberías haberte quedado fuera de esto.

Es una buena cosa que pasamos a un tipo en traje de perrito caliente gigante en ese momento, y que el chico totalmente se riera de mí, porque estoy segura de que todo el relleno en su traje amortiguó el golpe cuando le di un puñetazo y me sentí realmente mucho mejor después de golpear a alguien.

Silena miró al perrito caliente gigante a nuestros pies. Estaba atrapado ahora en su espalda agitando los brazos en el aire.

—Caray Annie, no hay necesidad de que saques todo el manejo de la ira en perdedores del centro comercial. Fue sólo un beso.

—¡Oye! —protestó el hombre en el suelo.

—No fue sólo un beso. Fue mi primer beso.

Sabía que eso haría que Silena se sintiese mal. Si bien yo no era necesariamente el tipo de chica que fantaseara acerca de mi primer beso, Silena lo era totalmente. Se tapó la boca con la mano, jadeando en horror como si hubiera sin ayuda arruinado mi vida.

—Sí —le dije, más o menos echando sal en la herida a propósito. Suponía que estaba todavía muy molesta con ella—. Así que, uh, gracias por arruinarlo.

El hombre atrapado en el suelo volvió a reír.

—Amigo —dije, y le di una patada. Lástima que no le doliera; maldito estúpido traje de espuma—. Estás haciendo salario mínimo vestido como una salchicha gigante. Tengo serias dudas de que estés recibiendo ninguna acción tampoco.

Chico Oscar Mayer murmuró algo entre dientes. Estoy bastante segura de que no me decía que tenía una picazón, pero antes de que pudiera golpearlo hasta quedar sin sentido, se ahogaba en Coca-Cola Light.

—Así se hace, Lena —dije, más impresionada con mi hermana de lo que creo que nunca había estado en mi vida. No sabía que pudiera ser tan genial.

—Nadie habla con mi hermanita así —le dijo al perdedor estúpido en el suelo.

—Um, en realidad, un montón de gente me habla de esa manera.

—Cállate, Annie —dijo Siena, enganchando su brazo con el mío—. Estás arruinando nuestra salida dramática.

—Nos vemos, chico salchicha. Espero que el traje te dé una erupción —le dije mientras Silena me alejaba antes que la seguridad pudiera echarnos o algo así.  
Una vez que volvimos a nuestras compras, Silena se disculpó por arruinar mi primer beso, y luego no descansó hasta que tuviera todos los detalles. Después de que obtuvo toda la historia empezó a hacer una lista de los posibles tipos que lo "remplazarían".  
Sorprendentemente, tuve un montón de diversión comprando con mi hermana ese día. Seguí vetando la mayor parte de su ropa mientras parloteaba sobre cómo tenía que pasar mi mala experiencia y no dejar que me impidiera que me gustasen los chicos. De hecho, le presté atención a algunos de sus consejos de citas, porque tenía intención de "seguir adelante" como había sugerido. Simplemente no tenía intención de hacerlo con cualquiera de los chicos en su lista de tipos aceptables.

*Chris Osgood: es el ex portero de los Detroit Red Wings.

_**:c ¡Disculpen la demora! Tuve unos problemas y hoy me di mi energías y le adapte el capitulo *w***_

_**Pero para varios ¡Feliz primer día de clases! Yo estoy echa un zombie por levantarme temprano. **_

_**Y…y… mañana les tendré el próximo capitulo *w***_

_**BYE!**_


	15. Capitulo 14

_**Yo, como la buena persona que soy adapté el capitulo mientras esperaba que cargaba mi capítulo 10 de The Originals ú.ú**_

_**No me pertenecen ni la trama ni los personajes .**_

_**Capitulo 14.**_

Dicen que un romance de verano puede hacer parecer todo mágico. Bueno, déjenme decirles que todo aquel que dice eso, tiene toda la razón. Este, el más aburrido de todos los veranos, se había convertido en uno casi mágico durante la noche porque estaba enamorada. En serio, ¿cómo había pasado dieciséis años sin tener mi propio auto?

¿He mencionado lo mucho que mi Jeep nuevo es lo máximo? Ni siquiera lo había tenido una semana completa todavía, pero ya había cambiado mi vida. Me dio libertad. La semana pasada, no había nada que necesitara más que libertad.

Verás, no creo que Silena haya creído en mi promesa de no ir a ver a Percy. Era eso, o ella pensaba que era completamente suicida sobre lo que pasó con Charles y pensó que necesitaba distracciones.

Desde nuestra escapada de compras el domingo, Siena se había pegado a mí como una lapa. Me arrastraba con ella y sus amigos. Había invitado a sus amigos a pasar el rato con nosotras en nuestra casa. Incluso me arrastró a trabajar con ella y me consiguió mi primer trabajo no siendo niñera. No es que sea en absoluto fanática de las tiendas de ropa o descuentos, pero el trabajo tenía un cierto atractivo por la razón anteriormente mencionada que me encanta conducir mi automóvil. El trabajo mantendría más gasolina en él que siendo niñera.

De todos modos, después de pasar la semana no siendo arreglada, _de acuerdo a Silena_, con la mitad de los chicos que ella conoce, necesitaba desesperadamente un poco de libertad, así que me fui a dar una vuelta. Fue increíble. Gracias al cálido sol de Michigan, el techo extraíble en mi

Jeep, y un pequeño grupo conocido como Sublime, mi viernes por la mañana había sido, bueno, muy sublime (nunca mejor dicho).

A la vuelta de la hora del almuerzo, el teléfono de Silena sonó. La estúpida cosa había estado tranquila durante todo el verano hasta esta semana, cuando por alguna razón empezó a sonar de forma constante. Esto sólo era un poco molesto. Especialmente dado que Silena tenía su

tono de llamada ajustado en una maldita canción de Lady GaGa. Pero, ya que me encontraba en un estado de ánimo excepcionalmente bueno gracias a mi fantástico Jeep —del cual estoy enamorada, por cierto—decidí ver quién había estado llamando toda la semana.

Era un interlocutor misterioso en la otra línea, pero aún así es una buena cosa que lo respondiera, porque era mi hermana, y sonaba más bien histérica.

—¡Annie! Estoy tan contenta de que contestaras. Necesito que vengas a recogerme en este momento.

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde estás?

—En un pequeño autoservicio al otro lado de la calle desde ese lugar de sushi elegante nuevo en Livonia.

—¿Estás dónde?

—Sabes de qué restaurante te estoy hablando, ¿verdad?

—Sí, creo que sí. ¿Por qué estás en un pequeño autoservicio en Livonia?

—Sólo date prisa, ¿de acuerdo?

—Quince minutos —dije, pero creo que ya había colgado. De hecho, llegué allí cerca de diez minutos. Al principio no vi a Silena, pero luego me di cuenta de esta loca en una sudadera con

capucha Old Navy, agitando una mano frenéticamente hacia mí a través de la ventana del autoservicio.

—¿Qué demonios, Silena? —le pregunté cuando llegué dentro—. Me asustaste muchísimo. ¿Me llamas desde un número desconocido diciendo que estás varada en Livonia y luego simplemente me cuelgas? ¿Qué mierda está pasando?

—Perdón por colgar. Llamé desde un teléfono público.

—¿Un teléfono público?

—Lo sé, ¿no? —Silena se rió—. No puedo creer que esas cosas de hecho funcionen

—Um, ¿por qué estás atrapada en un pequeño autoservicio en Livonia? ¿Cómo es que incluso llegaste hasta aquí? Pensé que estabas en el trabajo.

—Estaba en el trabajo. ¡Annie, no vas a creer lo que pasó!

—Estás atrapada en un pequeño autoservicio en Livonia, vestida con una sudadera con capucha con un clima de treinta y cincos grados centígrados. Creo que voy a creer casi cualquier cosa en este momento.

—Percy vino a verme al trabajo hoy.

Bien. Eso no es lo que esperaba que ella dijera.

Sentí esta extraña punzada de decepción en mi estómago. No es que Silena habría dejado que Percy llegara a ninguna parte cerca de mí, pero él ni siquiera había intentado venir esta semana. No había hablado con él desde mi fiesta de cumpleaños. No desde que me vio besar a Charles. Me

imaginé que se sentía un poco decepcionado, pero había sido prácticamente psico acerca de perseguirme hasta ahora. No pensé que un beso le haría renunciar a mí y enviarlo a perseguir a Silena. Sin embargo, era sólo cuestión de tiempo, supongo. Debería haberlo sabido. Siempre van

por Silena.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunté, tratando de no sonar tan decepcionada como me sentía.

—Bueno, todavía se veía enojado, así que, ya sabes, al principio pensé que venía a matarme. Pero nunca se acercó lo suficiente a mí para tocarme, así que no tuve que empezar a gritar.

Esperé con expectación que Silena diera más detalles.

—Vino a pedir disculpas —dijo, como si eso lo explicara todo—. Me dijo que lamentaba haber perdido los estribos el sábado por la noche, y me dijo que está contento de que seas feliz.

—Y ¿qué le dijiste?

—Bueno, duh. Le dije gracias. Fue muy amable de su parte decir que lo sentía. Quiero decir, realmente me asustó la otra noche.

—¡Silena! Me refiero a mí. Le dijiste la verdad sobre Charles y yo, ¿no?

—Por supuesto que no. Le dije que eran más que felices. Le dije que ustedes están geniales juntos y que eso es lo que has estado haciendo toda la semana… saliendo con tu nuevo novio.

—¿Qué?

—Tuve que hacerlo, Annie. Es mucho menos probable que venga detrás de ti, si piensa que estás siempre saliendo con Charles.

Me di una palmada en mi cara.

—Bien —dije, dejando escapar un resoplido de aire… definitivamente tenía que hablar con él ahora—. Así que explícame cómo Percy disculpándose contigo se convirtió en ti varada en Livonia.

—Oh. Cierto. Así que después de que dije que tú y Charles estaban juntos, Percy empezó a hacerme un montón de preguntas.

—¿Qué tipo de preguntas?

—Todo tipo de preguntas. Si pensaba que Charles era un buen tipo. Cuánto tiempo lo hemos conocido. Al principio pensé que era en cierto modo lindo, aunque esté básicamente acechándote. Pero luego me preguntó si yo pensaba que Charles era un buen boxeador, o si podía protegerte. Así que, por supuesto, pensé que tenía la intención de golpear a Charles para llegar a ti, y dije que Charles podía más que cuidar de ti, y le pregunté de quien necesitabas protección.

Mi humor se animó un poco ante esto, aunque creo que no debería haberlo hecho. No debería estar entusiasmada con la posibilidad de Percy queriendo luchar con Charles de modo que me gane de regreso. Pero nunca había tenido chicos peleándose por mí. Los J habían luchado en favor de mí antes, lo cual era bastante impresionante, pero nunca han luchado por mí. Hay una gran diferencia.

Era romántico, Percy preguntando sobre Charles y con ganas de darle una paliza. Además, parecía que todavía seguía en el Equipo Annie y no siendo uno de los cientos de fieles de Silena. No importa lo psico que Percy puede ser, todavía obtiene puntos importantes por eso.

—Así que ¿qué dijo cuando le preguntaste de quién necesitaba protección?

—No respondió exactamente. Sólo empezó a hacerme todo tipo de preguntas acerca de ese chico de tu fiesta, aquel musculoso.

—¿Matt? Si él piensa que estoy saliendo con Charles ahora, ¿por qué se preocuparía por Matt?

—Lo sé, ¿no? Pensé que era extraño también. Le dije que no te gusta ese tipo en absoluto. Cuando le dije que no lo conocías, y que Matt ni siquiera va a nuestra escuela, Seth enloqueció.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que enloqueció?

—Se puso todo loco como en tu fiesta, me preguntó todo lo que sabía acerca de Matt, y luego sólo se fue. Ni siquiera se despidió ni nada.

—¿Qué demonios?

—Exactamente lo que pensé —dijo Silena—. Actuaba tan extraño. Cuando se fue pensé que tramaba algo, así que lo seguí.

—Tú... lo… seguiste...

El rostro de Silena se iluminó con entusiasmo.

—No te preocupes, fuimos totalmente sigilosas al respecto.

—¿Fuimos?

—Sí. Rachel fue para recogerme del trabajo, y Percy no conoce el auto de Rachel, así que cuando se marchó, lo seguimos. Se detuvo en el banco y luego vino hasta aquí.

Eché un vistazo alrededor del autoservicio en el que nos encontrábamos. La única persona aquí era el hombre detrás del mostrador mirando a mi hermana como si ella claramente hubiera perdido sus canicas.

—No está aquí —dijo Silena cuando me vio mirando alrededor—. Está en el lugar de sushi al otro lado de la calle. ¿Ves?

Miré en el restaurante al otro lado de la calle y apenas pude distinguir al tipo sentado en una mesa detrás de la ventana de cristal que sería Percy. Me pareció como si sólo estuviera comiendo el almuerzo.

—Está bien —dije—, ¿dónde está Rachel?

—Tenía que ir a bailar, así que te he llamado.

Negué con la cabeza, desconcertada.

—Están dementes. Ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—No vas a estar pensando eso cuando capturemos a Percy y te salve la vida.

—Lo que sea. Me voy. Si no deseas ser atrapada, te sugiero que vengas conmigo.

—Vamos, Annie, vive un poco. Acecha a tu acosador conmigo.

—Lena, el sujeto sólo está comiendo su almuerzo. Lo único extraño es que está comiendo sushi, lo cual es totalmente desagradable.

Comencé a caminar hacia la puerta y Silena me detuvo.

—No estabas allí —dijo, habiéndose puesto cien por ciento seria repentinamente—. Sentí como si me estuviera interrogando. Está tramando algo. Sé que lo hace. Sólo espera conmigo por un tiempo. ¿Por favor?

Me quedé mirando la mueca en la cara de Silena y luego cedí.

—Bien.

¿Cómo era que no podía decir que no a mi hermana en ese momento? ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso? Nunca me han importado sus sentimientos, y mucho menos he podido decir que no a cualquier demanda ridícula que estuviera haciendo. Olvídense de la ropa, había cosas mucho más extrañas sucediéndome este verano.

En el lado positivo, esta vez sólo me pedía espiar a Percy, lo que es algo que hacemos todo el tiempo de todos modos. Tal vez esa es la razón por la que no pude decir que no, y que en realidad no tenía nada que ver conmigo empezando a agradarme mi hermana. _**Esperemos**_.

—Sólo por un rato —dije—. Si él no hace nada extraño, nos vamos a casa.

—Bien, trato hecho. El mejor lugar para verlo es desde el teléfono público en la esquina que te llamé, pero no puedes ir por ahí de esa manera.

Silena compró un sombrero del camionero del autoservicio y me entregó su sudadera con capucha.

—Hu-uh —protesté—. Hace treinta y cinco grados allí fuera y esta es tu estúpida idea. Llevas la sudadera con capucha. Me sale el sombrero.

Silena sonrió dulcemente, pero no me dio el sombrero.

—Sabes que lo haría, Annie, pero…

—No, no lo harías.

—Por supuesto que sí —exigió Silena, fingiendo estar ofendida—. Pero tienes que usar la sudadera con capucha. Percy está obsesionado contigo. Te reconocería el cabello a un kilómetro de distancia.

¡Mierda! Ella tenía razón. Me puse la sudadera y me quejé sobre ello.

—Si me muero de un golpe de calor, todo es tu culpa.

—Si te mueres de un golpe de calor, ¿me das tu Jeep?

—No.

Había un banco de cemento al lado del teléfono público, por lo que Silena y yo compramos un paquete de Twizzlers y fingimos que esperábamos el autobús.

Silena tenía razón, podía ver a Percy mucho mejor desde mi nuevo puesto en la esquina. Parecía mucho más cómodo que yo en el interior del restaurante con aire acondicionado. Parecía pensativo. Se veía bien.

—Casi me besó la otra noche —dije al azar—. Me asusté completamente en el momento, pero entonces estuve un poco decepcionada al ver que no lo hizo, ¿sabes?

Silena se volvió muy despacio hacia mí con las cejas levantadas. No podía culparla por haber estado sorprendida. No es que mi confesión hubiera salido de la nada, era que se trataba de eso por completo. Nunca, jamás, en un grande y gordo embrollo había ofrecido información acerca

de mi vida a ella por gusto.

Mi rostro se puso rojo remolacha. Me sentí más incómoda de lo que jamás había estado, pero todo con Percy y Charles me volvía loca, y necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar sobre el tema. Obviamente, no iba a llamar a los J y ser toda—: Así que está este tipo... —Silena era todo lo que tenía.

—Es sólo que...

Silena esperó pacientemente a que continuara. Estuve agradecida de que no interrumpiera… esta cosa de ser abierta era más difícil de lo que había previsto.

—Percy fue el primer hombre que alguna vez...

Me detuve, incapaz de hacer que más palabras salieran.

—Sé que estás decepcionada por Percy —me dijo Silena—. Pero es realmente lo mejor.

—Es más que eso, sin embargo.

Estudié mis pies, totalmente incapaz de mirar a mi hermana, hasta que dijo mi nombre en una voz más amable de lo que pensaba que era capaz de hacer. Cuando levanté la vista, sonrió alentadoramente, pareciendo entender exactamente lo difícil que era para mí. Me ayudó.

—No le gusto a los chicos —dije—. No en la forma que a Percy. Fíjate en Charles. La otra noche me dijo que le gustaba la idea de tener una novia que fuera como yo, pero luego me besó y sólo fue... nada. O los J. Los conozco desde siempre y apuesto a que el pensamiento nunca se les ha ocurrido a ninguno de ellos. Siempre soy sólo una de los chicos. Creo que nunca me di cuenta de lo mucho que me molesta hasta ahora.

—No creo que alguna vez te ha molestado antes —dijo Silena. Una vez más, sorprendiéndome con su sinceridad—. El hecho de que lo hace ahora es lo que te hace cambiar. Annie, Percy es sólo el comienzo. Confía en mí, ahora que ya no eres tan ignorante del asunto, va a haber un montón

de otros chicos. Aquellos que no estén locos. ¿Te acuerdas de mi amigo Marcus que vino el miércoles? Él te recordaba de la fiesta en la playa y en realidad me preguntó si íbamos a estar allí cuando él se acercara.

¿Alguien en la multitud de Silena preguntaba por mí? Esto fue suficiente para hacer que mi mandíbula cayera floja y Silena finalmente se echara a reír.

—¿Por qué crees que te obligué a pasar el rato conmigo toda la semana? —Silena me empujó con el hombro—. Puede que seas de un florecimiento tardío, pero sigues siendo una Chase. Confía en mí, no necesitas a Percy.

Miré de nuevo al otro lado de la calle y recordé cómo me sentí en la noche del sábado. Un suspiro escapó antes de que pudiera detenerlo.

—Aún así. Apuesto a que es un besador realmente bueno.

Silena miró a Percy, también, y asintió vigorosamente.

—¡Oh, por supuesto! ¿Cómo si no crees que consiga que sus víctimas vayan con él? Es tan caliente, lo seguiría a un callejón oscuro si pensara que tuviera una oportunidad de hacerlo con él.

Me eché a reír, y luego tiré del cuello de la sudadera que llevaba puesta.

—Hablando de estar tan caliente, creo que vamos a tener que dejarlo todo en cuanto a las cosas de espionaje. No está haciendo nada, y realmente me voy a morir de un golpe de calor.

Silena suspiró, sabiendo que tenía razón. Empezó a levantarse, pero se congeló entonces.

—A menos que...

Me volví para ver lo que miraba justo cuando un sedán negro tintado se detuvo frente al lugar de sushi. Un hombre con un traje oscuro salió con rigidez del auto. No era un policía estándar, pero era definitivamente algo.

—Se ve como un agente secreto —dijo Silena.

—Estoy segura de que es una coincidencia. Probablemente sólo esté buscando algo para llevar.

—Sí —concordé Silena—. Pero vamos a ver sólo por un minuto. Si Percy es un asesino, ¿no se pondría nervioso en torno a los policías?

—Buen punto.

Me senté de nuevo y observé con asombro completo cuando el policía entró en el restaurante y se sentó a la mesa de Percy. Los dos hablaron durante un segundo, y luego el policía deslizó una carpeta llena de papeles sobre la mesa para Percy.

—¿Qué dem…?

Silena y yo nos miramos entre sí.

—¿Crees que eso fue ilegal? —preguntó Silena cuando el policía se marchó. Todo el momento había durado alrededor de tres minutos.

—Oh, sí. Los policías no sólo dan información a las personas. —No lo podía creer.—Apuesto a que son los expedientes de los casos de los asesinatos de los Sábados por la Noche. Apuesto a que están en esto juntos. ¿De qué otra forma podía irse sin dejar evidencia detrás?

No tenía ni idea de qué pensar. Sinceramente, no pensaba que Percy fuera un asesino, ¿pero qué demonios? No sabía qué había en ese archivo o por qué lo quería. O incluso cómo podría conocer policías corruptos. Pero sí sé una cosa. Dondequiera que iba a continuación, sin duda lo seguiría.

"_A continuación"_ pasó a ser el parque en Garden City, donde se encontró el cuerpo de Crystal Chamber el sábado pasado.

—De ninguna maldita forma —susurré mientras veíamos a Percy dirigirse directamente hacia el rincón más alejado del parque. La chica fue encontrada en la mañana del domingo, y ahora era viernes, por lo que la cinta amarilla había desaparecido hacía tiempo, pero estoy segura de que se encontraba de pie en lo que tenía que ser la escena del crimen.

—Asco —dijo Silena cuando Percy se sentó debajo de un árbol. Ella hablaba en voz baja, también, a pesar de que estábamos claramente lejos al otro lado del parque de Percy y él no podría habernos escuchado ni en un millón de años—. ¿Crees que está sentado en el lugar exacto donde...?

—Tiene que haber una explicación racional. —_Quiero decir, sólo tenía que haberla_.

—Sí, se llama que es un psicópata que mata a chicas y luego regresa más tarde para disfrutar de su karma de muerte.

—¿Karma de muerte? —repetí secamente.

—Lo que sea. —Silena se estremeció—. Ya he terminado. Esto ya no es divertido. Salgamos de aquí antes de que nos vea y decida venir a por nosotras mientras dormimos.

Coincidía con Silena de que era hora de irse. De ninguna manera quería tener que explicarle a Percy qué hacíamos siguiéndolo por toda la ciudad. Pero no porque tuviera miedo de que me fuera a cortar a la primera oportunidad que tuviera. Por lo menos no pensaba que lo haría.

Silena parloteó durante todo el camino a casa sobre cómo Percy era el asesino. Me hizo jurar una y otra vez que no iría a ninguna parte cerca de él, pero los acontecimientos del día no me habían convencido de que fuera un asesino. Ya sabía que tenía una fijación al crimen: tiene todas esas novelas en su habitación, y la forma en que habló a la concesionaria de automóviles ese día, quería decir que obviamente hizo un gran trabajo investigando sobre el tema. Pero eso no significaba que alguna vez lastimaría a alguien.

Por lo que sabía, Percy tenía un sexto sentido y trabajaba con la policía para resolver crímenes como la chica en ese programa de televisión. O tal vez era un médium. Oye, cosas más extrañas han sucedido… sólo me limitaba a tener una charla sincera con mi hermana mayor.

—Tal vez deberíamos llamar a la policía —dijo Silena a medida que nos deteníamos en nuestro camino de entrada.

—¿Qué?

—O por lo menos a mamá y papá.

—¿Decirles qué? ¿Que Percy es un asesino en serie? Papá sólo se reiría de ti y mamá probablemente te castigaría y no te dejaría ver películas de terror o algo así.

—Pero podríamos hablarles de lo loco que es.

—Claro, ¿sólo decirle a papá que el chico al otro lado de la calle está acechando a su hija? Si supiera la mitad de las cosas que Percy ha hecho, nos mudaría al otro lado del país para escapar de él. ¿Quieres pasar tu último año en Kansas o en alguna otra parte?

Tenía razón y Silena lo sabía, a pesar de que claramente no le gustaba.

—Bien, de acuerdo —cedió—. Pero prométeme que permanecerás lejos de él, Annie. Promételo.

—Sí —dije—. Claro, lo que sea.

_**No. **_

_Voy a ir al infierno por las mentiras que digo. _

Decidí quedarme afuera por un rato y salir por una buena patinada. Había estado tan ocupada con Silena esta semana que apenas había tenido tiempo para mí misma. Además, después de llevar esa capucha ya me encontraba bastante sudorosa. ¿Qué mejor momento para entrar en un entrenamiento?

Acababa de terminar de atar mi primer patín cuando una sombra cayó sobre mí.

—Llegas tarde, Chase. El juego fue el lunes. —Levanté la mirada y Charles me sonrió tan amable como siempre—. Y miércoles —agregó.

Me encogí de hombros y seguí atándome el otro patín. No sé lo que quería decir. Él sabía exactamente por qué había evitado el parque esta semana.

Era evidente que vino aquí para tratar de suavizar las cosas entre nosotros. Sólo esperaba que hiciera la típica cosa de los hombres y no realmente, ya sabes, lo dijera. Entiendo que las chicas suponen que tratan de expresar sus sentimientos, pero estoy totalmente a favor de la evitación.

Cuando mis patines estuvieron en su lugar, dejé que Charles me ayudara a ponerme de pie y logré un muy genial—: ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

—¿Ibas en algún lugar en particular? Me debes un juego de uno contra uno.

Había dicho las palabras mágicas. Cualquier tensión que quedara entre nosotros dos había desaparecido. Sonreí.

—¿Supongo que estás de humor para una buena paliza?

Arrastré mis redes a la calle y procedí a probar que hablaba en serio. Una hora más tarde había humillado a Charles lo suficientemente cuando Percy finalmente llegó a casa.

—¡Gol! —grité mientras lanzaba la pelota a través de la red de Charles. Una vez más—. ¡Y creo que así es como se juega, perdedor!

—Amigo, me distraje por ese auto.

—¿Y cuál es tu excusa para los otros nueve goles? —pregunté mientras arrastrábamos nuestras redes a la acera para dejar pasar el auto. No me di cuenta que el auto era de Percy hasta que se deslizó y se detuvo frente a su casa.

Charles patinó a mi lado y dio un silbido por lo bajo.

—¿Un BMW? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Suspiré, y con un movimiento triste de mi cabeza respondí—: Lo sé. Es vergonzoso.

De repente me di cuenta que esta era la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con Percy. Había querido hacerlo toda la semana, y ahora esperaba poder ser capaz de conseguir algún tipo de explicación acerca de lo él que había estado haciendo hoy.

Justo ahora era mi oportunidad. Era de día y nos encontrábamos en público, y Charles estaba allí para evitar que las cosas se salgan de las manos.

Porque, sí, creo que todavía había una pequeña posibilidad de que Percy sea un asesino psicópata… sólo que uno muy dulce. Además, Silena estaba dentro. No había manera de que pudiera salir aquí para detenerme a tiempo.

Con eso, tomé la determinación. Percy se había encontrado brevemente con mi mirada cuando había pasado, pero después de ver a Charles a mi lado, hacía todo lo posible para fingir que no estábamos allí. Ni siquiera miró en mi dirección cuando salió de su auto, así que tuve que

gritar—: ¡Oye, Percy! —Para llamar su atención. Y vaya que lo hizo.

Percy prácticamente tropezó con sus propios pies, se detuvo tan repentino. Entonces, cuando le sonreí y le di un gesto amistoso, ni siquiera pudo decir hola de vuelta. Sólo me miró como si me hubiera vuelto loca. Realmente no podía culparlo. No es que había iniciado una conversación

con él antes. Por lo general, corría hacia las colinas con el rabo entre las piernas.

—¡Hola! —le dije de nuevo a medida que patinaba hacia él, remolcando a Charles conmigo.

Percy tuvo que arrastrar su mirada lejos de Charles para mirarme. Me miraba con ojos sospechosos, el costado de su boca curvada hacia arriba en una sonrisa dura. No entendía la broma. _No dejes que te intimide, Annie._ Ningún miedo. Me armé de valor y le sonreí aún más dulce.

—No te he visto en toda la semana.

—Sí. He notado que has estado muy ocupada esta semana —dijo, con una expresión completamente neutral. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar la forma en que sus ojos centellaron en Charles de nuevo.

Me imaginé que era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para hacer presentaciones.

—Sé que se vieron en la fiesta del sábado, pero creo que no han sido presentados técnicamente.

Charles le tendió la mano, y Percy me sorprendió sonriéndole a Charles cuando se la estrechó.

—Charles, este es Percy. Él acaba de mudarse de California. Percy, este es _**mi **__**amigo**_ Charles.

Ambos chicos levantaron una ceja ante mi énfasis en la palabra amigo.

—Bueno, ¡alguien tiene que parar todos esos rumores de que comenzamos a salir la semana pasada! —espeté, mucho más molesta de lo que me hubiera gustado estar.

La expresión tranquila de Percy nunca vaciló y dijo—: Desde donde yo estaba, parecía que ustedes empezaron ese rumor juntos.

Charles estalló con una gran carcajada, pero no podía decir si a Percy le importaba una mierda o si se sentía celoso de verdad. De cualquier manera, no lo necesitaba. Si se iba a comportar así, entonces no me esforzaría en ser amable con él.

Con un gemido, me di la vuelta para ir a quitarme mis patines y Charles dijo—: Alégrate, Chase. —Pero fue Percy quien me agarró de la muñeca para que no me fuera. La reacción fue instantánea. Mi brazo se tensó bajo su agarre para evitar que un estremecimiento estallara a través de todo mi cuerpo. Traté de ignorar el sentimiento.

—Lo que sea —le dije, y soplé algunos de los mechones de cabello fuera de mi rostro. En un intento de cambiar de tema miré a Percy—. ¿Aún quieres aprender a jugar al hockey? Charles y yo estábamos jugando un poco de uno contra uno. Podemos enseñarte si lo deseas.

Eché un vistazo a Charles para una confirmación y me horroricé al ver que él miraba a la mano de Percy. Debido a que Percy seguía aferrándose a mi muñeca.

—En realidad, me tengo que ir —dijo Charles de una manera que me hizo sonrojar. Sonrió de nuevo a Percy y agregó—: No me necesitas para enseñarte, de todos modos. Annie realmente es la mejor en el vecindario. Si te das cuenta de eso, acompáñala al parque por la mañana. El juego empieza a las siete y media. —Se dirigió a mí de nuevo—. No te molestes en desaparecer esta vez.

Puse los ojos en blanco, pero dije—: Voy a estar allí.

En el momento que Charles se volvió para irse; lo que, por supuesto, me dejaba sola con Percy, Silena convenientemente vagó fuera. Sí, no nos había estado mirando por la ventana ni nada así. Percy me miró, curioso del suspiro decepcionado que se me escapó cuando Silena se acercó a

nosotros.

—¿Están teniendo una fiesta aquí fuera y nadie pensó en invitarme? —dijo alegremente.

Sólo Charles se rió ante la patética broma. Oh, chico.

—Cinco dólares a que Charles ya no tiene que irse —murmuré por lo bajo de modo que sólo Percy escuchara.

Percy se rió entre dientes y deslizó su agarre hasta mi mano, entrelazando mis dedos en los suyos. La acción no pasó exactamente desapercibido para nadie. Mi rostro palideció un poco, pero no aparté mi mano, y, uh, sí, eso no pasó desapercibido, tampoco.

—Podríamos hacer una fiesta —ofreció Percy de pronto al grupo—. Podríamos tener un doble esta noche. Ir a cenar. Tal vez ver una película o algo después.

¿Un doble? ¿Al igual que en cita doble? ¿Estoy siendo invitada a salir en una cita real?

Obviamente, otra primera vez para mí. Pero, ¿podría hacerlo? ¿Puedo ir a una cita con Percy después de verlo tomar los archivos de policías corruptos y desplazarse alrededor de escenas de asesinato?

Sentí a Percy apretar mi mano, y cuando levanté la vista, dijo—: ¿Qué dices? —Con esa sonrisa suya. Y esos ojos...

—Um... —Mierda sus labios se veían muy besables—. ¿Qué?

—Me parece bien —dijo Charles con una expresión esperanzada. El pobre tipo. Podría ser capaz de enganchar la mitad de las personas de último año en la escuela, pero estoy bastante segura de que Silena Chase no se hallaba en esa mitad.

—De acuerdo —dije finalmente.

Silena me fulminó con la mirada cuando estuve de acuerdo con la cita. Le di la mirada de qué-se-supone-que-haga, pero no importaba. Me iba a rasgar al momento en que estuviéramos solas.

—Oh —dijo ella, volviendo su sonrisa falsa sobre Percy y Charles. Me apartó de Percy y enlazó su brazo con el mío—. Eso suena muy divertido, pero Annie y yo no podemos ir. Ya tenemos planes.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no tengo ningún plan. —Ahora realmente iba a matarme, pero no lo podía evitar.

—¿No te acuerdas, Annie? ¿_La fiesta de pijamas en casa de Piper_?

—Ooooooooh. Cierto. La fiesta de pijamas. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?

Silena me dio un codazo, pero no importaba cuán sarcástica era. Tanto Percy como Charles sabían que ella lo inventó de todos modos. Parecía que Percy iba a intervenir, salvo que Lady GaGa comenzó a cantar Póker Face y Silena se puso ansiosa.

—¿Es ese mi teléfono?

Me reí de la nostalgia en su voz.

—La maldita cosa ha estado sonando durante una semana.

—Bueno, ¿has pensado alguna vez en contestarlo?

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Ninguno de mis amigos tiene el número. Ni siquiera me sé el número.

Me di cuenta de que el teléfono estaba a punto de ir al correo de voz porque Silena pareció estar lista para abordarme.

—Contesta tú —le dije, pasándole el teléfono.

Chilló a medida que me lo arrebataba y se iba por el césped por un poco de intimidad. Rápidamente me volví hacia los chicos.

—Me disculpo por mi hermana. Estoy bastante segura de que cayó sobre su cabeza cuando niña.

Mucho.

—¡Annie! —gritó Silena detrás de mí.

—¿Qué? —pregunté a la defensiva, pero ella no había oído mi insulto, me entregó el teléfono.

—Es para ti.

—No puede ser. Ya te dije que no…

—Él está preguntando por ti.

—¿Él? —preguntó Percy mientras que Charles dijo:

—¿Cuántos novios tienes, Chase?

Fulminé con la mirada a Charles mientras contestaba el teléfono. Silena, Percy y Chares me miraron como si fuera la cosa más interesante que jamás había hecho.

—¿Hola?

—¡Annie, ahí estás! He estado tratando de localizarte toda la semana.

—¿Quién es?

—Matt.

—¿Matt?

—¿Derramaste sobre mí Coca Cola en tu fiesta la semana pasada?

—Sé quién eres. ¿Cómo conseguiste este número?

—Me lo diste.

—No, no lo hice.

—Claro que lo hiciste. Escucha, nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de establecer una cita la semana pasada. ¿Quieres salir mañana por la noche?

—No puedo, amigo. Lo siento. No puedo salir en las noches de los sábados en estos momentos. Un asesino en serie anda suelto y todo eso.

—Eso es bueno —dijo Matt—. No tenemos que salir. Podemos simplemente pasar el rato en mi casa. Mis padres no estarán en casa, así que seremos capaces de relajarnos.

Me eché a reír. —Sí, estoy segura. Lo siento. En realidad estoy de niñera, por lo que incluso si quisiera, no puedo.

—Está bien. Bueno, tengo que trabajar esta noche, pero podemos pasar el rato en algún momento esta semana. ¿Cuándo estás libre?

Ugh. Algunas personas son demasiado densas para su propio bien.

—Uh, ¿Matt? Aprende a captar una pista. Eres un tonto, y no vamos a salir. Nunca. Ve a beber un batido de proteínas o algo así.

Cuando colgué, Charles se rió tanto que lloró. —¿Ve a beber un batido de proteínas? Amigo, eso fue duro.

Sólo me encogí de hombros.

—Traté de hacérselo fácil.

—¿Realmente no le diste tu número de teléfono? —preguntó Percy. A diferencia de Charles, él no se reía.

—Ya lo dije. No me sé ni el número de este teléfono. Tiene que haber preguntado por ahí o algo así.

—¿Quería que salieran mañana en la noche? —preguntó Percy otra vez, cada vez más y más irritado por el segundo. Empecé a comprender lo que Silena quiso decir antes cuando dijo que él la había interrogado.

—Sí mañana, pero no la parte de salir. Quería que yo fuera a su casa, porque sus padres no iban a estar allí.

—Asco —dijo Silena—. ¿Realmente dijo eso? Podría haber al menos fingido que no trataba de meterse en tus pantalones.

—Concuerdo —dijo Charles—. El tipo es un tonto. ¿Por qué andas con él?

—No lo hago. Me encontré con él por primera vez ese día en la casa de playa de Rachel. Ahora no me deja en paz.

—No me gusta —dijo Percy.

—Bueno, por supuesto que no —se quejó Silena.

Me sorprendí al ver la mirada desagradable que le dio a Percy. Creo que sorprendió a Charles y Percy, también. Percy la miró de vuelta y luego se fue a su casa sin decir una palabra más, cerrando la puerta de golpe detrás de él.

—¿Qué? —me espetó Silena a mí, a pesar de que Charles era el que la miraba inquisitivamente—. Es muy posesivo contigo. Ni siquiera están saliendo.

—Si estás tan preocupada por eso, ¿de verdad crees que es inteligente molestarlo?

—No lo haría si dejaras de hacerlo todo peor. ¿Dejarlo tomar tu mano y acordar salir con él? ¿En qué pensabas?

—Um, me voy a ir ahora —dijo Charles, alejándose poco a poco de nuestra pelea—. Nos vemos mañana por la mañana Annie.

—Sí, nos vemos —dije, y luego llevé la pelea con mi hermana a la casa, donde Percy no nos oyera.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**¡HELLO!**_

_**Aviso que mi letra ''L'' no esta funcionando correctamente, así que si ven que falta una ya saben porque :D**_

_**Recomiendaciones, ect en el boton review :D **_

_**¡16 PÁGINAS DE WORD! D:**_

_**Nos vemos mañana o pasado mañana. **_


	16. Capitulo 15

_**No me pertenece ni la trama ni los personajes (aún *risa maligna*)**_

_**Capitulo 15**_

—Chicos, sea lo que sea por lo que me están mirando así, yo no he sido —dije automáticamente cuando entré en casa el sábado por la tarde y mis padres levantaron la mirada de su silenciosa conversación con los rostros serios.

Mis padres me miraron con recelo.

—Conoces el toque de queda de la ciudad, ¿cierto? —preguntó mamá.

Miré el reloj y fruncí el ceño.

—A menos que se hubiera adelantado cinco horas, creo que llego bien.

—No necesitamos tu sarcasmo, Annabeth.

Mamá sólo usaba mi nombre completo cuando realmente se enojaba. Intenté recordar las últimas horas. No había hecho nada que creyera digno de ser pillado.

—Bueno, ¿por qué están enojados conmigo? No es culpa mía que algún sicópata quiera agarrarme y apuñalarme en cada centímetro cuadrado de mi cuerpo.

El rostro de mamá palideció.

—¡Annie, por favor!

—No estamos enojados contigo —dijo papá, suspirando—. Sólo estamos preocupados. Vamos a cancelar nuestro viaje.

_Bueno, no me extraña que estés de mal humor. _

—¡No! ¡Ni de coña! No van a cancelar su vigésimo aniversario por mí

—No es por ti —apuntó papá. La expresión de su cara no decía lo mismo—. De acuerdo, no es sólo por ti. También es por tu hermana.

—Oh, sí, porque el Acuchillador de los Sábados por la Noche ha estado yendo detrás de tantas morenas.

—¡Annabeth!

—¿Qué? ¡Estoy harta de que todos hagan un drama de esto! No va a encontrarme. Asalta a drogadictas y fugitivas. Acosa en clubes nocturnos y calles oscuras en el centro de la ciudad. Esta noche voy a estar sentada en casa de los Haskins con las puertas cerradas, comiendo pizza congelada y viendo alguna película poco convincente de acción. ¡No va a pasar nada malo!

Fui a mi habitación dando pisotones fuertes, pero todavía pude oír el final de la conversación de mis padres a través del conducto de ventilación. A estas alturas habían decidido no cancelar nada, pero todavía seguían bastante preocupados. Esperaba que sólo lo superaran. Es decir, sí, es un poco perturbador saber que hay alguien ahí afuera, en mi ciudad, asesinando a chicas que se parecen a mí, pero cuanto más paranoica se ponía mi familia por eso, más creía yo que era estúpido darle tanto bombo.

Para cuando a las siete bajé la calle hacia la casa de los Haskins, el sol comenzaba a ponerse, y yo ni siquiera me sentía intimidada. No mucho. Y tenía razón, hasta ahora no había pasado nada malo. La noche estuvo yendo exactamente tal y como dije que iría hasta la malísima película de acción. Por supuesto, este pedazo de tormenta veraniega golpeaba, así que el viento era fuerte y los truenos resonaban. Además, me había topado con Kiss the Girls* antes de encontrar Delta Force*, así que cuando el timbre de la puerta de la casa de los Haskins sonó sobre unos quince minutos después de haber puesto a dormir a Cameron, admití que sentí un matiz de miedo.

Sin encender ninguna luz en la habitación principal, caminé de puntillas a la puerta principal y miré por la mirilla. Parado allí, bañado por la fuerte luz del porche delantero, se encontraba mi extremadamente ardiente vecino, empapado de pies a cabeza. Mi corazón y mi cabeza gritaban a la vez.

Decididamente no debería contestar.

Abrí la puerta. Increíblemente, fui recibida con una sonrisa tan seria como la que antes habían tenido mis padres.

—No deberías abrir la puerta a extraños un sábado por la noche —me reprendió Percy en lugar de saludarme.

—No la he abierto para un extraño. La he abierto para ti.

El ceño fruncido de Percy se volvió sospechoso.

—¿Sabías que era yo y aun así abriste la puerta?

Sin saber por qué mi rostro se acaloró, me encogí de hombros.

—Me sentía generosa.

—¿Me atrevo a probar mi suerte y preguntar si puedo pasar?

Lo debatí. Era difícil olvidar esa imagen de él sentado en el parque dónde esa chica fue asesinada. Al menos lo fue hasta que me miró a través de sus pestañas húmedas.

—Prometo que me portaré bien —dijo. Pero no importó. Ya abría la puerta para él.

Percy cerró inmediatamente la puerta y la aseguró detrás de él. El cerrojo se deslizó en su lugar con un chasquido. Tragando saliva, retrocedí un paso. ¿_Y ahora quién está siendo paranoica, Annie?_

—Así que, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunté mientras lo guiaba por la casa hasta el salón familiar, agradecida por el brillante resplandor del televisor.

—Escuché que acosar pelirrojas es lo que se lleva los sábados por la noche.

La voz de Percy vino por detrás de mí, demasiado cerca. Podía sentirla en mi cuello. Me di la vuelta sobresaltada.  
Percy confundió mi inquietud como una reacción a sus palabras, y no al hecho de que casi estuviera tocándome, que estuviéramos completamente solos y que la última vez que realmente hablamos había estado a punto de besarme.

—Lo siento —dijo, alejando sus manos como si temiera que fuera a abalanzarme a la salida—. Tienes razón. No es divertido. Lo siento.

Me dirigí hacia el sofá y cuando Percy me siguió como si fuera a sentarse justo a mi lado, seguí andando y me dejé caer en el sillón del Señor Haskins. Percy lo notó, pero no dijo nada.

—Sólo quería verte sin Silena alrededor —explicó, conformándose con el solitario y gran sofá. Mientras se hundía de mala gana en los cojines, murmuró—: Realmente está comenzando a sacarme de quicio.

—¿Y qué esperabas, Percy? La cagaste de miedo la semana pasada —dije con incredulidad. Pensé que ambos nos sorprendimos por la ferocidad con la que salté a defender a Silena—. Piensa que eres algún bicho raro y demente que está obsesionado con su hermanita.

Percy me fulminó con la mirada, luego suspiró y después volvió su atención a la televisión sin sonido. Chuck Norris estaba ocupado golpeando a siete tipos con una patada voladora.

—¿Es eso lo que crees? —preguntó. —¿Honestamente?

Percy deslizó su mirada de nuevo a mí, esperando mi respuesta.

—No tengo ni idea sobre qué de ti. Puedes ser muy dulce. Aunque parezca increíble, eres dulce.

Percy parecía tan sorprendido por mi cumplido que enterré mi mirada en mi regazo.  
—Pero —continué, sonrojándome de nuevo—, la mayor parte del tiempo también eres… —Mi voz se fue apagando. No quería decir exactamente lo que pensaba.

Demasiado tarde.

—¿Soy qué? —demandó con recelo. Cuando me encogí, dijo—: Tan sólo dímelo.

_Tú lo has pedido. _

—Bueno, eres un poco rarito. Al estilo de me _**gusta ahogar a los gatitos para divertirme**_ —dije con un gesto de dolor. Rápidamente agregué—: No creo que quieras serlo. —Como si eso lo fuera a hacer sentir mejor o algo—. Pero tampoco creo que te des cuenta.

Me forcé a mirar a Percy. Miraba la televisión de nuevo. No mirándola realmente, sino como dejando ahí la mirada. Dejó salir un largo suspiro de cansancio.

—Lo siento —dije, sintiéndome como una mierda—. He sido muy dura.

—No pasa nada. —Seth seguía sin mirarme a los ojos—. Prefiero saber cómo te sientes, aunque me joda. Al menos así lo entiendo.

___Genial. ¿Podía sentirme peor_? Con un largo suspiro de cansancio de mi cosecha, me puse en pie.

—Vamos.

Estiré mi mano hacia Percy. Miró como si fuera a morderle, pero después de un momento me dejó que lo levantara. Lo llevé a rastras hasta la cocina señalando a la hilera de taburetes que rodeaban el mostrador.

—Siéntate.

Lo hizo sin discutir. Percy miró en silencio mientras sacaba un tarro de medio quilo de Chunky Monkey del refrigerador y me sentaba a su lado.

—Te sentirás mejor. Lo prometo —dije, pasándole una de las dos cucharas.  
No esperé a que la hundiera. Después de darle un bocado, él levantó su cuchara y compartimos un tarro de helado en silencio.

Justo en el momento en que me preguntaba qué estaría pasando por su cabeza, escuché el extraño sonido de un chasquido. Percy había cambiado su cuchara por una navaja mariposa y la abría y cerraba mientras miraba fijamente el bote del helado.

Grité, por supuesto, y el sonido de eso sacó a Percy de cualquier ensoñación psicopática que estuviera teniendo. Miró el cuchillo como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez. Jadeando horrorizada, me alcanzó cuando salté del taburete, pero fui demasiado rápida.

—¡Qué demonios, Percy! —grité, corriendo hacia el otro lado del mueble y a salvo fuera de su alcance.

—¡Annie, espera! ¡No es lo que piensas! ¡Lo siento!

—¡También yo! ¡Siento haberte dejado pasar!

Percy intentó venir detrás de mí en la cocina y volví a gritar.

—¡Atrás!

—Annie…

—Lo digo en serio, Percy. ¡Ni te me acerques!

Percy se alejó con las manos levantadas. Pero no en una manera de _me__ rindo_. Más bien como un gran gato esperando un buen momento para abalanzarse.

—Annie, por favor. Sólo dame la oportunidad de explicarme.

—Llamaré a la policía si no sales de aquí en cinco segundos.

—Mira. La estoy bajando. —Lentamente, Percy bajó la navaja, con el filo guardado, en el mostrador y lo deslizó lejos.

Mis ojos siguieron a la navaja. Una parte de mí quería agarrarla, pero no era estúpida. Ahora podía estar fuera del alcance de sus brazos, pero era rápido y seguía estando más cerca de él que de mí.

—Puedo explicártelo si me dejas.

Mis ojos volvieron a Percy al sonido de su voz. Ahora estaba conmigo en la cocina y se encontraba lo bastante cerca para tocarme si quisiera. De acuerdo, estoy segura de que lo quiso, pero no lo hizo. Que se contuviera a sí mismo en ese momento es la única razón por la que no llamé a la policía ni saqué un cuchillo carnicero de la encimera de detrás de mí.

—No quiero hacerte daño —dijo Percy cuando se dio cuenta de que le daba la oportunidad de explicarse—. Todo esto de la navaja, es un hábito nervioso. Es eso. No quise asustarte. Yo nunca…

No escuché el final de la oración de Percy porque justo entonces el enorme estallido de un trueno explotó en el exterior y un brillante destello blanqueó toda la casa, causando que se fuera la luz. Di un grito ahogado en la repentina oscuridad, infeliz de ya no poder ver a Percy.

Percy debió haber anticipado mi angustia por el apagón, porque inmediatamente me atrajo hacia él, presionándome contra su pecho.

—Percy —le advertí—. Suéltame.

—Vi como apuñalaban a mi madre hasta morir cuando tenía nueve años.

_¿Realmente acababa de decir eso?_ Con esa confesión, todo el miedo y la lucha se detuvo. Ni siquiera tuve la necesidad de liberarme de su apretón. Me vencía la morbosa curiosidad.

—¿Cómo?

Incluso en la oscuridad, cuando sólo podía ver sombras, Percy no buscaría mis ojos. Me soltó y se deslizó por la encimera hasta el suelo.

—Fue en el robo de un auto en San Diego —explicó—. El tipo también me apuñaló, por error no me alcanzó en el corazón. Encontraron el auto en Riverside, pero nunca encontraron al que lo robó. Esa navidad, papá se suicidó y fui enviado a vivir con mi tía Sally.

—Percy.

Percy sacudió la cabeza distraídamente.

—Fue hace tiempo.

No supe qué decir, pero me senté a su lado en el suelo y apreté su mano. Cuando su cuerpo se tensó a mi lado, me di cuenta de que ahora nos tomábamos de la mano y había sido a petición mía. No había querido hacerlo, pero soltarle ahora sería un cruel rechazo.

Creo que ese rechazo era exactamente lo que Percy esperaba. Lo consideré, pero no tuve el corazón de hacerlo. En vez de soltarlo, entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos.

Después de uno o dos latidos, Percy finalmente aceptó el hecho de que sostenía su mano y cautelosamente llevó esa mano a su mejilla. La dejó ahí un momento y respiró hondo. Me sorprendió sentir el pequeño estremecimiento que recorrió su cuerpo. Una cosa era que yo me estremeciera ante su roce, pero que él temblara ante el mío, completamente era otra cosa.

—Así que, um, ¿Por qué esa obsesión con las navajas? Se podría pensar que después de algo así ahora tendrías que temerle.

Escuchando los nervios en mi voz, rápidamente Percy dejó caer nuestras manos de nuevo en su regazo. Estuvo callado durante un minuto, y justo cuando pensé que no iba a responder a mi pregunta, dijo—: Cuando vine a Beverly Hills, los servicios infantiles recomendaron que hiciera terapia psicológica, pero mi tía Sally nunca ha hecho las cosas de la manera convencional. Dijo que era mejor para mí que me enfrentara a mis miedos, en el sentido literal de la palabra, y me regaló mi primera navaja.

Mi mirada a la navaja que había sobre la encimera.

—¿Esa? —me pregunté en voz alta. Percy entendió lo que dije. —Sí. Mi tía Sally encontró a alguien que me enseñara a usarla y entonces me inscribió en clases de defensa personal.

—¿Eso te ayudó?

Percy suspiró.

—Las pesadillas se detuvieron. Dejé de tener miedo a salir de casa. Sin embargo, obviamente, no funcionó por completo, ya que crecí un poco acelerado. —Percy me soltó la mano y entonces dijo—: O loco. O psicópata. O todo lo que me has llamado en el último pasado. —Pude notar su gesto torcido en su voz cuando añadió—: ¿_Rarito al estilo de __me gusta ahogar a __los gatitos para divertirme__? _

Vaya. Esas palabras sonaban tan mal ahora.

—Olvidaste lo bastante guapo para ser gay —dije. Se rió entre dientes, pero mi risa fue forzada. La única cosa que pude pensar para decir fue—: Lo siento.

Entonces Percy se giró y nos quedamos cara a cara. A duras penas, pude distinguir sus rasgos faciales ahora que mis ojos se habían ajustado a la oscuridad. Lo bastante para ver la intensidad en sus ojos.

—No —dijo con ferocidad—. No lo sientas. Eres la primera persona a la que le he contado esto y no lo hice para que te lamentaras. Sólo quería que lo entendieras. No quiero que tengas miedo de mí.

—De acuerdo —dije, a pesar de que era imposible no lamentarse, lamentarme por él y por todas las cosas horribles que le había dicho alguna vez.

Nos quedamos ahí sentados, en silencio, unos minutos más hasta que, afortunadamente, la luz volvió. Nos encontramos mirándonos mutuamente pero el momento era delicado. Sin saber que más decir, me levanté y agarré el helado del mostrador. Ahora no era más que una sopa de helado. Con un suspiro, lo tiré y le devolví la navaja a Percy.

Después de agarrarla, me tomó de la mano y me indicó: —No quiero que tengas miedo de mí. No tienes ni idea de cuánto lo siento.

Me encogí de hombros e intenté alejarme pero Percy no soltaría mi mano.

—Annie, jamás te lastimaría.

Percy esperó a que dijera algo, pero no pude encontrar mi voz. Asentí y tiré de mi mano. Esta vez me soltó. Se sentó de nuevo en la barra y miró mientras limpiaba el helado derretido que había caído por la encimera.

—Después de que murieran mis padres empecé a tener problemas con los niños de la escuela.

Ahora parecía que Percy hablaba más para sí mismo que para mí.

—Mi psicólogo dijo que había desarrollado un desorden de personalidad. Mi tía Sally pensó que eso era ridículo y me sacó de la escuela. —Se detuvo durante un minuto, entonces agregó—: Y me llevó a hacer terapia. No he tenido más que tutores privados desde entonces.

Percy comenzó mecánicamente a abrir y cerrar de nuevo su navaja sin percatarse de que lo hacía. Realmente era un hábito nervioso.

—No hace mucho, estuve leyendo cosas sobre los desordenes de personalidad, luego de que me dijeras que no era normal —dijo Percy, frunciendo el ceño—. Tal vez ese hombre tenía razón.

—No sé mucho sobre eso —alegué, a pesar de que no estaba muy segura.

—Eso explicaría cómo te sientes hacia mí —expuso Percy—. Y cómo nunca acierto contigo. Lo estoy intentando, Annie. De verdad que estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Pero es difícil, porque todos estos intensos sentimientos que tengo por ti me están volviendo tan loco.

Había estado a punto de tomar asiento en el taburete al lado de Percy, pero me detuve ante la mención casual de sus intensos sentimientos por mí. Percy torció el gesto por la manera en que retrocedí en la cocina, poniendo de nuevo la encimera entre nosotros.

—Todo lo que quiero es gustarte —dijo, con la frustración arrastrándose de nuevo en su voz—. Pero cada vez que comienzo a llegar a alguna parte contigo meto la pata de tal manera que pierdo más terreno que el que tenía al principio.

Percy parecía tan decepcionado que me las arreglé para dejar de pensar en mí misma y dejarme caer a su lado.

—No has perdido todo el equilibrio —dije—. En realidad no te odio, lo sabes. Ni siquiera diría que no me gustas. Sólo cuesta un poco acostumbrarse a ti.

Percy bajó la mirada a la navaja de su mano. La cerró, pero continuó jugando con ella.

—Decir que ya no te disgusto no es lo mismo que decir que en realidad te gusto.

—No —concordé—. Tienes razón. No lo es.

Percy volvió a fruncir el ceño y esta vez hubo algo lindo en eso que sonreí y dije—: Pero no comparto helado con cualquiera.

Y le di un codazo juguetonamente. Pude sentir la sorpresa rebosando en Percy mientras se giraba para quedarse completamente frente a mí, pero no pude alzar la mirada. Me puse tan roja como una cereza. No pude creer que acabara de decirle a Percy que me gustaba. Por descontado, él no pensó que lo que hubiese querido decir fuera: _Olvidémonos de la cocina y vayamos a enrollarnos al sofá_. Pero pienso que tal vez yo sí.

—Por cierto, lo siento —dije, con mis ojos aún concentrados en la encimera de enfrente de mí.

—Te lo he dicho, no lo…

—No es por eso, es por la semana pasada. Todo eso con Charles en mi fiesta de cumpleaños. —Mi rostro ahora se puso tan rojo que estaba segurísima de que el rubor bajaba por mis brazos—. Silena dijo que te molestaste.

—Silena también dijo que Charles y tú habían pasado la semana pasada en La Tierra de la Pareja Feliz.

No sólo me sorprendió el hecho de levantar la mirada hacia él, sino el que no pudiese ocultar mi decepción.  
—¿En-entonces no te enojaste porque Charles me besara? —tartamudeé.

_Que alguien estampe PERDEDORA en mi frente ahora mismo. _

Percy me contempló con una expresión fría, pero lentamente la luz se arrastró hacia sus ojos. Cuando sonreía satisfecho, se transformaba de nuevo en el encantador y seguro de sí mismo Percy que conocí cuando se mudó.

—Molesto —dijo—, no es una palabra lo suficientemente fuerte para describir lo que sentí al ver como Charles te robaba ese beso. Si no hubieras comenzado a devolverle el beso cuando lo hiciste, no hubiera sido la pared lo que machaqué con mi puño. —De repente, el rostro de Percy se sonrojó con tanta rabia que incluso comentó con asco—. Ni siquiera sabe, ¿no? —No tenía ni idea a lo que se refería Perxy, pero la pregunta parecía retórica—. No tiene ni la menor idea de que ese fue tu primer beso.

Consideré esa afirmación también como retórica. La rabia de Percy se desvaneció tan rápido como había venido.

—No debería haber sido así —dijo. Creí haber vuelto a poner una señal de prohibido a la sexy voz en la habitación de Percy, pero regresó y trayendo una gran tensión con ella—. Delante de toda esa gente —continuó Percy—. Y con alguien a quién ni siquiera querías besar.

—Si recuerdo correctamente, tú pensaste que quería besarlo —dije, tragando fuerte. Era mi imaginación, ¿o Percy se acercaba?

—Pero no querías, ¿no? —Definitivamente se estaba reclinando—. Vi la expresión de tu cara después de eso, Annie. ¿Por qué crees que me molesté tanto con Silena?

Fruncí el ceño.

—Si sabías que ese beso no confirmaba nada entre Charles y yo, ¿por qué te fuiste?

—No creí que asesinar a uno de tus amigos me ayudaría a ganarte.

No parecía que Percy estuviera exagerando.

—Quería matarlo, Annie. Estuve cerca. Demasiado cerca. Así que me fui antes de que algo malo pasara.

Nop. No bromeaba. Para nada. _Dale un respiro. Vio como asesinaban a su madre. Eso fijo que __  
__trastoca a cualquiera. _

__Percy notó mi incomodidad e hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—¿Rarito?

Estremeciéndome, levanté mi dedo pulgar e índice, separado por un centímetro.

—Un poco.

Percy soltó un suspiro de frustración y comenzó de nuevo a abrir y cerrar la navaja.

—No sé cómo arreglarlo —dijo—. Odio verte con otra gente. Ya sea hablando por teléfono con tus mejores amigos, jugando hockey en el parque, hasta incluso discutiendo con tu hermana. Eres tan natural con todos, tan relajada. Nunca has sido de esa forma conmigo. Ni una vez. Si supiera cómo ser normal para ti, Annie, lo haría, aún si significara ser más como ese idiota, Charles.

Sonreí ante el comentario de idiota. Percy ni siquiera intentaba ocultar sus celos. Me sorprendió que no despedazara a Charles en pedazos con sus propias manos cuando ayer los presenté.

—Percy —dije—. Si fueras normal, te habrías mudado e inmediatamente te hubieras enamorado de Silena como todos los demás. Si fueras normal, te trataría exactamente de la misma manera en la que trato a todos los chicos que conozco. Piensa en eso. No es lo que quieres. Confía en mí, si lo que buscas de mí es algo más que amistad, siendo más como Charles no sería la mejor idea. Aunque no es un idiota.

—Sí y demasiado —murmuró Percy. —Lo que sea. A lo que voy es que no tienes que preocuparte tanto por ser normal.

Percy entrecerró los ojos hacia mí, inseguro de hacia dónde iba con eso. Y hacia dónde iba, era probablemente el último lugar que hubiera esperado, y me llevó un minuto soltar las siguientes palabras.

—Así que mientras no me estés asustando sin que tenga sentido —dije, sonrojándome mientras me encogía de hombros—, como que me gusta que seas diferente.

Una vez que Percy se recuperó de su sorpresa, algo peligroso brilló en sus ojos y por una vez no era rabia. Era… era… no lo sé. Pero me asustaba de una manera realmente apasionante.

—Annie —dijo Percy, bajándose del taburete. Es todo lo que le costó para observarme desde arriba. Sabía lo que él quería. Y sabía que esta vez no se detendría. Podía verlo en sus ojos. Prácticamente podía sentirlo. Este ya era un mejor beso que el de Charles y eso que Percy ni siquiera me tocaba.

Percy tomó mi rostro en sus manos.

—Ahora voy a besarte —me advirtió, susurrando tan suavemente que se me puso la piel de gallina—. Puede que no te guste, pero me temo que es algo que tengo que hacer.

_Uh, segurísimo que va a gustarme. _

Percy sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras bajaba su rostro al mío.

—Estás pensando en voz alta de nuevo.

Comencé a jadear horrorizada, pero en el instante en que mis labios se separaron, Percy acercó su boca a la mía, literalmente, robándome el aliento. Eso me hizo querer jadear otra vez por el puro placer que sentía.

Sus labios eran delicados, pero se movían con tanta urgencia que parecía que necesitara este beso para seguir vivo. Perdí el sentido de cualquier cosa salvo, la sensación y el sabor de sus labios, a excepción de que estaba bastante segura de que en este punto sus manos andaban por mi pelo destrozando mi coleta.

Toda la experiencia me dejó un poco mareada, y cuando al final acabó, desperté para descubrir que ya no me encontraba sentada en el taburete, sino en los brazos de Percy. Menos mal que me sostenía porque mis rodillas se habían rendido.

Los dos resoplábamos levemente mientras Percy inclinaba su frente contra la mía.

—Ese debería haber sido tu primer beso —dijo.

—¿No lo ha sido? —pregunté aturdida. Lo que sea que Charles hizo la semana pasada, no se acercaba ni remotamente a lo que acababa de experimentar. Percy me había dejado completamente hecha polvo.

Había una sonrisa en la voz de Percy mientras preguntó—: ¿Estás bien?

La confusión no despegaría de mi cerebro por completo, pero me las arreglé para enfocar los ojos.

—¿Eh?

Percy me observaba, más entretenido de lo que alguna vez lo había visto. Todo su semblante era diferente, como si de repente se hubiera quitado un peso de encima que yo nunca supe que estaba ahí.

—¿Necesitas sentarte? —me preguntó. Sonó como un excelente plan. Cuando asentí, Percy me llevó a la sala familiar y me bajó al sofá con él.

—Mis rodillas parecen gelatina —dije—. ¿Es lo que se supone que pasa?

La única respuesta que obtuve de Percy fue una risa y él diciendo—: Oh, Annie. —Con un suspiro feliz.

Parecía como si estuviera satisfecho por sólo sentarse allí, conmigo apoyada en su costado durante el resto de su vida, pero el revoloteo en mi estómago rápidamente se transformó en nervios, así que interrumpí la paz con otra pregunta estúpida.

—Entonces, um, ¿qué pasa ahora?

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Percy. Estaba ocupado enterrando sus dedos en mi cabello.

—No lo sé. Sólo que parece que deberíamos estar haciendo algo.

—Y lo estamos. Estamos cuidando a un niño. —Cuando fruncí el ceño, Percy se rió—. Sólo estás inquieta porque normalmente, en este momento, estarías huyendo de mí.

Esto era cierto.

—Si no tuviera que preocuparme por Cameron, todavía podría.

—Bueno, entonces que suerte que tengamos a Cameron. Percy rió de una manera alegre y despreocupada que casi olvidé por qué se suponía que me daba miedo al principio. Me acercó lo bastante para besarme en un lado de la cabeza, y entonces me soltó. Se conformaba con sostener mi mano, lo que pienso que era otra restricción física por su parte en un intento de hacerme sentir más cómoda. Me sentí agradecida por eso.

—Bueno, ¿y qué estamos viendo? —preguntó, dirigiendo su atención a la televisión. Cuando vio lo que daban dijo—: Annie, no estás viendo viejas películas de Chuck Norris.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::….

* Kiss the Girls: Thriller protagonizado por Morgan Freeman y Ashley Judd y dirigido por Gary Fleder.

* Delta Force: Película de acción de 1986, interpretada por Chuck Norris y Lee Marvin como líderes de un escuadrón de tropas de élite de fuerzas especiales, basada en la vida real de la Fuerza Delta del Ejército de los Estados Unidos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¡_**HUBO BESO PERCABETH!**_

_**Annie quería llegar a otra cosa y no era escaparse *tono pervertido***_

_**Cuando lleguemos a 60 review les prometo que subo dos capítulos en un día. :D**_

_**Es mi regalo de yo para tú. **_

_**Dejen un review comentando que les pareció el capitulo, y obvio, el beso. **_


	17. Capitulo 16

_**WOW!**_

_**Yo me meti, sin mentir a las 9:30 en mi cuenta desde de mi celular y no me caí de culo solo porque estaba acostada, ¡HUBO LOS 60 Review! Y yo cumplo con lo prometido.**_

_**No me pertenece ni la trama ni los personajes.**_

_**Capitulo 16**_

Percy se quedó conmigo hasta que los Haskins llegaron a casa a las doce y media, y nunca se me ocurrió que tal vez no les gustaría hasta que oí la puerta del garaje. Por supuesto, él tuvo todo controlado con una sola frase.

—Lo siento, Sr y Sra. Haskins, pero no creí que era seguro para Annie estar sola un sábado por la noche con un asesino en serie suelto.

El Sr. y la Sra. Haskins le agradecieron a Percy por ser tan atento, y luego comentaron cómo todas las chicas muertas se parecen a mí.

—Esta es una conversación fascinante y todo —dije, interrumpiéndolos—. Pero preferiría no tener pesadillas esta noche. Entonces, ¿les importaría si me voy a casa en lugar de hablar sobre el hecho de que hay un desquiciado por ahí quien me rebanará si llega a tener la oportunidad?

—Oh, por Dios. Lo siento, Annie. Nunca lo pensé así. Voy a llevarte a casa ahora —dijo el Sr. Haskins mientras tomaba las llaves nuevamente y se dirigía hacia el garaje.

—Sr. H., vivo ocho casas calle abajo. No es necesario que me lleve.

—Annie, Percy tiene razón. Hay un asesino en serie por allí fuera.

—Puedo llevarla a casa a salvo, señor Haskins —ofreció Percy—. No me molesta. Voy en esa dirección, de todos modos.

Lo siguiente que supe fue que caminaba por una calle desierta en medio de la noche con mi extremadamente caliente vecino, quien resultó ser muy bueno besando. La tormenta disminuyó a una ligera llovizna y caminamos por el medio de la calle para evitar las ramas de los árboles caídos.  
A pesar de que pasamos las últimas horas juntos a solas, la televisión había estado encendida y la tormenta había sido ruidosa. Ahora estaba realmente silencioso. Demasiado silencioso.

—¿Sabías que nuestra calle originalmente se llamaba _Chuck Norris Drive_? —le pregunté, sólo para romper el silencio.

Percy me miró. Había visto el final de la película conmigo, y se rió desde el comienzo hasta el final.

—Es cierto —continué—. Pero tuvieron que cambiar el nombre porque nadie se cruza a _Chuck Norris_ y sobrevive.

Percy trató de no reírse, pero fracasó.

—No puedo creer que nunca has tenido que luchar contra tus admiradores —dijo—. No hay manera de que por lo menos la mitad de los chicos con los que pasas el rato no estén locamente enamorados de ti.

—Créelo —le dije tratando de evitar lo incómodo de su declaración—, hasta que llegaste tú, ningún chico me había llamado por mi primer nombre. Bueno, supongo que Matt y tú. Pero tú fuiste el primero, y él no cuenta porque cuando me conoció yo llevaba el estúpido bikini de Silena.

Percy frunció el ceño cuando mencioné el nombre de Matt. Llegamos a la calle en medio de nuestras casas y mientras me dirigía a la mía, Percy tomó mi mano.

—Ven a mi casa conmigo esta noche.

—¿Perdón? —Me sorprendí y tuve que trabajar para controlar mi repentina ira.

—No quiero decir de esa manera —dijo Percy. Para su suerte, parecía sincero. Había golpeado a otros chicos por pedir mucho menos—. Sólo esta noche, es sábado. Sólo para cuidarte.

—No le mentiste al Sr. H —dije, asombrada—, realmente viniste esta noche porque te preocupabas, ¿no es así?

—Annie, no tienes idea de lo que los sábados por la noche se han convertido para mí. Tengo que buscar maneras de distraerme a mí mismo cada fin de semana con el fin de no ir a romper tu puerta.

—Está bien, ¿se supone que debo señalar cada vez que haces o dices algo raro? Porque ahora sería uno de esos momentos.

Percy me ignoró.

—Quédate conmigo esta noche —dijo de nuevo.

—Percy, voy a estar bien. Ven por la mañana para ver cómo estoy, si es necesario, pero no puedo ir contigo. Fin de la historia.

Percy no parecía feliz, pero no discutió conmigo.

—Bien —dijo y me acompañó hasta mi casa. Bajó la voz a un susurro al acompañarme, pensando probablemente lo mismo que yo, que mi padre sobreprotector sin duda esperaba por mí y que no le gustaría que Percy me trajera a casa en lugar del señor Haskins.

—Buenas noches, Annie —susurró Percy, y luego me sorprendió inclinándose para presionar sus labios rápidamente sobre los míos. Todo eso me hizo querer agarrarlo y tratar de recrear el beso anterior. Me pregunté si podía leer mi mente porque me dedicó una amplia sonrisa—. Nos vemos por la mañana.

Puse mis ojos en blanco. —Y prometo que estaré viva.

—Papá, estoy en casa —dije, sacudiéndolo. Se había quedado dormido frente al televisor. Supongo que mamá fue capaz de calmarlo un poco después de que salí esta noche. Pensé que iba a encontrarlo caminando por la cocina hasta que llegara a casa. Tal vez eso significaba que tanto él como mi madre estarían de mejor humor de ahora en adelante.

Papá se limpió el sueño de los ojos y me sonrió.

—Bien —dijo. Luego besó mi frente, comprobó que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada con llave y luego desapareció hacia la cama.

Me sentía exhausta, también, pero la montaña rusa emocional en la que había estado esta noche tenía mi cabeza dando vueltas. No habría sueño para Annabeth Chase esta noche.

Me puse mi pijama, encendí el televisor y me terminaba de acomodar en la cama cuando oí un pequeño ruido en la ventana de mi dormitorio. Al principio, pensé que lo había imaginado, pero luego lo escuché de nuevo. Silencié el televisor y me deslicé sigilosamente a lo largo de la pared hasta llegar al borde de la ventana, escuchando para comprobar que no estaba loca.

—¡Annie! —susurró alguien desde el otro lado—. Soy yo.

Si la voz no hubiera sido tan familiar, hubiera gritado lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar a los muertos.

—¿Percy?

—Sí. Abre.

Silenaa habría estado decepcionada de mí en varios niveles si hubiera visto lo rápido que obedecí. Abrí la ventana, pero antes de que pudiera decir—: ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Ya estaba adentro y cerrando la ventana—. ¡Percy! —susurré—. Si mis padres te encuentran aquí, mi papá me va a matar antes que El Acuchillador de los Sábado por la Noche tenga su oportunidad. ¡Y te matará a ti primero!

—Entonces deja de hacer tanto escándalo —susurró.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Percy se puso cómodo en mi cama y sonrió.

—Es mañana —dijo, como si eso explicara todo. Cuando claramente no lo hizo, explicó—: Dijiste que podía venir en la mañana. —Miró el reloj en la mesita de noche. Era casi la una—. Técnicamente, es mañana.

—Lindo.

—Mira. Dijiste que no podías venir a mi casa, así que me voy a quedar aquí. Contigo.

Algo sobre la forma en la que dijo "contigo" me hizo agradecerle a las estrellas por no haber escuchado a Silena en el tema de la ropa de dormir. Mi enorme pijama de franela de los Simpsons era realmente cómoda en estos momentos.

—No vas a pasar la noche conmigo, Percy.

—Oh, claro que sí. Incluso si tengo que atarte y amordazarte hasta la mañana para evitar que despiertes a todos en la casa.

Un pequeño matiz de miedo me apretó el pecho, pero lo arrojé lejos.

—No lo harías.

Percy arqueó una de sus cejas.

—¿No lo crees?

_Está bromeando. Probablemente. Quizás. Espero. _

Decidí que realmente no quería averiguarlo. Cuando suspiré mi derrota, Percy tendió una mano hacia mí.

—Ven aquí, Annie.

Lo miré dudosamente mientras yacía apoyado contra mis almohadas.

—No, gracias.

En lugar de acostarme con él, fui hasta los pies de la cama y me senté con la espalda contra la pared. Cuando Percy se dio cuenta de que realmente no iba a ir con él, se acercó a mí.

—¿Cómo se supone que vamos a dormir estando sentados de esta manera? —preguntó.

—Noticia de última hora, Percy. No hay manera de que pueda dormir contigo aquí, sin importar la posición en la que esté.

—¿Ayudaría si duermo en el suelo?

.—Definitivamente me haría sentir mejor, pero no me ayudaría a dormir.

—Bueno, si no vas a poder dormir sin importar qué haga, entonces no me sentaré en el suelo duro.

Todo se quedó incómodamente tranquilo, y cuando Percy tomó mi mano en la suya, sentí mi cuerpo tensarse. Me estremecí lo suficiente para que Percy frunciera el ceño. Puso su mano de nuevo en su regazo y cerró los ojos.

—Estoy confundido —admitió, tratando de controlar cualquier emoción que estuviera sintiendo en el momento—. Pensé que pasamos un buen rato esta noche.

—Lo hicimos —concordé.

—Te di un beso de buenas noches en el porche hace menos de quince minutos.

—Lo hiciste —concordé de nuevo.

—Y no te asustaste de mí entonces.

—No.

—¿Pero te estoy haciendo sentir incómoda ahora?

—Sí. —Después de todo lo que había pasado esta noche, era mucho más fácil ser honesta con él—. Es difícil no tener miedo de ti.

Seth tomó mi mano de nuevo. Esta vez la sostuvo.

—Realmente no quiero que tengas miedo de mí. Ellie, te juro que nunca…

—No. No. Lo sé. Es bueno saber un poco más sobre ti, pero no es sólo eso. Son las cosas que dices y la forma en que me miras. —Sentí el peso de su cuerpo junto al mío, y el calor de su mano y añadí—: Y cómo siempre estás buscando alguna manera de tocarme.

Miré a mi regazo, esperando que Percy se riera de mi ingenuidad, pero me sorprendió con su seriedad.

—Nunca he querido a alguien tanto en toda mi vida —admitió, tirando de mi barbilla de modo que me vi obligada a mirarlo.

_Oh, genial. Honestidad. Eso fue una brillante idea._ Ahora que me estaba tocando y mirando, y diciéndome esas cosas al mismo tiempo. No podía respirar. O respiraba muy rápido. No lo sabía. Pero no podía pensar en ese momento.

—Lo siento si eso te asusta —dijo Percy—. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Cuando estoy contigo siento tanto, es abrumador.

Di un grito ahogado y traté de soltarme de su agarre, pero me abrazó.

—De ninguna manera —dijo a la ligera, su brazo a mí alrededor haciéndose de hierro—. Nunca vas a acostumbrarte si sigues huyendo

_Santa hiperventilación._

—Percy, me estás asustando otra vez.

—Relájate, Annie. Confía en mí. —Sus labios de pronto estuvieron en mi oreja—. Cierra los ojos —susurró tranquilamente. Un escalofrío corrió a través de mi cuerpo y mis ojos se cerraron como si estuvieran bajo un hechizo—. Toma una respiración profunda.

Sentí el pecho de Percy imitar la acción. Tomamos un par de respiraciones juntos y entonces mi cuerpo, básicamente, se derritió contra él.

—Buena chica —dijo Percy, relajando su agarre. Me removió en sus brazos hasta que prácticamente me acunaba contra su pecho, y comenzó a pasar sus dedos por mi cabello. Se rió cuando suspiré contentamente—. ¿Ves? No es tan malo. Ahora vamos a quedarnos aquí sentados hasta que de lo único que sientas miedo es de lo mucho que disfrutas lo que estás sintiendo.

—¿Qué estoy sintiendo? —_Además de cansancio y una comodidad __extrema. _

—Tú dime. Sé que sientes más por mí que sólo miedo. Me besaste como si realmente lo quisieras.

—¿Lo hice? —pregunté. Percy se rió de nuevo.

—Lo hiciste.

—Oh.

Caímos en un gran e incómodo silencio. Me refiero a, ¿Qué se supone que debo decir a eso? Probablemente no lo que dije después, que fue—: ¿Has notado las similitudes entre El Acuchillador de los Sábados por la Noche y tú?

Fue lo que salió de mi boca cuando le eché un vistazo a la TV y vi las noticias reportando algo sobre los toques de queda implementados en toda el área metropolitana. Me sentí mal cuando Percy me soltó y se puso ligeramente pálido.

—Lo siento —le dije con la mano sobre mi boca—. Olvida que dije eso. Sólo dejo escapar cualquier cosa cuando estoy nerviosa.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué similitudes?

—Nada. No lo decía en serio. Pensé en algo que Silena y yo hablamos antes.

Percy realmente se veía consternado. Era peor que hacerlo enojar.

—¿Silena y tú han estado comparándome con un asesino en serie?

Me encogí.

—Eh, no. —_Te acusábamos de ser un asesino en serie. _

—Mentirosa.

—¡Lo siento! Es sólo que el Acuchillador y tú aparecieron en mi vida en el mismo momento, acechando todos mis movimientos. Fue un poco difícil no notarlo cuando ambos me asustan mucho. Además, ambos tienen algo perturbador por los cuchillos. Tú eres un entusiasta del crimen, y él… es realmente entusiasta en cometer crímenes.

—Eso no es exactamente lo mismo —argumentó Percy.

Respondí con—: Los dos tienen una obsesión con las rubias.

Eso finalmente lo hizo sonreír.

—Ya no —dijo—. No tengo una obsesión con todas las rubias, sólo contigo.

Palidecí, lo que creo era la intención de Percy porque se echó a reír y luego extendió sus brazos para que me acurrucara en ellos. Negué con la cabeza vigorosamente, pero Percy se estiró y me atrajo hacia él. Luché menos que Silena siendo arrastrada a una venta de zapatos, e incluso me acurruqué contra él, suspiré; molesta conmigo misma.

Percy retiró el pelo fuera de mi cara.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —preguntó. Parecía realmente tranquilo ahora que me tenía devuelta en sus brazos.

—Ángela y yo también nos preguntábamos como las chicas pueden ser tan estúpidas como para ir a casa con alguien tan espeluznante como el Acuchillador, quien sólo termina matándolas.

—¿Y estar sentada aquí conmigo en este momento te recordó a eso?

Suspiré de nuevo.

—Me di cuenta de cómo sucede. —_Está bien, no estás haciendo la cosa mejor, idiota._

Percy frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué soy espeluznante y te doy miedo? —preguntó con sequedad.

Le sonreí tímidamente.

—Y aún así, te abrí la puerta. Y dejé que me besaras. Y que entraras en mi habitación. Y luego tuve la osadía de estar sorprendida cuando me asustaste otra vez. Ahora aquí estoy de nuevo. De vuelta en tus brazos.

Debió haberle gustado la idea de que yo estuviera en sus brazos, porque me dio un apretón y besó mi frente.

Resistí la tentación de estremecerme.

—Soy una de esas chicas tontas. Me pregunto si el asesino me encuentra, ¿lo dejaré entrar, también?

—Por supuesto que no.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Cuando sacaste ese cuchillo realmente pensé que ibas a matarme. Luego, veinte minutos después estábamos besándonos.

Percy se rió de nuevo, pero yo no trataba de ser graciosa.

—¿Qué? —espeté.

—Uno de estos días te voy a enseñar la diferencia entre un simple beso y lo que es besar.

Me alegré de que no pudiera verme sonrojar. Pero, nuevamente, tal vez no importaba, porque debió haber notado la forma en que mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza.

—Dejaste que te besara esta noche porque en el fondo sabías que no te haría daño —continuó Percy, finalmente respondiendo a mi pregunta—. Me tomó mucho tiempo ganar esa confianza y tú todavía ni siquiera puedes estar acostada conmigo en la cama. Créeme, Annie, tú no eres una de esas chicas. Si tu vida alguna vez realmente está en peligro, vas a luchar por ella de manera impresionante.

—No sería suficiente —murmuré—. Odio ser tan impotente contra ti. Nunca me había sentido tan indefensa.

—No eres completamente indefensa. Tienes que tener en cuenta que he estado practicando autodefensa desde que tenía diez años. También soy un boxeador entrenado, cinta negra, y he pasado por campamentos y la academia de policía.

—¿En serio? —jadeé. Percy se encogió de hombros.

—Larga historia, pero el punto es, que he sido entrenado para derrotar a un atacante y tú me diste pelea. La mayoría de los chicos probablemente no tendrían una oportunidad contra ti. Realmente no tienes que preocuparte, porque nadie va a tocarte. Te lo juro, Annie.

Percy me abrazó con fuerza y con ese apretón finalmente me convenció de que estaba completamente segura. Incluso si en realidad era el asesino en serie y utilizaba sus habilidades con los cuchillos para matar un millón de rubias, él no me haría daño.

Me quedé allí, en los brazos de Percy. Pensando en todas las cosas que podía hacer. La vida extraña, emocionante y solitaria que ha tenido hasta ahora. El pasado trágico que de alguna manera era romántico. La parte más alucinante de todo era, que él parecía pensar que yo era lo único que necesitaba para darle sentido a todo.

Entendí lo que quería decir sobre sentirse abrumado.

—No puedo creer que fuiste apuñalado —susurré, tratando de comprender las cosas que me dijo esta noche—. ¿Tienes una cicatriz?

Su pecho se sacudió con su risa silenciosa y me recordó a Luke Castellan en clase de biología. A diferencia de mi viejo compañero de clase, Percy no parecía incómodo por mi morbosidad. Aparentemente, tampoco se sentía incómodo con la desnudez, ya que dijo—: No es muy impresionante. —Y se quitó la camisa más rápido que decir "abdominales fuertes."

Claro que había visto a Percy sin camisa una o dos veces, pero la primera vez sufría una conmoción cerebral, y las otras veces, habían sido a unos cuarenta metros de distancia a través de mi ventana. Esta vez, teniéndolo en mi cuarto, en mi cama, en medio de la noche, era completamente diferente. Contuve el aliento y traté de no mirar.

—¿Ves? —dijo Percy, pasando sus dedos por una pequeña línea rosa.

—Guau, ¿eso es todo? —le dije cuando por fin vi la cicatriz. Si no la hubiera señalado, tal vez ni la hubiera visto. Ahora tenía sentido por qué no la había notado antes—. Esperaba algo más mortífero.

Percy se rió. —Te dije que no era impresionante. El cuchillo no era muy grande, y se ha desvanecido con los años. Todavía se puede sentir, sin embargo.

Automáticamente extendí la mano, pero antes de tocar su piel me di cuenta de lo que hacía, y alejé mis dedos.

—Está bien —dijo. No estaba a punto de, ya saben, tocarlo, así que él tomó mi mano y  
la puso sobre la cicatriz.

—Tan cerca de tu corazón —susurré con voz temblorosa. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo rápidamente bajo mis dedos. No podía imaginarme a alguien clavando una navaja en él. Deteniéndolo. Matándolo—. Me alegro de que no acertaran —admití.

Cuando sin pensar comencé a pasar mis dedos una y otra vez sobre la cicatriz en su piel, su respiración se aceleró y sostuvo mi mano.

—Annie —dijo, enviando escalofríos por mi cuerpo—. Sé mi novia.

—¿Q-qué?

Gateé hasta el otro lado de la cama tan pronto como pude. No trató de detenerme, pero cuando lo miré sus ojos lucían más hambrientos de lo que jamás los había visto, y su pecho se agitó como si estuviera teniendo dificultades para respirar. Tragó saliva.

—Necesito que seas mía. No puedo soportar el perseguirte y todas esas tonterías. Estos momentos que tenemos, se sienten como que casi te tengo, pero siempre estoy preguntándome lo qué estás pensando y qué es lo que esperas para huir de mí. No puedo soportarlo. Es hora de que esto sea una relación verdadera.

—Yo…Eh…Yo no…

—Sí, sí lo haces.

—Déjame pensarlo.

Percy sacudió la cabeza y gateó hacía mí.

—No te estoy dando una opción —dijo, deteniéndose a sólo unos centímetros de mi cara.

—¿No? —pregunté estúpidamente. Esa era toda la pelea que yo iba a dar.

Percy sacudió su cabeza de nuevo y cerró la distancia entre nosotros.

—Voy a ser bueno para ti —dijo contra mis labios.

No podría haber discutido con él incluso si quisiera. Lo que, seamos realistas, no hacía. Me besó suavemente al principio, pero en el momento en que le devolví el beso, me besó duro. Tuve que envolver mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para evitar el caer de espaldas de la cama, y eso fue todo. Estaba en mi espalda con el peso de Percy sobre mí. Sólo que esta vez no tenía miedo de que fuera a matarme. Me preocupaba que tratara de enseñarme algo mucho más que sólo besar.

—Percy —dije una vez que finalmente me dio la oportunidad de respirar

.  
Movió su boca a mi cuello, y no me malinterpreten, me gustó. Me gustó mucho. Pero ni siquiera había sido su novia por treinta segundos y sin embargo algo me dijo que Percy no necesitaba, en todo caso, más estímulo del que ya le había dado. Lo empujé un poco hacia atrás y traté de nuevo.

—Percy, espera. Detente.

—Lo siento —dijo Percy, acercando sus labios a los míos para otro beso y luego dijo—: Lo siento. Tienes razón. Aún no estás lista para eso.

—No, no. No lo estoy —concordé antes de que yo cambiara de opinión. Entonces, para mi propio beneficio añadí—: No lo voy a estar por mucho tiempo.

—Está bien —dijo Percy con una sonrisa—. No te preocupes, voy a detenerme.

Retiró su peso y me acercó a él hasta que mi espalda se hallaba contra su pecho, de alguna manera su cuerpo se moldeó alrededor del mío

—¿Qué tal esto? —preguntó, burlonamente—. ¿Puedes soportar por lo menos esto?

_¿Estás bromeando?_ Nunca me sentí más cómoda en mi vida.

—Sí, lo puedo hacer —dije, ya medio dormida. Eran casi las 2:00 a.m. después de todo, y soy una chica de dormir temprano y levantarse temprano.

—En realidad, podría acostumbrarme a esto. —Ahora que no me sentía preocupada de nada más, el cansancio me consumía y estaba prácticamente en un estado de delirio—. Esto es bueno. Debería haber un nombre para esto.

—Cucharear. —Percy se rió entre dientes.

—¿Eh?

—Se llama cucharear.

—Cucharear. Me gusta cucharear. Guau, tengo que cerrar la boca antes de que cambies tu opinión acerca de mí.

Percy rió de nuevo.

—Duerme un poco, Annie —dijo. Así que lo hice. Caí dormida como un ladrillo en cuestión de segundos. Fue la mejor noche de sueño que había tenido en todo el verano. De hecho, estaba tan dormida que no desperté hasta que el sol empezó a iluminar mi habitación y Percy entraba nuevamente a escondidas por mi ventana, lo que significaba que se había colado por ella en algún momento y no me di cuenta.

—Lo siento —susurró—. No era mi intención despertarte. —Se metió debajo de las sábanas e hizo eso de cucharear otra vez. Aún se sentía increíble, incluso cuando no estaba medio dormida.

—Buenos días.

—Es temprano. Vuelve a dormir —dijo Percy mientras me besaba el cuello y luego se colocó en la misma posición en que había estado cuando me quedé dormida.

Era como si nunca se hubiera ido, pero ahora estaba duchado, con ropa fresca y oliendo increíblemente. Yo, por otro lado, probablemente tenía el pelo como un pajar y el aliento de la mañana, y estaba encantada de no estar frente a frente con él.

—¿Qué hora es? —le pregunté.

—Seis y media.

—¿Cuándo te fuiste anoche? Nunca te escuché salir.

—Hace una hora.

—¿Una hora? ¿Te quedaste toda la noche?

Percy se rió de la sorpresa en mi voz. —Te dije que iba a hacerlo. No me hubiera ido en lo absoluto pero tenía que consolidar mi coartada.

—¿Eh?

—Mi tía no presta mucha atención cuando llego a casa por la noche, pero creo que se daría cuenta si no regreso a casa durante toda la noche. Se levanta a hacer yoga a las seis y siempre comprueba que esté allí.

—Hablando de padres a quienes les gusta chequear a sus hijos, tienes hasta las nueve antes de que los míos despierten y entonces es mejor que no estés aquí.

—Ocho y media, entonces. Lo que significa que tenemos dos horas más para dormir y te prometo que estaré fuera cuando tus padres despierten.

_**El segundo capitulo lo subo a la tarde o a la noche :3**_

_**¿Saben? me dio risa el otro capitulo porque Percy conto su historia y todas les importo más el beso Percabeth**_

_**Bueno, dejen un review que les pareció este capitulo. **_


	18. Capitulo 17

_**Llalalalal Lo prometido. **_

_**No me pertenece ni la trama ni los personajes. **_

_**Capitulo 17**_

Percy mantuvo su promesa. Cuando llegaron las nueve de la mañana y Silena irrumpió en mi habitación como siempre, Percy estaba justo donde se suponía que debía estar: entrenando en su garaje.

Silena levantó la cortina hasta arriba de manera desagradable para anunciar su presencia.

—¿Te dormiste tarde? —espetó cuando gruñí y eché las mantas sobre mi cabeza.

—Como puedes ver —refunfuñé. Como no había posibilidad de que se fuera, me uní a ella en mi ventana para espiar a mi novio mientras entrena. Mi novio. Sonaba tan raro. Y todavía no se sentía real. Por un segundo me pregunté si era real. ¿Contaba si simplemente me había dicho que ahora era su novia? ¿O tenía que concordar con él, de hecho, para que fuera real? Después de pensarlo, sin embargo, estaba bastante segura de que había concordado con él, incluso aunque no lo hubiera dicho con palabras.

_Mi novio. _

—¡Hola! _—¿Cuándo comenzó Silena a aplaudir sus manos en mi cara?—._ ¡Tierra llamando a Annie!

—¿Huh?

—Escúpelo. Ahora mismo.

—¿Qué?

—Estás sonriendo como mamá en un concierto de los New Kids On The Block.

—¡No lo estoy!

—Y ahora te estás sonrojando. ¡Dime lo que está pasando!

_Percy ahora es mi novio. Mi novio digno de babear. Y, ¿cómo estuvo tu noche? _

—No pasa nada.

No podía decirle a Silena acerca de Percy. Me mataría. Aunque dudaba que Percy fuera a dejarme mantenerlo en secreto por mucho más. Probablemente iba a saltar a través de la puerta de entrada cantándoselo a mis padres en cuanto terminara de ejercitarse. Caray. Eso iba a ser incómodo.

Como sea. No iba a decir una palabra.

—Mentirosa, mentirosa. ¡Pantalones! ¡Prendidos! ¡Fuego!* ¡Lo ví!

—¡Qué fenómeno, Silena, cállate! —dije entre dientes, corriendo a través de la habitación para cerrar la puerta de un portazo—. ¡Si mamá y papá descubren que pasó la noche aquí, estoy muerta!

Los ojos de Silena se abrieron como platos.

—¿PASÓ LA NOCHE AQUÍ? —gritó. Afortunadamente lo gritó en un susurro—. Sólo lo había visto acompañarte a casa cuando volvías de hacer de niñera. ¿A qué te refieres con que pasó la noche aquí?

_¡Mierda! _

—¿Dije pasó la noche aquí? Me refería a que me acompañó a casa anoche.

—Dímelo todo ahora o le diré a papá.

—No delatarías a tu propia hermana.

—¡Si no dejas de pasar la noche con Percy no tendré una hermana!

—¿Podrías tranquilizarte? No es como si hubiéramos hecho algo.

—Oh por Dios, ¡te estás sonrojando otra vez! ¿Qué hicieron?

—¡Nada!

Silena parecía como si le fuera a salir vapor por las orejas y yo me sentía como si todo se derrumbara en mi cara. La conversación entera había sido a través de susurros, pero nos gritábamos con tanta fuerza la una a la otra que íbamos a terminar luchando violentamente.

Fui la primera en rendirme. Me hundí en la cama y me tranquilicé lo suficiente para hablar en voz normal.

—Me besó. Ahora soy su novia. Pero no pasó nada más. Sólo dormimos.

Silena no siguió mi ejemplo de calmarse. Pareció enojarse incluso más.

—El bicho raro recibe información de policías corruptos y acecha escenas del crimen y ¿tú decides ser su novia?

—No —dije indignada. Guau. Ahora sonaba como una niña de cinco años—. Él sólo me dijo que lo era. Dijo que no tenía opción.

—¿Y tú no pensaste que eso fue un poco espeluznante?

_En realidad era bastante ardiente. _

—¡ANNIE! —gritó Silena, horrorizada. Gritó de verdad esta vez.

_Mierda. Realmente tengo que arreglar el estúpido filtro de mi boca. _

—Sí, realmente lo haces.

_¡MIERDA! _

—Dame un respiro, Silena. No llevaba puesta la camiseta. ¿Cómo me podía resistir? Tú misma lo has dicho, que dejarías que te arrastrara a un callejón oscuro con tal de besuquearte con él.

—¿A qué te refieres con que no llevaba puesta la camiseta? Dijiste que sólo se besaron.

—No es lo que piensas. Sólo me mostraba la cicatriz de donde lo apuñalaron.

—De donde lo... —Silena se puso un poco verde y se dejó caer en la cama—. Comienza desde el principio —exigió—. Y que no se te ocurra dejar nada afuera.

Suspiré.

—Bien, veía Delta Force...

Le conté todo. Absolutamente todo. Y ella era bastante buena no interrumpiendo. Bueno, bien por Silena. Lo que significaba que me dejó terminar la historia sin hacerse cargo y crear su propia versión basada en lo que quería que pasara. Pero eso fue todo.

—Entonces —dije una vez que llegué a la parte donde me desperté con ella abriendo la cortina—. ¿Ahora ves que nos equivocamos completamente acerca de él, y que es totalmente dulce y que está bien para mí ser su novia? No te voy a mentir, Lena, estoy un poco emocionada acerca de esto. Después de anoche, ya no estoy tan nerviosa. Es justo como dijiste, creo que esto podría ser bueno para mí.

Volví a mirar afuera de la ventana. Percy ahora hacía levantamientos con sus piernas hacia afuera como una L en lugar de que colgaran debajo de él. Hombre, es tan ardiente. Y es todo mío. El pensamiento era suficiente para marearme.

—Annie, detente —dijo Ángela—. Basta de babearte.

—¿Por qué? —No podía evitar ponerme a la defensiva. Silena era una completa aguafiestas.

—Te diré por qué. Vamos a aclararlo —dijo, poniéndose seria—. Me estás diciendo que tu novio huérfano vio a su madre ser brutalmente asesinada, fue apuñalado, perdió a su padre, fue enviado a vivir con su tía loca, sacado de la escuela por lo que jamás conoció gente de su edad, entrenado para ser una especie de arma letal, y ahora te obliga a ser su novia.

_Eso casi lo resumía. _

—Y estoy diciendo que todo eso explica por qué Percy puede ser un poco...

—¿Un fenómeno? —ofreció Silena. Mientras que yo intentaba encontrar una palabra mejor para eso, Silena se levantó y comenzó a caminar por mi habitación—. De acuerdo, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con que todo eso tiene sentido: explica mucho acerca de Percy. El problema es que mientras que en tu retorcida mente ves eso como material para un excelente novio, yo veo a Jack el Destripador o al Unabomber*.

—Silena.

—Antisocial. Excéntrico. Con más problemas que el Sports Illustrated. Probablemente con un trastorno de personalidad, también conocido como sociópata. ¿Sabes quién más era sociópata? Ted Bundy*.

—Percy no es Ted Bundy, Silena. Y no es el Acuchillador de los Sábados por la Noche.

Silena se quedó sin aliento al recordar algo.

—Annie, ¡no hubo asesinato anoche!

—¿Qué?

—Estuvo en todas las noticias esta mañana. No se encontró ningún cuerpo. No hubo asesinato.

—Bien.

—No bien —discrepó Silena.

—¿No está bien que nadie haya sido asesinado anoche? —pregunté, confundida.

—¿No lo ves? —preguntó Silena_. Obviamente no._

—¿Ver qué?

—No hubo asesinato anoche porque Percy estuvo contigo toda la noche. ¡Es él! ¡Realmente es él! Tiene que serlo.

—¡Dale un respiro, Silena! —exploté finalmente—. No estuviste allí anoche. No lo viste, no es un psicópata. No lo conoces como yo. No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando, ¡así que sólo cállate!

—¡No me callaré! ¡Tu novio es un psicópata! ¡Es peligroso!

—¡Sólo estás celosa! ¡Estás enojada porque Percy me eligió a mí y no a ti!

Allí es cuando mi padre finalmente irrumpió en mi habitación medio dormido, frotándose la cabeza como si tuviera migraña. Su irrupción no podría haber sido más vital, tampoco, porque lo de los celos había empujado a Silena por el borde.

—¡Supérate a ti misma! —gritó y luego me llamó algo que estaba segura que le provocaría estar castigada. Papá se paró entre nosotras, y aunque Silena había empezado, me agarró a mí. Bien hecho, también, porque estaba a punto de arrancarle la cabeza a ella.

—¡Chicas! —gritó papá—. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? El vecindario entero puede escucharlas gritar.

—¡Silena está siendo una idiota!

—Annabeth —dijo mi papá, arrastrándome fuera de la habitación y empujándome por la puerta—. Ve a caminar y tranquilízate.

—¡Pero no hice nada! Ella es la que está...

—¡Ve a caminar!

Uh, sí, en realidad esa no era la primera vez que mi padre me decía aquello. Probablemente no era ni la milésima vez que me lo había dicho. Lo decía en serio, además. Esperaba que me fuera a dar una linda caminata... tenía algo que ver con lo poco razonable e incapaz de escuchar a nadie más cuando estoy realmente enojada.

Eh, probablemente tenga razón.

—Como sea —escupí, y me aseguré de golpear la puerta de la casa tan fuerte que las paredes retumbaban cuando salí.

Bajo a la calle en mis pijamas y descalza, golpeando el buzón mientras me iba. Escuché a Percy llamarme, pero no volví la mirada. Lo último que quería era pelearme con él porque me enojé con Silena —desplazar mi enojo es otra de mis encantadoras cualidades— o peor, accidentalmente contarle por qué peleábamos Silena y yo. Sí, eso iría realmente bien.

Debo haber caminado por dos buenas horas. Papá se había ido cuando llegué a casa, pero mamá me esperaba, pasando el rato con un libro, probablemente un psicoanálisis de cómo controlar a tu adolescente fuera de control.

Lo que dijo cuando entré por la puerta fue—: ¿Te sientes mejor?

_Lo que escuché fue—: Trae tu trasero aquí así podemos tener una charla. _

Me había calmado, pero no me sentía nada mejor.

Dije—: No, en realidad. —Y me hundí en una silla, respondiendo tanto a la pregunta formulada como al mandato no dicho.

—¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?

No sé por qué mi mamá siempre se siente obligada a hacer preguntas cuyas respuestas ya conoce. La fulminé con la mirada, lo cual no le gustaba. Otra vez, lo que dijo fue—: Tu hermana está realmente disgustada.

_Pero lo que yo escuché fue—: Cuida tu tono conmigo, jovencita. No quieres hacerme enfadar ahora mismo. _

—No sé por qué estás tan preocupada por ella —dije, sin vigilar mi tono como probablemente debería haberlo hecho—. Ella es la que irrumpió en mi habitación y metió sus narices en mis asuntos, que no le incumben. Es la que me gritó. Es la que me llamó una...

—Piensa que la odias —dijo mamá rápidamente antes de que pudiera terminar la oración.

—La odio de verdad.

—Dijo que sólo trataba de ayudar.

—Bueno, debería tratar de meterse en sus propios asuntos.

Mamá me miró pensativa por un minuto y luego llegó a mí desde otro ángulo.

—Percy vino hace un rato a buscarte. Te vio marcharte echando chispas. Parecía realmente preocupado.

Rondaba en busca de grietas en mi armadura, pero lo único que obtuvo de mí fue otra mirada malhumorada. Se metió en un enfrentamiento silencioso, el cual gané. Se rindió luego de dos míseros minutos.

—Annie, háblame. Dime lo que te está pasando.

—Silena está siendo ridícula. Como siempre.

—No, Annie. Dime lo que está pasando contigo. Algo te ha estado molestando últimamente.

—Sí, Silena.

—No es tu hermana.

Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y volví a agachar la cabeza.

—¿Dónde está papá? —pregunté, esperando distraerla.

—Se llevó a tu hermana a almorzar.

—¿Qué? —Eso dolió—. ¿Desde cuándo papá elige a Silena por sobre mí?

Mamá finalmente suspiró.

—Tu papá es genial cuando te suspenden por pelearte, o necesitas ayuda con tu castañazo*. Sabe lidiar con los golpes y moretones, o en tu caso, conmociones cerebrales y hemorragias nasales.

Cuando mamá consiguió esbozar una sonrisa sincera, mi estómago se revolvió.

—Estás en territorio desconocido para él ahora mismo —dice, confirmando mis sospechas de a dónde iba esta conversación—. Tu papá se llevó a Silena porque pensó que tal vez necesitabas a tu mamá esta vez. Así que háblame, Annie. No puedo ayudarte si no me dices lo que va mal.

—¡Ugh! Nada está mal conmigo. Estoy bien.

—Está bien estar alterada, Annie. Es un momento difícil de tu vida. Estás creciendo y cambiando...

—¡Oh por Dios, mamá! ¡Detente! —Me llevo las manos a los oídos y trato de no vomitar—. No voy a tener esta conversación. Me vino mi período hace como tres años. Ya sé acerca de los pájaros y las abejas.

No pude aguantar más y huí a mi habitación. Cuando llegué a las escaleras, mi madre me llamó con voz molesta.

—Si no quieres hablar conmigo sobre esto, entonces deberías ser más amable con tu hermana. Puede ayudarte, Annie.

Quince minutos más tarde, mamá llamó a la puerta de mi dormitorio. Me preparé para la segunda ronda de la charla de padres, pero en lugar de eso, sólo me pasó el teléfono inalámbrico.

—Aquí está —dijo en el receptor antes de entregárselo—. Me alegro de que hayan llamado. Necesita animarse un poco. Traten de hacerla entrar en razón, si pueden.

Puse el teléfono lejos de mamá y esperé a que ella se fuera antes de contestar.

—¿Percy?

—¡Chaseeeeeeeeee!

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Quién es Percy?

—¿Por qué necesitas que te levantemos el ánimo?

—¡Somos nosotros!

Una llamada de los tres J juntos siempre era un caos.

—Sé quienes son, idiotas. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Algo nuevo ha sucedido esta semana en el _campamento sus-vidas-son-más-emocionantes-que-la-mía_?

—Tomé un vertedero de seis libras —ofreció Jack.

—Mientes —reí. Los J siempre podían hacerme sentir mejor.

—Es cierto —dijo Josh—. Todo nuestro equipo ayudó antes y después.

—¡Y gané veinte dólares!

—Felicitaciones, Jack. Has llegado a un nuevo nivel de asco.

—Pero gané veinte dólares.

—Oh, Dios mío, chicos. Tienen que venir a casa. Me estoy volviendo loca.

—Eso es seguro —coincidió Jesse—. Si la mitad de los rumores que hemos escuchado son ciertos…

—¿Qué rumores?

—Nada importante —dijo Josh—. Así que te convertiste en una chica este verano.

Después, los chicos empezaran a soltar palabras tan rápido que no pude decir quién decía qué.

—Usas rosa.

—Coqueteas con los chicos.

—Vas a fiestas.

—Conseguiste un trabajo en Gap.

—Es Old Navy —me quejé. Como si eso fuera algo mejor.

—Tienes una linda delantera.

—¡Cuidado, Jesse! —le advertí.

—Le rompiste tanto la nariz a Valdez que va a necesitar una cirugía reconstructiva —dijo Josh rápidamente—. Estamos muy orgullosos de ti por eso, por cierto.

—Luego está el rumor que dice que usaste un vestido.

—Olvídate de eso. He oído que llevaba un bikini.

—Bluuugh. Ese es un pensamiento aterrador. No he oído ese.

—Cállate, Josh.

—No, chicos, tengo el ganador —salto Jack—. He oído que fuiste abajo y sucio con Charles Beckendorf.

—¡De ninguna maldita manera! —gritó Josh. Obviamente, no había escuchado eso, tampoco—. ¿Charles Beckendorf? ¿En serio? ¿Qué demonios, Chase?

—No fui abajo y sucio con nadie.

—Ahora, ¿quién es el mentiroso? —bromeó Jack.

—¿Quién te dijo eso, Jack? ¡Dime ahora mismo! Voy a patear su…

—¿Así que no te besuqueaste con Charles Beckendorf? Porque todo el mundo ha estado diciendo…

—¿Todo el mundo? ¿Quién es todo el mundo? ¡Están en el campamento!

—Chase, tú eres la única persona que queda en el universo conocido sin un teléfono celular. La mitad de la escuela nos envió un mensaje sobre ti esta semana.

Gemí y los chicos se echaron a reír. No podía culparlos, de verdad. No es como si nunca hubiera obtenido placer con su dolor.

—No te preocupes demasiado, Chase —dijo Josh, sonando bastante genuino—. Estamos llegando a casa en una semana y media. Lo arreglaremos. Vamos a tener una fiesta de manta y volver de nuevo a lo normal o algo así.

—Sí —dijo Jack—. Porque no voy a salir contigo si estás actuando como una chica.

—A menos que realmente tengas una delantera agradable.

—¡Jesse! ¡Habla una vez más acerca de mi delantera! ¡Te desafío!

—Sí, amigo —dijo Josh—. Estamos hablando de Chase. Eso es asqueroso.

—¡Ugh! ¡Muérdanme, perdedores!

Se sentía bien colgarles, pero no lo suficiente como para no estar completamente cabreada. Le grité a nadie en particular, y tiré el teléfono, rompiéndolo en pedazos cuando chocó con mi tocador. Luego manipulé mi equipo de música, subí al techo, cerré los ojos, y empecé a contar hasta infinito.

***  
—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí? —preguntó Percy, tomando asiento a mi lado.

—No lo sé. Seis, siete, ocho canciones.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—Nada. Estoy bien.

—Sí —dijo Percy con una sonrisa—. Tienes Rage Against The Machine sonando a todo volumen porque estás de un humor fantástico.

¿Recuerdan ese desplazamiento de los problemas de ira? Miré a Percy tan groseramente que no podía reír en este momento. Sin decir nada, se puso de pie. Por un segundo pensé que iba a dejarme con mi mal humor, pero en lugar de eso me llevó a Patty's y me ordenó un banana split.

—Creo que le debes una disculpa a tu buzón —dijo una vez que había helado en frente de mí.

—Mejor ahí que en el rostro de Silena —murmuré.

Percy sonrió mientras tomaba mi mano y examinaba los nudillos.

—¿Duelen?

Me encogí de hombros y llevó mi mano a sus labios, besando cada nudillo individualmente. No hizo precisamente que la hinchazón bajase, pero seguro que se sintió mucho mejor que el hielo.

—Voy a vendarte cuando lleguemos a casa —ofreció Percy. Soltó mi mano y dijo—: Entonces, ¿vas a decirme lo que está mal, o voy a tener que hacerte decirme?

—¿Es que va a ser un hábito contigo? —le solté—. ¿Forzarme a hacer cosas?

Percy se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

—Si es necesario.

—¿Y obligarme a ser tu novia? ¿Eso era necesario?

Para mi disgusto eterno, Percy se rió.

—No sólo era necesario. Era una cuestión de vida o muerte.

—¿De vida o muerte? ¿Ibas a matarme si decía que no?

Percy me dio una sonrisa de complicidad y dijo—: No hubiera dejado que dijeras que no. —Tomó un bocado de helado—. De la misma manera que no voy a dejarte decir que no pasa nada malo.

—No pasa nada malo.

La actitud juguetona de Percy había desaparecido en un instante.

—No me mientas, Annie. —Tuvo la audacia de hacer que sonase como una advertencia.  
Dos podían jugar ese juego.

—No me controles —gruñí—. No soy tuya. No te pertenezco. Sólo porque eres fuerte y posiblemente psico, no significa que puedes darme órdenes. No me gusta que me digan qué hacer. Pregúntale a Silena. Trató de decirme qué hacer esta mañana y casi la golpeo en la cabeza por ello.

—¿Y qué exactamente fue todo ese griterío esta mañana?

—Silena trataba de decirme que no podía salir contigo. Trata de mantenerme alejada de ti. Piensa que eres inestablemente… peligroso.

Percy me miró, pero no creí que fuera yo con quién él se enojó.

—¿Lo eres? —le pregunté.

—¿Peligroso? —repitió Percy con fuerza—. Para algunas personas, sí. ¿Para ti? No.

—Entonces, deja de actuar como si lo fueras. ¿Quieres algo de mí? Pídelo. No utilices el miedo para tratar de manipularme. ¡Me molesta!

Estaba tan arriba en este momento, que estuve a punto de llevar esa discusión a la playa de estacionamiento. Casi esperaba que Percy lo sugiriera en primer lugar, pero su estado de ánimo volcó en un instante. Me confundí por la repentina admiración en sus ojos.

—No voy a poder salirme con la mía nunca más, ¿verdad? —preguntó, casi atemorizado.

—Querías que no te tuviera miedo. Bueno, aquí estoy, sin miedo. No soportaré ninguna mierda estúpida, así que ya basta.

Percy me miró como si todavía no pudiera creer lo que sucedía. Una sonrisa se extendió por su cara inconscientemente y me dijo—: Nunca nadie me ordenó antes.

—Se siente bien, ¿no?

Estaba siendo irónica, pero la sonrisa de Percy se hizo aún más amplia.

—No tienes ni idea —dijo, y luego me atrajo hacia él para darme un beso.

No me dio un rápido beso _miren-a-la-linda-y-feliz-pareja_. Fue un beso _arrójennos-fuera-del-restaurante_. Cuando por fin se quitó de encima y se quedó sin aliento, hizo esa cosa en la que me mira a través de sus pestañas con un toque de vulnerabilidad, y dijo—: ¿Annie? ¿Podrías darle a tu novio sobreprotector un descanso y explicarme lo que está mal, así puedo hacer lo que sea para que se vaya y dejar de preocuparme por ti? ¿Por favor?

Me eché a reír muy a pesar mío, pero entonces suspiré y tomé mi cuchara. Esto iba a necesitar un montón de helado.

—No pasa nada malo, exactamente. Quiero decir, esta mañana Silena fue una idiota total, pero luego lo tuve con mi mamá, también. Además, les colgué a los J cuando llamaron. Esos idiotas estaban siendo ellos mismos, pero les he dado más que suficiente munición últimamente para merecer el fuego que tengo hoy.

—¿Qué quieres decir con munición?

—Supongo que no lo entiendes porque no me has conocido desde siempre, pero esto —hice un gesto para mis adentros—, la Annie que has conocido este verano no es la Annie a la que ellos están acostumbrados. Por alguna razón, todo es diferente. Estoy hablando de proporciones épicas. Como si hubiera sufrido una invasión en mi cuerpo. No sé qué está mal conmigo.

—No creo que haya algo mal contigo. —Percy Sonrió—. A mí me gusta cada cosa de ti. —Su sonrisa cayó y sus ojos se apretaron más pequeños mientras añadía—: Excepto tal vez tu afición por Charles Beckendorf.

—Bueno, a ti quizás te guste la nueva yo —le dije, haciendo caso omiso a la mención de Charles—. Pero nadie parece saber cómo tratarme. Mi hermana. Mis amigos. Definitivamente no Charles… todavía no puedo creer que el idiota me haya besado. Mis padres han prácticamente desaparecido por las paredes. "Crecer y cambiar" es la frase que mi madre usó cuando trató de hablar conmigo esta mañana. Y ahora los J estarán en casa en una semana y media.

—Ah, sí. El retorno de los amigos pródigos —dijo Percy. Había mantenido su tono ligero, pero aunque lo supiera o no, la cuchara en su mano ahora se encontraba doblada en un ángulo de noventa grados.

—Sí. Vienen a casa, y no sé qué hacer.

—¿Por qué tienes que hacer algo? ¿No son tus mejores amigos?

—Exactamente —le dije—. Me conocen mejor que nadie. No van a ser capaces de hacerme frente. Ni siquiera yo puedo tratar conmigo. Son lo último normal en mi vida, y cuando regresen y me vean vestida de rosa y saliendo con mi…

Me atraganté con la palabra y Percy se rió de mí.

—Novio, Annie. Tu novio. Puedes decirlo.

Excepto que no podía.

—Contigo. Van a enloquecer. Entonces me voy a enojar con ellos por ser idiotas. Tú te pondrás celoso y los odiarás como lo haces con Charles, y voy a tener que tomar una decisión. Si te elijo a ti, los J van a querer golpearte, y cuando traten los vas a matar. Entonces yo voy a estar muerta, vas a ir a la cárcel, y me veré obligada a pasar el rato con Silena y Charles por el resto de mi vida.

Percy arqueó una ceja hacia mí cuando terminé mi perorata.

—Pensaste todo esto una o dos veces, ¿verdad?

—¡Lo digo en serio!

Percy me atrajo hacia su pecho y envolví mis brazos alrededor de él sin siquiera pensar en ello. Esta cosa del novio tenía sus ventajas.

—Annie, trata de relajarte un poco —dijo Percy—. ¿Ayudaría si prometo no matarlos? No puedo prometer que me van a gustar. De hecho, tienes razón, más o menos ya los odio. Pero puedo controlarme. No voy a hacerte elegir.

_* Liar, liar, pants on fire! es un canto infantil que se le hace a la gente cuando miente, burlándose. _

_*Unabomber: sobrenombre que se le da al filósofo Theodore Kaczynski, quien es conocido por haber enviado cartas bomba motivado por su análisis de la sociedad moderna tecnológica. _

_*Ted Bundy: asesino en serie del siglo XX que mató cerca de cien mujeres._

_*__ Slap shot: el tiro más difícil de hacer en hockey sobre hielo. _

_**¿Les gusto? Yo me rei mucho con la llamada de los J. **_

_**Mi lado macabro está pensando seriamente desaparecerme una semana y dejarlos con la intriga. **_

_**Bueno, síganme que les pareció los capítulos en un hermoso y sensual Review. **_


	19. Capitulo 18

**Antes de que me quiera matar quiero decir que mis profesores creen que no tengo vida. **

**¡15 PUTAS PÁGINAS TUVE QUE HACER DE MATEMATICA!**

**Bueno, eso no me molesta, pero me molesta que tuve que hacerlas hasta las 12 de la noche. **

**¡Hoy se cumple un mes de la novela *w*!**

_**No me pertenecen ni la trama ni los personajes. **_

…_**.**_

_**Capitulo 18**_

El Lunes por la tarde, cuando fui la primera en responder a la puerta y encontrar al Detective Ethan Nakamura del departamento de policía de Detroit, casi caigo sentada en el piso. Dejando de lado el hecho de que el tipo tenía un aspecto tan oficial y aterrador con un arma colgando de sus caderas, parecía estar aquí para hablar conmigo.

De alguna manera, había asumido que sería Percy el que había tocado a la puerta porque no nos habíamos visto desde nuestra salida a Patty's de ayer. Anoche dijo que había cosas que tenía que hacer, y yo no lo había invitado al partido de hockey de esta mañana. No creía que fuera una buena idea, teniendo en cuenta su desagrado hacia Charles, y sabiendo como habían empezado a atosigarme los chicos desde que habían descubierto mi "buena delantera".

Así que, sí, que el gran policía de los barrios pobres pareciera saber exactamente quien era cuando abrí la puerta me dejó algo sorprendida.

—¿P-puedo ayudarlo? —tartamudeé. Sonrió con tranquilidad.

—Tú debes ser Annabeth.

—Uh, sí. —Escuché mentalmente a mamá gritándome que cuidara mis modales—. Es decir, sí, señor.

—Detective Pierce está bien, Annabeth.

—Annie.

—De acuerdo, Annie. Estoy aquí para hacer un seguimiento de la denuncia que puso tu hermana ayer por la tarde.

—¿Silena puso una denuncia?

—Sí, ya lo creo. Tengo que hacerle un par de preguntas más. ¿Por casualidad está en casa en este momento?

—Uh, sí. —Giré mi cabeza hacia las escaleras y grité—: ¡Silena!

Era la primera palabra que le dirigía desde nuestra pelea.

—¡Es para ti! —Miré de nuevo al policía, preguntándome si se suponía que debía dejarle pasar. No lo hice. Solamente abrí la puerta un poco más y dije—: Enseguida baja.

—¿Disculpa, Annie? —me preguntó el tipo cuando comencé a alejarme—. También me gustaría hablar contigo, si no te importa. Me gustaría escuchar tu opinión sobre el asunto.

—¿Qué asunto? —pregunté lentamente. Comencé a tener un mal presentimiento.

Antes de que el policía pudiera responder, Silena apareció en las escaleras. Ella se detuvo en seco cuando notó al uniformado en la puerta.

—Oh —dijo, sorprendida—. Hola.

Me lanzó una mirada nerviosa, y ahí fue cuando comprendí todo.

—¡Dime que no lo hiciste! ¿Llamaste a la policía por mi novio? ¿Estás loca?

—¡Bueno, obviamente tú no ibas a hacerlo! —gritó en respuesta.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

El oficial se aclaró la garganta. Hay algo en los oficiales de policía que te hacen sentir la necesidad de obedecer. Tanto Silena como yo nos detuvimos y esperamos sus instrucciones.

—¿Señoritas? ¿Podría pasar para poder resolver este asunto?

Una vez estuvimos todos sentados en la sala, Silena dijo—: Entonces, ¿por qué está usted aquí? Ya le dije al tipo de ayer todo lo que sé. Y para ser honesta, no creo que me creyera mucho. Creo que ni siquiera escuchó la mitad de lo que dije.

—Porque lo que dijiste era estúpido —refunfuñé—. Lo siento oficial, mi hermana le está haciendo perder el tiempo. Percy no es más asesino de lo que yo lo soy.

El estúpido tipo me ofreció una sonrisa condescendiente, y se dirigió a Silena.

—Es nuestro trabajo seguir cada pista que aparece, sin importar lo pequeña que sea, señorita Chase. Si está realmente preocupada, entonces hizo lo correcto en llamar a la policía. Ahora, ¿podría comenzar desde el principio?

—Pero, ¿por qué? Ya les dije ayer a los policías todo lo que sabía.

—Soy del Departamento de Policía de Detroit. El investigador a cargo del caso del Mutilador. Tengo mucha más información que el departamento local. Puede que encuentre algo en tu historia que los de blanco y negro ignoraron.

—Oh, de acuerdo.

—Entonces, háblame de ese chico, Percy.

¡Esa estúpida traidora se lo contó todo! Le contó como los asesinatos habían comenzado justo cuando él se mudó aquí, y cómo al principio había sido yo la primera en sospechar de él. Le dijo como Percy me había estado acosando, y cuando dije que me había secuestrado. Incluso le habló de su colección de cuchillos y su puntería. Luego, habló detalladamente sobre la muerte de sus padres, y su posible trastorno de personalidad. Eso pareció interesarle muchísimo al tipo, así que comenzó a hacerme montones de preguntas.

Entonces, Silena continuó hablando y le explicó que lo habíamos seguido y visto hablar con un tipo que parecía un agente secreto, y que después se había dirigido a la escena del crimen en Garden City. Cuando ella le contó sobre todas las preguntas que le hizo sobre Matt, el policía también pareció muy interesado en eso.

—¿Y quién es Matt?

—Sólo un estúpido al que mandé a tomar viento.

—Es un chico de último año de la secundaria Stevenson de Livonia. A él también le gusta Annie, y cuando la invitó a salir, Percy se puso todo loco de celos.

—¡No fue así! —protesté—. Fue sólo que no le hizo gracia el hecho de que prácticamente Matt estuviera acosándome. ¡A Charles tampoco le gustaba Matt, pero no te vi acusándolo!

—Charles no irrumpió en tu habitación ni te obligó a ser su novia. Percy es un psicópata y un acosador. ¿Por qué no puedes verlo?

—¿Entonces Percy irrumpió en tu hogar? —preguntó el detective Ethan. Tomaba notas de nuevo. Seguramente a este punto se estuviera quedando sin hojas en su libreta—. ¿Y te está obligando a ser su novia?

—No —contesté, y le repetí a Silena—. ¡No!

El oficial esperó por una explicación.

—De acuerdo —bufé—. Vino hasta la ventana de mi habitación, ¡la cual yo abrí para él! Y sí, dijo que no tenía otra opción más que ser su novia, pero sólo porque sabía que quería serlo pero me sentía muy nerviosa para decir que sí. No es un psicópata. Quiero retirar las acusaciones que haya sobre él.

El oficial se rió de mí como si fuera una niñita estúpida. Juro que estuve así de cerca de ir a la cárcel por agredir a un oficial de policía.

—Lo siento, Annie. Es mi trabajo seguir todas las pistas. Y mientras la historia parezca puramente circunstancial, debes admitir que hay muchas similitudes entre este chico y los asesinatos.

—Bien, pero no se atreva a poner mi nombre en esa queja con el de ella. No quiero tener nada que ver con esto.

—No te preocupes, Annie, estoy al tanto de tus sentimientos sobre el asunto. —El tipo dejó de hablar y me lanzó una mirada distante—. Es sorprendente —dijo, casi para sí mismo—, lo mucho que encajas con el perfil. Eres exactamente igual que una de las victimas.

—Heather Monroe —susurré automáticamente. La temperatura de la habitación descendió unos notables diez grados. Todos nos estremecimos.

—Puedo ver por qué tu hermana se está tomando esto tan seriamente —dijo el detective Ethan, hablando de Silena casi con admiración. Luego se giró para mirarme con un rostro lleno de preocupación—. Pensaría que deberías estar más preocupada por tu seguridad, dadas las circunstancias.

—Lo estoy. —No pude evitar el tono de queja en mi voz, y quise patearme internamente—. Sólo porque no crea que Percy sea un condenado asesino en serie no quiere decir que sea una idiota. Nunca salgo sola. No voy a ninguna parte cerca del centro de la ciudad, y me mantengo encerrada aquí cada fin de semana. Prácticamente, mi padre hace guardia con una escopeta.

—Buena chica. —El detective Ethan finalmente se levantó—. Bueno, gracias por su tiempo, señoritas. Comprobaré esto y…

—¡Pero él no ha hecho nada!

—Prometo ser muy discreto, Annie, y muy minucioso. No voy a andar acusando a nadie si no estoy seguro al cien por cien, y con evidencia sólida para apoyarme.

Entonces, se me ocurrió algo. Algo horrible.

—¿Va a hablar con él? —pregunté con un jadeo—.¿Va a decirle que Silena lo acusó a la policía?

—Oh, no, claro que no. —Hizo una pausa—. Si preguntara, no diría quién lo hizo. Si hay algo de verdad en esta historia, no queremos espantarlo. Revisaré el asunto con tranquilidad, y si necesito algo más de ustedes, se lo haré saber. No te preocupes, Annie, es probable que tengas razón y todo esto sea un malentendido. Sin embargo, por el momento, deberías ser un poco más precavida. No estés a solas con él, siempre lleva un móvil y gas pimienta contigo, y sigue haciendo lo que has estado haciendo para estar a salvo. No queremos que te suceda nada.

Silena y yo miramos por la ventana hasta que la patrulla hubo desaparecido. Silena se movió primero.

—Annie, tuve que hacerlo —dijo. Sonaba alterada, casi tanto como para llorar. Sin embargo, si de mi vida dependiera entender la razón por la cual estaba tan alterada, no tendría mucha suerte.  
Me enojé demasiado. No creo que haya estado tan enojada en toda mi vida. Me sentía tan enojada que ni siquiera quería golpearla. Ni siquiera podía mirarla. Simplemente me alejé de la ventana y caminé a mi habitación.

—Annie, sé que estás enojada —dijo Silena, siguiéndome por las escaleras—. Pero tenemos que estar seguras. Si no es él, entonces la policía lo sabrá y no tendremos que preocuparnos de nuevo. Pero si es… Annie, tenía que hacerlo.

Me siguió todo el camino hasta mi habitación, ahogándose en sus últimas palabras, a punto de llorar. No me importó. Entregó a Percy a la policía. Lo acusó de asesinar a cuatro chicas. Cerré la puerta justo en su cara y la ignoré durante los siguientes dos días.

***  
—De acuerdo, mira, si vas a venir conmigo entonces debes comportarte.

Percy arrugó su frente mientras dejaba caer su monopatín a sus pies. ¿He mencionado lo sexy que es que patine?

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Significa —dije atándome los cordones de mis patines—, que eres demasiado sobreprotector, y el hockey es un juego de contacto. Los chicos no se contienen sólo porque sea una chica. Si me golpean, no tienes permitido causar problemas.

La frente de Percy se arrugó todavía más profundamente y me lanzó un ademán indicando que era ridícula.

—También eres del tipo celoso —continué. Me reí gracias a la mirada feroz que recibí como respuesta a mi comentario—. Soy la única chica que juega, y la mayor parte del tiempo, soy la única chica presente. Me echan mierda por eso. Siempre. Lo más probable es que haya comentarios sugestivos y/o pervertidos hechos a mis expensas, y de nuevo, no tienes permitido causar problemas.

—Oye, si un tonto jugador de hockey se pone alegre con mi novia, no voy a sentarme allí y mirar.

—¿Percy? —le advertí—.¿Puedes manejarlo o no?

—Sólo no coquetees con medio vecindario como haces con Beckendorf, y no habrá ningún problema.

—Estar a quince metros de alguien del sexo opuesto no cuenta como coquetear. Supéralo o quédate en casa.

—Quiero verte jugar, así que voy contigo. Puedo entender que el partido es una práctica, pero me niego a que un montón de idiotas acosen sexualmente a mi novia, así que no prometo nada. ¡Olvídalo!

Durante un minuto nos miramos con ferocidad el uno al otro, pero ninguno de los dos dio un paso atrás, así que al final lo dejamos así y nos dirigimos al parque. Tuve que contener una risa cuando Charles nos saludó con una gran y amigable sonrisa cuando llegamos, diciendo que desde que tanto él como yo íbamos a ser los capitanes hoy, yo ya había perdido el partido antes de aparecer.  
Le dije a Charles que ya veríamos y me giré hacia Percy.

—Eso sólo son provocaciones deportivas, no coqueteo. —Percy estaba claramente muy poco convencido, así que le dediqué mi mejor movimiento de pestañas y agregué—: Voy a jugar. Diviértete dándole vueltas a la cabeza.

Percy me sostuvo por la muñeca cuando comencé a alejarme, me giró hacia él con tal fuerza que choqué contra su pecho. Sus brazos serpentearon alrededor de mi cintura al instante.

—Percy, vamos —dije, combatiendo un estremecimiento. No había nada tierno o inocente en la forma que me sostenía contra su cuerpo—. No delante de los chicos, ¿por favor?

Percy echó un vistazo sobre mi hombro, y cuando estiré mi cuello para ver si los chicos nos miraban, tomó mi mentón y lo movió hacia él.

—Sólo quiero darte un beso de buena suerte —dijo, y entonces durante el siguiente minuto, convirtió el parque en un lugar inadecuado para niños menores de trece años.  
Los silbidos de todo tipo y los comentarios rudos por parte de mis compañeros comenzaron inmediatamente, pero yo simplemente levanté cierto dedo en su dirección y dejé que Percy me besara.

—¿Has terminado de marcar tu territorio? —refunfuñé, alcanzando mi cabello para volver a hacer la cola de caballo que Percy había estropeado.

—Depende —contestó, sus brazos todavía reposaban alrededor de mi cintura—. ¿Entendieron todos el mensaje?

—Creo que todos en el estado de Michigan entendieron el mensaje —dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas.

—¡Silena! —exclamó Percy agradablemente. Demasiado agradable—. Qué agradable sorpresa. ¿Qué te trae al parque esta mañana?

No le había hablado a mi hermana desde antes de ayer, cuando el policía apareció en nuestra casa, sin importar lo mucho que había intentado ser agradable. Percy, por otra parte, parecía estar dando suficiente conversación por ambos.

Él había estado intentando con todas sus fuerzas redimirse por haber asustado a Silena. Especialmente desde que le dije que ella no quería que saliera con él. Al menos, creo que esa es la razón por la que ha actuado extra amigablemente con ella durante el último par de días. Qué mal que mientras más intentaba ser agradable, más espeluznante parecía.

—Sólo vine a ver de qué se trataba tanto escándalo —dijo Silena. Ella emanaba esa extraña combinación de miedo e ira cada vez que le había hablado a Percy esta semana. Se podría decir que quería molerlo a golpes, pero tenía mucho miedo para hacerlo. Recuerdo esos días. Estoy contenta de que hayan terminado.

—Si Annie pudo darle una oportunidad a salir de compras conmigo, supuse que era justo venir a ver uno de sus partidos.

_¡Mentira! _Vio que Percy venía conmigo y no quería dejarme a solas con él.

—Bueno, me alegro de que estés aquí —le contestó Percy a mi hermana mientras pasaba un brazo por sus hombros—. Voy a necesitar que alguien me explique el partido. También, para mantenerme alejado cada vez que alguien toque a Annie, dice que no se me tiene permitido causar problemas.

Percy se rió de su propio chiste, pero Silena parecía un poco mareada mientras él la conducía hacia el banco más cercano.  
Era algo bueno que Percy y Silena estuvieran allí, no para verme jugar, sino para mantener la vista en mí, ya que el partido terminó dos segundos después de haber comenzado.  
Matt era la última persona que esperaba que jugara hockey en mi parque, mi cancha, y no me di cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Teniendo en cuenta que una vez estaban todos los cascos puestos y las camisetas puestas, todos eran bastante iguales. Miré dentro de aquellos ojos cuando nos enfrentamos, pero no lo reconocí hasta más tarde cuando ilegalmente me tiró al suelo tan fuerte que comí pavimento. El hecho de que me hubiera dado un golpe en mi pecho no podía ser más obvio.

—Ups, lo siento.

Ignorando el dolor ardiente en mi pecho, salté a mis pies e intenté tomar a mi agresor un segundo antes de que Percy lo hiciera. Percy parecía un asesino, pero ni loca iba a robarme esa pelea. Lo empujé, y entonces me fui contra el tipo que me había golpeado.

—¡¿Qué diablos?! —chillé.

—¿Qué sucede, Annie? Creía que te gustaba jugar duro.

En ese momento fue cuando lo reconocí.

—¿Matt?

—Así que me rechazaste por el gran hermano, ¿eh? —se burló—. No te molestes. —Apuntó con la mirada a mi pecho y sonrió—. De todos modos, no las noté como creí que sería. Son más pequeñas de lo que parecen.

Acarreé contra Matt lanzando un golpe con todas mis fuerzas, pero él lo esperaba. Atrapó mi golpe y torció mi brazo detrás de mi espalda con tanta fuerza que casi creí que me lo sacaría del hombro.

—Entonces, te gusta jugar duro —dijo riendo, y ahí fue cuando todo se volvió un infierno.  
Percy voló contra Matt, liberándome de un golpe de su agarre, lanzándome también al suelo en el proceso. Charles se hallaba allí mismo para echarme una mano. Me preguntó si me encontraba bien, pero no era por mí por quién me preocupaba en ese momento.

—¡Percy!

Percy se había movido tan rápido que no creí que nadie, además de Matt y yo, supiera lo que ocurría hasta que grité—: Suelta eso, Percy. Estoy bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Percy mantuvo el filo de su cuchillo en la base del cuello de Matt.

—Si vuelvo a verte alguna vez —dijo, con su voz inquietantemente controlada—, será razón suficiente para mí.

El rostro de Matt se había vuelto pálido y el círculo de chicos que nos rodeaba se había congelado.

—¡Percy, cálmate! ¡Estoy bien!

Lentamente, alejé la mano de Percy del cuello de Matt y agarré el cuchillo.

—¿Ves? —pregunté, volviendo a guardar la cuchilla y después lo puse frente a la vista de Matt—. A esto me refería con no causar problemas.

Se estiró para tomar el cuchillo, pero lo atraje lejos de él y lo introduje en los bolsillos delanteros de sus pantalones. Miré alrededor, a todas las caras sorprendidas de mis amigos. Suspiré.

—Vamos —dije a un Percy todavía enojado—. Demos una vuelta en coche o algo por el estilo, pero no en tu pedazo de mierda de Beemer.

La multitud se removió para darnos una salida. Solamente Charles fue lo suficientemente valiente para dar un paso al frente y ayudar a Matt.

—Entonces, uh —me dijo mientras colocaba al chico sobre sus pies—. Te vemos el sábado, ¿no?

—Será lo mejor —dije, y lo despedí con un golpe de manos. Entonces, ya que estaba lo bastante cerca y Matt no lo esperaba, le di con mi rodilla en su miembro hasta ponerlo en el suelo—. Ups. Lo siento. Nos vemos, chicos —saludé a la multitud estupefacta sin mirar atrás.

A Silena le costó un minuto juntar el valor necesario para ir tras nosotros.

—¡Espera! ¡Annie! ¿A dónde crees que vas?

—A quitar algo de hierro al asunto —dije—. Con Percy. Y sin ti.

Me sorprendí cuando mi hermana tuvo el descaro de cruzarse en mi camino.

—Creo que no. Acaba de amenazar con un cuchillo a una persona.

—Me defendió. Matt casi me rompe el brazo.

—No me importa, no irás a ninguna parte con él.

El rostro de Percy volvió a enrojecer de rabia. Comenzó a decir algo pero no pudo encajar palabra antes de que gritara.

—¡¿Entonces, por qué no llamas a la policía?!

Su cara se transformó de repente. Casi como si mis palabras tuvieran algún súper poder, dos autos de policías aparecieron a la vuelta de la esquina. No podía creerlo. Me quedé allí, asombrada, cuando Silena sostuvo el teléfono que había dejado junto a mis pertenencias en la mesa de picnic, frente a mí.

—Ya lo hice —susurró. Percy y yo nos miramos el uno al otro, y el dolor en su expresión fue suficiente para hacer que odiara a mi hermana para siempre. Ella también lo sabía. Lo podía ver en mis ojos.

—Annie, tenía un cuchillo en la garganta de Matt. Sólo estaba siendo responsable. —Miró a Percy, quien todavía lucía sorprendido y no sabía qué decir—. Lo siento, Percy. Pero no me digas que no eres capaz de usarlo. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

Miramos detrás de nosotros. Los policías hablaban con los demás chicos. Algunos apuntaban en nuestra dirección. Entrelacé mis dedos con los de Percy y suspiré.

—Entonces vamos.

Al final, mi hermana logró que me arrestaran. La policía tomó declaración de todos en el parque, y luego nos transportaron a Matt, a Percy y a mí a la comisaría.  
Después de escuchar la historia completa, la policía nos preguntó si queríamos presentar cargos de acoso, ya sea físico o sexual, contra Matt. El tipo es un imbécil, pero hacer eso va en contra de las reglas de los partidos en el parque. Sin mencionar que si yo presento cargos en su contra, él podría presentar los mismos cargos contra mí, por casi retraer uno de sus testículos. Eso habría abierto las puertas a otro millón de chicos de presentar cargos contra mí. Valdez podría, probablemente, encerrarme durante veinte años en la cárcel, culpable por todas las veces que lo había golpeado.

Cuando me negué a presentar cargos, Percy se enojó muchísimo conmigo y comenzamos a discutir. Entonces, Matt hizo un comentario para nada necesario, llamándome de _"naturaleza fácil"_, y me lancé contra él. Los policías me tuvieron esposada casi tan rápido como Percy había puesto aquel cuchillo en la garganta de Matt un rato antes.

Matt y yo recibimos una severa advertencia, y nos dijeron que si nos encontraban peleando de nuevo, seríamos fichados por conducta indisciplinada y nos harían pasar la noche allí. Pero, gracias a todo eso de _amenazar-con-un-arma-letal_, el pobre Percy fue acusado de delito menor y dejado en libertad bajo fianza por su tía. Todos fuimos amenazados con asistir a clases de control de ira asignadas por el tribunal.

Después de todo eso, estaba segura que cualquier tipo de relación entre Percy y yo, iba a convertirse en una historia como la de Romeo y Julieta. Ya saben, _**prohibida**_. Entonces, vi la mirada en el rostro de mi padre cuando fue a recogernos, y mis sospechas fueron confirmadas. Él se encontraba **furioso****.**

_**Posibles sugerencias a muerte a Silena por favor dejar un Review, Gracias. **_

_**Lalalaa ¿Les gusto el capitulo? *w***_


	20. Capitulo 19

_**Espero que les haya gustado la aparición de Ethan en el antiguo capitulo. **_

_**No me pertenecen ni la trama ni los personajes. **_

_**Capitulo 19**_

No puedo creer que mi papá me dejó venir esta noche. Incluso si es justo al otro lado de la calle, todavía es sábado. Me encontraba recostada sobre mi estómago con la bolsa de frijoles, sintiéndome cada vez más envidiosa de la silla de juegos de Percy. Ya que no se nos permitía salir en cualquier tipo de cita verdadera, Percy me exigió venir a jugar algunos videojuegos "reales". Él se ahogaba en esos videojuegos "reales" y yo en Dr. Pepper y Twizzlers.

—No puedo creer que te permitieran venir, para empezar. Estaba seguro de que tus padres nunca iban a dejar que te viera de nuevo después del otro día.

—Al principio no iban a hacerlo. Amigo, nunca he visto a mi padre tan enojado. Por supuesto, todo lo que Silena le dijo antes de que fuera a buscarme, fue que me metí en una pelea y que tú sacaste un cuchillo y amenazaste a alguien de muerte.

—Como dije. No puedo creer que te permitieran venir esta noche.

—Bueno, sí, pero luego le conté como Matt básicamente me acechaba. Puede que haya exagerado un poco. También quizás lo adorné un poco para él. Ah, y si mi papá pregunta, mi hombro todavía me duele ya que Matt estuvo a punto de romperlo.

Percy me dio una mirada de soslayo. —Así que eres una pequeña mentirosa, ¿verdad?

—Por suerte para ti. Cuando terminé eras básicamente un héroe para mi papá. Hasta que me vi obligada a utilizar la palabra _**N**_, de todos modos.

—Novio, Annie. La palabra es novio. En serio, te prometo que no te va a matar decirlo.

—Lo que sea. Después de la palabra** N**, ocurrió que eras el número uno en su lista de víctimas. Pero al instante, te convertiste en el héroe de mamá, por lo que todo se equilibró. Además, ayudó el hecho de que tu tía se acercara ayer para abogar por tu caso.

—¿En serio?

Me extrañé ante la sorpresa de Percy.

—Fue una decisión muy inteligente. Ella fue quien realmente los hizo cambiar de opinión. Estaba segura de que la habías enviado allá.

Percy sacudió la cabeza.

—No tenía ni idea. Ayer me fui todo el día.

—Oh. Bueno, trabajó muy bien con mis padres. Les dijo sobre lo mucho que lo sentía, y lo mucho que tú lo sentías, y cuánto quieres a su pequeña Annabeth, y cuan devastado estarías si tuviéramos que romper. Allí es donde la palabra** N** entró a jugar. Ugh. Eso fue peor que ser arrestada.

Percy se rió de mí otra vez, pero opté por ignorarlo.

—Ella dijo que sólo reaccionaste ante Matt con tanta violencia, porque ésta es la primera vez que has estado enamorado, y que estás realmente abrumado por ello.

Las cejas de Percy volaron tan alto que prácticamente se mezclaron con el nacimiento de su cabello. Golpeé mi mano sobre mi boca.

—Lo siento —murmuré—. No iba a decirte esa parte.

Tuvimos la peor de todas las pausas incómodas y no es broma, vi las mejillas de Percy volverse de color rosa. Tuve que volver a la conversación.

—Después, tu tía siguió y siguió hablando sobre lo difícil que este cambio ha sido para ti y sobre cómo yo realmente te ayudaba a hacer la transición. Entonces, ella preguntó si podía hablar con mis padres a solas, y Silena y yo nos encerramos en nuestras habitaciones. Traté de escuchar a través de los respiraderos, pero realmente no podía oír mucho. Creo que les contaba acerca de todo lo que has pasado con tus padres y eso, tratando de explicarles por qué siquiera tenías el cuchillo en primer lugar. Cuando se fue, mis padres no dijeron mucho durante el resto de la noche, sólo que estaba bien que te viera de nuevo, siempre y cuando dejaras de llevar armas ocultas.

Percy se quedó callado por un momento. Parecía haber perdido las palabras. Finalmente, dijo—: ¿Ella realmente usó la palabra A?

—Hombre. —Asentí gravemente—. Y fue peor que la palabra N. Mucho peor.

Cuando Percy frunció el ceño, me volví desesperada por cambiar de tema.

—Estoy pensando que tengo que invertir en una silla como la tuya. Te ves muy cómodo. —Dejé mi dispositivo de juego y pasé mi bolsa de frijoles a la cama de Percy. Después de un lindo y gran estiramiento, miré hacia la pantalla del televisor y le dije—: No entiendo tu fascinación con este juego. Es tan lento. Soy una jugadora de hockey. Me gusta mucho más Halo, donde sólo puedo correr hacia allí y volar cosas.

—Impulsiva, irracional e impaciente —dijo Percy—. Me temo que serías una terrible asesina. Yo, por el contrario —en ese preciso momento, un tipo del juego caía al suelo, muerto—, sería un gran asesino. No es que quiera matar a nadie, pero siempre he deseado poder probarlo. Sólo para ver si podría salirme con la mía.

Me atraganté con el Dr. Pepper que bebía.

—Sólo estoy diciendo —murmuró Percy—. Apuesto a que podría.

—Y te preguntas por qué mi hermana piensa que eres el Acuchillador de los Sábados por la Noche.

Percy me miró, sorprendido, así que le dije—: Sólo estoy diciendo.

Apagó el juego, y se unió a mí en la cama.

—¿Silena piensa que soy como el asesino?

—No. Piensa que tú eres el asesino.

Cuando Percy frunció el ceño, me encogí de hombros.

—Puedo verlo.

—¿Puedes verlo? —preguntó Percy, horrorizado.

—No lo creo. —_No ahora, de todos modos_—. Sólo estoy diciendo que puedo entender cómo llegó a esa conclusión. Ya acordamos que hay un montón de similitudes entre ustedes, y debes admitir que hay cosas sobre ti que no cuadran.

—¿Cómo qué? —preguntó Percy. Todavía seguía con el ceño fruncido, como si quisiera discutir conmigo, pero era demasiado curioso para no preguntar.

—Bueno, por ejemplo, cómo es que sabes tanto sobre el crimen y esas cosas. Acabas de admitir que piensas que podrías salirte con la tuya, pero no sólo en la medida en que una persona puede aprender viendo CSI. Cuando fuimos al concesionario de coches, era como si realmente supieras de lo que hablabas. Así como también entiendes la mente de un asesino.

—Annie, desde que tenía nueve años he vivido con una mujer que come, respira y duerme misteriosos asesinatos. —Percy se levantó y tiró de una de las treinta y cinco novelas de bolsillo fuera de su estantería, y me la entregó—. Mi tía es la autora de la novela negra más vendida. Cuando No está ocupada planeando el asesinato perfecto, está investigando la manera de hacerlo.

—Así que eso explica las cajas en tu garaje. ¿Son todas sus notas y esas cosas?

Percy asintió.

—Y adivina quien la ayuda a reunir todas esas notas. Básicamente he pasado los últimos ocho años de mi vida como asistente de investigación glorificado, un pasante con cama adentro.

—¿No hay leyes de trabajo infantil en contra de eso?

Percy se rió.

—No ha sido tan malo. Tía Sally es una especie de investigadora metódica. Ya sabes, como si tú fueras a escribir un libro sobre un boxeador…

—Debería entrenar con Georges St. Pierre —terminé por él.

—Armas de entrenamiento, formación médica, psicología clínica, la ley Penal... Hemos investigado todo. Pasamos días enteros en la cárcel, entrevistando asesinos convictos, ayudando a realizar una autopsia. Estuvimos en campamentos militares, en la academia de policía, en el FBI, eso fue lo mejor. Llegamos a sentarnos en la base de operaciones para un artículo cubierto. Pude conocer el Director del FBI. Es un tipo increíble. —Percy me lanzó una mirada de reojo y añadió—. Más genial que Chuck Norris.

—Nadie es más genial que Chuck Norris —argumenté—. Ese tipo es tan genial que puede patear un sable de luz y romperlo en dos.

Percy se echó a reír y no pudo resistirse, tirando de mí a sus brazos.

—Si tú lo dices —carcajeó—. Pero, ¿puedes comprender ahora? Cómo es que puedo estar un poco fascinado con el asesinato. En realidad estoy pensando en unirme al FBI. Tal vez ser un generador de perfiles.

—Tiene sentido —concordé—. Tú puedes no ser tan bueno en la interacción con las personas, pero realmente sabes como leerlas.

Percy debió haberse sentido agradecido por mi cumplido, o aburrido de la conversación, o simplemente tenía las hormonas de un muchacho de diecisiete años de edad, porque respondió a mi declaración besando mi cuello. Y no me refiero a que solamente lo besó. Quiero decir que realmente lo besaba. Mucho. Por todos lados. Tenía su boca en mi oreja, debajo de mi barbilla, en la base de mi garganta...

¿Puedo decir que aquella era una manera totalmente diferente a ser besada en la mejilla, o incluso en los labios? No esperaba sentir lo que fuera que estaba sintiendo tan pronto, pero, diablos, era intenso. Di un grito ahogado y luego por alguna razón escupí—: Dime por qué te mudaste.

—Porque tú te encontrabas aquí —murmuró Percy entre besos. Bajó la manga de mi camisa y me besó en el hombro desnudo. Esto fue tan malo como besar mi cuello, tal vez peor. Me estremecí con tanta violencia que entré en pánico.

—Muy gracioso —le dije, luchando por salir de la cama. Percy suspiró cuando me senté en la silla y empecé a batir la primera soda que pude encontrar—. ¿Por qué realmente viniste a vivir aquí? —le pregunté después de que había terminado casi toda la lata en un sorbo—. ¿No deberías estar en una casa de un millón de dólares en Grosse Point o algo así?

—Investigación —dijo Percy, claramente haciendo pucheros mientras se quedaba tumbado en su cama. Solo—. Ella hará algo parecido a "_Amas de casa desesperadas"_ con este nuevo libro: Secretos Suburbanos. Pero nunca ha vivido en los suburbios. Yo no esperaba dejar Beverly Hills por algún suburbio al azar, así que me dejó escoger a donde nos mudaríamos. Elegí Detroit debido a su reputación, y esta casa, porque cuando la inmobiliaria nos la enseñó, tú hacías la tarea en el techo, mientras comías helado y escuchabas Social Distortion.

—No recuerdo haberte visto. —Pero me había dado demasiados detalles como para que no fuera verdad.

—Me mudé aquí por ti, Annie —confirmó Percy, golpeándome con toda la fuerza de sus ojos, y parecía muy satisfecho de sí mismo cuando me sonrojé.

Se levantó, me levantó de la silla de juegos, y me dejó caer de nuevo sobre su cama. Sus ojos brillaban con picardía mientras decía—: ¿Algo más que quieras añadir a este interrogatorio? Tal vez te gustaría saber lo que sueño cuando duermo…

—Um, nope. —Tenía la sensación de que sabía lo que soñaba, y si le preguntaba, él podría enseñarme—. Estoy bien ahora. Me has convencido. No eres más que un normal, no asesino en serie, adolescente.

Seth se inclinó como si fuera a ir por mi cuello de nuevo, pero antes de que sus labios tocaran mi piel, se sentó y frunció el ceño.

—¿Tu hermana de verdad cree que soy el Acuchillador de los Sábados por la Noche? ¿En realidad cree que maté a todas esas chicas?

—Me temo que sí. ¿Por qué piensas que ha estado tan loca últimamente? Cree que la única razón por la que no me has matado todavía es porque te gusto, y que voy a estar muerta al momento en que te canses de mí.

—Eso es ridículo, lo sabes. Para empezar, nunca podría cansarme de ti, y en segundo lugar, no podría matarte, incluso si quisiera.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque soy tu novio. Si alguien te matara, yo sería el sospechoso _número uno._ Los asesinos en serie no pueden matar a la gente que conocen, sin importar qué. Sería demasiado fácil conectarlo con los asesinatos. Si yo fuera el asesino, entonces tú estarías completamente segura.

—Es bueno saberlo. Voy a tener que decírselo a Silena.

—Me gustaría tener la tentación —dijo Percy, su estado de ánimo se tornaba repentinamente peligroso—. Si yo fuera el Acuchillador de los Sábados por la Noche, estaría completamente torturado por ti.

Antes de que supiera lo que pasó, Percy me había clavado la espalda en la cama, con las manos ligeramente por encima de mi cabeza.

—¿Lo harías? —le pregunté, todavía un poco sin aliento por el rápido cambio en su estado de ánimo.

—Annie, eres exactamente el tipo del asesino, con una sola excepción: eres una luchadora. Tu fuerza y espíritu plantean un desafío increíblemente atractivo. Cada día me siento tentado a empujarte hasta el límite, sólo para ver de lo que eres capaz. Por no decir que estás fuera de los límites. O, lo estarías si yo fuera él. No hay nada más dulce que lo que está prohibido. —Percy bajó su boca a mi oído y susurró—: Eres bastante desesperante como para hacer que, incluso el hombre más controlado, pierda su enfoque. —De alguna manera, hizo que un escalofrío corriera por mi espalda. Entonces, empezó a besarme de nuevo.

—E-Es una buena cosa que no seas el asesino, entonces —tartamudeé, tratando con las emociones conflictivas que el deseo creaba en mí, y con el miedo que pensé que había conquistado, pero fue la reacción natural de mi cuerpo ante su intensidad.

Percy se separó lo suficiente para mirarme a los ojos.

—¿Y si lo fuera? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Um —dije, tomando nota de mi comprometedora posición por debajo de él, en la cama, con las manos clavadas encima de mi cabeza—. ¿Entonces esto sería muy incómodo?

En otro flash se echó a reír alegremente, dándome uno de sus suspiros felices con el _"Oh, Annie"_ en él, y luego me besó como si planeara nunca parar.

Mi primera lección de besuqueo duró unos dos minutos antes de que el timbre de la puerta sonara.

—¿Alguien pidió una pizza? —jadeé, tratando de incorporarme.

—No le hagas caso —contestó Percy, decidido a no dejarme respirar. Yo estaba sorprendentemente dispuesta a satisfacer su solicitud, hasta que el timbre sonó de nuevo varias veces seguidas. Quien fuera que estuviera allí, se encontraba asustado o enojado por algo.

—¡Mierda!

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Percy cuando lo empujé lejos de mí, presa del pánico, y traté desesperadamente de rehacer mi cola de caballo.

—Podría ser mi padre.

—¿Sería eso un problema?

—¿Teniendo en cuenta que le dije que tu tía iba a estar en casa toda la noche y que estaríamos abajo viendo películas con ella todo el tiempo, y sin duda no solos en casa, en tu habitación, besándonos? Sí, podría ser un gran problema.

—Guau. Realmente eres una mentirosa. —Percy se echó a reír, pero su risa se convirtió en un suspiro mientras se sentaba y arreglaba su camisa—. Y ahora que finalmente te tenía justo donde he tratado de tenerte durante semanas...

—Oh, vamos.

Cuando llegamos abajo, pudimos oír a Silena gritando por la puerta.

—¡Annie! Abre. ¡Tengo que hablar contigo!

Pensé que Percy iba a sacar un arma de fuego. Silena había estado gastando su último nervio desde hacía ya algún tiempo, y cuando resultó que era la que nos había interrumpido, él golpeó su gorra.

—Tienes que estar bromeando —dijo, al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta—. ¿QUÉ?

Silena lucía pálida. Miró a Percy como si pensara que iba a arrancarle la cabeza si ella se acercaba demasiado. No habló con él, sólo a mí.

—Sólo necesito hablar contigo un momento —dijo desesperadamente—. En privado. ¿Por favor?

Se veía legítimamente molesta, cosa que no era común en ella, así que decidí que me apiadaría.

—Cinco minutos.

—¡No! —me gritó Percy.

—¿Perdón? —le pregunté, incrédula. Me sentía tan enojada con mi hermana como Percy, pero él estaba a punto de volverse loco.

Percy posó sus ojos en mí. —No puedes darle lo que quiere. Sólo se pondrá peor si lo haces. No hables con ella.

Sonaba más como una sugerencia que como un pedido, pero aún así...

—Dime qué hacer una vez más.

Percy me miró tan fuerte que su rostro se puso rojo brillante, pero contuvo todo el argumento que iba a soltar, y en su lugar dijo—: Lo siento. No me refiero a perder los estribos, pero Annie, ella hizo que me detuvieran.

—Uh, sí, también me llevó a la comisaría, pero no me estoy volviendo loca por eso. Pidió hablar conmigo por un minuto. Llegó a decir por favor.

—Te está manipulando.

—¡No lo estoy! —gritó Silena, por fin lo suficientemente valiente, o al menos lo suficientemente molesta, como para enfrentarse a Percy—. Annie, realmente necesito hablar contigo.

—¿Sobre qué? Tú nunca tienes que hablar conmigo.

Los ojos de Silena parpadearon hacia Percy antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

—No lo puedo creer —murmuró Percy, volviendo toda su furia sobre Silena—. ¡Déjanos en paz! No he hecho nada malo. No he lastimado a Annie, y no te he tocado. Ella es feliz. Yo estoy feliz. Tus padres son felices. Sea cual sea tu problema conmigo, supéralo, o las cosas entre nosotros se van a poner muy feas.

_Oh. No. Él no lo hizo. _

—Guau. ¿Acabas de amenazar a mi hermana?

Percy fue sorprendido por mi enojo repentino. Se veía confundido y, definitivamente, no feliz.

—¿De qué lado estás?

—No del tuyo si vas a decirme con quien puedo o no puedo hablar, y si amenazas a mi familia.

La cara de Percy se arrugó como si estuviera traicionándolo.

—Annie.

Trató de suplicarme, pero al verlo vulnerable sólo me molesté aún más. No podía amenazar a mi familia y luego hacerme sentir pena por él al respecto. No importaba cuan ardiente fuera.  
Instintivamente, enganché el brazo en el de mi hermana y empecé a guiarla a casa.

—Te llamaré cuando no esté tan cabreada como para querer golpearte —solté sobre mi hombro—. ¡Y no te comas todos mis Twizzlers!

—Gracias, Annie —dijo Silena, sorbiendo su nariz mientras nos dirigíamos a casa—. No creí que fueras a escucharme. Creí que me odiabas.

Tan pronto como la puerta de entrada estuvo cerrada, tiré de mi brazo fuera de ella.

—No lo hice por ti —dije, y entonces levanté mi voz en un grito—. ¡Y sí te odio! Primero trataste de que me gustara Percy cuando no quería que sucediera. Después arruinaste mi primer beso. Luego, trataste de que dejara de gustarme el chico que querías que me guste en primer lugar. Hiciste que me arrestaran. Y ahora, estás logrando que me peleara con mi primer novio. ¡¿Por qué no te quedas fuera de mi vida?!

Grandes y gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por el rostro de Silena, pero no me importaba. Al menos, me dije que no me importaba, pero sabía que era una mentira porque me dolió cuando me encerré en mi habitación, y fue difícil ignorarla cuando me llamó.

Creo que Silena y yo habíamos tenido demasiadas peleas últimamente, porque mi padre vino a mi habitación y literalmente me arrastró escaleras abajo por el brazo. Podía escuchar a Silena en la oficina de mamá, llorando antes de que yo llegara.

—¡No tiene importancia! Ella siempre me ha odiado. ¡Siempre! —decía.

—Ah, como si tú nunca me hubieras odiado, también —le dije cuando mi padre me llevó a la oficina—. ¡Estás avergonzada de mí!

—¡BASTA! —explotó mi papá—. ¡Ustedes dos se van a quedar aquí hasta que aprendan a llevarse bien!

Mamá se deslizó rápidamente fuera de la oficina cuando papá dijo—: Annabeth, si pones un dedo sobre tu hermana, voy a inscribirte en una escuela militar este otoño.

Con eso, nos encerró en la oficina. Sonaba como si hubiera acercado una silla de la mesa de la cocina, y la hubiera puesto delante de la puerta para que no pudiéramos escapar.

Meditar en silencio parecía un plan mucho mejor que darnos besos y arreglarnos, por lo que me dejé caer en la silla del escritorio y me dispuse a sentarme allí toda la noche. Era difícil mantenerme tan enojada como me sentía, sin embargo, cuando Silena lloró lo suficiente como para tener mocos corriendo por su rostro. Le ofrecí de mala gana la caja de Kleenex, pero todavía no le daba ninguna disculpa. Podía besar mi trasero primero.

Al final resultó que, escuchar a Silena llorar era una tortura, y me pregunté si eso era parte del plan de mi padre. Me sentí aliviada cuando finalmente rompió el silencio, porque yo no iba a durar mucho más tiempo.

—Eso es lo que fui a decirte. Charlie llamó. Matt fue atacado anoche. Fue un robo de coche.

—Un ro… —Me encontraba en estado de shock, tanto que ni siquiera pude terminar la frase.

Silena asintió. —Regresaba a casa de alguna fiesta anoche, y su coche fue robado. Annie, fue apuñalado.

—Al igual que Percy.

—Exactamente como Percy. Y fue una paliza tan fuerte que aún está inconsciente. Charles dice que todo el mundo piensa que Percy lo hizo.

—¿Qué? —jadeé.

—Annie, tú estabas allí en el parque. Oíste lo que dijo.

—É-él-él —tartamudeé—. Él no lo haría.

—Así que, ¿qué es esto? ¿Otra coincidencia? ¿Que lo mismo que sucedió con Percy le pasara a Matt a sólo un par de días de que lo amenazara de muerte? Sé que no quieres creerlo. Sé que no crees que te haga daño, pero…

—Él no me haría daño —le dije con fiereza. Eso ya lo sabía. Silena suspiró.

—Tal vez tengas razón. Tal vez no te haría daño. Pero ¿lastimaría a otra persona si pensara que te está protegiendo?

Sí. Me lo había dicho varias veces. Silena pudo leer la respuesta en mi rostro, pero no fue ruda por eso.

—¿Es tan descabellado pensar que si Percy puede hacerle eso a Matt, podría habérselo hecho a otra persona? Annie, esas chicas…

—¡Él no haría eso!

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¡Porque lo sé! Pudo haber atacado a Matt, pero si lo hizo, fue sólo porque Matt me hirió. Él me estaba protegiendo.

—¿Debería hacer una diferencia? Matt está en el hospital.

Toda la lucha, toda mi ira, mi desafío, todo se me fue, y me dejé caer en la silla tanto como pude. ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Por qué lastimaría a alguien así? _Porque se preocupa por mí._

—Me preocupo por ti, Annie.

Miré a mi hermana en estado de shock. No porque de alguna manera dijo mis pensamientos en voz alta, sino por lo que había dicho en respuesta.

Los ojos de Silena se llenaron de lágrimas una vez más y tomó otro pañuelo.

—Tienes razón —susurró—. Quizás he estado un poco avergonzada de ti. Las dos hemos sido bastante desagradables una con la otra, a través de los años. Sé que piensas que soy horrible, y no puedo culparte por odiarme, pero no te odio. Me ha gustado conocerte un poco más este verano. Me ha gustado tener una hermana con quien poder hablar y pasar el rato. Lo siento mucho por hacer que te arresten, y más por lo de tu primer beso. Pero tienes que confiar en mí. No estoy tratando de hacer que rompas con Percy porque estoy celosa. Tengo miedo, Annie. —Se encogió de hombros torpemente y se sonó la nariz—. En cierto modo, te acabo de encontrar. No quiero perderte.

Los ojos me ardían y mi pecho se sentía como si estuviera derrumbándose sobre sí mismo. Me sentía tan sorprendida, y más abrumada de lo que creí que nunca había estado en mi vida.

—Yo también lo siento. —Me las arreglé para decir—. He pasado toda mi vida teniendo que oír a todo el mundo decir una y otra vez lo perfecta que eras. Incluso a nuestra propia madre. Siempre te he odiado por eso. Supongo que no eres la única que ha estado celosa.

—No deberías estar celosa de mí. Les gusto a los chicos porque soy bonita, pero tú les gustas porque eres buena.

Cuando levanté la vista a Silena, negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca me había dado cuenta hasta esa noche en el lago, en la casa de Rachel. Siempre pensé que eras una rara que sólo salía con los J, pero tenías tantos amigos en esa fiesta como yo, y las personas que no te conocían pasaron la noche preguntándome por ti.

—Creo que fue sólo por tu bikini.

Silena se rió de eso, pero negó con la cabeza.

—Eres divertida y confiada. Me tomo unos treinta segundos convencer a Charles de que serías una novia increíble. Así que ustedes no lo tenían. Pero ahora que la idea de que puedes salir con chicos se ha metido en la mente de la gente, probablemente se pelearán por llamarte y ver quién puede tener una oportunidad a continuación. Confía en mí, no todos pueden ser como Charles. Alguien está obligado a hacerte desmayar.

Silena se echó a reír, hasta que vio la expresión de mi cara. Alguien ya me había hecho desmayar. Simplemente resultó que era un celoso, psico sobreprotector, emocionalmente perturbado.

—Lena —susurré—. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

—No lo sé —me susurró de regreso—. Pero no te preocupes. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

Y fue entonces cuando ocurrió lo impensable. Algo que no creo que haya sucedido en la historia del hombre, sino a través de una fuerza excesiva. **Silena y yo nos abrazamos**.

—Lo siento, no te escuché —le dije con un apretón.

Me devolvió el abrazo tan apretado y dijo—: No, yo lo siento. Debería haber confiado en ti cuando me dijiste que era raro en primer lugar. Es mi culpa que te enamoraras de él.

Por supuesto que ese tenía que ser el momento en que mi padre decidió registrarnos.

—De acuerdo, chicas. ¿Cómo es que no escucho…? —Su voz se apagó y miré justo a tiempo para ver la goma de mascar cayendo de su boca—. Atenea —gritó, y se abrió paso hacia nosotras—. ¡Atenea, rápido!

Mi mamá probablemente pensó que yo había matado a Silena por la forma en que vino corriendo. Cuando entró en la oficina, y nos vio a mi hermana y a mí con los brazos alrededor de la otra, y no porque nos estábamos ahorcando, sus rodillas casi dejaron de funcionar.

—¿Quiénes son y qué han hecho con nuestras hijas?

—No lo sé, pero creo que el infierno debe de haberse congelado.

—¿Estás seguro de que es real?

—¿Has puesto algo en la cena de esta noche?

_**Tontos. **_

—Tontos.

Me sorprendí cuando mi pensamiento hizo eco. Toda esta cosa de decir mis pensamientos en voz alta se me empezaba a ir de las manos. Pero resultó que Silena y yo pensábamos igual. Fue ella quien los llamó tontos.

Mis padres finalmente empezaron a reírse de sí mismos, y a felicitarse mutuamente por sus excelentes habilidades de crianza, obteniendo miradas incrédulas y gemidos por parte de ambas.

—¿Podemos salir ahora? —preguntó Silena.

—No sé —dijo mamá—. Estoy pensando que deberíamos dejarlas aquí para siempre.

Con otro gemido, Ángela tomó mi brazo y tiró de mí delante de ellos.

—Vamos a estar en la habitación de Annie.

_**Que capítulo más emotivo *se seca una lagrima falsa***_

_**El próximo capitulo será el Viernes o Sábado. **_

_**Y porque yo soy una muy buena persona le dejare un adelanto: **_

''Por Segundo domingo seguido, los parques de Michigan se encontraban libres de cualquier Rubia, y la razón era que Percy pasó la noche en la cárcel.''

_**Chan- Chan- Channnn. **_

_**Pd: Cuando lleguemos a 100 Review *w* (tengo fe en ustedes de que llegaremos (algún día), no, no estoy pidiendo en este capítulo. ) Les subiré la primera vez que Percy vio a Annabeth *w* **_


	21. Capitulo 20

_**No me pertenecen ni la trama ni los personajes. **_

_**Capitulo 20 **_

Por segundo domingo seguido, los parques de Michigan se encontraban libres de cualquier rubia, y la razón era que Percy pasó la noche en la cárcel. Al menos, eso fue lo que me dijo Silena cuando me despertó bien temprano esta mañana, a las ocho.

Anoche, después de habernos escapado de nuestros padres, nos encontrábamos en mi habitación intentando decidir si debíamos decirles sobre el ataque de Percy hacia Matt, cuando dos policías se aparecieron en la casa de Percy.

Desde mi ventana, vimos cómo se llevaban a Percy esposado. Su tía lo abrazó con fuerza antes de que lo pusieran en el asiento trasero del auto. Cuando los policías se alejaron, la Sra. Jackson los siguió en su Beemer. El auto aún no había regresado.

—Pero ayer me dijo que los asesinos nunca irían por las personas que conocen. A Matt lo conoce. Y tiene razones para odiarlo. Si Percy fuese un asesino, no sería tan estúpido. Puede que haya atacado a Matt, pero no es el Acuchillador.

—¿Quién más podría ser? —preguntó Silena—. La semana pasada, Percy pasó todo el fin de semana aquí contigo y no hubo ningún homicidio. Anoche se lo llevaron a la cárcel, y una vez más, no hubo homicidio.

Tenía que admitirlo, si se veía mal.

—Annie, debemos decírselo a mamá y a papá. Tenemos que llamar a ese detective.

—¡No! —Mi corazón latía como loco. Fue horrible haber visto cómo se llevaban a Percy anoche. Me quedé sentada junto a la ventana toda la noche, esperando a que su tía lo trajera a casa. No podía soportar pensar que se encontraba en la cárcel. Sabía que podía cuidarse de otros criminales, pero aún así, existía una parte de él que era demasiado vulnerable.

Simplemente lo quería en casa, donde sabía que se encontraba seguro. Necesitaba decirle que lamentaba haberme enojado ayer y hacerle saber cuánto apreciaba que haya querido defenderme, aunque lo haya llevado demasiado lejos.

—Sólo intentaba protegerme —dije, frustrada—. Ésa fue la única razón por la que atacó a Matt. No lo voy a culpar por los homicidios de los Sábados por la Noche hasta que tengamos pruebas. Pruebas en verdad físicas. —Miré hasta la casa al otro lado de la calle, allí tan vacía y tentadora, suspiré—. Tengo que saberlo con seguridad.

Silena vio como me ponía mis zapatos. Me siguió mientras cruzaba la calle y preguntó—: ¿Qué estas haciendo?

—¿Qué estamos haciendo? —le corregí—. Es una cosita pequeña llamada allanamiento de morada.

—¿Qué? ¡No podemos hacer eso!

—¿Por qué? No es como si Percy nunca haya entrado sin permiso a mi habitación. Al menos tengo que intentar averiguarlo. Si tiene algún tipo de prueba allí adentro, entonces aceptaré que mi novio es un psicópata asesino y llamaremos a ese detective. Lo prometo.

—Pero no puedes simplemente meterte en casas ajenas, Annie. También podrías terminar en la cárcel.

—Necesito ponerle un fin a esto —admití desesperada—. Aún me gusta, ¿está bien? Silena, me gusta mucho. Si él mató a esas chicas, entonces necesito alguna prueba. Tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos. Necesito algo que haga que deje de gustarme.

Una intensa sensación llenó mi estómago justo en ese momento. Dejé de moverme y miré a Silena a los ojos.

—Y si en verdad encuentro la prueba de que mató a esas chicas —murmuré, luchando contra las nauseas—, entonces voy a necesitar que mi hermana mayor esté allí conmigo para que me ayude a calmarme cuando me esté volviendo loca.

Silena me miró fijamente, tragándose todos esos pensamientos, y tomó mi mano.

—De acuerdo —dijo, convencida—. Está bien, hagámoslo.

—Gracias.

Resultó que mi primer acto criminal fue sorprendentemente fácil de llevar a cabo, ya que anoche la Sra. Jackson había salido con tanta prisa que había olvidado cerrar la puerta con seguro.

—Me pregunto si nos darían menos tiempo en la cárcel, ya que entramos normalmente, sin allanar —dijo Silena cuando cerramos con seguro la puerta detrás de nosotros.

—Sólo apurémonos para que no nos atrapen, y así no tener que ir a la cárcel en primer lugar.

—Entonces, ¿qué estamos buscando? ¿Dónde crees que debamos comenzar?

—Su habitación —dije automáticamente—. Hay una caja de metal debajo de su cama que me muero por revisar. La vi una vez cuando me tenía en el piso debajo de él.

Comencé a subir las escaleras, pero Silena simplemente se quedó allí, en medio de la habitación con la boca abierta, mirándome.

—Annie —dijo lentamente, con sus mejillas sonrojándose un poco—. Sé que todo el asunto de salir con un chico es muy emocionante, pero no estoy muy segura que deberías estar moviéndote tan rápido. Es decir, sólo obtuviste tu primer beso hace un par de semanas.

—¿Qué crees que hacía? —jadeé cuando finalmente entendí a lo que se refería Silena—. Él me había secuestrado y atrapado en su habitación. Luego de que rompí su lámpara en mil pedazos y golpeé su cabeza con un despertador, tuvo que sujetarme al piso para evitar que le lanzara alguna otra cosa. No hacíamos nada.

—Oh. Bien, entonces. —Silena me siguió hasta arriba—. Porque sería muy incómodo si en verdad hayan hecho algo y él termine encerrado en la cárcel para siempre. Tendrías que ir a un episodio del Dr. Phil para poder ser normal otra vez.

—Necesito ir con el Dr. Phil por el simple hecho de vivir contigo —le contesté mientras caminábamos hasta la habitación de Percy. Había limpiado las latas de sodas y los dulces de nuestra noche de juegos, y tenía mi bolso puesto delicadamente en una esquina, en su silla de juegos.

—Es algo horripilante aquí adentro, ¿no te parece? —preguntó Silena.

Miré alrededor.

—Se ve como cualquier habitación, en mi opinión. Simplemente muy, muy limpia.

—¿A qué crees que me refería con horripilante?

—Como sea. Simplemente comienza a buscar cualquier cosa extraña.

Busqué debajo de su cama y saqué la caja de metal. Era una pequeña caja roja de herramientas hecha en metal y, desafortunadamente, cerrada con seguro.

—Rápido, debe haber una llave por algún lado. Busca por allí una llave pequeña. Ve dentro de sus gavetas o algo así.

—No voy a rebuscar entre su ropa interior. Es tu novio. Tú busca en las gavetas.

Rodé los ojos y comencé a buscar entre sus gavetas. Dos segundos después, sentí como Silena se acercaba detrás de mí.

—Huh —dijo—. Bóxers. Interesante. No me hubiera imaginado esa.

—Creí que no querías meterte con su ropa interior.

—No lo estoy haciendo. Tú sí.

—No hay nada aquí —dije, cerrando la última gaveta. Silena tomó una botella de colonia mientras yo me dirigía hasta la mesita de noche.

—Esto se ve costoso —dijo, vertiendo un poco sobre su muñeca.

—¿Podrías al menos ayudarme?

—Guau, huele bien. ¿Siempre huele así de bien?

_Desafortunadamente. _

—No hay nada en su mesita de noche aparte de su arma eléctrica —dije. No pude evitar agarrarla y apretar el botón. Chisporrotearon chispas azules—. Me pregunto cuán fuerte puede lastimar esta cosa.

—Te desafío a usarlo.

Estiré el arma hasta Silena y pulsé el botón de nuevo.

—¿Usarlo en ti?

—Que graciosa. Baja esa cosa y déjame ver que tiene en su closet. —Silena abrió la puerta del closet y comenzó a examinar la ropa guindada—. Oh, es una lástima que no haga tanto frío afuera. Apuesto a que Percy se ve hermoso en esto —dijo, sacando una chaqueta de gamuza marrón oscuro de su gancho.

Cuando se la probó, pregunté—: ¿Siquiera estás buscando las evidencias? ¿O solamente fisgoneas?

—Me pregunto cuánto dinero gastó en este guardarropa. Desearía tener… espera —jadeó Silena—. ¿Qué es esto?

Había algo pegado con cinta adhesiva en el fondo del closet. Empujé toda la ropa a un lado y Silena soltó un quejido silencioso.

—¿Qué es? ¿Algún tipo de altar?

—No seas estúpida, idiota. Los altares necesitan velas y cosas así.

—¿Qué está haciendo con fotos de chicas muertas pegadas en su closet? —preguntó Silena.

—Me preocupan más las chicas de allí que no están muertas —susurré.

Hasta ese momento, en verdad no había creído que Percy tuviera algo que ver con el Acuchillador de los Sábados por la Noche. Pero vimos un collage de fotos, repostes de la policía, y notas, todas en relación al caso del Acuchillador. Heather Monroe, Olivia Harley, Crystal Chambers, y la primera victima, cuyo nombre resultaba ser Monica Stanley—todas se encontraban allí, mirándome de frente junto a otras tres fotografías de chicas que encajaban en el mismo perfil.

—No es un altar —murmuré—. Es una investigación. Está estudiando el caso. Ve como lo tiene todo organizado. Es como si intentara resolverlo.

—¿Estas bromeando? —preguntó Silena, señalando la foto de una chica llamada Jennifer McConnelly—. Esto no es resolverlo. Ésa es una fotografía de su próxima victima.

Intenté no creerle.

—¿Y entonces qué me dices de toda esta información? ¿Todos los reportes de la policía? ¿Todos los perfiles de las personas trabajando en el caso? ¿Por qué tendría todo eso?

—Obviamente necesita saber cuán cerca están los policías de atraparlo. Tú pediste una prueba. Aquí está tu prueba. Dame mi celular. Voy a llamar al Detective Ethan.

—¡No! No es suficiente. No puede ser él. Sí, me hallaba en completa negación. ¿Y qué?

—Annie, lo prometiste. ¿Qué más necesitas? ¿Qué venga detrás de ti con un cuchillo?

—¡Fotografías! —jadeé. Silena comenzaba a frustrarse.

—¿Qué crees que son éstas? —gritó.

—No. Me refiero a las instantáneas. El asesino dejó fotos instantáneas de sus víctimas, ¿verdad? ¿Para que conectaran los asesinatos? Bueno, ¿no a todos los asesinos les gusta llevarse recuerdos? Él les ha timado fotos. Si Percy es el asesino, entonces tendría esas fotos.

—Oye, bien pensado.

—Ya revisé las gavetas y la mesita de noche. —Miré alrededor del perfectamente ordenado cuarto y regresé hasta la cama de Percy—. Ayúdame a levantar el colchón.

—Ten cuidado, Annie, ¿en verdad quieres saber lo que mantiene oculto debajo de su colchón?

—Oh, ya cállate y levántalo.

—Annie, si es cierto que está matando gente, ¿crees que sería lo suficientemente tonto como para guardar evidencia debajo de su colchón? Tienes que ser más creativa que eso.

—¿Y en donde sugieres que revise? —le solté y metí mi mano entre su colchón—. El único lugar donde al parecer has estado buscando es por encima de mi hombro. ¿Podrías, por favor, ayudarme?

Silena suspiró, como si le hubiese pedido que presentara un examen por mí.

—Está bien, de acuerdo. —Con una mirada que sugería que yo era una idiota, Silena rebuscó debajo de la cama y sacó la caja de herramientas para colocarla sobre sus piernas. Luego de examinar el pequeño candado, dijo—: No es mucho más que algo que puedes encontrar en una maleta. Estoy segura que podemos abrirlo con un palito. ¿No tendrás un gancho de cabello? —Ambas nos reímos al mismo tiempo—. Lo lamento, olvidé con quién hablaba.

—¿Esto funcionará? —pregunté, tendiéndole mis llaves con el llavero de navaja rosado.

—Aw, es tan lindo. —Habló con ternura—. ¿De donde lo sacaste?

—Percy me lo regaló de cumpleaños.

—Uh, en realidad eso es muy dulce. Es una lástima que usaremos su regalo para meterlo a la cárcel.

Luego de un minuto de estar luchando con el candado, se abrió. Silena comenzó a levantar la tapa y mi corazón se saltó un latido.

—Espera —susurré.

Silena me miró.

—¿Quieres hacerlo tú?

—¡No! Yo… Yo… No puedo ver. No quiero saber lo que hay allí dentro.

—Tenemos que verlo.

—¿Pero qué pasa si es él en verdad? No puedo soportarlo. Tú mira. Mira y luego no me digas. Si es él, no quiero saberlo.

—Annie. —La voz de Silena se volvió lastimosa—. Todo estará bien. Si es él, entonces detendremos que un asesino acabe con la vida de chicas inocentes. Estarás a salvo otra vez. —Sonrió juguetona—. Y no estaré más castigada los fines de semanas.

Eso me hizo sonreír.

—Ah, la verdadera razón por la que me estás ayudando.

Ambas logramos soltar una risita, y luego Silena respiró profundamente.

—Aquí vamos.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y sostuve el aliento.

—Oh —murmuró Silena con admiración—. Guau.

—¿Qué? —Mis ojos se abrieron y Silena me tendió la caja de herramientas.

Dentro de la caja se hallaba lo que había quedado de los padres de Percy. Un puñado de fotografías, un par de anillos de boda, un par de lentes de sol, un adorno para el cabello de su mamá—casi del mismo color que el mío.

—Era hermosa —dijo Silena, mirando una fotografía de la mamá de Percy.

Levanté una foto familiar y miré de cerca al padre de Percy.

—También él —dije. Ninguna de las dos podíamos levantar nuestras voces—. Con razón Percy es tan…

—¿Delicioso? —ofreció Silena.

Percy era una combinación de ambos. Tenía los ojos de su papá y la nariz y sonrisa de su mamá. En la foto, se encontraban en una playa con un Percy de nueve años mostrando con mucho orgullo un castillo de arena, como si no le importara más nada en este mundo. Tenía una sonrisa que nunca le había visto. La foto daba una pista de lo mucho que la muerte de sus padres lo había cambiado. Mi corazón casi se parte en dos al verlos juntos.

La puerta de enfrente se cerró con un golpetazo abajo, salté tan alto que el contenido de la caja de herramientas se esparció por el piso.

—¡Ya llegaron! —siseó Silena. Fonéticamente, lancé todo de vuelta a la caja, mientras Silena se quitaba la chaqueta de Percy y acomodaba la ropa en el closet para tapar la pared.  
—No podeos salir por la ventana —le dije a Silena.

—Tendremos que esperar hasta que la Sra. Jackson se vaya a su habitación o algo así, y luego salir a hurtadillas.

—¿Qué hay de Percy?

—Probablemente aún esté en la cárcel.

Justo entonces escuchamos hablar a la tía de Percy.

—¿Quieres que te prepare un sándwich o algo?

—No, gracias —respondió Percy, sonaba algo deprimido—. Sólo estoy cansado.

—De acuerdo. Entonces voy a ir a mi oficina a hacer algunas llamadas por un rato. Ya resolveremos esto.

—Sí, seguro. —Percy no se escuchaba tan optimista como su tía. Escuchamos el sonido de la puerta de la oficina cerrándose y luego fuertes pisadas en las escaleras.

Silena y yo nos miramos con horror. La puerta de la habitación de Percy se encontraba abierta de par en par, y en unos dos segundos entraría y nos encontraría revisando sus cosas. Estábamos muertas.

—Rápido, Silena, escóndete detrás de la puerta. Yo lo distraeré y tú podrás salirte.

—¡Annie, no! —Silena tomó el arma eléctrica de la mesita de noche—. Tengo una mejor idea.

—¡No vamos a electrocutarlo! No me lastimará, Silena —siseé al empujarla detrás de la puerta, cerciorándome de que no pudiera verse. Luego, corrí hasta su cama y abracé su almohada como si hubiese estado durmiendo por un rato. Ni siquiera estoy segura de cómo mis ojos se cerraron completamente cuando entró a la habitación.

—¿Annie? —jadeó. Hice mi mejor imitación de alguien agitándose en un sueño profundo.

Luego de un momento, le eché una mirada a su rostro destruido y no tuve que actuar cuando me apresuré hacia él y le eché mis brazos a su alrededor.

—¡Percy! Estoy tan contenta de que hayas vuelto. Me preocupé tanto.

La manera en que sus brazos se envolvieron a mí alrededor fue más reactiva que nada.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, sorprendido y completamente confundido.

Levanté el mentón para mirarlo a los ojos, pero me negué a soltar mi agarre en su cintura.

—Sé lo de Matt —dije—. Eso es lo que vino a decirme Silena.

—Annie, espera, te juro que...

—No importa —le dije rápidamente. No quería escuchar sus excusas. Ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que él había hecho. Si tan sólo pudiera ignorar eso y enfocarme en su rostro —su hermoso rostro adolorido—, podría olvidar todo lo malo y sólo estar feliz de verlo lo suficiente para mantener a Ángela a salvo.

—Cuando vi a los policías en frente de tu casa anoche pensé que me iba a enfermar. Te sacaron con esposas y después de oír lo de Matt estaba segura de que te llevarían a la cárcel. Pensé que no te volvería a ver, y me fui tan enojada ayer. Pensé que ibas a pasar tu vida en la prisión creyendo que te odiaba.

Apreté aún más a Percy y mi nombre se escapó de su boca en forma de un suspiro. Me devolvió el abrazo como si mi sola presencia estuviera renovando su fuerza.

—¿Cómo fue que te dejaron ir? —No pude evitar preguntar. —Sólo me llevaron para interrogarme. —El cuerpo de Percy se tensó debajo de mí—. No sé por qué se molestaron. No creyeron ni una palabra de lo que les dije. La única razón por la cual no me arrestaron fue porque no tenían pruebas. El auto de Matt todavía está desaparecido, y él no logró ver bien a su atacante. El tipo tenía puesta una máscara y llegó por detrás cuando se metía en el auto.

Me estremecí, preguntándome cómo podía hablar Percy tan tranquilamente sobre un tipo al que casi había matado.

Percy me sintió temblar y me apretó con tanta fuerza que casi dolió. Busqué algo para decir.

—Espero que no te moleste que haya venido, pero me sentía tan horriblemente preocupada por ti.

—¿Molestarme que hayas venido? —repitió Percy incrédulo. La confusión podía haberse ido de su voz, pero su incredulidad no lo había hecho—. Tenía miedo de que me odiaras. No pensé que me dejarías explicarte.

Al oír el crujido de la puerta de Percy, eché un vistazo sobre su hombro. Mi hermana todavía esperaba la oportunidad para escapar. Sentí a Percy comenzar a girar y llevé mi mano a su cabello, lentamente pasando mis dedos sobre él. Los ojos de Percy se cerraron ante la caricia.

—No necesito una explicación —le dije—. Sólo necesito que mi novio me bese.

Percy lucía desconcertado, pero exitosamente distraído. Silena podría haber sacado un tanque de guerra de su habitación y él no se habría dado cuenta.

—Acabas de decir la palabra con N —dijo.

—Y todavía no me estás besando.

Percy no necesitó que se lo dijera otra vez. Me besó con tanta seriedad que aunque supiera que tenía un armario lleno de fotos de chicas muertas y probablemente próximas-a-morir, me derretí en sus brazos. Por el lado positivo, Silena fue capaz de escapar a salvo. Por el lado no tan positivo, ahora besaba a alguien que probablemente había apuñalado a un hombre y matado a cuatro chicas, y descubrí que realmente no quería detenerme.

Gracias al cielo por _Lady GaGa__._ Si hay algo que puede acabar con mis ganas de besuquearme, es la música pop.

—No respondas —gruñó Percy, aparentemente eso no había acabado con su humor. Pero sabía que sería Silena tratando de rescatarme, así que contesté.

—¿Hola?

—Annie, hola, ¿todavía estás en lo de Percy?

Percy escuchó la voz de Silena a través del teléfono y eso sí acabó con su humor. Me dejó ir y cayó en su cama, frunciendo el ceño. Me acosté en la cama con él, aunque eso me hacía querer besarlo un poco más. Necesitaba estar lo suficientemente cerca para que pudiera escuchar cualquier excusa que Silena estuviera a punto de darme.

—No te preocupes, ya no estamos peleando —le expliqué a Percy, sonriendo cuando él rodó a mi lado y pasó su brazo sobre mi estómago. Al teléfono dije—: Sí, todavía estoy aquí. Percy llegó a casa hace como cinco minutos, así que pensé en quedarme un rato. ¿Por qué, qué pasa?

—Será mejor que vuelvas a casa. Acabo de escuchar a papá levantarse.

Me incorporé. Había muchas probabilidades de que esa excusa fuera real.

—Gracias. Estoy yendo ahora mismo.

Percy se aferró a mi mano y me dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

—Lo siento —dije—. Pero no quiero tener que explicarle a mi padre lo que estoy haciendo en tu casa a las ocho de la mañana en pijama.

Percy parecía infeliz acerca de tener que dejarme ir, pero al menos no parecía enojado.

—¿Alguna vez tendremos la oportunidad de besarnos sin ser interrumpidos?

—No ahora mismo —dije—. Te llamaré más tarde. Estoy feliz de que estés en casa.

Percy me acompañó hasta la puerta de entrada y no me dejó ir hasta que lo besé.

—Me debes una sesión de besos —me advirtió. Sólo respondí con una sonrisa.

Silena prácticamente me abordó en cuanto entré a la casa.

—¡No puedo creer que hayamos salido de esa! —dijo una vez que hubo cerrado mi puerta. Ambas nos dirigimos directamente a mi ventana—. Cuando esa puerta se abrió, pensé que ambas estábamos muertas. Linda distracción, por cierto. Qué manera de besarte con un asesino.

Mis instintos naturales querían escupir alguna estúpida respuesta, pero lo único que salió de mi boca fue un suspiro.

—Tienes que admitirlo, Annie. Tenemos que llamar a la policía.

—Pero no encontramos nada que pruebe que lo hizo. Todavía no puede ser él.

—¿Pero qué hay de esas fotos en su armario? Había tres chicas que no están muertas aún. ¿Tenemos que esperar hasta que lo estén?

Estaba derrotada y lo sabía.

—Supongo que no.

Tres horas atrás, no me convencía de que hablar con los policías fuera lo correcto, pero Silena y yo estábamos sentadas en el patio de comidas con el detective con el que habíamos hablado antes.

—Podría haber ido a su casa —dijo el Detective Ethan una vez que hubiera ordenado un café y se uniera a nosotras en nuestra mesa—. En realidad debería estar hablando con ustedes con sus padres presentes.

—¡No! —dijimos Silena y yo juntas. Creo que eso sobresaltó al Detective Ethan.

—Nuestros padres van a irse en un crucero el miércoles —explicó Silena—. Si se enteraran de todo esto, cancelarían el viaje.

—Es su vigésimo aniversario —añadí—. Y jamás se han ido de vacaciones sin nosotras. Rompería sus corazones no poder ir.

—¿Me están queriendo decir, chicas, que estarán solas en casa este fin de semana?

—Casi tengo dieciocho —dijo Silena, ofendida—. Somos lo suficientemente grandes como para quedarnos solas. Además, tenemos un contacto de emergencia a ocho kilómetros. Estaremos bien.

—Y en realidad no hay razón para preocuparse, ¿verdad? —pregunté—. Quiero decir, la última vez dijo que todo este tema con Percy es probablemente sólo coincidencia, ¿verdad?

El detective tiró del cuello de su camisa, obviamente muy incómodo acerca de algo.

—¿Qué? —exigí, mientras Silena preguntaba más cortésmente:

—¿Encontraron algo?

El policía echó un vistazo alrededor del atestado centro comercial y se inclinó sobre la mesa para susurrarnos—: Encontramos el auto robado de su amigo Matt. Había un cuchillo allí dentro.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver con Percy? —pregunté.

—¿O el Acuchillador de los Sábado por la Noche? —añadió Silena.

—El cuchillo se encontraba cubierto de sangre, así que hicimos pruebas de ADN. Encontramos el ADN de Matt, y también el ADN de dos de las víctimas de los Sábados por la Noche. Quienquiera que haya atacado a Matt es definitivamente nuestro asesino serial.

—Bueno, eso no tiene sentido —me quejé—. El Acuchillador de los Sábados por la Noche ha estado perfecto. No ha dejado una sola huella digital o hebra de cabello o nada en ninguno de los cuatro asesinatos. ¿Por qué de repente atacaría a un chico al azar, robaría un auto y luego sería tan descuidado de dejar el arma del asesinato allí? Es simplemente estúpido.

El Detective Ethan actuó con condescendencia cuando me sonrió.

—Los crímenes pasionales siempre son más descuidados. A tu novio realmente le molestó que Matt llegara a lo físico contigo.

—¡Pero no pueden probar que fue Percy el que hizo eso!

La sonrisa del policía se volvió lamentable.

—Es verdad. No hay pruebas de que haya sido Percy el que atacó a Matt —dijo. No creo que estuviera tratando de consolarme—. Todo, incluso lo que ustedes me han dicho sobre las fotos en su armario, es circunstancial. No podemos atrapar a este chico hasta que tengamos pruebas fuertes.

Me estremecí por la manera en que dijo _"__atrapar a este chico_". El policía se encontraba convencido, y en busca de sangre. Y si él estaba convencido, y era el detective principal del caso del Acuchillador de los Sábados por la Noche...

Mi mundo se desmoronó alrededor mío.

—Así que es verdad, entonces —murmuré—. Percy realmente es el... —No pude terminar mi oración. Mi novio era un asesino serial. Besé a un asesino serial. Me gustaba un asesino serial. Todavía me gusta.

Sentí el brazo de Silena envolverme los hombros, pero no me hizo sentir nada mejor.

—¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? —susurré.

—Uh, ¿terminar con él? —sugirió Silena.

—¡No! —dijo el Detective Ethan tan de repente que Silena y yo saltamos.

—¿Qué? —jadeó Silena. —No puedo simplemente permanecer en una relación con un  
asesino.

—Annabeth —dijo gentilmente el policía—. Tienes que actuar con normalidad. Nada de repentinas rupturas. Si Percy piensa que has descubierto su secreto, si sospecha que vas a volverte en su contra en absoluto, te matará para protegerse. Es lo que hacen estos tipos. Tienes que seguirle la corriente hasta que yo pueda atraparlo. Es la única manera de mantenerte a salvo.

—Pero Percy no va a venir a por mí. Sin importar lo mucho que quiera, no puede. Es demasiado riesgoso y él lo sabe. Dijo eso cuando le dije que Silena pensaba que era el Acuchillador.

—¿Le dijiste eso? —jadeó Silena.

—Tenía que decirle algo —espeté defendiéndome—. Se ofendió bastante cuando llamaste a la policía por él.

Eso hizo que el Señor Detective retrocediera.

—¿Le dijiste que me habían llamado? —preguntó cuidadosamente.

—¿Parezco estúpida? —dije—. Por supuesto que no le dije a mi novio que mi loca hermana había llamado a la policía y lo había acusado de matar a cuatro chicas. Quería mantenerlo como novio en ese momento. No. Silena le dijo que había llamado a los policías por él en el parque luego de que sacara un puñal ante Matt. No entendía por qué ella lo había delatado con tanta facilidad cuando en realidad nadie había resultado herido y sólo trataba de defenderme.

—¿Así que no sabe que están contactando con la policía acerca de esto? ¿Sólo piensa que es una teoría loca?

—Sí.

—¿Y piensa que tu lo crees?

—Por supuesto que no.

El Detective Ethan agudizó su mirada en ambas y habló lentamente.

—¿Alguna de las dos le ha dicho algo a alguien acerca de esto? ¿Sus padres? ¿Amigos?

Silena sacudió su cabeza y yo dije—: Sólo cuando le conté a Percy sobre la loca teoría de Silena. Pero no le dije cuánto creía eso ella.

El Detective Ethan dejó escapar la respiración.

—Bien —dijo—. Eso tiene que quedar entre nosotros. Si Percy sospecha cualquier cosa en absoluto, vendrá a por ustedes. Estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo para atraparlo detrás de las rejas, pero sólo necesito un poco más de tiempo.

Levanté la mano como si estuviera esperando a que el profesor me nombrara.

—Entonces, todavía estoy confundida. ¿Cómo exactamente se supone que actúe como una novia normal con un asesino?

El Detective Ethan rió. Bastante poco profesional, si me preguntas. Las estúpidas autoridades piensan que son superiores todo el tiempo. Por supuesto, yo tenía problemas con el manejo de la ira.

—Por lo que parece, ya eres todo menos una novia normal, así que sólo sé tú misma.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —espeté. No tenía idea de por qué mi pregunta hizo que el detective sonriera, o que Silena bufara. A juzgar por las miradas que me dirigían, esperé a que ambos respiraran y me dijeran.

—Oh, Annie. —Tenían que escupirlo para mí antes de que lo entendiera.

—Pareciera que lo mantienes en posición de un joven Señor Obispo, en el departamento del romance —dijo el Detective Ethan.

—¿Eh?

—Haces que se ponga increíblemente celoso porque todos tus amigos son chicos, no soportas su mierda, y estoy suponiendo que probablemente no lo mandas a pasear lo suficiente como a él le gustaría, tampoco —tradujo Silena—. Creo que el Detective Ethan está diciendo que eres impredecible en una relación.

El Detective Ethan asintió con la cabeza y dijo—: Lo cual trabajará en tu ventaja. Lo atraparemos tan pronto como podamos, y mantendré un ojo puesto en ti, pero sólo recuerda que lo más importante para mantenerte a salvo ahora mismo es nunca dejar que sepa que sospechas de él. —Miró a Silena a mi lado y agregó—: Tú tampoco.

Miré a mi hermana con el ceño fruncido. Todo lo que ella había hecho era sospechar de él.

—Estamos tan muertas.

_**LALALALALALL ¿Les gusto el capitulo?**_

_**:D**_

_**Estos capítulos se vuelven más interesantes porque queda poquito para el final :c**_

_**¿Les gusta la aparición de Ethan? Pues le tengo la noticia de que nuestro policía aparecerá mucho más en la novela. **_

_**Recuerden: Cuando llegemos a los 100 Review subiré la primera vez que Percy vio a Annabeth y si me dejan sensuales y bonitos review subiré el primer capitulo desde el punto de vista de Percy.**_

_**Besos. **_


	22. Capitulo 21

_**Muchas gracias por su review chicas, y por esperarme a que suba capitulo :D**_

_**No me pertenecen ni la trama ni los personajes. **_

_**C**__**apitulo 21**_

Esto apesta.

Comía helado directamente desde la caja de cartón en frente de mi puerta el miércoles en la mañana con Silena, en vez de jugar hockey en el parque como debería estar haciendo. Este  
era el segundo juego que me perdía.

Incluso desde que mi novio psicópata apuñaló a algún idiota que trató de tocarme, todos los que conocía me han estado evitando como si fuera la peste. Ellos realmente no se mostraban, pero estaba bastante segura que tenían miedo de venir a verme por temor a que Percy fuera luego detrás de ellos.

Vi a mi novio atacar viciosamente el saco de boxeo en su garaje.

—Mi vida se ha acabado.

—Eso es un poco dramático, ¿no crees? —preguntó Silena.

—Um, no. Gracias a Percy, todos los que conozco están asustados de acercarse a mí. Las únicas personas que siguen hablando conmigo, se relacionan conmigo o matan gente los fines de semana por entretención.

—Mira el lado bueno. Sólo tienes dos años más hasta que puedas encontrar una linda universidad-fuera-del-estado donde nadie te conozca. Asumiendo que tu novio no te mata primero.

—Muchas gracias por eso, Silena.

Como si supiera que hablaba de él, Percy miró en nuestra dirección y saludó con la mano tentativamente a nosotras. Se tomó un minuto para tragar un poco de agua y limpiarse el sudor de la parte superior de su cuello.

—Y hablando de nuestro sexy serial —dijo Silena mientras ambas devolvíamos el saludo con unas sonrisas falsas de nuestras caras—. ¿Está mal que siga sin perderme sus entrenamientos por nada, incluso sabiendo de que utiliza sus músculos para dominar niñas indefensas?

Tampoco quería perdérmelos. Eso era parte de mi problema. Suspiré otra vez y Silena lo hizo eco.

—¿Cómo están las cosas en la tierra de la falsa relación? —preguntó a la devoción de mi depresión.

—Horrible —dije—, creo que fallé miserablemente como actriz. No puedo estar tranquila a su alrededor. No he dejado que me bese desde que hablamos con el Detective Ethan. Sabe que estoy asustada de él. Sabe que estoy alterada. No creo que pueda mantenerme feliz con él del todo.

—¿Pero crees que sabe que estamos hablando con la policía?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Piensa que estoy asustada de él por Matt. Sigue diciendo que no atacó a Matt. Piensa que no le creo.

—No lo haces —señaló Silena.

—Lo sé. Pero se supone que él no sabe eso. También sabe que estoy enojada por mis amigos y piensa que lo culpo por no estar disponible para jugar hockey.

—Lo haces.

—Lo sé. La peor parte es, que él ha sido extra dulce tratando de poner todo bien de nuevo. Si no fuera un asesino en serie, sería el novio perfecto.

Parecía que no podía hacer otra cosa que seguir suspirando. Y poner helado en mi garganta.

—No sé cuando tiempo podré hacer esto, Silena.

—Bueno, espero que no sea mucho tiempo. Quiero decir, es una buena probabilidad que él trate de matar a alguien este sábado, ¿cierto? Luego el detective Ethan lo atrapará y todo volverá a la normalidad.

Mi estómago se revolvió cuando Silena dijo la palabra "normal". Deslicé el helado lejos de mí.

—¿Normal? —me burlé—. Nada en mi vida es normal nunca más. No lo ha sido todo el verano.

—¡Santa camisa rosa de Batman! —Una voz gritó desde la acera en frente de mi casa.

Cuando miré y vi a los J caminando por mi jardín delantero. Dejé escapar un grito y salté para quedar de pie. Josh pasó a ser el más cercano, así que lo ataqué a él. Me sentía tan aliviada de verlos—y tan desesperada porque algo en mi vida tuviera sentido nuevamente— que no me importaba cuán femenina era.

Corrí con toda mi fuerza y literalmente salté en Josh, envolviéndolo en el abrazo más apretado que logré. Josh estaba forzado a atraparme, pero intentó mantenerse en pie, mi ataque había llegado como una sorpresa que nos cayó encima.

—¿Qué demonios, Chase? —gritó cuando nos detuvimos en la hierba, me encontraba encima de él—. ¡Suéltame, psicópata!

Me alejé de él y Jack me ayudó a pararme. Todavía me sentía tan dichosamente feliz de verlos que en el momento que estuve en equilibro, envolví mis brazos alrededor de un Jack desprevenido y lo apreté como si nunca lo fuera a dejar ir.

—Um, ¿Chase? —preguntó Jack como si yo hubiera perdido completamente mis canicas.

—Lo siento. Sólo estoy tan contenta de que estén de vuelta —dije, pero no podía moverme.

—Jesús, Chase —murmuró Josh detrás de mí—. Decían que te volviste loca, pero…

Fue entonces cuando Jack empezó a sentir inquietud debajo de mi brazo.

—¿Chicos? —chilló—. ¿Un poco de ayuda?

Finalmente me retiré. Cuando me encontré con los ojos de Jack, su cara se puso toda rosa, lo que luego hizo que mi cara se pusiera rosa y rápidamente miré hacia otro lado. Pero mirando a otro lado no ayudó, porque me encontré mirando a Jesse. Me miró por un segundo, pero luego rompió en una sonrisa y sostuvo abierto sus brazos.

—Bueno, ven entonces. No tengo miedo de ti.

No se por qué, pero su aceptación de la nueva yo hizo que me perdiera por completo. Me dejé caer en sus brazos y actualmente tenía mis ojos nublados.

—Gracias, Jesse —susurré, rezando para que ninguno escuchara la emoción en mi voz.

Jesse me apretó tan fuerte que empecé a creer que mi vida tal vez no llegaría a su fin. Quizás podría seguir siendo la nueva Annie y eso estaría bien.

Por supuesto, Jesse tenía que arruinar el momento diciendo—: Amiga, en realidad si tienes una bonita delantera. ¡Eso es loco! Todo este tiempo nunca lo supe.

Finalmente me di cuenta por qué me abrazaba tan fuerte. Alejé mi pecho de él y le di un puñetazo fuerte en el estómago.

—¡Te pones pervertido de nuevo y me aseguraré que nunca tengas hijos!

Tan pronto como Jesse pudo respirar nuevamente, comenzó a reír.

—Buenas noticias, chicos. Podrá estar sexy ahora, pero sigue siendo la misma vieja Chase.

—Cállate, imbécil.

Josh echó el brazo encima de mi hombro y dijo—: Si esto ayuda, yo todavía no creo que seas sexy.

Cuando todos nosotros finalmente reímos y casi al momento en que alguien tiró de mi cola de caballo, una puerta se cerró de golpe al cruzar la calle, lo que me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Todos los chicos cuestionaron mi suspiro, pero sólo murmuré—: Estaré de vuelta. —Y me dirigí al otro lado de la calle sin más explicación.

Golpeé la puerta y cuando no respondió, grité—: ¡Son mis mejores amigos! Los he conocido toda mi vida. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

La puerta se abrió entre nosotros y Percy me miró, demasiado furioso para hablar. Cuando abrí mi boca para comenzar a gritar, me tiró contra él y aplastó sus labios con los míos. Al principio su beso sabía a ira, pero rápidamente se fundió en algo tan sincero que mis músculos se relajaron.  
Sus manos rodearon mi cintura, sosteniéndome cuando amenacé con colapsarme. Su respiración era entrecortada y sus ojos ardían salvajemente mientras miraba mi cara de la manera más feroz que jamás había visto de él.

—Sé que las cosas no están bien entre nosotros, pero no puedo perderte, Annie —dijo—. No puedo.

Lanzó una mirada preocupada sobre mi hombro y recordé a los J. Me di la vuelta, mi cara ardiendo, y por supuesto, se encontraban allí de pie boquiabiertos. Jesse lucía sorprendido, Josh se veía ligeramente disgustado, y el pobre Jack se veía realmente confundido

Arrastré a Percy hasta los J y me encogí de hombros torpemente.

—Percy, estos son los J. ¿Chicos? Percy. Mi, um, mi…

—Novio —gruñó Percy, molesto cuando no dije la palabra.

—Nos dimos cuenta —dijo Jesse.

—No van a comenzar a hacer eso en frente de nosotros todo el tiempo, ¿no? —preguntó Jack.

Josh asintió vigorosamente y añadió—: Vomité en mi boca un poco.

—Sí —intervino Jesse—. Nunca me has visto meter mi lengua en la boca de alguien.

Me estremecí. Eso era algo que esperaba nunca ver.

—Eso es porque ninguna chica te dejaría, Jesse —dijo Jack. Jesse sonrió. —Tu madre no tiene problema cuando lo hago con ella.

Jesse recibió otro puñetazo y cuando él y Jack cayeron al suelo en un combate de lucha libre, le di a Percy una mirada seca.

—¿Ves ahora que los J no son un problema?

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? —preguntó Percy.

—No hay problema —dije rápidamente—. Todo está bien.

Josh, quién trataba de dar con Silena, le dijo a Percy—: No dejes que ella te hunda, amigo. Chase es una grande, gorda mentirosa.

—¿Te importa? —espeté. Josh me dio una gran sonrisa.

—No en absoluto. En realidad, esta cosa de Chase-tiene-un-novio tiene potencial.

Estaba a punto de darle a Josh el dedo, pero Percy agarró mi mano.

—¿Podemos hablar?

—Estamos hablando.

La cara de Percy se puso roja con ira.

—¿Solos?

—Um.

—Annie, ¡no puedes seguir evitándome!

Aparentemente el rumor no había alcanzado aún a los J, la noticia de Percy apuñalando a Matt, de lo contrario podrían haber pensado dos veces antes de empezar la mierda.

—Ooh, ¡discusión de amantes!

—¿Ya hay problemas en el paraíso, Chase?

—Es mejor verlo, amigo. Chase no es tan buena manteniendo una conversación sin golpear a la gente.

—Esto va a ser bueno. Diez dólares a que Chase lo bota en menos de dos minutos.

Podía ver el temperamento de Percy llegar a su punto de ebullición.

—¿Por favor? ¿Antes de que mate a uno, o posiblemente todos, tus mejores amigos? —preguntó, tratando de no gruñir.

Miré nerviosamente a Silena y articuló con la boca—: Mantenlo feliz.

Bajé la vista a los nudillos de Percy y prácticamente corrí dentro de su casa.

—¡Mejor que sea uno rápido, Chase! —gritó Josh lo suficientemente fuerte para que todo el barrio lo escuchara—. Todavía tengo que mostrarte todas nuestras nuevas habilidades enfermas.

—¡Mira hacia delante! ¡Será mucho más patético ahora cuando te haga crema! —grité y cerré la puerta de Percy. Me apoyé en ella y dejé escapar un suspiro—. Idiotas. ¿Por qué quería con tantas ganas que volvieran a casa?

—Esto se va a volver viejo muy rápido —dijo Percy, mirando a la puerta.

El odio que Percy mostraba a mis mejores amigos era abrumador. Supongo que es una buena cosa que él no iba a pasar mucho más tiempo con ellos. Me compadecí por su compañero de celda.

—No lo dices en serio —le dije—. Si nos están molestando, eso es una buena cosa. No están completamente asustados. Y en este momento son los únicos que siguen hablándome, por lo que deberías ser lindo.

La cara de Percy se derrumbó cuando me miro.

—Annie, no toqué a Matt. Sé como luce, pero tienes que creerme.

—Te creo.

—¡No, no lo haces! Tienes miedo de mí. Has estado en el borde conmigo durante varios días, y no lo entiendo porque cuando llegué a casa desde la estación de policía, me dijiste que no te importaba. Esperaste toda la noche a que volviera y parecías feliz de verme. Todo fue genial, y más tarde ese día algo sucedió. ¿Qué es lo que no estas diciéndome? —La mirada de Percy me acusaba y eso hizo que mi estómago se retorciera. Era consiente de mucho más de lo que yo pensaba.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunté suavemente, tratando de calmarlo. Percy no estaba en calma.

—¡Yo fui al centro comercial el domingo! —gritó agarrando mechones de su cabello y tirando de ellos con frustración—. ¡Les vi a ti y a Silena hablando con un oficial de policía!

Palidecí, y luego me aleje de él, golpeando mi espalda contra la puerta principal, Percy rápidamente reinó en su temperamento.

—¿Quién era? ¿Que te dijo para que me tuvieras miedo?

Me asusté. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Tenía que pensar en algo y rápido, pero me sentía demasiado asustada para salir con una mentira decente. Si no podía arreglar esto ahora mismo, Percy sabría, que sabíamos sobre él, y Silena y yo, ambas estaríamos muertas.

—¿Nos seguiste? —exigí, tratando de ganar. Percy soltó un suspiro de frustración y se dirigió escaleras arriba.

Pensé en salir pero mi curiosidad pudo más que yo, así que lo seguí.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le pregunté cuando sacó la caja de herramientas debajo de su cama.

No me respondió. Dejó la caja en su armario, sacó la tapa con el cuchillo y sacó una pequeña caja que no había estado ahí cuando Ángela y yo lo esculcamos.

—No las espiaba —gruñó, empujando la caja en mis manos—. Fui a comprar esto. —Tenia miedo de mirar, pero estaba demasiado curiosa para no hacerlo. Mi mandíbula cayó al suelo cuando abrí la caja y encontré un collar en su interior. Un collar con un maldito diamante colgando de él.

—Santa mierda, ¿es de verdad?

—Annie, la otra noche fue una mala noche. Cuando llegué a casa y te encontré esperándome… —La voz de Percy se nubló de repente por la emoción—. Nadie había estado ahí para mí de esa manera. Nunca. Yo quería algo especial, para que supieras lo mucho que significas para mí. Algo que sólo da un novio.

Apesto. Tuve que tragar de nuevo la bilis. Oh, el sentimiento de culpa_. ¡Soy una idiota! ¡Soy _escoria! Aquí se piensa que yo estaba siendo una novia súper ejemplar, cuando en realidad buscaba pruebas para obtener que lo metieran en la cárcel por el rato de su vida._ Pero está asesinando gente, Annie._

—Te vi a ti y a tu hermana hablando con ese policía y pensé que no era buena idea interrumpirlos. Supuse que te preguntó acerca de Matt. Pero también pensé que cuando llegaras a casa me dirías algo al respecto. Sólo que no lo hiciste, llegaste a casa actuando como cuando pensabas que había matado a alguien.

_Él lo sabe. ¡Oh mierda, oh mierda, oh mierda! _Empecé a buscar una vía de escape. Percy me agarró por los hombros y dijo—: ¿Qué te dijo?

—¡Nada! —Di un grito ahogado—. E-e-el… —Entré en pánico y le espeté—: No se trataba de Matt, se trataba del Acuchillador de los Sábados por la Noche. —Percy se congeló y me di cuenta de mi error. Si Percy no sabia que estábamos sobre él antes, seguro que lo hacía ahora. Busqué desesperadamente una mentira—. Este tipo es un detective en el caso del Acuchillador. Sólo quería hablar conmigo porque encajo con el perfil. Dijo que había estado visitando a todas las chicas que podrían estar en riesgo y decirnos como mantenernos a salvo. —Pensé que mi historia parecía bastante razonable, pero no creo que Percy lo creyera, porque se enojó.

Espantosamente enojado. Era el tipo de enfoque misterioso que sólo podía imaginar, del tipo que tenía cuando apuñalaba a chicas gritando.

—¿Cómo lo encontraste? —Me preguntó, su voz sonaba como el acero—. Los policías no sólo tienen una base de datos de todas las rubias adolescentes en el mundo.

Oh, no, no sólo sabía que los policías estaban sobre de él. Sabía que lo habíamos convertido.

—Um… —Odiaba lo mucho que mi voz temblaba. No me gustaba que él supiera que me sentía asustada—. No lo dijo. Pero hizo que fuera a la gran casa el fin de semana pasado. Ellos no tomaron mis huellas digitales ni nada de lo que te hicieron, pero estoy segura de que hay un reporte por ahí con mi nombre en él. Había varios policías ahí ese día y mencioné que era carnada de un asesino serial. Cualquiera de ellos podría haber dicho algo.

Parecía que se lo había creído. Percy se quedó ahí, perdido en sus pensamientos por un momento, pero finalmente salió de ellos y se conectó de nuevo al calmado, amoroso novio. Me atrajo hacia él y murmuró en mi pelo con una voz sedosa.

—¿Eso es lo que te ha tenido tan alterada esta semana? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—No lo sé. Supongo que me avergoncé. Me siento como un caso de paranoia mental. —Percy me besó en la cabeza y me frotó la espalda, tratando de mandar lejos mis nervios mientras me abrazaba. Su toque era tan tierno y su sonrisa tan sincera. ¿Y la manera en la que se perdió en mis ojos? Fue demasiado para resistir. Cuando me dijo que no me preocupara y me prometió que estaría a salvo, era difícil no creerle.

Sintió el momento en que me relaje.

Me miró con sus grandes ojos esperanzados y preguntó—: ¿Así que no era sólo miedo de mí? ¿De verdad me crees acerca de Matt?

No podía mentirle. No podía estar allí y ver ese rostro que quería que yo tuviera fe en él tan malditamente mal, y decir una mentira.

—Es el Acuchillador, Percy, hablar con ese policía lo hizo real. Quiero decir, si ese detective me pudo encontrar, entonces el Acuchillador también puede hacerlo. Lo siento, he sido un poco loca. —Percy me abrazó, en un abrazo que hubiera podido crear la paz mundial. Mi corazón se partió en dos. ¿Cómo podía ser este chico el Acuchillador de los Sábados por la Noche? Yo deseaba una manera de separarlos y sólo quedarme con este Percy.

Odiaba la forma en que me dieron ganas de confiar en él. Odiaba la forma en que me hizo sentir.

Me hubiera gustado poder odiar todo de él de la manera que necesitaba, pero no podía. Sobre todo cuando rompió el sensible silencio susurrando—: Creo que mi tía tenía razón, Annie. Creo que estoy enamorado de ti.

Su declaración fue tan pura como terrible, y sin embargo la forma en que mi corazón reaccionó ante su confesión fue aún más aterradora.

—Percy —suspiré—. Yo-yo no sé qué decir.

Percy sacudió la cabeza.

—No tienes que decir nada. Sólo necesitaba que lo supieras. —Mientras me encontraba allí luchando contra los sentimientos que no podía reconocer y las emociones que no sabía que era capaz, Percy abrochó el collar alrededor de mi cuello. Después de asegurase de que estuviera recto, consideró mi expresión abrumada y tímidamente, acercó sus labios a los míos, y me dio tiempo de protestar si lo necesitaba.

No protesté.

Mientras me daba el más amoroso, tierno y perfecto beso en el mundo, me di cuenta de que mi corazón siempre le pertenecería a él, y nada en mi vida me ha causado más dolor. Me zafé de su agarre y me tambaleé hacia atrás tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—Lo siento Percy —dije jadeando. Me quité el collar y lo dejé sobre la mesita de noche y me volví fuera de su habitación—. Yo-yo me tengo que ir.

Corrí escaleras abajo y al otro lado de la calle, apartando el sonido de la voz de Percy llamándome, y haciendo caso omiso de las estúpidas bromas de los J. Sólo había una persona en el mundo a la cual yo quería en este momento y esa era Silena. En el momento en el que llegué donde ella seguía esperándome ansiosa justo enfrente de nuestro porche y me lancé en sus brazos, ya me hallaba repleta en llanto. No, no llanto. Yo estaba llorando.

En algún lugar, una nueva grieta se había abierto en el tiempo-espacio continuo.

—¿Annie? —preguntó Silena. Podía sentir a los J detrás de mí y no podía siquiera imaginar su  
sorpresa.

—¿Qué paso? —preguntó Jack, a la vez que Josh—. ¿Te duele?

—¡Lo vamos a matar! —dijo Jesse y no dudé que le daría su mejor tiro. Iban a obtener la paliza de su vida.

—No —le dije rápidamente—. No me hizo daño. No me ha hecho nada malo. —Una nueva oleada de lágrimas me golpeó—. Él lo hizo todo bien.

Detrás de mí, oí murmurar a alguien.

—_Chicas._

—Vayan a casa, idiotas —gritó Silena por encima de mi hombro—. Los llamará más tarde.

_**Llalalalal ¿les gusto? Les tengo que decir que el próximo capitulo van a querer tirarse un tiro, quedan dos o tres capítulos para terminar el libro :c **_

_**Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme por un review :D yo les respondo. **_

_**Pd: Solo faltan 10 review para los 100, recuerden lo que le dije, que cuando llegáramos a los 100 subiré dos capítulos desde el punto de vista de Percy.**_

_**¿Quién creen que es el asesino?**_

_**Esa pregunta se las quise hacer desde hace como 10 capitulos xD. **_


	23. Capitulo 22

_**No me pertenecen ni la trama ni los personajes. Lalalalalalalalalala. **_

_**Capitulo 22. **_

Después de mi única-vez-en-mi vida, nunca-siendo-repetida crisis emocional el miércoles, le conté a Silena todo. Resultó ser una sorprendentemente buena oyente y no me juzgo incluso por estar enamorada de un asesino en serie. **Casi**. Ella escuchaba, me animó lo mejor que pudo, y me ayudó a ocultar mi depresión de mis padres hasta su salida para sus vacaciones después de esta noche.

Estoy a favor de esta nueva hermandad que Silena y yo parecíamos tener, pero para cuando llegó el sábado y nos encontrábamos oficialmente bloqueadas por la noche, yo no había visto ni hablado con nadie más que ella en días, y estaba empezando a mostrarse.

—No —dije cuando se volcó a MTV—. No estaré viendo esto toda la noche. De ninguna manera.

—Bueno, te puedes olvidar de ESPN.

—¿No tienes algunos chicos que puedes ir a llamar o algo así? —espeté.

—¿No tienes algunos juegos de vídeo que puedes ir a jugar o algo así? —escupió.

Cogí el mando a distancia de Silena y empecé a moverlo de un tirón a través de los canales.

—La TV los sábados apesta.

—Olvida eso. Voy donde Rachel. Mamá y Papá ni siquiera están en casa. Nunca sabrán si salimos.

—¿Vas a dejarme aquí sola?

—Bueno, ¿por qué no? Tú eres probablemente la más segura rubia en el sur de Michigan. No sólo el Detective Ethan dice saber que Percy no hará daño a nadie, Percy te ama. No va a matarte. Además, son las ocho ya. Probablemente está afuera acechando a su próxima víctima en estos momentos.

Casi como si el destino se burlara de nosotras, el timbre sonó entonces, ¿y supongo que estaba de pie en el porche?

—Así que, si está aquí en este momento —le susurré a Silena a medida que nos asomamos a la ventana—, ¿eso me hace su próxima víctima?

Silena miró confundida y preocupada.

—No entiendo, ¿qué está haciendo aquí? —susurró a su vez.

—Ustedes —llamó Percy con voz plana—, puedo ver sus sombras a través de la cortina.

Silena y yo saltamos fuera de la ventana, fijando nuestras espaldas contra la puerta principal.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —le pregunté—. ¿Lo dejo entrar?

—Supongo. Me refiero a que una novia de verdad lo haría —musitó Silena.

—¿Crees que el detective Ethan está ahí fuera viéndolo? Él no dejaría que nada nos pasara. Tal vez deberíamos dejarlo entrar.

—Annie —gritó Percy, golpeando la puerta de nuevo—. No me iré hasta que hablemos.

—Suena enojado —dije.

—Annie, ¿por favor?

—En realidad, suena desesperado —dijo Silena. Su rostro se llenó de simpatía y me encogí. Ella todavía no había sido expuesta a la vulnerabilidad de Percy, y me pareció que estaba tan susceptible a él como yo, porque antes de que pudiera decir algo, abrió la puerta.

—Hola Percy —comenzó a decir, pero irrumpió derecho pasándola, cerró la puerta detrás de él, y luego se volvió hacia mí.

Retrocedí hasta que me topé con la pared.

—¿Sólo no vas a hablar conmigo otra vez? —preguntó.

_Ese era más o menos el plan. _

—Lo siento —dije sin más explicaciones. _¿Qué se supone que diga? ¿Odio haberme enamorado de ti, y estar cerca de ti duele demasiado? _Incluso ahora, mientras permanecía de pie en silencio rogándome aceptarlo, mi corazón y mi cabeza se hallaban en guerra dentro de mí.

Él comenzó a venir hacia mí y en un movimiento sorpresa, Silena se acercó a mi lado, estrechando mi mano.

—Sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo, Percy.

Me quedé impresionada por la confianza que mostró. Su frontal protectora hacia Percy se detuvo, y finalmente fui capaz de reunir un poco de coraje.

_Mantenlo feliz, _me recordé_. No puede saber que sospechas de él._

—¿Te quieres quedar por un rato?

—Sí.

Miré a mi hermana. Parecía preocupada, pero me dejaba la decisión a mí.

—Vamos, entonces —le dije con un suspiro—. Justo veíamos la televisión.

Percy rozó sus dedos contra los míos cuando pasé por delante de él. ¿Por qué su contacto tiene que ser así de eléctrico? Envió una corriente a través de mí, haciendo imposible para mí romper la conexión. Miré impotente a Percy y luego le di lo que quería… mi mano.

—¿No podemos ir a tu habitación o algo así? —me preguntó en voz baja. Sus ojos se clavaron en Silena—. Tú y yo tenemos algunos asuntos pendiente, y esperaba un poco privacidad.

_¿Asuntos pendientes? Tragué saliva. Tal vez soy la rubia de su elección esta noche después de todo. _

__—Um.

—Por lo tanto, Percy, ¿cuáles son tus planes esta noche? ¿Nada divertido? —dijo Silena, viniendo a mi rescate. Nos conduje a la sala de televisión antes de que Percy me pudiera hablar de ir arriba.

—Es sábado. Annie es mi único plan para la noche. La cantidad de diversión que tenemos depende de ella —respondió Percy, mirando a mi hermana con desprecio—. Y tuya, al parecer.

Silena y yo intercambiamos una mirada de asombro. Traté de sentarme en el sillón de mi padre, pero había dado mi mano a Percy y él no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ella. Tiró de mí hacia abajo en el sofá con él.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó cuándo me puse rígida a su lado. Asentí rápidamente, pero Percy parecía que no me creía. En un intento por convencerlo, saqué mis pies debajo de mí y me inclino en su contra. Bingo. Percy inmediatamente se olvidó de todo, excepto el hecho de que me acurruqué contra él. Se olvidó de nuestro "asuntos pendientes" y resolvió a sí mismo una larga noche de ver la televisión.

Dos repeticiones de Los Simpson y un episodio de House después, empecé a dudar de que el Detective Ethan prometiera que todo esto acabaría pronto. Percy, obviamente, no pensaba en ir a ningún lugar o matar a nadie esta noche. Iba a ser atrapada por ser siempre su novia. Por supuesto, mientras me encontraba sentada a su lado y me masajeaba ligeramente la parte de atrás de mi cuello, relajándome en un estado de semi-conciencia, me imaginé que eran peores cosas.

Debo haberme dormido, porque desperté asustada por el jadeo de mi hermana.

—¿Qué es? —pregunté, sonrojándome cuando levanté mi cabeza del hombro de Percy. Por suerte no hubo baba.

Percy no me dejó sentarme.

—No es nada —susurró, tirando de mí hacia él—. Vuelve a dormir.

—Annie, ¡mira! —dijo Silena, pero no importaba, ya lo veía. Eran las noticias de las once, y vi la cara de una pelirroja. Pero no era cualquier pelirroja. La reconocí al instante como una de las imágenes en el armario de Percy.

—¿Hubo otro asesinato? —jadeé—. ¿Esta noche?

Miré a Silena. Lucía tan asombrada como yo.

—No es de esta noche —dijo Percy, interrumpiendo nuestra conversación silenciosa. Las dos lo miramos y esperamos a que lo explique.

—¿No han visto la noticia en todo el par de días pasados?

—Supongo que no —dijo Silena después de pensar en ello—. Desde que nuestros padres se fueron. Son los adictos a las noticias.

—¿Por qué? —le pregunté.

—La encontraron la semana pasada —dijo Percy, apuntando a la pantalla—. Pero sólo la identificaron como una de las víctimas de los Sábados por la Noche ayer.

—¿Ayer? —preguntamos Silena y yo juntas.

—Quince años de edad, Jennifer McConnelly de Wayne, Michigan —recitó Percy—. Arrastrada encima de la orilla del Refugio de Vida Silvestre del Río Detroit la última semana. Creen que fue abandonada cerca del río y fue arrastrada en esa gran tormenta que tuvimos.

—¿Murió hace dos semanas? —preguntó Silena—. ¿La noche de la gran tormenta?

Cuando Percy asintió con la cabeza, Silena me miró con ojos muy abiertos, pero me perdí lo que trataba de decirme con esa mirada.

—¿Por qué les tomó una semana para identificarla? —le pregunté. Percy sonrió.

—Piensa en ello. Les tomó una semana para encontrarla. Ella no estaba en la mejor condición.

—Ew.

—Además, ¿con los animales en el refugio? Estoy sorprendido que fueron capaces de confirmar que es víctima de los Sábados por la Noche en absoluto. Apuesto a que el Acuchillador no se sentía muy feliz cuando no se encontró.

—Casi suena como si tú fueras infeliz al respecto —me quejé.

Recibí una mirada de Silena, pero Percy sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Me volvía loco —admitió—. No tiene sentido que un asesino en serie rompa su patrón. Y luego no hubo asesinato el pasado Sábado tampoco. No me gusta. —Percy frunció el ceño y me llevó en sus brazos, apretándome protectoramente—. Ahora que han encontrado a Jennifer, estoy seguro de que habrá otra víctima mañana.

Está bien, así que tal vez ese apretón no era tan protector. Tal vez sólo estaba ansioso de que Silena saliera de la habitación para que pudiera matarme ya.

—Annie —dijo Silena, aclarándose la garganta. Me miraba con ojos locos. Por mi vida no me podía imaginar lo que pasaba repentinamente con ella, así que cuando dijo—: ¿Todavía tienes las pinzas negras que te dejé prestado? Mi pelo me está volviendo loca. —No cuestione la idiotez de su declaración.

Estoy segura de que Percy sabía que no había prestado ninguna pinza para el cabello de Silena—tienes que ser un idiota para no adivinar eso—pero no me importaba. Silena se volvía loca por algo, y yo era demasiado curiosa para no enterarme de lo que quería decirme, así que dije—: Uh, sí. Te voy a enseñar donde están.

Percy realmente no quería que me levantara, así que dije: —Voy a estar de vuelta. —Y rocé mis labios contra los suyos. Ese beso breve ofrecido espontáneamente por mí le hizo sonreír tan grande que me di cuenta de lo hambriento de afecto que se hallaba. _Guau, soy muy mala._ El beso tuvo el efecto deseado, sin embargo. Me dejó levantarme sin cuestionar dónde iba o que no iba a correr y esconderme. Lucía tan distraído que ni siquiera creo que cuestionó la mentira. _Debo tratar esto con más frecuencia. _

__Silena se detuvo en la base de la escalera. Después miró hacia atrás para asegurarse de que Percy no nos había seguido, me volví hacia ella.

—¿Qué es eso?

Silena miró hacia atrás, también. La costa estaba aún clara.

—Annie —chilló con entusiasmo—. ¡Tenemos que ir a llamar al Detective Ethan!

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Tenemos que darle la noticia sobre Percy.

Me confundí totalmente.

—¿Qué noticias?

—¿No lo entiendes?

—Um, ¿no?

—¡Percy no lo hizo!

—¿Qué?

—Esa chica fue asesinada hace dos semanas —dijo Silena como si eso lo explicara todo.

—¿Y?

—¿La noche de la gran tormenta?

—Todavía no lo entiendo.

Silena puso los ojos.

—La noche pasada Percy estuvo contigo.

Era tan simple que todavía no entendía. Mi hermana parecía muy decepcionada de mi capacidad mental en el momento.

—Si estuvo contigo toda la noche, entonces no pudo haber matado a esa chica —dijo—. No es el acuchillador. Y si no es el acuchillador, entonces eso quiere decir que no lastimó a Matt tampoco. ¡Ha estado diciendo la verdad!

—Pero si no fue él el que lastimó a Matt, ¿quién lo hizo?

No es que estas no fueran grandes noticia, pero yo acababa de comenzar a aceptar la horrible verdad, ¿y ahora se suponía que sólo no creyera?

—¿A quién le importa? —dijo Silena—. De lo único que Percy es culpable es de ser un bombón. Puedes ser su novia. Como de verdad. Está bien amarlo.

—No lo sé. ¿Qué pasa con las fotos, y el…?

—Es un aficionado al crimen extraño, como dijiste. ¿Quién sabe? Annie, estuvo contigo toda la noche y en algún lugar de todo el camino por la ciudad, una chica fue asesinada. No pudo haber sido él. El Detective Ethan dijo que el hombre que atacó a Matt era sin duda el Acuchillador. Matt debe haber estado sólo en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.

—Pero…

—Tú misma lo has dicho, Percy sigue diciendo que no tocó a Matt. Y seamos honestos, Percy parece ser el tipo de persona que no tendría problemas en admitir si hubiera lastimado a Matt. Está diciendo la verdad. Tiene que hacerlo. ¡Esa chica muerta lo prueba!

—Pero no tiene sentido —argumenté.

—Claro que sí. Estás siendo una gallina porque Percy dijo que te ama.

—No soy una gallina.

—Tú eres totalmente una gallina. Voy a ir a las escaleras para llamar al Detective Ethan ahora mismo y decirle a él la buena nueva. Vuelve allí y pasa algún tiempo con tu extraño-pero-no-totalmente-psicótico novio.

—¿Vas a dejarme a solas con él? —No pude evitar mi pánico repentino.

—¿Ves? Gallina. Vas a estar bien, lo prometo.

Suspiré. Tal vez tenía un tiempo difícil creyendo en la inocencia de Percy porque lo quería tan mal. Simplemente no hay forma en que podría ser tan fácil.

—¿Estas realmente tan segura de que no va a tratar de matarme el segundo que desaparezcas?

—¿Alguna vez te aconseje en la mal dirección antes? —dijo Silena, me giró para enfrentar la sala de estar donde Percy me esperaba.

Cuando dije la palabra—: Charles. —Hizo rodar sus ojos y me dio un pequeño empujón. Me encontré en la otra habitación y choqué contra algo sólido y muy adolescente muchacho similar.

—¿Todo bien por aquí? —preguntó Percy de repente. Grité, por supuesto. Bueno, él había espantado la viviente luz fuera de mí. La forma en que Percy puede sigilosamente deslizarse a una persona es inquietante.

Silena sonrió con más intensidad a Percy de lo que nunca la había visto sonreír a nadie.

—Todo está bien. No me di cuenta de lo cansada que me sentía. Creo que voy a dejarlo todo por la noche. —Me lanzó una sonrisa sarcástica y dijo—: Tengo algunos chicos a los que llamar o algo. ¿Crees que puedes manejar a Annie vigilándola el resto de la noche?

Percy asintió en silencio, como si todavía no le hiciera entender lo que pasaba, porque el pensamiento de que podría dejarnos solos era imposible. Tengo que admitir, que era bastante adorable.

—Bien. Estoy fuera —dijo Silena, y luego vagaba por las escaleras. Cuando oímos la puerta del dormitorio cerrada, Percy se volvió hacia mí, aturdido.

—¿Ella realmente se ha ido? Creí que no confiaba en mí lo suficiente como para dejarnos solos.

De ninguna manera iba a explicar este repentino cambio de corazón de Silena.

—Te dije que Silena es voluble —le dije, diciéndome a mí misma que no tenía nada que temer.

—No pensé que confiabas en mí, tampoco.

Toda la alegría había desaparecido de la voz de Percy y me hizo sentir como un idiota. No había confiado en él. Cuando no dije nada de inmediato preguntó—: ¿Por qué huyes de mí? ¿Por qué no me has hablado en tres días? ¿Por qué no quieres siquiera mirarme ahora?

No me había dado cuenta de que miraba a mis pies. Encontré entonces su mirada, y desee no haberlo hecho. Uf, que cara. ¿Por qué tenía que mirarme así? El asustado Bambi no podría hacerme sentir peor si hubiera sido quién mató a su madre.

—Lo siento —le susurré. Me hubiera gustado encontrar más de mi voz, pero al menos con agitación así, Percy sabía lo mucho que significaba lo que dije.

—¿Qué hice mal? —preguntó.

—Nada —le dije rápidamente—. No has hecho nada malo. —_Si no has matado a nadie, entonces no ha hecho absolutamente nada malo—._ Soy la que se mantiene metiendo la pata. Soy una mierda de novia.

Seth me estudió y decidió que yo decía la verdad, o que no iba a renunciar a la verdad.

—Estás perdonada —dijo finalmente. Luego, en un movimiento tan rápido que me dejó sin aliento, Percy me levantó y me fijó por debajo de él en el sofá.

—Me debes una sesión llena. —Juro que ese chico está hecho de feromonas—. Y esta vez… —Se distrajo demasiado por mis labios para terminar la frase.

Tuve que volver la cabeza lejos de sus besos para poder hablar.

—¿Esta vez? —pregunté. Percy se inclinó y sonrió como el diablo.

—Esta vez no hay nadie que nos detenga. Tus padres se han ido. Tu hermana no importa. Incluso le expliqué a mi tía que ustedes se encontraban en casa solas y necesitabas a alguien que se quedara contigo, por lo que no tengo que dejarte esta vez. Eres mía esta noche, y ni siquiera necesito una coartada.

Me estremecí por la forma en que me había llamado suya. Era tan posesivo, pero en una sexy exasperantemente manera que me hizo desear someterme. Por un segundo, Lo hice—me perdí en su beso. Hasta que algo hizo clic en su lugar en la parte de atrás de mi cerebro.

—Tu coartada —jadeé.

—¿Qué?

—¡Te fuiste! —Me puse en posición sentada, luchando para empujar a Percy de encima—. La última vez que estuviste aquí, no te quedaste conmigo todo el tiempo. ¡Te fuiste!

Percy miró confundido. Supuse que no podía culparlo.

—¿Sí? —dijo, sin saber por qué me volvía loca—. Para hablar con mi tía, ¿te acuerdas? Pero no es necesario esta vez. —Empezó con los besos de nuevo y tenía un tiempo difícil deteniéndolo lo suficiente como para decir—: No te dejaré esta noche, Annie.

Percy continuó besándome, pero yo no podía devolverle el beso, mi cabeza daba vueltas. Había estado dormida durante horas esa noche. Dijo que sólo se había ido por una hora, pero en realidad, pudo haberme dejado en cualquier momento. Tenía tiempo de sobra para escaparse, matar a alguien, lavar la evidencia, y colarse de nuevo en mi habitación después de la salida del sol. La única cosa que hizo que mi hermana esté tan segura de que era inocente, era su coartada, era un gigante negro agujero.

Percy trató de ponerme hacia debajo de nuevo, pero no se lo permití.

—Percy, espera —le dije, entrando en pánico. Volví la cabeza hacia un lado, pero eso no hizo detener de Percy. Sus labios rozaron mi mejilla y luego fue a mi oído.

—Bésame, Annie —exigió en voz baja—. Antes de que me vuelva loco.

Me estremecí.

—Oh, no. No la voz sexy. ¡Eso no es justo!

Percy no me hizo caso.

—Sólo besos —dijo, acercando su boca a la mía de nuevo—. Nada más. Lo prometo. Puedes manejar los besos.

Percy procedió a sacar mi cola de caballo para que pudiera enredar sus dedos en mi cabello. Él iba a ganar esta batalla. Era un asesino en serie y yo iba a ceder ante él. _Quería darle a él. Soy tan psicótica como él. _

—Te amo, Annie. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que se siente?

_Sí_.

—Necesito que me beses. Ahora mismo.

_Oh, por el amor de… mierda._ Le di un beso. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besé como si no hubiera mañana. Después de todo, era un asesino con un gusto por las rubias, tal vez no había mañana para mí.

_Oh bueno. Si me mata esta noche, al menos moriré feliz._

Los besos se detuvieron al instante. Abrí mis ojos para averiguar que pasó y encontré a Percy mirándome con cautela.

—¿Qué acabas de decir?

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Había dicho algo?

—¿Qué quieres decir con "si te mata esta noche vas a morir feliz?" ¿Si quien te mata? ¿Yo?

_Oops. ¡Maldito estúpido mi cerebro_!

—Uh... —_Ahora estoy muerta con seguridad_—. No sé lo que dices. Yo no he dicho nada.

—Annie. —Los ojos de Percy brillaron con ira y sacó mis manos de su cuello—. No me mientas. Te escuché alto y claro. ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nada —le solté, mi temperamento quemando en respuesta al suyo—. Y si te vas a poner de mal humor, entonces puedes irte.

—No lo creo. No hasta que me lo digas.

Salté del sofá y Percy se puso de pie con sus manos cerradas en torno a mi muñeca antes de que incluso pudiera pensar en correr.

—Suéltame.

No lo hizo.

—Explica —ordenó—. Ahora.

—Que te jodan. Me aparté, y cuando Percy aún no me dejó ir, hice una bola con el puño libre y golpeé tan duro como podía.

No creo que Percy creyera que jamás pudiera golpearlo. O tal vez pensó que no podía. Esa es la única explicación para el hecho de que no se agachó lo suficientemente rápido, y la mirada de sorpresa en su cara cuando lo registró.

Percy me miró, sorprendido, y miré atrás, mi pecho agitado aún por la furia. Poco a poco, llevó sus dedos a la nariz.

Cuando retiró la mano, examinó la sangre en el dedo con un sentido de temor reverencial.  
Tiré mi brazo libre de él.

—¡No. Me des. Órdenes!

—Tú me golpeaste. —Se veía desconcertado aún por esto.

—Y voy a hacerlo de nuevo si tengo que hacerlo. ¡Fuera de mi casa!

Percy finalmente se sacó de su estupor.

—No me iré mientras estés actuando como una persona loca. ¿Qué está pasando?

Dio un paso hacia mí y di un salto atrás, golpeando con fuerza la mano. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo seria que estaba, evaluó la situación. Por desgracia, el camino que decidió seguir fue hacerme frente. Corrió hacia mí, pero esta vez lo vi venir y no me iba a llegar tan fácilmente. Le tomó cuatro veces más para ponerme en el suelo con mis manos detrás de mi espalda esta vez, y una vez que lo hizo, estaba indefensa y ambos agotados.

—Estás mejorando mucho en eso —dijo, y tuvo el descaro de parecer divertido. Si estuviera frente a él, le habría escupido en la cara.

Ya sabía que era inútil luchar, pero eso no significaba que no lo haría. Luché y luché y luché hasta que mi cuerpo me dolía. Entonces grité con frustración cuando me vi obligada a darme por vencida.

—¡Te odio!

—No, no lo haces.

Eso me puso de nuevo y Percy habló sobre mi paliza y maldición.

—Sabes que lo siento por esto, pero eres demasiado terca para tu propio bien, y no estás actuando racionalmente en estos momentos. Dime por qué crees que te voy a matar.

Le respondí golpeándolo tan fuerte que casi tiró mi brazo de su agarre. Parte de mí quería arrancarlo de mi hombro, sólo para que Percy se sintiera mal, pero antes de que pudiera sacar las agallas para hacer eso, Percy inclinó su cabeza hacia la mía.

—Por favor, cálmate —suplicó. Odiaba que su voz sonara llena de preocupación—. No puedo manejar este juego que estás jugando. Algo ha pasado. Algo ha estado equivocado toda la semana y necesito que me digas qué es. La verdad esta vez, por favor. No te puedo ayudar a menos que confíes en mí.

—Sé que eres tú, ¡está bien! —grité, derrotada—. ¡Sé que mataste a esas chicas! ¡Y si me vas a matar, entonces hazlo ya, porque no aguanto más! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio por hacerme sentir cosas sobre ti que no debo!

—¡Annie! —Percy se quedó sin aliento—. ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Yo no he matado a nadie!

—Ahora, ¿quién es el mentiroso?

—¡No estoy mintiendo! ¿Cómo se te ocurre eso?

—¡Encontraron el coche de Matt! —grité, y entonces toda la lucha me dejó. No podía gritar más—. Eso es lo que dijo ese detective cuando me viste con Silena hablándole. Encontraron el coche de Matt y en el interior había un cuchillo que tenía tanto el ADN de Matt como el ADN de dos de las chicas de los Sábados por la Noche.

Fue entonces cuando Percy dejó de luchar. Sentí su cuerpo aflojarse. Tropezó mientras subía encima. Cuando me di la vuelta sobre mi espalda, Percy se encontraba sentado allí, viéndose fantasmalmente blanco. Dudo que habría sido capaz siquiera de ponerse de pie en el momento, si lo hubiera intentado.

Parecía asustado, lo que me hizo querer consolarlo. Lo odiaba por eso. Pero también no pude evitarlo.

—Yo no quería creerlo, Percy. Lo siento. No lo intenté tampoco. Pero era tan seguro.

—Si eso es cierto, ¿por qué a ti? ¿Por qué te dijo eso? ¿Por qué simplemente no me arrestó?

—Porque no tenemos pruebas concretas de que tú atacaste a Matt. Te necesita para ir tras otra chica. Me dijo que no podía romper contigo, porque averiguarías lo que sabíamos. Dijo que era una buena distracción para ti y me dijo que te hiciera feliz. —Yo no podía dejar de sonreír amargamente—. Fallé bastante con esa asignación la mayoría del tiempo.

—Créeme —dijo Percy con una risa áspera—. Su plan funcionó a las mil maravillas. Me ha mantenido distraído mucho esta semana. Demasiado distraído.

Percy se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por la habitación. —Debería haberlo imaginado —se reprendió a sí mismo—. Lo vi contigo y no cuestioné. Sabía que algo iba mal contigo. Incluso sabía que me mentiste el miércoles, pero me preocupé tanto por ti que no lo relacioné. ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan estúpido?

Ahora lucía enfadado. Enojado porque había estado descubierto, y enojado por haber dejado a una chica distraerlo a meter la pata en su perfecta operación.

Percy se perdió en sus pensamientos y sacó su cuchillo de su bolsillo trasero. Mi sangre se convirtió en hielo en mis venas mientras lo miraba estúpidamente abrirlo y cerrarlo. Mientras contemplaba mis posibilidades de escape si corriera hacia la puerta ahora mismo —lo que era una pobre consideración ya que ahora se encontraba parado y saltaría sobre mí en el segundo que tratara de ponerme de pie— los ojos de Percy cruzaron como un relámpago hacia abajo en mí.

—Este detective —dijo—, ¿está con el FBI?

Parecía casi una locura ahora. Pensé que no era prudente darle más mierda. Sacudí mi cabeza.

—Detroit PD.

—Quería utilizarte como cebo, ¿y sólo estuviste de acuerdo con él?

—No me usó. Sólo dijo que si sabías que yo sabía tu secreto, ibas a tratar de matarme. Dijo que no romper contigo era la única manera de mantenerme a salvo. Prometió mantener un ojo en mí. Dijo que sabía que no podrías lastimarme.

—Apuesto a que lo hizo —murmuró Percy. Tuve que mirar hacia otro lado mientras decía mis próximas palabras, porque me daba vergüenza creerla.

—Yo pensé que lo sabía, también —susurré patéticamente—. Incluso si pensaba que matabas a las chicas que se veían igual a mí, estaba segura de que nunca me harías daño. Es por eso que seguí con esto. Y es por eso que me molesté tanto el miércoles, porque no podía hacerme odiarte. No podía no gustarme cuando me besaste. Me dijiste que me amabas y yo… yo… ¡Eres un asesino en serie! Y yo estúpida no podía dejar de enamorarme de ti de todos modos.

La ira de Percy se desvaneció. Sonrió cariñosamente lastimado.

—Tienes razón —bromeó—. Eso fue estúpido de ti. No es que no lo aprecio.

Mi mandíbula cayó.

—¿Esto es una broma para ti?

—¡No! —dijo Seth, toda su ira volviendo en un instante.

_Hombre, ¿tengo un talento para hacerlo perder los estribos o qué? _

—No es una broma. Y no puedo creer que no estés tomándolo más en serio. Estás en peligro, Annie. Peligro real. ¿Te das cuenta de eso?

Percy estaba al cien por ciento serio, y su tono fue más duro de lo que jamás lo había oído. Era la primera vez que realmente creía que iba a hacerlo. Iba a matarme. Fue sólo una cuestión de tiempo. _Bueno, no me tendrá sin luchar. _

—¿Y qué hay de tus padres? —continuó a despotricar—. No puedo creer que tus padres se fueron con esto. Y dejarte sola.

—¿Estás bromeando? Mis padres no saben nada de esto. Cuando el detective Ethan nos contó dijo que no podíamos decirle a nadie, nos hizo mantenerlo en secreto. Tenía miedo de que te enteraras. Tenía miedo de que si mis padres cancelaran su viaje, podrías conseguir asustarme y matarme.

—Espera. ¿Él sabe que estás sola en casa este fin de semana?

Los ojos de Percy se estrecharon y todo su cuerpo se puso rígido. Me agarró del brazo y tiró de mí a mis pies.

—Vamos a salir de aquí ahora mismo —dijo. Me tomó unos pasos antes de que lograra golpearlo. Esto fue todo.

—¡El infierno que nos vamos! —le dije, arrancando mi mano de la suya. Me sorprendió que no hubiera estado aferrado con más fuerza. Intenté contra atacar por las escaleras, pero me agarró por el tobillo.

—¿Aún crees que quiero matarte? —preguntó Percy incrédulo. Sabía que sólo era cuestión de segundos antes de que él me tirara de nuevo, pero ahora me encontraba suficiente cerca para que Silena pudiera oírme sobre el estéreo explotante de su habitación.

—¡Silena! —grité—. ¡Silena! ¡Llama al Detective Ethan!

—¡Annie, para! ¡Sólo espera!

—¡Aléjate de mí! —Pateé hacia atrás y logré golpear a Percy en la cara con tanta fuerza que me soltó. Me apresuré a subir las escaleras. Si tan sólo pudiera llegar a la habitación de mi hermana, podríamos cerrar la puerta y esperar a que la policía aparezca.

Percy era demasiado rápido. Voló a mí, ya llegando a la cima de la escalera. Me tenía en el piso de nuevo.

—¡Silena! —grité.

—¡Annie, sólo escúchame un segundo! No lo pueden llamar —me gritó Percy—. ¿No lo entiendes? Los asesinatos en serie son manejados por el FBI, no…

Percy cortó a media frase y dejó escapar un grito de dolor. Luego Silena gritó y Percy cayó inerte encima de mí.

—¡Silena! —grité—. Silena, ¿qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? ¡Silena!

Empujé el cuerpo de Percy lejos de mí y encontré a mi aterrorizada hermana de pie junto a nosotros, sosteniendo el arma de electrochoque de Percy.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella, con las manos temblando y las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

Percy tosió mi nombre, no del todo inconsciente, y cuando trató de alcanzar su mano hacia mí, Silena y yo gritamos cuando mi frenética hermana lo aniquiló otra vez. Tuve que quitarle la cosa de las manos antes de que soltara el gatillo. Esta vez Percy quedó inconsciente.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Sin palabras. **_

_**El próximo capitulo lo subo el Domingo, junto a el primer vistazo de Percy a Annabeth. Deje a ver que les pareció este impactante capitulo. **_


	24. Buscando Una Casa (Percy)

_**Estos dias he estado enfermita por lo que quise subirle unos de los relatos desde el punto de vista de Percy. **_

_**:D Mañana o el Lunes les tendré que subir el último capitulo. **_

_**Espero que entiendan. **_

_**Buscando una Casa**_

Este iba a ser el verano más largo de mi vida. Había estado en Michigan por exactamente seis horas y veintitrés minutos, y ya sabía que lo odiaba. El aire era tan espeso que casi se podía beber, y había demasiados árboles. Hacia donde mirara, había árboles. Árboles y hormigón.

Como si el aire caliente y húmedo, y los árboles, no fueran suficientes para sofocarme, el pensamiento de tener que vivir con un grupo de americanos incultos y sencillos de clase media, definitivamente lo hacía. Después de haber pasado todo el día conduciendo por la zona metropolitana de Detroit mirando casas, he aprendido que la idea de esta gente de los coches deportivos eran los Mustang o los Camaro, y una buena mesa significaba Applebees y Outback Steakhouse*. No volvería a ver Rollo Californiano decente.

¿Y los mataría escuchar algo que no sea hip-hop?

Justo cuando pasábamos otro centro comercial en ruinas, entramos en un barrio llamado Brookhurst.

—Sé que van a amar esta —gritó la señora de la inmobiliaria desde el asiento delantero—. ¡Este vecindario en particular tiene mucho carácter!

—¿Qué opinas, Percy? —dijo mi tía Sally, mirándome a los ojos por el espejo retrovisor.

Una palabra vino a mi mente. Infierno. Técnicamente, el mapa decía que "Hell" estaba justo a una hora al noroeste de aquí, pero aún así. Era lo suficientemente cerca. Por supuesto, no podía decirle eso a mi tía. Fui yo el que escogió esta ciudad de mierda. En serio, ¿en qué pensaba?

Me encogí de hombros sin comprometerme.

—No es Beverly Hills.

—Pero esa es la aventura, ¿cierto, Percy?

Tía Sally sonaba como si estuviera tratando de convencerse a sí misma más que a mí. Me di cuenta por la expresión en su rostro que cada una de las últimas cinco casas que habíamos mirado la habían dejado tan impresionada como a mí.

—¡Bueno, aquí estamos!

La señora de bienes raíces era demasiado alegre para su propio bien. En cierto modo, quería apuñalarla. Podría haberlo estado considerando inconscientemente, porque a medida que nos acercábamos a la puerta principal, de la que rezaba no fuera mi futura residencia, mi cuchillo había encontrado de alguna manera su camino a mi mano, y yo lo giraba, abriéndolo y cerrándolo. Tía Sally se mete conmigo cuando hago eso.

Guardé el cuchillo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y cuando la dama de bienes raíces fue a mostrarle a mi tía la cocina, vagué por las escaleras ya que no quería oír su voz nunca más.

Supuse que las habitaciones eran bastante grandes, pero quien sea que haya decorado este lugar (lo que me imaginaba que sólo podría haber sucedido en 1972) tenía algo con las sucias alfombras de pelo largo, los paneles de madera y papel pintado con colores rojo-naranja, y oro. Era como si alguien hubiese vomitado otoño dentro de aquella casa.

Ya había visto suficiente. No me importaba si yo era un mocoso malcriado y rico de Beverly Hills. Toda esa idea de experimentar la clase media era falsa.

Yo estaba, literalmente, saliendo de la habitación con el propósito de marchar abajo para exigirle a la tía Sally que olvidara este plan estúpido y me llevara a casa, cuando de repente alguien en el vecindario decidió interrumpir la paz con Social Distortion. Mi curiosidad me traicionó. Me olvidé de mi misión actual y me acerqué a la ventana.

La música venía de la casa al otro lado de la calle, de la ventana del piso superior, justo enfrente de donde yo estaba de pie, en la ventana completamente abierta.

Me apoyé en ella y esperé a ver si podía echar un vistazo al vecino. A pesar del buen gusto para la música, no quería ser atrapado viviendo en la calle de algún idiota. Realmente no tenía mucha tolerancia para la mayoría de la gente de mi edad. Chicos, especialmente.

Una mochila pesada salió volando por la ventana hacia el techo por encima del garaje, y luego una rubia, alta, que llevaba una camiseta deportiva lo suficientemente grande como para ahorcarla, la siguió.

Mi aliento se atascó en mis pulmones. Era preciosa. De la clase de quienes no sabían que lo eran. Su pelo largo y recto, ardiente, estaba recogido en una cola de caballo desordenada, dejando al descubierto un cuello largo y delgado. No podía ver sus ojos, pero incluso desde el otro lado de la calle me di cuenta de que tenía los labios llenos de un color rosa que sería perfecto para besar. Realmente no podía ver su figura debajo de sus ropas holgadas, pero mientras se acomodaba contra el costado de su casa, me di cuenta de que tenía una flaqueza que sugería que era una atleta seria.

Hacía su tarea en el techo, con el rock a todo volumen, y comiendo lo que sólo podría ser helado de menta y chips. Tenía una lata de crema batida a su lado, pero ella no la puso en su helado, como una persona normal. Tomó un bocado y luego roció la crema batida directamente de la lata a su boca.

Me fasciné completamente por esta extraña chica, y, oh, yo quería ser esa lata de crema batida. No, yo quería tomar esa lata y...

Salté cuando oí voces subir las escaleras detrás de mí. Fingí estar mirando el espacio en el armario cuando la tía Sally y la señora de la inmobiliaria entraron en la habitación.

—¿Así que...? —preguntó la tía Sally.

Podía oír la esperanza en su voz. Ella sabía que yo no estaba encantado de mudarme, y mucho menos entusiasmado con tener que rebajar el estilo de vida lujoso al que fui acostumbrado. La pobre mujer quería desesperadamente que encontrara algo de mi agrado.

Sí, había encontrado algo de mi agrado. Pero no era esta casa de mierda.

—Sí —dije, tratando de sonar lo más indiferente posible—. Podría estar de acuerdo con ésta.

Los ojos de la tía Sally se iluminaron.

—Está bien —chilló, tratando de contener su alivio. A veces era difícil para ella volver a marcar su intensidad—. Bueno, puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que necesites. Consigue una sensación del lugar. Vamos a dar un paseo rápido por la calle y ver un poco el barrio.

—Me parece bien.

—De acuerdo. —La tía Sally saltó hacia delante, envolviéndome en un abrazo emocionado—. Te quiero, Percy. Eres un chico increíble.

Traté de no rodar los ojos. O sonreír. Mi tía podría ser ridícula a veces. Siempre tratando de maquillar mi infancia. Siempre queriendo asegurarse de que yo sabía que tenía a alguien que me amaba. Nunca se lo admitiría, pero me encantaba el afecto. Ni siquiera me avergonzaría más_. Yo también te quiero, tía Sally._

—Nos vemos en unos minutos.

Después de estar seguro de que mi tía y la señora de bienes raíces se habían ido, me volví hacia la ventana. Para mi alivio, la rubia seguía sentada allí. Su cuenco vacío de helado había sido dejado de lado, reemplazado por una lata de Dr. Pepper. Ni siquiera de dieta. No sabía que las chicas podían comer helado y beber soda regular. Su cabeza se balanceaba junto con la música, y todo lo que garabateaba en su cuaderno se parecía más a un dibujo que a cualquier problema de matemáticas o al reporte de un libro.

Un gran autobús escolar amarillo apareció por la calle y se detuvo a pocas casas de distancia. Un minuto más tarde, tres tipos llegaron corriendo y riendo de forma desagradable. Me tensé cuando me di cuenta de que se dirigían a su casa. ¿Era uno de esos idiotas su novio?

—¡Chaseeeeeeeeee! —llamaron los tres al unísono. Me relajé un poco. Eso no me parecía el comportamiento de un novio. Sobre todo cuando uno de ellos se dirigió a ella como: "¡Amigo!"

—¡Amigo! ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Estás totalmente perdida! Alguien se metió con el rostro de Drew Takana esta mañana. Va a tener un ojo morado para la graduación.

La chica, Chase (supuse que era un apellido), dejó la soda.

—No me lo perdí, idiota. Yo lo hice.

_¿Hacer qué? ¿Meterse con el rostro de esa chica?_

—¡No lo hiciste!

Mi chica misteriosa se encogió de hombros.

—Preguntó mis preferencias sexuales de una manera muy ofensiva, así que mi puño puso en duda la proximidad de su cara de una manera aún más ofensiva.

Sentí que mis cejas tocaron el techo. Lo había dicho con tanta indiferencia, y sonrió, no con orgullo, pero como si lo encontrara divertido. Nunca había visto a una chica más relajada, más natural. Tan cómoda en su propia piel.

—De ahí mi ausencia en la escuela hoy —continuó explicando—. Me enviaron a casa con una suspensión de tres días.

Uno de los chicos se dirigió al primero y le tendió la mano. —Paga, perdedor. Te dije que era obra de Chase.

Él pagó su apuesta y luego dijo—: Oye, Chase, ¿cuál es tu preferencia sexual de todos modos?

Rápida como un rayo, la chica se quitó el zapato y azotó a la cabeza del tipo. Él lo esquivó, pero sólo apenas. Su brazo y su puntería eran impresionantes.

—¿Cuál es la tuya, cara de idiota?

Todos rieron, incluso la chica. Incluso yo. Fue realmente algo que ver. Ella era algo.

Después de un momento, todos se calmaron y uno de ellos dijo—: Entonces, ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás castigada o qué?

—No lo sé. Fue muy raro. Cuando mi mamá me recogió de la escuela, recibí una severa reprimenda, pero entonces el agente de viajes llamó acerca de su crucero y se olvidó por completo de castigarme. Sólo me dejó en casa y se fue a trabajar.

—Genial. Entonces baja y vámonos. Probablemente sea la última oportunidad para entrar en un juego antes de que nos vayamos por el verano, porque tu trasero estará frito cuando tu madre llegue a casa y se de cuenta de que olvidó castigarte.

Me preguntaba a qué tipo de juego se referían, y los detestaba completamente por llevársela. Pero eso es lo que hicieron. Ella se arrastró hacia el interior de su casa, y, sin molestarse en cerrar la ventana de su dormitorio, volvió a aparecer en el porche delantero y comenzó a atarse un par de patines.

Antes de que pudiera salir, un coche se detuvo en el camino de entrada, por lo que sus amigos se dispersaron como bolos.

—¡Annie! —Una menuda morena con una falda corta la llamó, mientras se despedía del auto lleno de chicas que la había dejado.

Annie. Su nombre era Annie. Annie Chase. Era un nombre tan cursi, pero todavía me gustaba. La suavizaba de alguna manera.

La morena siguió quejándose en voz alta mientras se obligaba a pasar a los amigos de Annie para llegar a la puerta principal.

—¿Puedes, por favor, no dejar que tu banda de perdedores malgasten su tiempo donde la gente puede verlos? Es humillante. ¿Y realmente le diste un puñetazo a Drew Takana en el rostro? Si pierdo mi nominación para el baile gracias a ti, en serio te voy a matar.

Me reí por varias razones. En primer lugar, debido a la mirada que Annie le dio a sus amigos detrás de la espalda de su hermana. Y, en segundo lugar, porque, por mi vida, no podía entender cómo esas dos chicas podían estar relacionadas. O, tal vez, más exactamente, cómo habían sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin matarse la una a la otra. Vivir en su calle nunca sería aburrido, eso era seguro.

—Muérdeme, Silena —dijo Annie—. Sólo la golpeé porque te llamó una roba novios, aspirante a animadora, que probablemente pagó para que su nombre esté nominado a princesa de la graduación. Defendí tu honor. Te lo juro.

Silena gritó, creyendo la mentira, y corrió hacia la casa. Sin duda para llamar a sus amigas en busca de apoyo moral, y hacer control de daños.

Annie y sus amigos no esperaron hasta que ella se fuera para caer al suelo riendo. Todavía trataban de calmarse cuando mi tía y la señora de la inmobiliaria vinieron caminando de regreso a la casa. Vieron a Annie y sus amigos, curiosamente, Annie las miró de vuelta, también con interés evidente en su rostro.

Me di cuenta de que Annie se preguntaba acerca de quién podría mudarse a la casa de enfrente, y por lo tanto a su vida. Sin tener que considerarlo, yo sabía la respuesta. **Yo.**

Iba a entrar en esta casa. Iba a desempacar mi cama justo debajo de esta misma ventana. Luego iba a hacer que la tía Sally viviera en esta ciudad de mierda hasta que Annie estuviera lista para ir a California conmigo.

Bajé las escaleras para encontrarme con mi tía, con la esperanza de obtener una mejor visión de Annie y tal vez ver cuál era su reacción al verme, pero ya se había ido cuando salí, patinando lejos por la calle con sus amigos. Nunca miró hacia atrás.

—Entonces, ¿es la indicada? ¿Podemos dejar de mirar? —preguntó la tía Sally al verme.

Miré de nuevo a la casa y luego hacia la ventana abierta de Annie

.  
Ésta era sin duda la única. Asentí con la cabeza.

—_Tenemos un ganador._

* Restaurantes típicos americanos.

_**Lalalalala ¿les gusto?**_


	25. Capitulo 1 (Percy)

_**No me pertenecen ni la trama ni los personajes. **_

_**::::::::::::::**_

_**Capitulo 1.**_

_**Punto de Vista de Percy.**_

El día que finalmente conocí a Annie comenzó como cualquier otro día desde que me había mudado a Michigan, conmigo tomando un vaso de jugo de pasto de trigo frente a mi tía Sally en la mesa, mientras ella trataba otra vez de convencerme de mover mi equipo de gimnasio hacia el sótano.

—Creo que ya está a treinta grados afuera —se quejó—. ¿Estás seguro de que no prefieres mover tus cosas al sótano? Es más fresco allí abajo.

Habíamos tenido variaciones de esta conversación por seis días consecutivos.

—No hay luz real allí abajo. Soy un chico del sur de California, nacido y criado. Necesito sol. —Un hecho real, pero no la razón del por qué hacía mis ejercicios en el garaje. Esperaba que Annie me notara y viniera a saludarme. Sin embargo, no le iba a admitir eso a mi tía—. Además, treinta grados no es tan caliente.

—Lo es cuando lo combinas con un noventa por ciento de humedad —se quejó la tía Sally.

Ella trabajaba en su último manuscrito en la mesa de la cocina porque decía que hacía demasiado calor en su oficina. Tenía dos ventiladores apuntando directamente a ella y su botella atomizadora fijada para rociarse ocasionalmente. También había remplazado a su café de la mañana por lates helados y había cambiado sus pantalones para escribir por un par de pantalones cortos.

—¿Por qué no pudiste escoger una casa con aire acondicionado?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Querías que esta mudanza se sintiera auténtica. Ninguna de las casas en este vecindario tiene aire acondicionado.

La tía Sally se quitó sus lentes y se frotó el puente de su nariz.

—Tienes razón —dijo con un suspiro—. Esta locura fue mi idea. Y es bueno para nosotros experimentar. Somos muy mimados, tú y yo, ¿verdad?

—Habla por ti misma —bromeé, aunque ambos sabíamos que tenía razón—. ¿Me has escuchado quejarme una sola vez desde que nos mudamos aquí?

—No. —La tía Sally sonrió afectivamente—. Eres un muy buen chico, Percy. No te merezco. Gracias por venir aquí conmigo, y gracias por tener una actitud positiva.

Ella en verdad me daba demasiado crédito. Si no fuera por Annie, no habría hecho otra cosa que quejarme sobre este estado infernal las veinticuatro horas, siete días a la semana. Por supuesto, sería mejor si Annie realmente me hablara.

He estado aquí por una semana entera, y no creo que Annie incluso se haya dado cuenta de que existo. Eso, o a ella no le importaba que existía. Esa era una idea deprimente, así que elegí creer que se encontraba encerrada en su propio mundo. Si sólo supiera cómo extender ese mundo para incluirme a mí.

Normalmente yo habría ido feliz a hablar primero, pero de alguna manera no creía que eso iría con ella. Parecía del tipo que tiene que hacer las cosas a su manera. Por lo que pude ver, si me le acerco era muy probable que yo recibiera un golpe. No podía ir e invitarla a salir, no importaba cuánto quisiera.

Además, no hay forma de que pueda llegar hasta ella. Esa hermana suya se aferraría a mí al segundo que diera un paso en su porche. Probablemente había visto una docena de chicos diferentes ir y venir de su casa esta semana y mientras Silena coqueteaba con ellos, seguía mirándome como un animal hambriento.

Desearía que Annie me mirara con la misma cantidad de lujuria que su hermana. Diablos, deseaba que me mirara en general.

La idea de Annie teniendo ya una relación cruzó por mi mente. La había desechado después de verla con esos chicos la primera vez que la vi, pero tal vez me equivocaba. Mis manos se apretaron en puños ante la idea del novio de Annie. Odiaba al tipo más de lo que he odiado a alguien, y ni siquiera sabía si existía.

La tía Sally me trajo lejos de mis pesadillas con otro suspiro.

—Todavía me preocupo por ti entrenando. Asegúrate de beber mucha agua. No te sobre calientes.

—No soy un auto, tía Sally —dije. La besé en la cima de la cabeza, luego me dirigí hacia fuera, rezando porque hoy fuera el día en el que Annie y yo finalmente hablaríamos.

No lo fue. Al menos, no entonces. Hice mis ejercicios como siempre, sin interrupciones.

Annie no se hallaba a la vista.

Silena revisó el correo dos veces.

La tía Sally tenía razón sobre lo del calor. No importaba cuanta agua consumía durante mi entrenamiento, aún seguía muriendo de sed. Tomé otra botella fría del refrigerador antes de llegar a la ducha. Mientras bebía, miré por la ventana de mi habitación hacia la casa de enfrente.

La habitación de Annie se encontraba directamente frente a la mía. Tenía una tendencia de dejar su ventana abierta con la cortina completamente abierta, y ese hábito, odiaba decirlo, me convertía en una especie de acosador. Incluso me di por vencido y busqué mis binoculares. No podía no mirar. La habitación de una persona hablaba mucho sobre ella, y necesitaba saber todo lo que podía sobre Annie si iba a hacerla mía.

No había notado a Annie hasta que me terminé mi botella de agua. Ella estaba de pie en su ventana mirándome justo a mí. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y una descarga de adrenalina subió por mis venas. Era la primera vez que hacíamos contacto visual. Pero tan pronto como nos notamos el uno al otro, se agachó fuera de mi vista.

Se arrastró lejos como si estuviera avergonzada. Era casi como si pensara que la había atrapado mirándome y no al revés. La esperanza surgió dentro de mí. ¿La había atrapado mirándome? ¿Era posible que me observara de la forma en que yo la observaba?

Esperé. Tenía que saber si miraría de nuevo. Vamos_, Annie. Mira de nuevo. Mírame._ Quise que sucediera. Aunque fuera sólo un pequeño vistazo y yo sería capaz de descifrar algo de sus pensamientos. Soy extremadamente bueno leyendo a las personas.

Efectivamente, Annie lentamente dio un paso de nuevo a la vista. Se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos para no poder leer la expresión en su rostro, pero me di cuenta de que se sorprendió al verme aún de pie ahí. Me di cuenta de que se sentía avergonzada. Eso era suficiente.

Si había estado observándome, o sí me acababa de notar, se había tomado un minuto para chequearme. De eso estaba seguro. Y a juzgar por el nivel de inquietud que mostraba, le gustaba lo que veía. Pudo incluso tener unos cuantos pensamientos sucios. Eso esperaba. Eso nos convertiría en algo más.

No estaba seguro de cómo alguien podría tener tal efecto en mí, pero mi cuerpo entero se sintió vivo con energía imprudente sólo con saber que me miraba. Que pensaba en mí en ese mismo momento. Me gustaba —me gustaba demasiado, tal vez.

Pensé que iba a agacharse de nuevo, pero me sorprendió y saludó con la mano admitiendo su culpa. Era tímida y desafiante a la misma vez —como si se sintiera tímida por primera vez en su vida y no supiera muy bien cómo manejarlo.

La idea de que podía hacer que una chica tan segura como Annie se sintiera tímida era tan excitante que no pude regresarle el saludo. Era un gesto demasiado casual para los tipos de pensamientos que me entretenían en ese momento.

Nuestro momento se terminó muy rápido. Algo o alguien, la sorprendió tanto que prácticamente saltó fuera de su piel. Considerando que sus padres trabajaban, supe quien era ese alguien.

Con nuestro momento oficialmente terminado, fui a prepararme para mi día, tratando de encontrar una buena manera de acercarme a ella. Porque no podía esperar más a que viniera a mí. No después de eso. No ahora que sabía que me había notado. Hoy era el día. De una manera o de otra, iba a hablar con la chica de mis sueños.

No sucedió como yo esperaba. Habían pasado sólo cuarenta y cinco minutos desde que había visto a Annie. Me las había arreglado para ducharme y arreglar mi cabello, pero vestirme había sido complicado. No sabía que tipo de chicos le gustaban a Annie y yo absolutamente no quería dar una mala impresión.

Era claro que yo era el tipo de su hermana Silena, y estaba muy seguro de que en la opinión de Annie, eso contaría como algo en mi contra. Necesitaba algo que pudiera sugerir que había más en mí que sólo una buena apariencia y un buen auto. Vaqueros eran obviamente un hecho, pero no tenía una camiseta deportiva de ningún tipo —atuendo estándar de Annie —así que pensé que como teníamos el mismo gusto en música, una camiseta de mi banda favorita local de Los Ángeles estaría bien. Podría ser un buen tema de conversación para empezar.

Acababa de rociar un poco de colonia cuando escuché lo que reconocí como el sonido de patines saltando la cuneta. Me acerqué a mi ventana y efectivamente, Annie se hallaba de pie en su entrada y lucía como si volviera de un buen y largo entrenamiento.

Esto era perfecto. Ella no tenía auto, y tenía una debilidad obvia por el helado, y actualmente se moría de calor. Apostaba a que si yo iba allí y le preguntaba si por aquí había alguna genial heladería cerca, no sería capaz de rechazarme, incluso si no se interesaba en mí.

Se quitó el casco y se secó el sudor de la frente, un gesto que me pareció excesivamente atractivo, pero luego lucía asustada. Puso sus manos enfrente de ella y gritó—: ¡Bruno, no! ¡Sentado! ¡Perro malo!

El perro era grande y se veía feroz. Tenía las orejas cortas y un cabo de cola como un pitbull. No soy un experto, pero esto no podía ser bueno. Había aprendido sobre ataques de perros cuando trabajaba con la unidad K-9 una vez en Los Ángeles. Después de ver lo que esos perros policías podían hacerle a un hombre adulto, me mantuve lejos de ellos. Pero no iba a dejar que uno se comiera a mi futura novia.

Ni si quiera lo pensé, en realidad. Sólo reaccioné por instinto. Tomé mi arma de electrochoque, la cual siempre tengo a mano, ya que mi tía Sally no me permite llevar un arma, y corrí bajando las escaleras. Para el momento en que salí volando por la puerta principal, Annie estaba inconsciente en el suelo y el perro encima de ella. La cosa esa iba directo hacia su rostro y no dudé. Dejé sin sentido al perro hasta el próximo martes.

El perro aulló y cayó al suelo, pero estaría bien eventualmente. Me preocupaba más Annie. Había un charco de sangre del tamaño de una piscina decente manchando la entrada. Se había abierto la cabeza bastante fuerte, pero lo bueno era que se encontraba despierta.

Su mirada se veía un poco confundida, pero cuando me notó inclinado sobre ella, fue capaz de centrar sus ojos en mí. Que color gris tan hermoso. Eran unos ojos hermosos. No podía creer que por fin los miraba.

—Hola Annie —dije—. Es un placer conocerte.

No pude quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro. Esta no era para nada la manera en la que me había imaginado presentarme con ella, y aún así, de alguna forma, parecía apropiado que nuestro primer encuentro involucrara armas y mucha sangre.

Annie aparentemente no apreciaba las inusuales circunstancias de nuestro encuentro, porque gritaba como una loca. Debió estar confundida por el golpe en la cabeza porque me miró con pánico en sus ojos e inmediatamente comenzó a empujarme lejos.

—Tranquila, Annie —le dije, tratando de parecer tranquilo. Se iba a hacer más daño si no se quedaba acostada y quieta. Había demasiada sangre y necesitaba detenerla. La única cosa que tenía era mi camiseta, irónico considerando cuanto tiempo me llevó escogerla.

Con un suspiro, tiré de ella sobre mi cabeza y la presioné contra su herida. Gritó de nuevo, pero después de un momento pareció que entendió un poco mejor lo que ocurría y comenzó a calmarse. Una vez que había desaparecido, gimió. No podía culparla. Probablemente tenía un dolor de cabeza terrible y todos esos gritos no podían haber ayudado en nada.

—¡Annie! ¿Por qué diablos gritas? ¡Estoy al teléfono!

Me había olvidado de su hermana mayor. En verdad esperaba conocer un poco más a Annie antes de tener que interactuar con el buitre, pero supuse que en esta situación no tenía remedio.  
Contuve un suspiro cuando Silena se acercó. Gritó un grito de los que te hielan la sangre, sonó casi idéntico al de Annie. Supongo que eran familia después de todo.

—No te preocupes, estará bien —le aseguré a Silena—. Pero va a necesitar unas puntadas.

—Son verdes —dijo Annie de pronto—. Profundos, oscuros, verdes como el océano. —No tenía idea de qué hablaba hasta que agregó—: Hermosos, justo como el resto de él.

Casi me echo a reír. No era que no estuviera emocionado al igual que aliviado de saber que se sentía atraída hacia mí así como yo hacia ella, pero este no era el momento para coquetear. Debió golpearse muy fuerte la cabeza.

Moví mi dedo en frente de su rostro y gimió como si estuviera a punto de vomitar.

—Podría tener una conmoción también —le dije a su hermana—. Deberíamos llevarla al hospital. ¿Están tus padres en casa?

Silena había estado mirando fijamente la sangre en el suelo, pero salió de su trance al sonido de mi voz. Finalmente vino corriendo a mi lado.

—¡Los dos están en el trabajo! —exclamó, casi histérica.

—Muy evidente, ¿Lena? —preguntó Annie. Seguí la mirada de Annie hacia Silena, siempre tan delicada aferrándose a mí. Esta vez sí me reí. En voz alta. Incluso con su conmoción, Annie logró hacer una mueca de disgusto.

Las hermanas se miraron una a la otra por un momento, pero luego Annie perdió su enfoque y comenzó a parpadear. Necesitaba atención médica. Puse la mano de Silena sobre la camiseta en la cabeza de Annie.

—Sostén esto —le dije. Esperaba que fuera capaz de seguir al menos una instrucción hasta que yo volviera. Aunque tenía mis dudas, así que me apresuré por si acaso.

Crucé la puerta principal momentos después con el perro inconsciente en mis brazos y mi tía saltó de la mesa.

—¿Percy? ¿Qué…?

—Es un perro. Lo paralicé. Atacó a la chica de enfrente.

—Atacó… —La voz de mi tía se fue apagando, horrorizada. Corrió para abrirme la puerta trasera—. ¿Está bien?

—No la mordió —le aseguré mientras acostaba al perro en el porche trasero—. Pero se golpeó la cabeza. Creo que tiene una conmoción cerebral. —Corrí hasta la sala de lavandería y tomé la primera camiseta que pude encontrar—. El perro tiene un collar. ¿Puedes llamar a su dueño mientras llevo a la chica al hospital?

—Claro. —La tía Sally me siguió hasta la puerta principal—. ¿Necesitas ayuda para llevarla allí?

—Su hermana está afuera. Estaremos bien.

—Está bien. Llamaré a los padres de la chica. Su madre me dio su número cuando nos mudamos. ¿Cuál hermana fue?

—La rubia.

La tía Sally asintió como si no estuviera sorprendida.

—Ella es interesante, ¿verdad?

No me había dado cuenta de que sonreía hasta que la tía Sally me lanzó una mirada astuta.

—Por supuesto —dijo con un suspiro juguetón—. La rubia. Debí haberlo sabido. —Miró hacia la horrible casa sin aire acondicionado—. Ahora todo tiene sentido.

—¡Adiós, tía Sally!

Afuera, Silena realmente se las había arreglado para mantener la presión en la cabeza de su hermana.

—¿Sabes dónde hay un hospital? —le pregunté, dándole mis llaves.

—Uh, sólo a unos tres kilómetros de aquí.

—Bien. La llevaré. Tú maneja.

Cuidadosamente, tomé a Annie en mis brazos. Todo lo que puedo decir es que es algo bueno que yo entrene. Annie debió estar hecha de músculos. Pude sentir lo delgada que era debajo de su ropa holgada, pero se encontraba lejos de ser un peso ligero. De pronto, por más inapropiado que podría ser en el momento, me imaginé cómo sería tener un combate de lucha con ella. Me encantaría intentarlo.

Fui despertado de mi sueño por otro grito.

—¡Hay demasiada sangre!

Miré de nuevo hacia la entrada. No estaba tan mal como originalmente había pensado.

—He visto cosas mucho peores.

—¿Has visto cosas peores?

—Ha perdido mucha sangre. Confía en mí. ¿Puedes abrir la puerta por mí?

Mientras subía en el auto, Silena me preguntó—: ¿La sangre no mancha? Vas a tenerla sobre todo el auto.

Instantáneamente, una imagen de mis pesadillas vino a mi mente.

—No sería la primera vez —murmuré.

Traté de alejar la memoria mientras subía en la parte trasera y cuidadosamente acomodaba a Annie en mi regazo. Puse la camiseta de nuevo en su cabeza y traté de ignorar la sangre. Esta no era la misma situación, y este definitivamente no era el momento para tener un ataque de pánico.

—¿Q-qué q-quieres decir con que no sería la primera vez? —susurró Annie.

Se oía débil. Cansada. Pero acarició su rostro contra mi pecho y mi accidente de hace años quedó en el olvido.

—Shh —le dije, dándole un guiño en el que esperaba que encontrara consuelo. Luego sólo dije—: Sólo date prisa, ¿está bien? —A Silena, que aún tenía que manejar el auto.

Cuando doblamos la esquina fuera de nuestro vecindario hacia la carretera principal, Annie gimió y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco.

—Annie —dije en voz baja, dándole una suave sacudida. No despertó, así que le di una palmada en la mejilla con sólo suficiente fuerza para despertarla. Si había una cosa que sabía sobre lesiones en la cabeza, era que no se suponía que te durmieras si tenías una—. Oh, no, no —le dije, sonriendo aliviado cuando abrió los ojos—. Nada de dormir.

—No lo puedo evitar —murmuró, derritiéndose como mantequilla contra mí—. Estoy tan cansada, y eres tan cómodo.

Encajaba tan perfectamente contra mí, lo cual era casi como si ella estuviera hecha para mí. Si no estuviera preocupado por su bienestar físico, podría haberla tenido así para siempre. Así como se encontraba, sangrando sobre mí, no cambiaría este momento por nada. Luché contra un estremecimiento y la apreté con fuerza contra mí.

Annie dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción contra mi pecho.

—Para alguien con unos músculos tan fuertes, el chico nuevo es sorprendentemente suave.

Me reí. Estaba seguro de que Annie no se encontraba completamente consciente de las palabras que salían de su boca. Claramente, la parte de su cerebro que se había golpeado era la parte que filtraba sus pensamientos antes de que los dijera.

—¿Algo gracioso? —me preguntó, y casi tuve que reír de nuevo.

—Tú lo eres.

Y lo era. Apreciaba este raro vistazo de su mente sin vigilancia, casi tanto como lo iba a disfrutar cuando ella recordara este momento después de que se sintiera mejor. _Oh, Annie,_ pensé mientras la miraba fijamente. _Vas a ser tan divertida._

No pude evitarlo. Rocé con mis dedos su mejilla. Era tan suave. Tan perfecta. En ese momento éramos sólo Annie y yo. Todo lo demás se había desvanecido. Se estremeció debajo de mi roce en una forma que me puso la piel de gallina, y luego me miró con una sonrisa perezosa.

—Tan brillante y radiante cabello rubio —susurré mientras puse un mechón caído detrás de su oreja—. Hermoso, justo como el resto de ti.

:::::::::::

_**Llalallala, no lo violo porque es de Annabeth.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado y disfrutado esta adaptación tanto como yo. **_

_**Gracias a todas las lindas personas que me han dejado al menos un review en esta larga adaptación (Y a los que no, Púdranse. No mentira :D Solo no habrá galletitas con chispas para ustedes) En unos días subiré una pequeña adaptación (Jasón y Piper) y después a fines de Abril posiblemente subiré la próxima adaptación, solo estoy viendo los personajes. **_

_***tira escarcha y centella y hace la media Party Hard***_

_**Adios, que los Dioses les acompañen. **_

_**- Nísse Blackthorn.**_


	26. Capitulo 23

_**No me pertenecen ni la trama ni los personajes. **_

_***solloza* estamos en el último capitulo, como ha pasado el tiempo. **_

_**Capitulo 23**_

—No creo que te propongas hacer eso a alguien más de una vez. — Respiré mientras empujé a un Percy inconsciente. Era la única cosa en la que podría concentrarme en ese momento, la manera de mi cerebro de tratar con mis miedos. Me encogí en lo ensangrentado que su rostro se veía. Imagino que lo podría haber pateado muy bien.

Silena y yo nos encontrábamos ambas tan agitadas que cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, gritamos de nuevo antes de darnos cuenta quien sería.

—¡Detective Ethan! —jadeó Silena. Corrimos por las escaleras y nos sacudimos en los brazos del sobresaltado policía. Sí, se sorprendió un poco al encontrar dos histéricas adolescentes de repente pegándose a él.

Silena y yo comenzamos a lanzar la historia al mismo tiempo, hasta que el detective Ethan rió y nos detuvo.

—Chicas —dijo tranquilamente—. Una a la vez, por favor.

Di un paso hacia atrás, capaz de calmarme más rápido que mi hermana. La dejé hablar, ya que dudaba que fuera capaz de detenerse a sí misma. Ella parecía estar en estado de shock.

Cuando Silena se aferró a la chaqueta del detective y comenzó a explicarle que Percy intentó matarme y ahora estaba inconsciente en el pasillo de arriba, el detective Ethan dio un paso en la casa y despacio cerró la puerta tras de él, deslizando el cerrojo en su lugar. Tenía un brazo apoyado en torno a mi hermana, escuchando cuidadosamente su historia, pero nunca quitó sus ojos de mí, sus locos y hambrientos ojos.

Me di cuenta sólo un segundo demasiado tarde

El detective Ethan reconoció el momento en el que la compresión me golpeo. Sonrió.

_¡Ugh, Annie, estúpida! ¡Estúpida! ¡Imbécil_! Percy tenía razón. Soy demasiado terca para mi propio bien.

—Él estuvo intentando decírmelo, pero yo no prestaba atención.

—El chico se había dado cuenta, ¿verdad? —El detective Ethan rió—. Yo sabía que él lo intentaba. ¿Por qué crees que te necesitaba para distraerlo? Ah, ah, Annie —dijo cuándo mi cuerpo se tensó—. Ten un poco de paciencia.

Silena sacó su cara del pecho del detective Ethan y sólo tuvo tiempo de preguntar—: ¿Qué…? —Antes de que el psicópata le diera la vuelta y la atrapara con fuerza contra su cuerpo. No vi cuando agarró un cuchillo, pero de repente lo tenía presionado contra su garganta.

Silena y yo nos congelamos.

—¿A-A-Annie?

—No te muevas, Lena —le advertí. Entonces centré mi mirada en el detective Ethan. Aún no me había quitado los ojos de encima. No estaba incluso segura de que él pudiese parpadear. Y pensaba que Percy era espeluznante.

—No te preocupes, Annie —dijo el detective—. Te daré una posibilidad, sólo que no todavía.

El detective Ethan finalmente rompió su mirada para sonreírle a mi hermana de una forma que me daría pesadillas luego. Me sentía contenta de que Silena no pudiera mirarlo.

—¿Qué hay sobre ella? —pregunté, empujando mi histeria hacia el fondo lo mejor que pude. Mi voz todavía temblaba, sin embargo—. ¿Le darás la misma oportunidad?

El detective Ethan le dio a Silena una mirada calculadora.

—Podría —reflexionó. Entonces sus ojos se clavaron en mi otra vez—, pero tú y yo sabemos que no importaría. No eres una luchadora —susurró en el oído de Silena—. ¿Lo eres cariño?

El detective Ethan deslizó lentamente la hoja de su cuchillo hacia abajo por la garganta de Silena atrapándolo en el cuello de su camisa. La tela sumergida suficientemente bajo como para mostrar su escote. Ella jadeó y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

Vi con horror, como el detective Ethan se echó a reír y entonces lamió las lágrimas de su cara.

—¡Basta ya! —grité, cuando Silena comenzó a sollozar.

No podía contener mis lágrimas por más tiempo, pero en lugar de entrar en pánico, mi miedo se convirtió en rabia. Cambié mi peso sobre las puntas de mis pies. No tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer, pero de ninguna manera iba a dejar que le hicieran daño a mi hermana.

—Cuidado, Annie —advirtió el detective Ethan, pero la forma en que su voz ronroneó, creo que esperaba que lo intentara.

—Déjala ir.

El detective Ethan dejó escapar una risa cruel.

—Nunca lo conseguirás debido a nosotras —dije, intentado sonar más fuerte de lo que me sentía—. Sabes que no voy a estar de pie aquí esperando a que termines con ella, y ella no es realmente la que deseas.

—Eso no es totalmente cierto —dijo el detective Ethan, aunque no podía ocultar su deseo. Silena definitivamente no era quien quería. Me deseaba tanto que apenas podía mantener la concentración—. Odiaría que Silena se perdiera la diversión. Después de todo, estoy muy agradecido con tu hermana. Tu estúpida, imaginativa, ridícula, tonta, brillante hermana. —La besó en el lado de su cabeza y suspiró—. Cuando presentaste ese informe, me diste un regalo. Dos regalos.

Silena se quedó sin aliento ante sus palabras.

—Es mi culpa —sollozó—. Todas sus víctimas tenían antecedentes penales. Así es como los encontrabas. Nunca habrías encontrado a Annie, si yo no hubiese llamado a la policía por Percy.

—Ni en un millón de años —acordó Ethan—. Pero es tan deliciosamente perfecta. Percy, también, ¿con su accidente, la muerte de sus padres, un carácter violento, y un trastorno de personalidad? No podría haber creado un mejor chivo expiatorio si lo hubiera conjurado de la nada.

—Annie —sollozó Silena—. ¡Lo siento tanto!

—No lo sientas —le dijo el detective Ethan—. Has salvado vidas. ¿Quién sabe por cuantas otras chicas habría ido si tú no me hubieses dado una manera tan hermosa de salir?

Esto no ayudó precisamente a que Silena se sienta mejor. Comenzó a llorar tan fuerte que el detective Ethan apenas podía mantenerse cerca de ella. Traté de ignorarla. No podía permitirme el lujo de la distracción. Calculé que, si sólo pudiera mantenerlo hablando lo suficiente, Percy despertaría y llamaría a la policía. O tal vez mataría al psicópata. Cualquiera de las dos opciones me parecía bien.

—Tú atacaste a Matt —dije, juntando las piezas—. Después de que Percy se metió en problemas por amenazar a Matt, lo atascaste para hacer parecer a Percy culpable.

—¿Cómo podría resistirme? ¿Con mi cuchillo conectando a Matt y los asesinatos de los Sábados por la Noche? Una vez que ellos las encuentren en la mañana, ningún jurado en el mundo le permitirá a Percy caminar.

El detective Ethan comenzaba a inquietarse. Su cuchillo caía lejos del cuello de Silena mientras se resistía a la tentación de atacarme. Vi una oportunidad para distraerlo. Por supuesto, eso significaba provocarlo a venir detrás de mí. Sólo esperaba que Silena tuviera un sentido suficientemente bueno como para correr tan pronto como él lo hiciera.

—Hablas de un gran juego para un tipo que sólo va tras los fugitivos muertos de hambre y los adictos de crack.

El peligro que había visto brillar a menudo en los ojos de Percy ahora apareció en la abrumadora mirada de Pierce. Mi desafío lo emocionaba.

—Cierto —dijo—. Es por eso que esto va a ser muy, muy interesante.

Miré en sus salvajes ojos. Sus pupilas tan dilatadas, que todo lo que yo podía ver estaba negro. Mi corazón se aceleró. Había tanta adrenalina corriendo en mis venas. No creo que fuera físicamente posible sentir pánico. Sabía que vendría cuando todo acabara. De hecho, apuesto a que estaría más jodida que Percy si sobrevivía a esto. Pero ahora mismo, sólo podía enfocarme en el juego. Y esto era un juego. Un enfermizo, retorcido juego.

Bueno, no iba a dejar que el Acuchillador de los Sábado por la Noche me golpeara más de lo que jamás había dejado a Charles golpearme en un juego de uno contra uno. Canalicé toda la loca energía que mi miedo me daba, ajusté mis hombros, y tiré de mis manos temblorosas en puños apretados.

—Llévalo.

Está bien, voy a admitir que no siempre soy la persona más inteligente del mundo, y tenía la sensación de que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era casi la cosa más estúpida que podría haber hecho, pero imaginé que correr hacia él, sería la última cosa que esperaba que hiciera. Antes de que pudiera rajarme, corrí hacia él. Tenía razón ya que esto lo sorprendió y tuvo que empujar a Silena fuera del camino con el fin de defenderse de mi ataque. Lanzó el poco-peso-de-mi-hermana tan fuerte que golpeó su cabeza con la puerta principal y aterrizó en un montón en el suelo. Se encontraba en estado de shock y posiblemente tenía un masivo dolor de cabeza, pero por lo menos su garganta no había sido cortada.

Las cosas, sin embargo, no se veían tan bien para mí. Me las había arreglado para sacar a mi hermana fuera del peligro, pero también me las había arreglado para conseguir que me agarrara por detrás.

—Espero que eso no sea todo lo que tienes, Annie.

_No lo era. _

El detective Ethan era un tipo enorme, pero obviamente no había tomado las mismas clases de defensa personal que Percy había estado tomando por años. No había levantado mis pies fuera de la tierra de la manera en la que Percy siempre lo hacía, lo que hizo posible para mi pisar fuerte hacia abajo en su pie y puso sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros en lugar de en los codos, lo que me dio más que suficiente espacio para que pudiera lanzar mi codo hacia atrás en sus costillas. El golpe fue suficiente para poder separarme de él y marché a través de la casa, dirigiéndome a la puerta trasera.

—¡Annie! —gritó y justo como esperé, se olvidó de Silena y vino corriendo detrás de mí.

Si no fuera por la estúpida mesa de cocina que se hallaba entre la puerta corrediza de cristal y yo, podría haberme encontrado fuera y capaz hacer el ruido suficiente para alertar a la caballería. Comencé a ir alrededor de la mesa, pero el detective Ethan me atrapó.

—Tendrás que hacerlo mejor que eso —dijo, agarrándome por el pelo.

Cuando me tiró hacia atrás tuve la oportunidad de agarrar una silla y la giré tan fuerte como pude. A diferencia de cualquiera de las veces que he visto a Chuck Norris romperle una silla a alguien en las películas, la cosa no se rompió en mil pedazos—lo que era totalmente decepcionante—pero le dejé un tajo gigante al costado de su cara. A juzgar por la mirada que me dio, era definitivamente la primera chica de los Sábado por la Noche que lo hizo sangrar.

Llegué a la puerta trasera, pero estaba cerrada, y antes de que pudiera deslizarme y abrirla, un muy enojado asesino serial me levantó y golpeó hacia abajo sobre el mostrador de la cocina. Mi cabeza golpeó casi en el mismo lugar en el que la había roto al comienzo del verano, y aquellos puntos negros flotantes en mi visión regresaron para una visita. Mis ojos en blanco por un momento, pero quebró la concentración cuando estallé en un agudo dolor de cabeza tan abrazador que pensé que me hallaba envuelta en llamas.

Por un minuto no podía siquiera pensar. Todo lo que podía hacer era gritar de dolor mientras Ethan arrastraba su cuchillo en mi estómago. No fue lo suficientemente profundo como para derramar mis tripas ni nada, pero así es como este tipo funciona, él haría que durara.

—Así es, Annie —susurró—. Grita para mí, mi pequeña luchadora.

Su voz me sacó del dolor y me di cuenta que se encontraba sobre mí. Me volví frenética, golpeando tan violentamente como pude, a pesar de causar que mi estómago se prenda fuego nuevamente. Tenía uno de mis brazos libres y le di un puñetazo. Pero gracias a los músculos de mi estómago cortados hacia arriba, no pude conseguir la fuerza suficiente para derribar al hombre de dos veces mi tamaño de encima. Al psicópata le gustó cuando le pegué, sin embargo.

Intenté una nueva táctica y comencé tocando cerca de mi cabeza por algo en el mostrador, pero las únicas cosas que logré alcanzar fueron una pila de cartas, el bolso de Silena, y las llaves de mi Jeep.

_¡Las llaves de mi Jeep! _

Mi diminuta navaja suiza de color rosa nunca había parecido más hermosa. Percy me había dicho cuando me la dio que nunca me protegería de un asesino en serie, pero yo estaba dispuesta a probar la teoría. Arrebaté y tiré de la hoja abriéndola con los dientes, luego la metí tan fuerte como pude en cualquier parte del cuerpo de Pierce que estuviese cerca. El largo de la hoja se clavó hasta el fondo en su antebrazo, y aunque no era exactamente una herida fatal, tenía que haber dolido como el infierno.

Lo había lanzado completamente fuera de su juego. Cuando se tambaleó hacia atrás, hice la única cosa que se me ocurrió, que era tirar el cuchillo fuera de su brazo y comenzar a apuñalarlo nuevamente.

—¡Te gusta, tú Psicópata! —grité mientras atascaba mi cuchillo en su brazo unas buenas dos o tres veces más.

Mmm, aparentemente no le gustó, porque me llamó por la palabra P—La verdadera palabra P, no la que de vez en cuando decía Percy—y asomo su navaja mucho-más-grande en mi estómago, esta vez de verdad.

Es divertido, porque lo sentí y sabía exactamente que esto pasaba ahora, pero es como si el dolor era tan intenso que simplemente dejó de doler. La herida de arma blanca no había dolido casi tanto como la rebanada de trabajo que él había hecho hace un minuto. Ni siquiera grité. Tan solo solté una especie de jadeo y todo se volvió muy frío.

Esperé por algo más—por él sacando la navaja fuera y apuñalándome nuevamente, o por lo menos diciendo algún comentario espeluznante, o poniendo sus asquerosos dedos en mí—pero nada de esto llegó. En su lugar, se oyó el sonido de un crujido de un cráneo y el grito de Silena helando la sangre.

Abrí mis ojos cuando Ethan cayó al suelo, y allí se encontraba mi hermana, sosteniendo una sartén con manchas de sangre en ella. Temblando tanto que apenas podía mantenerse.

—¡Annie! —gritó—. Sólo aguanta. ¡Ya llamé a los policías!

—¿Dónde está Percy? —pregunté, pero cuando hablé, tosí un poco de sangre y Silena se puso histérica otra vez.

Un minuto después, todo se convirtió en un caos mientras un millón de policías invadieron mi casa. Silena fue llevada lejos, al igual que el asesino serial inconsciente. Y yo envuelta por un grupo de paramédicos. Lo que sea que inyectaron en mi cuerpo, benditos sean, no sólo eliminó el dolor, también dejó dormir toda la parte de mi estómago donde estuvo el cuchillo. Estoy bastante segura de que era una buena cosa. Me hallaba a la deriva cuando me pusieron en una camilla, pero podía reconocer apenas a la persona que me ayudó a bajar las escaleras, ya que me llevó hacia la puerta principal.

Los ojos de Percy se encontraron con los míos por un breve momento. La única palabra que se me ocurrió para describir la expresión en su rostro era '_perseguido_'. Traté de llamarlo, pero tenía esta estúpida máscara en la cara, y simplemente no tenía la energía para hacer nada más que susurrar.

De cualquier forma, seguramente no me escucharía. Me sumí en la inconsciencia después de eso.  
Estaba segura de que Percy nunca me iba a volver a hablar, pero esperé estar equivocada cuando desperté y sentí una mano cerrada sobre la mía con tanta fuerza que no podía sentir mis dedos.

—¿Percy?

—¡Annie!

Nop. Era Silena. No era la persona que yo esperaba, pero sorprendentemente esto era mejor.

—Hola, hermana —dije, feliz de verla ilesa. Bueno, relativamente ilesa. Sus ojos se encontraban todos rojos e hinchados, su nariz congestionada con mocos, y tenía esta diminuta herida sobre su ojo que fue tapada con una bandita de mariposa. Aún con una parte enferma, todavía se veía preciosa. No hay duda de que tendría toda la población masculina de Canton, posiblemente todo Michigan, cayendo por todas partes para ayudarla a recuperarse—. Te ves como la mierda.

Silena dio esta medio histérica risa/llorosa y muy llorosamente dijo—: Lo siento mucho. Todo esto fue mi culpa.

—Y sin embargo, soy la que quedó ensartada, mientras que te ibas con sólo un golpe en la cabeza. ¿Dónde está la justicia en eso?

Me sentí como una idiota total cuando Silena se echó a llorar.

—Oh, Dios mío, Lena, ¡sólo bromeaba!

—¡Pero es cierto! —gimió.

—Tal vez —le dije, tomando un tono serio—. Pero sólo tratabas de protegerme, y, al final, me salvaste la vida.

Silena me miró y frunció el ceño.

—El Detective Ethan era enorme, y lo acabaste con un solo golpe —le expliqué. Ni siquiera tuve que fingir el orgullo en mi voz—. Tenemos que conseguirte en un juego en algún momento. Apuesto a que tienes una bofetada brutal.

Silena se sorprendió, conociendo la profundidad del cumplido que le di. Me eché a reír al ver la expresión de su rostro y dije—: Puedes ser femenina, pero sigues siendo una Chase.

Silena sollozó, pero su rostro parecía esperanzador.

—Así que, ¿no me odias?

—Eres mi hermana mayor. Por supuesto que te odio. —le dije, pero esbocé una sonrisa.

—Eres una mentirosa.

Silena y yo tuvimos una buena risa y se inclinó sobre mi cama para exprimirme, esta cosa de abrazar era cada vez más fácil para nosotras.

—Hablando de mentir —le dije después de un momento—. ¿Has hablado con mamá y papá?

Silena se encogió.

—Oh, sí. Estamos brindando. El FBI envió un helicóptero a su crucero para conseguirlos. Si yo fuera tú, exageraría con lo de víctima traumatizada tanto como sea posible, ya que el FBI les dijo que habíamos estado hablando con el detective Ethan a sus espaldas por un par de semanas ahora. Su avión aterrizara en unas dos horas, y luego estaremos más o menos sin permiso de salir indefinidamente.

—Es una buena cosa que vinimos ahora, entonces.

Silena y yo nos sorprendimos por la intrusión, supongo que ambas seremos siempre un poco más nerviosas ahora.

Me sorprendió mucho ver a Charles en la puerta de mi habitación del hospital, teniendo en cuenta que no me había hablado desde el ataque de Matt, ninguno de los chicos lo había hecho. Aún más sorprendente, fue todavía cuando Jake y Will lo siguieron hasta la habitación.

Charles se acercó a mi cama y sacó un ramo gigante de rosas de detrás de su espalda. Rojas. Me quedé boquiabierta ante la vista y lo miré para encontrarme con la sonrisa de Charles.

—Por el amor de… no me digas que estás esperando otra oportunidad.

—Relájate, Chase. He aprendido mi lección la primera vez. —Charles se volvió a mi hermana y le entregó las flores—. Estas en realidad son para ti —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Yo estaba… me alegro de que estés bien.

Cuando Silena tomó las flores, y de hecho **se sonrojó,** me burlé.

—¿En serio? Amigo. Me apuñalaron ¿y le das flores a ella? Apestas.

Charles se echó a reír.

—Lo siento. No pensé que fueras del tipo de flores.

—Ese no es el punto.

—Suficiente —dijo Jake. Él y Will habían llegado en torno al otro lado de mi cama—. No te damos flores, porque pensamos que te gustaría mejor esto.

Él y Will Solace intercambiaron sonrisas y Will sacó una muñeca Barbie de tamaño del muñeco Steve Yzerman de detrás de su espalda. Le habían puesto una máscara de Freddie Kruger en ella y un súper pegado cuchillo del ejército suizo el tamaño de mi llavero en lugar de su palo de hockey. Habían blanqueado a Yzerman en la parte posterior de la camiseta y escribieron Chase en su lugar con un marcador.

—Ustedes chicos son unos tontos —dije. Pero abrazaba la atesorada muñeca en mi pecho—. Y esto es mucho mejor que las flores. Gracias.

Mientras Charles se alborotaba el pelo y Jake me palmeaba los cinco oímos el sonido de las zapatillas arrastrándose detenidamente en la capa del piso del hospital. Alcé la vista a tiempo para ver a los tres J amontonarse.

—¿Qué demonios es esto? —preguntó Jesse.

—Vuelvan a desmadrarse de nuestra mujer —ordenó Josh. Charles, Jake y Will de repente me flanquearon a ambos lados, creando una muy clara '_nosotros contra ellos' _situación. Charles sonrió, sentándose en el borde de mi cama para que pudiera lanzar su brazo sobre mi hombro.

—Lo siento, chicos. Estafamos a sus bienes este verano —anunció—. Y no estamos dando la espalda sin luchar.

—¿De qué está hablando, Chase? —preguntó Jack, lanzándome una mirada acusadora.

Me encogí de hombros, pero Will elevó la voz—: ¿Qué dices, Chase? —preguntó—. ¿Quieres mostrarles a estos maricas del campamento de verano que es un juego real?

Ahora que soy una señorita, bueno, menos cruda de lo que era a principios del verano, de todos modos, no voy a repetir la basura hablada que valió esto de los J. No hace falta decir, que casi se reducía a una pelea de patio amistosa y terminó con una promesa para el enfrentamiento de hockey callejero del siglo que acabaría tan pronto como tuviera la oportunidad de volver a jugar.

Bueno, eso y un puñado de enfermeras que pateó a todo el mundo excepto a Silena para hacer espacio para mi próxima serie de visitantes.

Me sentía agotada. No sabía exactamente de los otros visitantes, sobre todo cuando esos visitantes eran dos hombres cuyos trajes rígidos gritaban 'agentes federales'. Pero Percy barajaba detrás de ellos.

Sentí a mi corazón saltarse un latido. O dos. O tres. Realmente no creía que alguna vez me hablaría después de todo lo que le había hecho. Todo lo que le había acusado. Me hizo feliz ver que se hallaba bien, y me odiaba a mí misma por la forma en que su rostro lucía negro y azul a partir de donde lo había pateado. Pero sobre todo, me sentía mal por la forma en que no me miraba.

Los ojos de Percy se pegaron al suelo y vaciló en el umbral de mi cuarto. Era claro que no quería estar aquí. Era evidente que ni siquiera quería verme nunca más. Sentí lo que creo que fue mi corazón rompiéndose, y la forma en que mi estómago comenzó a revolverse no hizo mucho por la herida de arma blanca recuperándose en mis entrañas.

Sentí un apretón tranquilizador en los dedos y miré la mano de Silena sosteniendo la mía. Sonrió, pero sus ojos se veían llenos de preocupación por mí.

—Ahí están mis dos heroínas —dijo uno de los hombres con trajes con voz resonante, alegre.

Se refería a Silena y a mí. Yo no podía dejar de tartamudear.

—¿H-heroínas?

El hombre se echó a reír como un recostado Papá Noel con menos barba.

—Las dos detuvieron a un asesino en serie anoche. Diría que eso es bastante heroico. —Acercándose a estrechar la mano de Silena y la mía—. Frank Gambini, Director de la Oficina Federal de Investigaciones. Es un verdadero placer conocerlas a ambas. Especialmente a ti, Annabeth. Percy me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Miré a Percy y rápidamente hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Me había estado mirando, pero todavía no podía mirarme a los ojos.

—¿Yo… Él…?

—Se preocupó mucho por tu seguridad, Annabeth. Ha estado trabajando con el Agente Johnson aquí. —Hizo un gesto al del otro traje—. Para tratar de resolver el caso.

Miré detenidamente al silencioso tipo alto de pie junto a Percy, y el reconocimiento me golpeó. Era el hombre que se encontró con Percy en el lugar de sushi. No era un intercambio ilegal después de todo. Percy había pedido un favor a su amigo, el director del FBI, para que pudiera tratar de mantenerme a salvo.

Me encontraba tan halagada y agradecida de que Percy llegaría a tal loco extremo por mí que de repente exclamé—: ¡Pero él lo resolvió! —Quería que todos supieran lo increíble que era. Y sobre todo quería que Percy supiera que era consciente de que lo había hecho—. Lo sabía antes... —No pude terminar la frase y dije—: Trató de decirme. Era demasiado terca para escuchar.

El Sr. Gambini arqueó una ceja ante Percy.

—¿Es eso cierto, Jackson? —preguntó, sorprendiendo a Percy que levantó la mirada del suelo—. ¿Te diste cuenta?

Percy miró al señor Gambini y se movió incómodo.

—Sí, señor. Sólo a duras penas.

—¿Y no se te ocurrió llamar Agente Johnson antes de que estas señoritas fueran atacadas?

—Estaba a punto de hacerlo, señor. Pero... —Los ojos de Percy finalmente brillaron sobre mí, pero rápidamente se volvió hacia el señor Gambini—. Pero mi novia y su hermana patearon mi culo antes de poder hacerlo, señor.

Silena y yo hicimos una mueca. Ambas nos sentíamos como una mierda por lo que hicimos al pobre e inocente Percy.

El Sr. Gambini no parecía tan preocupado por eso. Rugió con una risa que sacudió los pasillos.

—Eso es toda una hazaña —dijo, sonriéndonos—. He visto al joven Sr. Jackson acabar con algunos de mis agentes altamente entrenados.

El Sr. Gambini siguió hablando sobre la condición física del Detective Ethan también, y nos dio las gracias por tomarnos con calma a Percy, pero no pude escuchar de verdad. No después de lo que Percy había dicho.

Cuando ya no pude aguantar más, interrumpí al director del FBI, que mi madre me habría matado por hacerlo, y le dije a Percy—: ¿No querrás decir ex-novia? —No podía ocultar la conmoción en mi voz.  
Percy finalmente me miró, y por una vez no podía leer su expresión.

Había demasiadas emociones pintadas en ella para distinguir cualquiera.

—Um —dije, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que todos en la sala me miraban—. Asumí que acusándote de ser un asesino, estropeando tu rostro, y que mi hermana casi te noqueara a muerte, era motivo suficiente para justificar el deshacerte de mí.

—Lo siento mucho, por cierto —interrumpió Silena, encogiéndose de nuevo.

—¿Estás diciendo que aún quieres ser mi novia?

_Um, ¡DUH!_

Me sonrojé ante la mirada de Seth, lamentando haber traído a colación el tema. Realmente deseaba a toda esta gente fuera.

Como si leyera mi mente, mi encantadora hermana sonrió al Sr. Gambini y preguntó—: ¿Ya han visto la cafetería aquí? Me muero de hambre, y desde que la policía previamente dijo que no se me permitía ir a ninguna parte sin escolta hasta que mis padres llegaran aquí.

El rostro del Sr. Gambini se iluminó.

—El almuerzo suena como una idea fantástica —dijo—. Vamos, Johnson, usted me puede ayudar a llenar el interrogatorio de la Señorita Chase.

—Oh, ¿sobre eso? Cuando lleguen nuestras declaraciones y esas cosas, ¿cree que podría mencionar un poco eso de las heroínas a mis padres? ¿Al igual que, mucho? —preguntó Silena, mientras caminaban hacia la puerta. Oí al Sr. Gambini reír todo el camino hasta el ascensor. La habitación se encontraba repentinamente vacía, salvo Percy y yo. Era tan tranquilo, casi demasiado. Tenía que romper el silencio.

—Um... —Percy miraba sus pies de nuevo y no se había movido de su lugar contra la pared junto a la salida. Casi esperaba que huyera—. Para que conste, de verdad lo siento. Sé que no va a ayudar a que me odies un poco menos, pero…

—¿Odiarte? —jadeó Percy—. No te odio.

—¡Eso es una mentira! ¡Ni siquiera puedes mirarme!

Percy me miró, haciéndome sentir mal por haber perdido los estribos.

—¡Porque no soporto verte así! —gritó de nuevo, y luego se deslizó por la pared hasta el suelo. De repente su voz era nada más que un susurro—. Me prometí que te mantendría a salvo, y mírate.

—Sí, mírame. Estoy a salvo —le dije, esperando que la sonrisa que le di lo capturara. No lo hizo.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir.

—Correcto, bien. Pero no es tu culpa. No sabías cómo de testaruda soy cuando hiciste esa promesa. Y, además, me mantuviste a salvo. Si no me hubieras avisado sobre el detective Ethan, las cosas podrían haber ido mucho peor. Soy la idiota que gastó demasiado tiempo para entenderlo. Soy la idiota que fue engañada por la mierda de Ethan. Soy la idiota que creía que eras capaz de... —Sentí que se me revolvía el estómago de nuevo—. ¿Cómo no me odias?

—Estaba siendo investigado, Annie. Por la policía. Y él hacía un muy buen trabajo de ello. No te culpo en absoluto por escucharlo y querer protegerte. De hecho, estoy orgulloso de ti.

_Guau. ¿Somos una pareja en mal estado o qué? _

—Está bien, así que no me culpas y no te culpo —le dije—. ¿Qué tal si ambos dejamos de sentirnos como basura y sólo acordamos que mis cicatrices van serán más impresionante que esa insignificante pequeña cosa en tu pecho?

Percy se sobresaltó por un momento. Por fin llegó a mi lado de la cama con la extraña combinación de tristeza y alegría en sus ojos.

—Bien. Pero nunca respondiste a mi pregunta.

—¿Qué pregunta?

—¿Todavía quieres ser mi novia? —Su voz temblaba como si estuviera muerto de miedo por mi respuesta—. Porque estoy bastante seguro de que anoche dijiste varias veces que me odiabas.

Sonreí ante su pregunta, porque la respuesta era tan ridículamente obvia. Esto era exactamente lo que había querido durante mucho tiempo. Este era mi Percy, dulce y vulnerable Percy, que me miraba como si yo fuera todo el universo, así como un sabroso bocado de algo que no podía esperar para devorar. Todavía gritaba peligro, pero ahora no tenía por qué sentirme culpable por haber sido atraída a ese peligro.

—Sí —le dije—. Pero también admití estar enamorada de ti.

Percy trató de ocultarme su reacción, pero tenía un tiempo difícil manteniendo todo adentro. Metió la mano en el bolsillo. Pensé que iba a sacar el cuchillo, pero en lugar de eso, sacó el collar que había tratado de darme el miércoles.

—¿Vas a mantenerlo ahora, por favor?

Percy no esperó una respuesta antes de enganchar la cadena alrededor de mi cuello.

Cuando llegó por detrás de mí, acortando la distancia que había entre nosotros, mi cuerpo, me avergüenza decirlo, se volvió completamente loco. Mi corazón se aceleró, me estremecí, se atascó mi respiración... y, bueno, sí, Percy no era precisamente ajeno.

Percy me dio el más divertido _'Oh, Ellie'_ suspiro, sin embargo, y luego se echó hacia atrás.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es? —preguntó, la sonrisa en su rostro volviéndose peligrosamente confiada—. ¿Me amas o me odias?

—Yo… Chasqueando mi mandíbula cerrada, Entrecerré mis ojos cuando me di cuenta que jugaba conmigo. Tratando de hacerme decirlo. La palabra con A. No sólo la palabra A, sino todo el asunto, con el _**"yo"**_ y el _**"tú".**_

—Buen intento, amigo.

_No me estás haciendo decir 'Te amo' tan fácil, incluso si es verdad. _

Percy reprimió una sonrisa y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—¿Sabes que escuché eso, verdad?

_****__**¡MIERDA! **__**  
**_

FIN.

_**Llaallalalala. ¿les gusto la novela? **_

_**Estaré viendo otra adaptación, aunque me gustaría que ustedes me dieran su opinión respecto a que pareja la podría adaptar. **_

_**Recuerden que mañana (o hoy si recibo, bonitos y sensuales review con muchos flow (? ) Subire el primer capitulo desde el punto de vista de Percy.**_

_**Dejenme su linda y hermosa opinio respecto a este maravilloso libro, Serial Hottie. **_

_**- Nisse Blackthorn.**_


End file.
